


Там, где ты помнишь, как мечтать (Where You Still Remember Dreaming)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drifter Derek, Hale Pack 2.0, Just like in canon, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Wolf Derek Hale, but some POV Sheriff as well, half-fae stiles, isaac's dad is an abusive dick, mainly POV Derek, who are beautifully dysfunctional and at times a little bit incompetent but basically still kick ass, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Как тебя зовут? Не могу же я продолжать называть тебя Балто.– А тебя?– Стайлз.Дерек выгибает бровь. Это не настоящее имя. Не может такого быть. Теперь, когда он думает об этом, у него в голове всплывает смутное воспоминание о ком-то, возможно, это дядя Питер рассказывал ему, что у фей имена обладают особой силой. Поэтому он отвечает:– Меня зовут Мигель.– Ложь.– А ты хочешь убедить меня, что твое настоящее имя Стайлз?Тот проводит кончиком языка по зубам и внимательно рассматривает Дерека.– Что ж, это достаточно честно, – отвечает в итоге он. – Мигель, так Мигель.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Still Remember Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916314) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> Я не обещаю быстрого выхода глав, честнее будет сразу в этом признаться хдд Постараюсь хотя бы раз в месяц обновлять, но как пойдет. Поэтому, если вы не любите ждать или вы легко забываете, что было в прошлой главе, если она вышла более одной недели назад (как я например хдд), то лучше не начинайте пока :D Но я закончу его и не брошу, это точно.
> 
> А если вы все-таки будете со мной – добро пожаловать в эту чудесную историю ^^
> 
> Фик наполнен стайными отношениями, наверное, этим он меня и зацепил. Уж очень мне было жаль, что в сериале у Дерека отобрали его стаю -_-
> 
> Название – отсылка к мультфильму "Питер Пэн" (Дж. М. Барри) /а я взяла и переделала, да/  
> "Ты знаешь то место между сном и явью. То место, где ты можешь еще помнить сны? Вот где я всегда буду любить тебя, Питер Пэн. Вот где я буду ждать".  
> ____________________________________________

ㅤㅤПервый раз, когда Дерек чувствует это, он лежит под мостом, свернувшись калачиком и прикрыв нос хвостом. Он укрылся под кипой отсыревших картонных коробок в тщетной попытке обезопасить себя от сильных порывов Нью-Йоркского ветра, а когда наконец засыпает, ему снова снится Лора. Дерек видит ее сидящей в тени яблони, что росла на заднем дворе их старого семейного дома. Ветви тихо поскрипывают на ветру. Она читает лежащую на коленях книгу, и волосы спадают прямо на лицо. В воздухе витает запах жимолости. Когда Дерек подходит ближе, Лора поднимает взгляд и ласково улыбается.

ㅤㅤ– Скоро, – говорит она, – они скоро будут здесь.

ㅤㅤИ он чувствует странную надежду.

ㅤㅤКогда Дерек просыпается, вокруг слышны раскаты грома, чувствуется застоявшаяся вонь рвоты, какие-то два парня, находящихся в паре шагов от того места, где он прячется, спорят о чем-то. А еще есть ощущение в его груди, которое он пока никак не может идентифицировать. Оно словно дергает где-то чуть ниже грудной клетки и настойчиво тянет куда-то. Судя по нарастающей перебранке, купля-продажа наркотиков пошла не по плану. Он слышит нарастающий звук голосов, топот ног, острый всплеск гнева и страха касается его ноздрей. Слышится резкий щелчок затвора пистолета, и Дерек вскакивает на ноги, от чего его временное убежище рушится. От неожиданности незнакомцы расходятся, в удивлении отступая назад. Тот, который выше ростом, держит пистолет в дрожащих руках.

ㅤㅤ– Святое дерьмо, посмотри, какое оно огромное! – взвизгивает другой.

ㅤㅤДождь яростно барабанит по мосту, он уверенно шагает по скользкому тротуару, который светится ярко-оранжевыми отблесками от включенных уличных фонарей. Вдалеке снова раздается раскат грома и сверкает молния. Дерек издает низкий рык и делает шаг вперед, затем другой. Пуля свистит позади него – промазал! – и попадает куда-то в мост. Другая дырявит картонные коробки. Парень, видимо, под кайфом и не смог бы попасть и в слона. С рычанием Дерек прыгает вперед, и парни отступают и бегут вниз по улице, далеко, пока их быстрые, как у зайца, сердцебиения не затихают в шуме дождя. Довольно фыркая, он рысцой подбегает обратно к изрядно потрепанному убежищу и рыщет там носом, пока не находит то, что искал. Аккуратно захватывает зубами прочный ремень вещевой сумки, осторожно поднимая ее.

ㅤㅤВремя двигаться вперед, он больше не может оставаться в Нью-Йорке. Зовите это инстинктом или магией, Дерек сам не знает что это. Но что-то явно зовет его, и он должен последовать этому зову, куда бы ни лежал этот путь. Однако сначала ему нужно найти подходящее место и привести себя в порядок.

ㅤㅤДни вырастают в недели, недели превращаются в месяцы, один сезон сменяет другой. Что-то по-прежнему зовет его, странная смесь холодной уверенности и беспокойного томления. Оно всё еще ведет его через границы штатов, большие и маленькие города, через холмы и равнины, леса и пустыни, на двух ногах и четырех лапах. Он укладывается на лавочках в парках, забирается в заброшенные здания, находит давно забытые пещеры и старые норы, чтобы на ночь они стали его собственным приютом. Чаще всего Дерек сам ловит и убивает добычу для пропитания, иногда попрошайничает, раз или два ему приходится рыться в мусоре. Время от времени он забредает в городок, который ему приятен и тогда остается на несколько дней, выполняет то там, то сям какую-нибудь работу, где платят наличкой и не задают слишком много вопросов. Основную часть денег, заработанных таким образом, он откладывает на непредвиденный случай. Оставшуюся мелочь тратит на дешевую еду и питьё, покупая консервированную фасоль, которую готовит на походной плите, найденной Лорой в комиссионке несколько лет назад. И всё это время Дерек чувствует словно легкую пульсацию под кожей, будто второе сердцебиение – это понимание, что он не останется тут надолго, не поселится здесь, он не может, потому что есть что-то, что ждет его где-то на горизонте. То, что существует только для него. Уверенность в этом знании ведет его через всю страну и приводит прямо сюда, в округ Бикон, штат Калифорния.

ㅤㅤТеперь, когда он пробирается сквозь древние леса Бикон Хиллз, эта тяга в его груди чувствуется сильнее, чем когда-либо.

ㅤㅤНад ним светит почти полная луна, округлая, серебристая на фоне темного, покрытого облаками неба. Дерек поднимает голову, и ветер ерошит его шерсть, принося с собой запахи леса. Его прикрытые веки подрагивают, и он вдыхает сладкий запах прелой опавшей листвы, свежесть сосен, насыщенный аромат земли, а над всем этим царствует магия.

ㅤㅤЗдесь нет ни охотников, ни любителей заночевать на природе в палатке, нет других волков, претендующих на эту территорию. Но Дерек дрожит, а кожа, несмотря на густой мех, покрывается мурашками. Глаза леса будто направлены прямо на него, все инстинкты кричат ему, что за ним наблюдают. Но Дерек зашел уже так далеко, он не может теперь остановиться. Чем дальше он пробирается в лес, тем старше выглядят деревья: кора неровная, узловатая, а ветви простираются высоко к звездному небу. Он продолжает идти вперед, всё глубже и глубже, пока потрескивание магии в воздухе вокруг него не становится почти физически ощутимым, отчего у него шерсть встает дыбом. Может быть, часы спустя, а может, всего через десяток минут – в лесах время воспринимается странно, в волшебных лесах тем более – но каким-то образом он оказывается на поляне, залитой лунным светом. Прямо перед ним возвышается крутой холм, и Дерек знает, чувствует каждой клеточкой своего существа, что это именно то место, где он должен быть. Его желудок скручивает от предвкушения, словно он ребенок, которому сказали, что Рождество уже на пороге.

ㅤㅤЕдва осмеливаясь дышать, он начинает взбираться на холм, прокладывая свой путь через камни и дернистую землю, освещенную луной. На вершине Дерек обнаруживает последнее, что ожидал увидеть: древний пень, метра два с половиной в диаметре, древесина расщепленная и обуглившаяся. Он с осторожностью обходит пень вокруг, осматривая его со всех сторон.

ㅤㅤ«Вот это? – думает разочарованный Дерек. – Это то самое? Ради чего я пришел сюда?»

ㅤㅤВ лесу вокруг него воцаряется тишина. Словно в ожидании. Ни единого звука. Ветром не приносит ни одного запаха, потому что нет даже легкого ветерка. Всё будто замирает. Единственное, что может слышать Дерек, – биение его собственного сердца, гулкий, стремительный бег крови, отдающийся в ушах. Земля вокруг пня голая, лишенная какой-либо растительности. Дерек обнюхивает ошметки коры и осознает, что тут нет ни грибов, ни насекомых. Здесь совсем ничего не растет. И ни единого обычного признака разложения. В лесу даже старый пень должен изобиловать жизнью, но этот – холодный, мертвый.

ㅤㅤИ всё-таки.

ㅤㅤИменно здесь он должен быть.

ㅤㅤОн чувствует это.

ㅤㅤЭто место предназначено ему.

ㅤㅤТут на километры нет ни единой души, поэтому Дерек поднимает голову вверх и долго и тоскливо воет на луну. Вызов. Заявление. Он не знает, как или почему он оказался тут, но выяснит это.

ㅤㅤУкрытый двумя холмами, расположенный в заповеднике Бикон Хиллз недостаточно велик, чтобы заинтересовать, но и недостаточно мал, чтобы оказаться дружелюбным городком. Когда-то современные здания выглядят потрепанными временем и погодой, цвета выгорели под безжалостным калифорнийским солнцем. Прежде шумный и людный, теперь это чахлый городишко, в котором мало что можно порекомендовать, городишко, который люди просто проезжают мимо по пути в какое-то другое место.

ㅤㅤВ трех милях от города Дерек обнаруживает заброшенный промышленный парк, окруженный лесом. Весь день он наблюдает за местностью из безопасного укрытия за деревьями, но никто там так и не объявляется. В зданиях совсем ничего нет, дороги, связывающие их, абсолютно пустынны, Дерек даже не может уловить ни малейшего намека на человеческий запах. Тем не менее, только ночью он осмеливается пройтись по этому городу-призраку и выбрать одно из строений для того, чтобы разместиться там. Тут сыро, воздух затхлый, очевидно, помещение принадлежало железнодорожному депо Бикон Хиллз; Дерек выбирает для жилья ржавый каркас древнего вагона и ложится под сиденья, сворачиваясь в клубок, чтобы поспать.

ㅤㅤУровень изоляции почти идеальный, а пока Дерек соблюдает осторожность, он может делать тут всё, что захочет, не привлекая никакого внимания. Что-то звало его к себе, влекло через всю страну, и теперь, когда он, наконец, пришел сюда, в нем поселилось такое безошибочное чувство правильности происходящего, которое он не может объяснить и с трудом борется с чувством страха. Боязни разочароваться. В конце концов, когда-то Дерек понял, что ему не судьба вести тихую спокойную жизнь. С ним это так не работает.

ㅤㅤКогда ему было шестнадцать, почти вся его семья была уничтожена Кейт Арджент, остались только Лора и он. Маленькая стая из двоих человек, они были друг для друга утешением. Пять лет они, словно перекати-поле, сменяли город за городом, устраиваясь на работу то тут, то там, спали в дешевых номерах отелей, путешествовали налегке и старались не высовываться лишний раз, отказываясь даже от страховых начислений, потому что боялись привлечь к себе внимание. Дерек и Лора думали, что в безопасности, но правда в том, что они слишком расслабились от ложного чувства безопасности. Когда Кейт снова нашла их, Лора не выжила. Но она забрала Кейт с собой.

ㅤㅤПрошло три года с тех пор, как умерла Лора, а он стал альфой. Три года скитаний, одиночества и ощущения, что его сердце разбито на мелкие кусочки. Всё это время он был в ужасе от того, что другие охотники придут за ним, чтобы отомстить, и с той же силой он надеялся, что они добьются успеха.

ㅤㅤВ его ситуации альфа должен испытывать желание укусить, объявить о себе, создать стаю, которой у него нет, должно быть желание выжить. Дерек, задушенный виной и скорбью, даже не пытался это делать. Он не заслужил права быть альфой – этот статус упал на него, когда абсолютно вся его семья погибла, так что… мысль создать другую стаю? Попытаться заменить людей, которых он потерял?

ㅤㅤНет.

ㅤㅤЕсли бы он шел своим путем, он бы не стал альфой. Он не хотел этого три года назад, так и сейчас ему это не нужно.

ㅤㅤНо жизнь, кажется, никогда особо не заботилась о том, чего хочет и чего не хочет Дерек.

ㅤㅤЖизнь никогда не была так добра. 

ㅤㅤРанним утром Дерек рискует впервые как следует изучить Бикон Хиллз. На четырех лапах он шагает по пустым улицам и заглядывает в окна магазинчиков, с любопытством наклоняя голову. Всё почти такое, как он и ожидал: типовой городок северной Калифорнии. Не первый, в котором он побывал, и, вероятно, не последний. Если и есть причина, почему его сюда привело чутье, то он не видит ее.

ㅤㅤЕго ноздри раздуваются, он бродит в тишине и с интересом оглядывается. В этой форме все его чувства обострены, всё становится более насыщенным, говорит ему гораздо больше, чем даже в бета-форме. По остатку вчерашних запахов, который похож на клубок нитей, протянутых вдоль и поперек Мейн-стрит, ведущих в магазины и из них, и дальше, к квартирам, Дерек медленно разгадывает пеструю картину, которая рассказывает ему историю прошедшего дня.

ㅤㅤКогда он вглядывается в окно витрины «У Мартина», просторного магазина, когда-то видавшего лучшие дни, ветерок приносит ему слабый цветочный аромат, приятный и странно знакомый. Не колеблясь ни минуты, Дерек машет хвостом и направляется к потрепанному многоквартирному дому в трех кварталах от него. Хотя, сейчас еще рано, вокруг никого и здание заперто.

ㅤㅤДерек фыркает и направляется вниз по улице; около бара, который еще закрыт, витает кислый запах человеческого пота и несвежего пива, из-за чего он чихает и быстро пробегает дальше.

ㅤㅤКогда он забегает за угол, Дерека встречает уже другой запах. Его уши подрагивают, он ведет носом по воздуху, с легкостью вылавливая аромат корицы, масла и сахара, приближаясь к их источнику. Он замирает на мгновение в нерешительности, борясь с собой, но его желудок урчит, и это довольно весомый аргумент. Ускоряя шаг, он следует туда, куда ведет его обоняние, вниз по улице, пока не находит то, что искал: «Пекарня Бикон Хиллз». Название на окне, выписанное изящными золотистыми буквами, и навес в бело-голубую полоску придают ей вид состаренной временем аристократичности, которая идет вразрез с аляповатостью выкрашенного в малиновый цвет праздничного салона по соседству. Дерек толкает дверь лапой, но та не поддается. Еще слишком рано, чтобы быть открытыми для покупателей, зато теперь он замечает, что справа есть переулок, и, бросившись туда, он обнаруживает вход на кухню. Поднявшись на задние лапы, Дерек толкает дверь передними лапами, но та тоже заперта, хотя изнутри раздаются голоса.

ㅤㅤОтпрыгнув назад, он начинает царапаться в дверь, сдирая краску тупыми когтями, а потом толкает головой тяжелое деревянное полотно в надежде, что оно поддастся.

ㅤㅤПотом он слышит, как голоса замолкают и раздаются шаги, которые постепенно приближаются. Дверь, поскрипывая, открывается, и оттуда выглядывает высокий парень, огромный, как шкаф. Он опускает серьезный взгляд карих глаз на Дерека, и его лицо озаряет широкая улыбка.

ㅤㅤ– Кто там, Бойд? – раздается голос.

ㅤㅤ– Ну, я не знаю его имени, но выглядит он дружелюбно, – дверь распахивается пошире, и Дерек машет хвостом, когда парень, Бойд, наклоняется и запускает пальцы ему в шерсть, почесывая и гладя его уши. – Он большой, просто огромный, – продолжает Бойд, – с голубыми глазами, может, помесь с хаски? – его голос звучит неуверенно, но не враждебно. Наклоняя голову, Дерек жадно льнет к прикосновениям. Честно говоря, ему не хватало этого, не хватало простого контакта с человеком. Его волк с жадностью стремится к этому, Дерек-человек, впрочем, тоже. И он не собака, никогда не был и никогда не будет псом, но, будучи таким изголодавшимся по прикосновениям и одиноким, как он, Дерек привык брать от жизни всё, что получается.

ㅤㅤ– Ох, – снова звучит тот голос, – мы не можем… Не поощряй его.

ㅤㅤДерек косит глаза и замечает бледнокожего кудрявого парня, хмуро смотрящего на него.

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю, знаю, – отвечает ему Бойд. Он отдергивает руку и поднимается, а Дерек скулит, потеряв с ним контакт.

ㅤㅤПарень с недовольным лицом, Айзек, судя по надписи на бейдже, закатывает глаза.

ㅤㅤ– Как бы то ни было, не корми его, иначе мы никогда не отделаемся от него, – говорит он и исчезает в глубине кухни.

ㅤㅤДерек вострит уши, изображая для Бойда самые большие, самые милые щенячьи глазки.  
Печально качая головой, Бойд оглядывается, смотрит, как Айзек исчезает из вида, а потом, наклонившись в сторону, вытаскивает булочку с подноса для готовой выпечки и протягивает ее Дереку.

ㅤㅤ– Только не рассказывай никому, – шепчет он.

ㅤㅤДерек аккуратно берет угощение зубами и с благодарностью толкается головой в раскрытую ладонь Бойда.

ㅤㅤ– Да, – говорит Бойд, – я знаю. Ты хорошая собака. Готов поспорить.

ㅤㅤПозже, когда Дерек обходит город, он снова улавливает цветочный запах и, повинуясь порыву, следует обратно к старому жилому дому. Он всё еще не может понять, откуда этот аромат, но зато замечает бледную девушку с копной вьющихся светлых волос, которая сидит на ступеньках, прижимая чашку кофе к груди. Она поднимает взгляд, когда Дерек начинает приближаться.

ㅤㅤДевушка поджимает в неодобрении губы и смотрит на него с подозрением, когда он подходит. Долгие минуты они просто смотрят друг на друга. Запах цветов здесь сильнее, хотя совсем не видно его вероятного источника. Он напоминает Дереку о ленивых летних вечерах, скрипе старых качелей на крыльце, когда его голова покоилась на коленях матери, а ее пальцы зарывались в короткие волосы на затылке. Дерек моргает, и воспоминание уходит. Со вздохом он начинает медленно приближаться к девушке, давая ей возможность уйти. Ему слышен ускорившийся ритм сердца, хорошо различимым становится кислый привкус лекарств, который вплетается в ее запах.

ㅤㅤ– Чего тебе нужно? – бормочет она.

ㅤㅤОдиночество окутывает ее подобно потрепанному пледу. Оно просачивается из каждой клеточки, насыщая собой воздух рядом с ней. И он знает это, узнает это чувство, потому что ощущает себя абсолютно так же. Дерек приближается к ней настолько близко, насколько может, но не касаясь ее. Девушка не поднимает руки, чтобы погладить его, словно у нее нет сил даже для такого незначительного выражения симпатии.

ㅤㅤ– Один-одинешенек, да? – всё-таки шепчет она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я тоже, приятель. Я тоже.

ㅤㅤС этими словами она отворачивается от него и входит внутрь здания.

 

ㅤㅤПо возвращении Дерек осматривается в старом депо, в первый раз тщательно оглядывая это место. Тут затхлый воздух, всё старое, и многое в помещении даже не доступно для него, когда он в форме волка, поэтому ему приходится, скрепя сердце, отдаться пульсации обращения. Оказавшись на двух ногах, Дерек потягивается и начинает копаться в своей сумке, чтобы достать оттуда джинсы и наиболее чистую из имеющихся у него футболок. Одевается он скорее по привычке, нежели по необходимости.

ㅤㅤНа складе тихо, почти угнетающе, но он занимает себя тем, что исследует всё огромное пространство, так что почти не замечает этого. Обнаруживает старые инструменты, оставленные ржаветь на пыльных верстаках, после чего ему удается обнаружить генератор и, немного поковырявшись в нем, получается вернуть его к жизни. Тут есть еще пара офисов, расположенных позади. Все бумаги и документы явно были вывезены, но мебель так и осталась на месте, так что Дерек, почувствовав голод, достает чипсы из сумки и даже присаживается на настоящий стул, чтобы перекусить за столом. Это довольно обнадеживающе. Хотя, самая большая его находка – это небольшое помещение с заржавевшей душевой кабинкой и большим зеркалом. Дерек стоит под мигающим люминесцентным светом ванной комнаты и смотрит на свое собственное отражение. Впалые глаза, острые скулы, выделяющиеся на фоне неухоженных зарослей на лице. Он неуверенно запускает руку в бороду, едва узнавая самого себя. Наверное, прошло минимум два месяца с тех пор, как он в последний раз брился, но у него есть немного денег, и если Бойд будет изредка подкармливать его в пекарне, то, возможно, Дерек мог бы раскошелиться на бритву, может быть, даже немного порошка купить, чтобы постирать одежду в раковине. Это хорошая идея.

ㅤㅤПосле недолгих уговоров душ всё-таки начинает работать, и, вдохновленный этим моментом, Дерек проверяет флаконы с дозаторами для жидкого мыла. Они оказываются еще достаточно полными, и Дерек проводит счастливые полчаса в душе, наблюдая, как неделями наседавшая на него грязь стекает по телу в сток и исчезает в канализации. Когда он выходит из душевой, то выглядит чистым впервые за долгое время. В зеркале отражается трискель – яркая черная татуировка на спине.

ㅤㅤДовольный своим новым домом, Дерек вытирается, как может, и надевает на себя грязную одежду, после чего заходит в вагон и садится на одно из сидений. В такие моменты у него даже слов подходящих не находится, чтобы описать как сильно он скучает по своей семье. И он бы отдал что угодно, чтобы сейчас валяться на диване с Лорой, спорить с ней о том, что смотреть по телевизору или сидеть на кухне, болтая с отцом, пока в духовке готовятся кексы. Но у него почти ничего не осталось от прежней жизни. Единственные вещи, к которым он по-настоящему может прикоснуться, это три книги, которые у Лоры, безумно любящей читать, были в школьной сумке в день пожара.

ㅤㅤВот такие дела.

ㅤㅤНаступает вечер, солнце прячется за горизонтом, когда Дерек наконец откладывает книгу. Билли Пилигрим в зоопарке на планете Тральфамадор. Кажется подходящим оставить его на этом моменте: он в безопасности и на этот раз Дерек, кажется, тоже. Кроме этого, сегодня полнолуние и Дерек намерен более подробно исследовать заповедник. Вернуться в волчью форму легко, ощутить, как ломаются кости, как разрываются и снова срастаются мышцы, а все его чувства заполняет поток новой информации. Он глубоко вздыхает и потягивается, позволяя себе в полной мере принять изменение.

ㅤㅤКогда он бодро выбегает наружу, понимает, что далеко даже бежать не придется. Промышленный парк граничит с заповедником, и деревья уже давно прокрались сюда, чтобы скрыть собой заброшенные строения. В мгновение ока Дерек растворяется в тенях леса.

ㅤㅤСначала он бежит незамеченным среди деревьев, внимательно вслушиваясь в звуки окружающей его жизни. Лисы и еноты шуршат где-то в кустах, мышь прячется в зарослях папоротника, сова тихо ухает над головой. Хоть Дерек и один, альфа без стаи, без друзей и без семьи, такими ночами, как эта, трудно не поддаться безрассудной радости, безумному чувству полной свободы, которое всегда приходит к волку, когда тот бежит под полной луной. Дерек гонится за белкой по подлеску, пока та не исчезает на дереве, выслеживает зайца до его норы, прыгает в ручье, который весело журчит между деревьями, пока наконец не припадает к воде, чтобы сделать большой глоток.

ㅤㅤСегодня вечером Дерек намерен вернуться к тому пню и исследовать его подробнее. Ему нужно разобраться, что это за место такое, которое так притягивает его. Он еще даже не закончил пить, когда покалывание на коже, похожее на мурашки, подсказывает ему, что рядом что-то или кто-то есть. Медленно поднимая голову, он настораживает уши, вдыхает глубоко, пытаясь уловить запах.

ㅤㅤМагия. Дерек может чувствовать ее густой шлейф в воздухе вокруг, и опять на заповедник опускается неестественная тишина.

ㅤㅤ– Ау-у-у-у! – за едва слышным звуком, принесенным легким ночным ветром, следует насмешливый хохот.

ㅤㅤДерек дрожит. Это может быть случайность, просто подростки, слоняющиеся в лесу так поздно ночью, пьющие пиво и завывающие на луну. 

ㅤㅤ– Ау-у-у-у! – раздается снова, уже ближе, а потом еще ближе к нему. И так Дерек понимает.

ㅤㅤЭто не подростки.

ㅤㅤЭтот звук предназначается для него.

ㅤㅤОн может почувствовать это каждой своей клеточкой.

ㅤㅤВыйдя на берег, Дерек делает несколько шагов в направлении голоса. Потрескивание магии в воздухе сейчас слышно даже сильнее, она взывает к тому магическому, что есть в нем самом, что делает его тем, кто он есть, она поет в крови, текущей по венам. Заставляет его вскинуть голову и воззвать к стае, которой у него нет. Которой никогда больше не будет.

ㅤㅤОн обуздывает это желание, остается в тени, отбрасываемой дубом, и слушает, ждет, что случится дальше.

ㅤㅤ– Ау-у-у-у!

ㅤㅤВ этот раз голос раздается из ветвей прямо над ним, что заставляет Дерека зарычать. Он встает на задние лапы, вытягивая передние на стволе дерева, и пытается рассмотреть там хоть что-нибудь, но кто бы ни скрывался там, в листве, он находится с подветренной стороны, Дерек не может уловить запах.

ㅤㅤ– Тише, мальчик, – говорит голос над ним, мелодичный, но такой же чуждый. – Ты всё равно не сможешь сюда забраться. Во всяком случае, не на четырех лапах. – Такое ощущение, что это предложение прошептали прямо Дереку на ухо, но когда он оглядывается вокруг – там никого нет. Зарычав, он отступает, сердце громко колотиться, разгоняя адреналин по телу.

ㅤㅤТот, кто сидит наверху, хихикает. Этот звук отражается эхом, пока не создается впечатление, что он идет отовсюду сразу, резонируя от каждой поверхности. Разрастаясь и расходясь по всему лесу, пока у Дерека не возникает желание спрятаться, поджать хвост и бежать. Он не может сдержать рвущийся из горла скулеж – и вот тогда смех прекращается.

ㅤㅤЛес заполнен тишиной.

ㅤㅤЕдинственное, что он слышит, – его собственное рваное дыхание.

ㅤㅤСейчас Дерек спрашивает себя, один ли он, не представил ли он себе это всё?

ㅤㅤОн практически подпрыгивает на месте, когда голос снова заговаривает с ним из веток:

ㅤㅤ– Где твоя стая, Волк? Ты потерял их? – Тут же раздается неодобрительное цоканье языком. – Безответственный.

ㅤㅤНасмешливый тон голоса заставляет что-то внутри Дерека перещелкнуть, и из его груди вырывается долгий, громкий и раскатистый рык. Он многократно повторяется эхом в лесу, и сила его заставляет ветви дрожать, а листья – шелестеть. Дерек может расслышать шорохи и возню мелких животных, рванувших к спасительным норам, и бешеный стук их испуганных сердец.

ㅤㅤ– Достаточно, – приказывает голос, и Дерек понимает, что не может ослушаться, рык стихает в глотке. – Плохой пёс. Эти леса – частная собственность, они находятся под моей защитой. Ты нарушил границу, так что прекрати вести себя, будто я почтальон на твоей лужайке.

ㅤㅤДерек ощеривается, показывая зубы, и слышит преувеличенный вздох. Крона дерева шелестит над его головой, Дерек снова рычит.

ㅤㅤ– Скукота! – провозглашает голос.

ㅤㅤИ исчезает через верхушки деревьев так быстро, что Дерек уверен: он не сможет догнать его, даже если попытается. Тихо стоя на месте, он напряженно вслушивается, и до него доносится отголосок песни, насвистываемой незнакомцем: «Кто боится большого серого волка?»

ㅤㅤА потом и этот звук затихает.

 

ㅤㅤВернувшись в старый вагон, Дерек проводит беспокойную ночь. Он просыпается пару часов спустя и выходит наружу. Рассвет еще только начинает заниматься на горизонте, освещая вершины холмов вдалеке. Деревья поближе шелестят на ветру, взывая к нему, и он решает пробежаться по заповеднику, но тут его желудок шумно урчит. Дерек вздыхает. Повернув в другую сторону, он направляется в пекарню.

ㅤㅤБойд выглядит совсем не удивленным его появлением, он приветствует его и, взяв парочку булочек, кладет их на тарелку и ставит перед Дереком. Потом садится на порог рядом с ним, поджигает сигарету серебряной зажигалкой и глубоко затягивается. Дым лениво клубится, выходя из его рта, когда он выдыхает, откинув голову назад и прислонившись затылком к двери. Бойд шевелит сигарету, перекатывая ее в пальцах, и пахнет он не то чтобы грустью... Похоже на отголосок грусти. Может быть, это просто задумчивость.

ㅤㅤКогда Дерек съедает начинку, он кладет лапу на колено Бойда, показывая свою благодарность, и подталкивает его свободную руку носом, пока тот не понимает, что от него хотят, и не начинает чесать его за ухом.

ㅤㅤ– Где твой хозяин? М? Где твоя семья? – шепчет Бойд. – Ты потерялся?

ㅤㅤДерек опускает голову на колено Бойду и наслаждается незнакомым чувством от ласковой руки и голоса, полного доброты. Тихий скулеж вырывается из горла, потому что Бойд прав: Дерек потерялся. Волк без стаи всегда потерянный.

ㅤㅤВ этот раз не запах приводит его, но по дороге домой он снова останавливается около того старого жилого здания. Девушка снова сидит на крыльце с кружкой кофе в руках, всё еще окутанная печалью. И хотя он знает, что девушка увидела его, она никак не отмечает его присутствие. Он спокойно подходит, она игнорирует его. Дерек останавливается у ее ног, девушка молчит. Он не настаивает на ее внимании – она не выглядит так, будто хочет внимания от него. И при этом принимает тот факт, что он здесь, не против, что сидит с ней, и не прогоняет его. Не встает тотчас, чтобы самой уйти.

ㅤㅤОколо получаса они проводят вместе в приятной тишине, каждый занятый своими собственными мыслями. Наконец поднявшись, девушка говорит:

ㅤㅤ– Я не приглашаю тебя внутрь. И не буду тебя кормить. Не придумывай там себе.

ㅤㅤДерек поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее и вздыхает, наблюдая, как она исчезает в доме. Затем он медленно поднимается и возвращается на улицу, выбирая обратный путь в депо через город, прежде чем солнце поднимется слишком высоко в небе.

ㅤㅤНесмотря на приключения прошедшей ночи, Дерек возвращается днем в заповедник, запланировав найти тот холм с большим пнем и исследовать его. Лес – совсем иное существо в дневное время, но такое же красивое. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь крону покрытых мхом деревьев, ветви которых тяжелы от ярко окрашенных листьев, тихо шелестящих на ветру. Это магия, думает Дерек, но другая, не та, что была ночью. Это та магия, которой полны все леса, это чувство спокойной свободы, ощущение безвременного побега от рутины окружающего мира. Прошлой же ночью было что-то другое, лес звенел от древней силы, тяжелой, живой и опасной. День ли, ночь ли – в этом месте есть что-то, то, что зовет его. Дерек не может распознать это чувство, он никогда раньше такого не испытывал, но оно гудит под его кожей подобно электричеству.

ㅤㅤИ всё-таки Дерек так и не находит путь к тому пню.

 

ㅤㅤУже далеко за полдень, когда он возвращается в депо, легко обращаясь снова человеком, и его желудок сводит от голода. Он видел продуктовый магазин, пока бегал по городу. Заметил его вчера. Дерек копается в сумке, открывает внутренний кармашек, в котором хранит сбережения и вытаскивает немного мелочи, несколько просроченных чеков и банковскую карту, которую использует только в самых крайних случаях. Достав сменную одежду, он быстро одевается, а затем, после некоторого колебания, надевает еще и кожаную куртку. На улице солнечно, и ему предстоит пройти пешком почти пять километров, но Дерек, как и все оборотни, остро чувствует холод, и кроме этого, иногда ему просто необходима эта привычная броня. 

ㅤㅤМагазин натуральных продуктов «Бикон Хоул Фудс», судя по вывеске, охраняет здоровье жителей Бикон Хиллз с 1979 года. Деревянный фасад, когда-то окрашенный красным цветом, а сейчас больше напоминающий темно-розовый. Позвенев монетами, оттягивающими карман, Дерек открывает дверь и входит внутрь. В этот же момент кто-то резко вздыхает за прилавком, расположенным напротив полок с товаром. Дерек оглядывается и видит парня, наблюдающего за ним. Тот одет в красную футболку с логотипом магазина, напечатанным на ней, и клетчатую рубашку, которая велика по размеру. У него растрепанные каштановые волосы, вздернутый нос, а уголок рта дергается, как будто он позабавлен какой-то своей шуткой и сдерживает улыбку.

ㅤㅤНе обращая внимания на парня, Дерек направляется вглубь магазина и берет самый дешевый порошок, который только может найти, самого маленького объема, а также упаковку одноразовых лезвий. Это значительная часть его денег. Дерек медленно проходит по ряду с продуктами и позволяет себе надолго задержаться голодным взглядом на беконе перед тем, как повернуться и отыскать консервы. Он пытается решить, стоит ли брать банку свинины и бобы или ограничиться, как и всегда, просто бобами, когда волоски на затылке знакомо встают дыбом. За ним снова наблюдают. Тот самый парень смотрит на него большими карими глазами, выглядывая из-за пирамиды коробок с готовыми завтраками. Когда Дерек ловит его взгляд, тот отступает, засунув руки глубоко в карманы джинсов, и кивает на банку, которую держит в руках Дерек.

ㅤㅤ– Серьезно, ты собираешься взять именно это? – спрашивает он.

ㅤㅤДерек медленно ставит банку консервов на полку и поворачивается к нему. Его взгляд скользит по парню, уделяя особое внимание ярким глазам и проницательной усмешке, а потом он проверяет имя на бейдже, но оно залеплено черной лентой.

ㅤㅤ– Разве ты не должен наоборот агитировать меня купить это? – спрашивает в итоге он.

ㅤㅤПухлые розовые губы растягиваются в улыбке.

ㅤㅤ– Ага, но я ужасный работник, так что...

ㅤㅤДерек вздергивает бровь, и улыбка парня становится еще шире. Он почти лениво поднимает руку и скребет указательным пальцем покрытую родинками щеку.

ㅤㅤ– Наверное, я предполагал, что твой вид предпочитает стейк или что-то типа того, ну, знаешь, может даже органическое, потому что там меньше химии. И определенно съеденное сырым.

ㅤㅤ– Мой вид? – Дерек сжимает руки в кулаки, он чувствует, как когти ранят ладони, сердце колотится, а челюсть покалывает от внезапного желания обернуться. Глубоко вздыхая, он подавляет это желание и вместо этого выдавливает:

ㅤㅤ– Мой вид больше любит охотиться. Чтобы самому убить. И съесть мясо свежим, – он изгибает губы в улыбке, обнажая вылезшие клыки.

ㅤㅤЭто ложь, конечно. Сырое мясо потеряло свою привлекательность несколько лет назад, потому что в отсутствие регулярного дохода и кухни – это девяносто процентов его рациона. Когда он был ребенком, это звучало для него круто. Теперь он бы хотел иметь возможность свернуться в клубок в доме на удобном диване, есть жирную пиццу или, еще лучше – салат, но этому придурку не обязательно знать. Дерек демонстративно обводит языком кончик острого клыка.

ㅤㅤ– Ла-а-адно, сообщение принято, – протяжно выговаривает парень, пока его пальцы лениво играют с тонкой серебряной цепочкой, которую, как Дерек заметил, тот достал из-за ворота красной футболки. – И всё-таки, что ты тут делаешь? После прошлой ночи я думал, что ты...

ㅤㅤ– Прошлой ночи, – руки Дерека безвольно повисли по бокам, и он делает шаг назад. – Это был ты?

ㅤㅤ– Динь-динь-динь, – отвечает ему парень с засранской ухмылкой, описывая круг руками, словно он выступает перед воображаемой аудиторией. – И у нас есть победитель, дамы и господа!

ㅤㅤГлубоко дыша, Дерек пытается распознать и идентифицировать запах парня. Он пахнет зубной пастой, крепким кофе и сырными крекерами, но, подо всем этим есть еще что-то теплое и острое, что-то манящее. От этого желудок Дерека скручивает узлами, и он хмурится.

ㅤㅤ– Ты сказал, что лес – это частная собственность. А я в городе.

Парень закатывает глаза, но не спорит, и Дерек продолжает:

ㅤㅤ– Сам-то ты что за вид? – Потому что неважно, о чем говорят ему его глаза и обоняние. Этот парень не может быть обычным человеком.

ㅤㅤ– То есть ты не можешь определить, просто обнюхивая? – брови парня вздымаются вверх. – Видимо, Балто, на земле есть более вещей, чем вашей философии мечталось*, – и вид у него при этом такой самодовольный, что Дерека переполняет желание стереть эту усмешку с лица парня, но он не может. Ему нельзя привлекать внимание к себе в общественном месте. Не может позволить себе начать вражду с существом, о котором он совсем ничего не знает.

ㅤㅤ– Не важно. Ты работаешь здесь? Или носишь эту футболку, потому что ты большой фанат магазина? – Дерек опять берет банку консервов с полки. – Могу я купить это сейчас?

ㅤㅤ– Конечно, – бросает парень и, развернувшись, идет обратно к кассе, пока Дерек следует за ним, всё еще пытаясь распознать его запах. И чем больше он фокусируется, тем больше может учуять того, что скрыто за запахами, что лежат на поверхности. Что-то иное. Манящие нотки чего-то, не принадлежащего полностью человеку.

ㅤㅤКогда он приближается к прилавку, парень уже заходит за него, перемещается вдоль и спускается к кассе. Дерек ставит консерву, упаковку бритв и стиральный порошок на ленту и занимает себя тем, что пересчитывает мелочь, пока парень пробивает товары. Он проделывает работу даже не глядя на кассовый аппарат, всё это время глядя сузившимися глазами на Дерека.

ㅤㅤ– Ты всегда представляешься, скрываясь в деревьях? – спрашивает Дерек, когда больше не может просто стоять под таким пристальным наблюдением.

ㅤㅤ– Только если думаю, что тот, с кем я знакомлюсь, может разорвать мое горло своими зубами, – улыбка парня похожа на острие ножа, маняще острая. В это мгновение есть в нем что-то совсем дикое, опасное, его глаза блестят, потемневшие, красивые на фоне бледной кожи. Это задевает что-то почти забытое в памяти Дерека: предупреждение, наверное, от матери, а может, сказка, рассказанная дядей Питером в ночь полнолуния.

ㅤㅤ– Эльф, – выдыхает он.

ㅤㅤПарень на мгновение замирает, пакуя купленное Дереком, но молчит, ни подтверждая, ни отрицая сказанное.

ㅤㅤ– Я прав, – настаивает Дерек, – прав, так ведь?

ㅤㅤ– Наполовину, – нехотя признает тот.

ㅤㅤ– Так, здесь есть еще такие как ты? – Он спрашивает, потому что это будет кошмар. Альфа без стаи не имеет ни единого шанса против могущества Эльфийского двора.

ㅤㅤПарень постукивает пальцами по прилавку и долго смотрит на Дерека, прежде чем ответить:

ㅤㅤ– Только я.

ㅤㅤИ его сердцебиение стабильно, но это еще ничего не значит.

ㅤㅤ– Мне не нужны проблемы, – говорит Дерек.

ㅤㅤ– Держись подальше от моего леса ночью, и у тебя их не будет, – парень пододвигает пакет через прилавок ближе к Дереку. – Как тебя зовут? Не могу же я продолжать называть тебя Балто.

ㅤㅤ– А тебя? 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤДерек выгибает бровь. Это не настоящее имя. Не может такого быть. Теперь, когда он думает об этом, у него в голове всплывает смутное воспоминание, возможно, это дядя Питер рассказывал ему, что у эльфов и фей имена обладают особой силой. Поэтому он отвечает: 

ㅤㅤ– Меня зовут Мигель.

ㅤㅤ– Ложь. 

ㅤㅤ– А ты хочешь убедить меня, что твое настоящее имя Стайлз? 

ㅤㅤТот проводит кончиком языка по зубам и внимательно рассматривает Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ– Что ж, это достаточно честно, – отвечает в итоге он. – Мигель, так Мигель. 

ㅤㅤДерек забирает свои покупки, сгребает в карман мелочь и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он уже почти доходит до двери, когда Стайлз окликает его. 

ㅤㅤ– Кстати говоря, Мигель, если тебе интересно, то вниз по улице в магазине с товарами для животных мешки с сухим кормом сейчас продают два по цене одного. 

ㅤㅤДерек не оборачивается, просто поднимает руку и показывает средний палец, выходя наружу.


	2. Часть 2

Позже этим вечером Дерек стоит под моргающим светом в ванной и пытается справиться с зарослями на лице при помощи ржавых ножниц, которые он нашел в одном из ящиков стола. Используя остатки мыла, оставшиеся в дозаторе, он осторожно сбривает щетину одним из станков. Удается всего дважды порезаться. Когда Дерек заканчивает, то едва узнает себя: глядя в зеркало, он твердо проводит рукой по гладкой, нежной коже на лице.

Это уже что-то.

Прогресс.

Полностью вывернув кран, он смывает мыльную пену с волосками и вытирает раковину. Затем, наклонившись, берет бутылку со средством для стирки и откручивает крышку.

***

Когда Дерек на следующий день заходит в пекарню, оттуда доносится запах слоеных пирогов с яблоками. Его папа любил печь такие, ему нравилось собирать свежие яблоки с дерева на заднем дворе и самому заниматься готовкой. Довольно часто он позволял Дереку помочь. Даже теперь он может ясно представить, как стоит на кухне рядом с отцом, на нем надет большой по размеру передник, у обоих руки в муке, и отец показывает ему, как правильно замешивать тесто. И он всегда разрешал попробовать яблочную начинку до того, как добавлял ее в тесто.

Бойд угощает его еще теплым пирогом, который положил на чистую тарелку, и Дерек проглатывает его в два больших куска. Через несколько минут к ним присоединяется Айзек, он вдруг хмурится, глядя вниз на крошки на пустой тарелке, потом тяжело вздыхает, опускаясь рядом с Бойдом. Вытащив зажигалку серебряного цвета, Бойд подкуривает и глубоко затягивается, Айзек же продолжает нервничать, без конца поглядывая на Дерека.

– Я же говорил, что мы не отделаемся от него.

– Ага.

Они молчат какое-то время.

– Может, нам стоит открыть на него счет, а потом, когда мы наконец найдем его хозяина...

– Нет, Айзек, боже.

– Но...

– Ты слишком беспокоишься.

– А ты беспокоишься недостаточно.

Нахмурившись, Бойд протягивает руку к Дереку и находит то самое приятное место для поглаживаний, что прямо за ухом. Дерек бесстыже тянется к прикосновению.

– Это не проблема.

Недовольство и волнение Айзека накатывают волнами, а Дерек не умеет вести себя с людьми – никогда не умел – но он знает достаточно, чтобы распознать, что не он причина этих эмоций. Наклонившись, он опускает голову Айзеку на колено и прижимает уши. Тот пристально смотрит на него, но Дерек начинает тихонько скулить и аккуратно тычется головой, подбадривая Айзека, чтобы тот его погладил.

– Я знаю, что в твоей жизни сейчас предостаточно неприятностей, но не каждый в этом мире хочет доставить тебе дополнительные проблемы, – мягко говорит Бойд.

– Ладно, – отрезает Айзек. Он поднимает руку и некоторое время держит ее на весу, но всё-таки опускает на голову Дерека, аккуратно касаясь его шерсти; гладит раз, другой, а потом убирает руку. – Ладно, – повторяет он снова, уже мягче.

С ленивым любопытством наблюдая за ним, Бойд делает еще одну затяжку.

– Хотя знаешь, – говорит он, – не думаю, что у него есть хозяин.

– Почему ты так решил? – спрашивает Айзек. – Он не выглядит бродяжкой.

Бойд в ответ пожимает плечами.

– Думаешь? У него ведь нет ошейника, и еще он очень худой.

– Худой? Ты серьезно? – усмехается Айзек. – Он же огромный, ты посмотри на него. Я бы мог верхом на нем проехаться, как на лошади.

– Он большой пёс, но мог быть и больше. Если ты пощупаешь его вот тут, то сможешь почувствовать все его ребра, – Бойд аккуратно нажимает пальцами между выступающими костями. – И кроме этого... Он одинок. Это заметно.

Задумавшись, Айзек задерживает взгляд на Дереке, но так больше ничего не говорит, и они в тишине дожидаются, пока Бойд докурит сигарету.

– До встречи, парень, – говорит тот и выбрасывает окурок. Поднявшись, ласково треплет по холке и исчезает в глубине кухни. Дерек тоже поднимается, ему пора уходить.

– Подожди, – шепчет Айзек, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что Бойд отошел уже достаточно далеко, потом скрывается за дверью и выходит оттуда с кусочком пирога, который тут же предлагает Дереку. – Не смотри так на меня, – бормочет он, а его сердце от волнения быстро стучит. – Бойд никогда мне этого не забудет, если заметит.

Забирая угощение, Дерек в благодарности машет хвостом и, решив не есть пирог сразу, забирает его к следующему, уже привычному месту остановки. Девушка сидит, аккуратно обхватив кружку с кофе, но усиливает хватку, когда замечает его.

– Что там у тебя, приятель? – она немного наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть. – Яблочный?

Дерек согласно тявкает и усаживается, чтобы съесть пирог, лениво стуча хвостом по асфальту. Девушка делает большой глоток кофе и не отрывает от него глаз.

– А мне больше абрикосовый нравится, – говорит она.

***

– Собакам нужно есть мясо, – провозглашает Айзек, когда на следующее утро Дерек приходит в пекарню. – Слишком много выпечки не пойдет тебе на пользу. Так что... – он протягивает тарелку с тонко нарезанным беконом, хрустящим и блестящим от жира.

У Дерека набегает полный рот слюны от этого зрелища, и он изо всех сил колотит хвостом по полу. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз ел бекон.

Айзек ставит тарелку на пол, а рядом с ней – миску с водой.

Через мгновение к ним присоединяется Бойд, фыркая от смеха.

– Такое угощение, чтобы не обнадеживать его, да?

Дерек ест с таким удовольствием, что у него уже вся морда блестит от жира, и он едва слышит, как Айзек бросает в ответ:

– Заткнись, а. Если уж мы делаем это для него, надо, чтобы всё было правильно.

– Я не осуждаю тебя, – всё ещё посмеивается Бойд, поднимая руки, – корми его, если тебе хочется.

Это немного успокаивает Айзека.

Позже, когда Дерек уже собирается уходить, Бойд всё-таки угощает его кусочком пирога.

Как и обычно после пекарни Дерек присоединяется к девушке на крыльце. Она выглядит бледной и измученной, даже более молчаливая, чем обычно, но когда он садится у ее ног, что-то в ее запахе кажется другим. Как будто ощущение, что она хочет отстраниться от него, становится слабее.

«Может быть, – думает он, – она рада меня видеть?»

– Ты не сдашься, да? – бормочет она. Дерек лишь двигается ближе, прижимаясь к ее лодыжкам, и кислый запах одиночества рассеивается еще немного больше.

– Ладно, я рада этому.

Они сидят некоторое время, разделяя уютную тишину. Ну, по крайней мере, Дерек надеется, что это именно так, придремывая у ее ног. Он так расслаблен, что не замечает приближающихся шагов и быстрого стука сердца, пока у них за спинами не щёлкает дверной замок.

– Привет, Эрика, – прозвучал до раздражения знакомый голос, – а я думал, что только мне не спится в такую рань. О, гляньте-ка, кто это тут?

Дерек открывает глаза и поднимает голову, впериваясь взглядом в Стайлза, который так же внимательно смотрит на него. Его бровь изгибается, губы подрагивают, будто он очень сильно старается не рассмеяться. Фыркая, Дерек отворачивается от него.

– О... привет, Стайлз, – говорит Эрика и звучит это совершенно обыденно, но Дерек хорошо слышит, как ускоряется ее сердцебиение, и видит, как вспыхивает румянец на ее щеках.

– Какой милый, он твой? – хитро спрашивает Стайлз, но Дерек ни за что не поведется на это и не покажет, что узнал его.

– Нет! Нет. Это просто пёс, который постоянно приходит сюда. Словно из ниоткуда. Я не знаю, чей он.

– Большой парень, правда? А выглядит таким милашкой! – Дерек ничего не может с собой поделать, он поворачивается и смотрит на Стайлза, который в ответ довольно усмехается. – Как думаешь, если я его поглажу, он откусит мне руку?

– Нет, – хмурится Эрика, – он выглядит дружелюбным.

– Хах! Ты так думаешь? – усаживаясь на крыльцо рядом с Эрикой, Стайлз закатывает рукава, обнажая сильные предплечья, и медленно протягивает руку, словно еще раздумывает, стоит ли это делать. Дерек щурит глаза и поднимает губу, обнажая ряд острых зубов. – Мда-а-а-а, знаешь, не стану рисковать, – говорит он, убирая руку. – И как его зовут?

– Говорю же, он не мой.

– Да ладно! У каждой собаки должно быть имя. Как насчет Лэсси?

Дерек издает низкий рык.

– Не думаю, что ему нравится это имя, – отмечает Эрика.

– Нет? Ну, может, Балто? Фидо? Рекс? – он многозначительно замолкает. – Или что-то более стандартное, как, например, Мигель? – он дергает бровями, а Дерек в ответ клацает зубами.

– Напомни мне никогда не доверять тебе придумывать имена, ты в этом просто ужасен, – категорично заявляет Эрика.

– Думаешь? – Стайлз широко улыбается ей, вызывая еще большее смущение.

– Определенно, – она наклоняет голову, чтобы волосы, спадая, прикрыли лицо.

– Ладно, – покладисто соглашается Стайлз, – тогда тебе просто стоит самой что-то придумать. Я верю в тебя. – Он прижимается плечом к ее плечу, и от этого интимного жеста Дереку почему-то хочется ощетиниться.

– И правильно, – отвечает она, с вызовом переводя на него взгляд. – Я восхитительна в этом. Когда была ребенком, сама назвала всех трех морских свинок, которые у нас жили.

– Правда?

– О да. Свинкопрелесть, Сахарок Динь-Динь и Элеонора Рузвельт Четырнадцатая, – называет она, загибая пальцы.

– Элеонора Рузвельт Четырнадцатая?

– Семилетняя я считала это довольно оригинальным.

– И она была права. Слышал такое? – спрашивает Стайлз, обращаясь к Дереку с бесячей самодовольной улыбкой. – Ты в надежных руках.

В это момент Дерек по-настоящему жалеет, что не может закатить глаза, находясь в форме волка. Он садится прямо, чтобы пресечь довольную улыбку, как он надеется, холодным и многозначительным взглядом.

Стайлз лишь усмехается на это и облизывает губы кончиком языка.

– Ну, – говорит он, – мне нужно бежать, а не то Финсток прибьет меня, если я опоздаю с открытием магазина. Увидимся позже, Эрика! – он торопливо улыбается ей и добавляет:

– До скорого, Пушок.

Дерек с отвращением фыркает.

Они с Эрикой молча наблюдают, как Стайлз, торопясь, идет вниз по улице, а потом скрывается за углом.

– Это Стайлз, – тихо произносит Эрика, – он... вроде как клевый. Я думаю.

Дерек громко сопит и, недовольный, шлепается у ее ног.

***

Так он и живет. Дни превращаются в недели – ничего не меняется. Проходят месяцы, тайна этого места так и не проясняется, ни единый знак не подсказывает Дереку, почему он находится здесь или что ему нужно делать. Он так и не смог снова найти тот пень, хотя тщательно изучает заповедник. И, может быть, он должен быть разочарован, но это почему-то кажется неважным. В этом месте есть что-то такое, что успокаивает. И то всеохватывающее чувство правильности происходящего, которое посетило его, когда он только пришел сюда, теперь становится привычным фоном для его повседневной жизни. Почти каждое утро он наведывается в пекарню, где суетится Бойд, пока Айзек кормит его горами еды; потом он направляется к Эрике, чтобы составить ей компанию на крыльце и побыть немного рядом. Ну а в случае крайней необходимости идет в продовольственный магазин, чтобы купить еды и быть втянутым в очередной спор со Стайлзом.

Эта жизнь ощущается такой правильной, что Дерек постепенно прекращает задаваться вопросами и просто принимает всё как есть.

– Как насчет порции стейка? – спрашивает как-то утром Бойд, изгибая бровь и явно забавляясь, когда Айзек ставит миску напротив Дерека.

– Что? Они же на скидке были! – Айзек как обычно колючий, как ёж, но его щеки розовеют, и он с осторожностью крутится вокруг Дерека, пока тот ест. – Как думаешь, он уже набрал вес?

– Думаю, да, – говорит Бойд, присаживаясь рядом и проводя рукой по шерсти Дерека. – Определенно. Ты всё делаешь правильно.

– Просто посчитал неправильным позволить еде испортиться, – сопит он, но выглядит довольным. И пахнет точно так же.

Поев, Дерек укладывается у их ног, и Бойд еще немного треплет его по холке, пока Айзек просто наблюдает за ними.

Эрика, кажется, начинает оттаивать по отношению к нему. Дерек замечает это в мелочах. Ее позы становятся более расслабленными и открытыми, горький запах одиночества, которым она будто пропитана, начинает постепенно пропадать, и она разговаривает с ним. Рассказывает небольшие истории о ее жизни, пока пьет утренний кофе. Так он узнает о книге, которую она пытается писать, но работа над которой на данный момент совсем застопорилась. Про дополнительные смены, которые она берет в кофейне по улице Вязов, и о том, что у нее эпилепсия и сейчас она перешла на новую схему лечения. А еще – о том, как трудно спать в такую жару, потому что в ее квартире сломан кондиционер, а владелец помещения затягивает процесс, чтобы не чинить неисправность.

Большинство дней Дерек просто лежит у ее ног, подремывая, а его хвост лениво выстукивает ритм по крыльцу, пока рассказы Эрики плавно текут через него. Иногда Дерек приносит с собой кусочек выпечки, чтобы грызть что-нибудь, слушая истории.

Лора всегда была болтушкой, особенно в сравнении с другими членами семьи. Дядя Питер любил говорить, что она может заболтать до смерти, и вряд ли он ошибался в этом. Никто так блестяще не рассказывал сказки, как Лора, никто не мог вытащить из Дерека улыбку так умело, как она. Кажется, она всегда знала, как сделать так, чтобы он перестал хмуриться, как рассмешить его, причем, заставив смеяться над его же собственным глупым поведением. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не случился пожар. После него... Что ж, после него Лора уже не болтала так непринужденно, и не улыбалась так открыто и широко. Никто из них.

И дело не в том, что Эрика может быть похожа на Лору. Ее слова – это щит, защищающий от мира, который выводит ее из себя. Она вся состоит из острых краев, сурового сарказма и хрупкой гордости. В ней нет ничего, что заставляло бы чувствовать себя рядом с ней уютно, но она пробуждает что-то глубинное в Дереке. После пожара они с Лорой словно сжались внутри себя подобно паре звезд перед тем, как взорваться, пока всё, что они оставили позади, не превратилось в черную дыру из скорби, постепенно высасывающую из них внутренние силы. Они не искали справедливости или возмездия. Не пытались увеличить собственную стаю. Они прекратили бороться. Прекратили жить по-настоящему. Дерек думает, что в подобной ситуации Эрика бы не сдалась, и неважно, насколько хрупко ее тело или какие испытания подкинула бы ей жизнь.

Когда Дерек впервые встретил Эрику, он предположил, что та была в депрессии, и, может быть, в некотором смысле так и было. Она одинока, грустна и часто болеет; но помимо всего этого она веселая, решительная и в ней чертовски много ярости для борьбы.

И Дереку это нравится. Эрика нравится ему. Он думает, что его семье она бы тоже пришлась по душе.

***

– Снова тут? – спрашивает Стайлз, демонстративно растягивая слова. Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись спиной к прилавку.

– Какие-то проблемы? Я думал, что мы уже выяснили, что ты страж леса, а не продуктового магазина.

– Ха-ха, – Стайлз изгибает насмешливо бровь. – Я просто пытаюсь представить, что ты ешь. Ты был здесь сколько? Один, может, два раза в неделю в этом месяце и покупал одно и то же.

– Ты запомнил мои покупки? Я должен быть польщен или встревожен?

– Кажется, ты выживаешь на одной фасоли. Может, поэтому всегда выглядишь таким хмурым. Так что давай скажем так, я озабочен тобой и состоянием местной популяции зайцев, которых ты, вероятно, истребляешь, как только наступает ночь. 

– Вообще-то, белки мне нравятся больше, – отвечает Дерек, по большей части потому, что это правда.

У Стайлза невольно вырывается смешок. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Дерека.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что в заповеднике есть олени?

Олени слишком большие. Слишком много мяса, а Дереку негде его хранить, так что убивать такую громадину было бы расточительством, но он не собирается объяснять это.

– Ты разрешаешь мне охотиться на оленей в твоих лесах?

– Почему нет? – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Я чувствую в себе огромный запас великодушия.

Дерек закатывает глаза. Он всё еще не уверен, что эти леса принадлежат Стайлзу. Обычно, если лес считается территорией, на которую кто-то претендует, он может это почувствовать. Ощущения похожи на зуд под кожей. Эти же земли, напротив, звали его, они приглашали, словно хотели, чтобы он был тут. Кроме этого, он заходил в заповедник почти каждый день уже примерно с месяц и ни разу не пересекся со Стайлзом.

Стайлз продолжает смотреть на него, взглядом словно ищет что-то в его лице, и, в конце концов, неловко прочищает горло и говорит:

– В общем, ты на сколько планируешь тут задержаться?

Моргнув от удивления, Дерек не сразу отвечает:

– На некоторое время.

У него нет каких-то определенных планов, ничего, что бы держало его тут, кроме странного чувства, что он должен быть здесь. Но и об этом он не собирается говорить Стайлзу.

Стайлз, нахмурившись, начинает собирать его покупки и складывать их в пакет.

– А что? – спрашивает Дерек. – Это проблема?

Рука Стайлза замирает на мгновение над продуктами.

– Нет, – с некоторой паузой, медленно произносит он.

– Но?

– Но большинство людей типа нас с тобой не задерживаются тут надолго.

– И что тут такого?

Его сердцебиение сбивается, и Стайлз облизывает губы.

– Не знаю, – тихо говорит он. – Думаю, тебе у них стоит спросить.

– Но ведь ты здесь.

– Ага, – бодро отвечает Стайлз. Слишком бодро. И снова начинает паковать продукты. – Да, я тут. И теперь еще ты тоже. Посмотри-ка на нас! Единственные два чувака сверхъестественной природы во всем городе. Нам нужно организовать клуб или секретное сообщество.

– Клуб?

– Да, мы могли бы придумать секретное рукопожатие и всё такое!

– Ну, даже не знаю, – вздыхает Дерек, притворяясь, что обдумывает предложение. – А помещение для клуба это выберем?

Стайлз фыркает.

– Хм, да. Конечно. И надо придумать название, которое идеально отобразит наши качества, типа, ммм… Ой, даже не знаю… – он грызет нижнюю губу, а потом выдает:

– Хмурый и Искра.

Дерек скребет выбритый подбородок, в задумчивости приподнимает бровь, а потом говорит:

– А кто из них я?

Стайлз вдруг начинает хохотать, содрогаясь всем телом, и когда он наконец успокаивается, то смотрит на Дерека так, словно впервые сейчас его видит.

– А ты довольно забавный, Мигель.

Дерек пожимает плечами, пытаясь не чувствовать себя довольным этим комплиментом. В Стайлзе что-то меняется: он стоит более расслабленно, его улыбка открыта, а глаза сверкают от смеха, кажется, всё прежнее напряжение ушло.

– Ты знаешь бар «У Палмера»? – спрашивает он будничным тоном, облокачиваясь на прилавок.

– Бар? Да, а что? – подходя ближе, Дерек забирает пакет с покупками и прижимает его к груди.

Взгляд Стайлза словно оценивает тело Дерека перед тем, как встретиться с ним взглядами.

– Подумал, мы могли бы сходить выпить сегодня вечером.

– В-выпить, – Дерек начинает заикаться, от удивления почти уронив пакет. Он поправляет хватку, цепляясь за него, как за самое ценное в жизни. Одна из банок с фасолью сейчас четко прощупывается под его пальцами. – Как… как свидание?

– Конечно, снова пожимает плечами Стайлз, отклоняясь назад. – Ты привлекательный. Особенно сейчас, когда сбрил свою бороду лесничего. Не то чтобы я был против бороды или легкой щетины. Но когда мы только встретились, ты был немного чересчур а-ля Хагрид, понимаешь?

– Эм.

Проблема в том, что Дерек встречался всего с двумя людьми за всю свою жизнь. Первой была Пейдж, которая умерла на его руках, когда им было по шестнадцать. Ее организм не принял укус. А второй – Кейт, которая сожгла живьем всю его семью. Да и всё. Общий итог истории близких отношений Дерека. После двух таких катастрофичных попыток он вроде как отказался от этой части своей жизни. Подавил эту необходимость. Однако нельзя сказать, что он вел монашескую жизнь. Когда Лора еще была жива, и они задерживались в одном из городов на какое-то время, устраивались на работу, он ходил в бары и клубы, проводил время с незнакомцами. Это всегда были связи без обязательств, без имен. После Кейт у Дерека было всего два правила: никто не должен знать его настоящее имя и никто не должен знать, где он живет. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он мог позволить себе подумать о чем-то таком простом, как свидание, что происходящее его будто оглушает.

– Я… эм…

Технически он может пойти на свидание со Стайлзом и не нарушать своих правил.

– Это не обязательно должно быть свидание, если ты не хочешь. Мы можем пойти туда просто как друзья. Всё в порядке.

– Я… – Дерек глупо моргает. Ведь объективно говоря, Стайлз привлекательный. Вероятно. У него красивые глаза, ярко очерченные губы, и Дереку нравится, как он пахнет. – Хорошо, на один бокал чего-нибудь.

– Правда? – губы Стайлза растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

– Просто чтобы узнать друг друга немного лучше. И всё.

– Хорошо, – он снова скользит взглядом по Дереку, но быстро отворачивается. – Договорились. Давай в семь?

Дерек согласно кивает. У него горят уши.

– К-конечно, да. Я буду, эм… Договорились.

Почти убегая из магазина, он всё еще чувствует взгляд Стайлза на себе.

И даже несмотря на то, что Дерек говорит себе, что это просто дружеские посиделки, он простирывает свою одежду и вывешивает ее сушиться под палящим дневным солнцем. Он принимает душ, а потом стоит в ванной дольше, чем мог бы себе признаться, приводя в порядок волосы и пытаясь сделать так, чтобы прическа выглядела нормально. Он просто готовится, как люди обычно это делают, всё нормально. Просто человек, который прилагает некоторые усилия, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно. Возможно, он всего лишь не хочет выглядеть как бродяга, который спит в заброшенном депо и который в редких случаях за последние несколько недель, но всё же, ест белок. Это не очень хорошо. Волосы Дерека немного длиннее, чем нужно, и еще эта непослушная прядь, которая никак не укладывается, что бы он ни делал. Если бы Лора была здесь, она бы... Но ее тут нет, так что Дерек просто уже не знает, что делать. Так что он быстро одевается, накидывает кожаную куртку и засовывает руки поглубже в карманы перед тем, как выйти наружу.

Бар «У Палмера» походит на какое-то злачное место – каждый раз, когда Дереку доводилось проходить мимо, ему всегда хотелось чихнуть. Он приходит на место ровно к семи, внутри темно, тусклый свет ламп едва освещает помещение, воняет алкоголем, застарелым потом и мочой. Выцветшие зеленые табуреты из пластика расставлены по помещению, а вдоль стен находятся темные кабинки, в баре пусто, только угловой стол занимает пара мужчин, попивающих пиво. Один из них высокий и плечистый, второй немного наклоняется и смотрит в его сторону тяжелым взглядом. Они оба пристально следят за ним с тех пор, как он зашел сюда, но Дерек игнорирует это внимание. Он проходит вглубь и, заказав у бармена пиво, присаживается на один из барных стульев, давно отслуживших свой срок – по краям сидения торчат нитки, а потрёпанная обшивка расходится по шву, выставляя напоказ поролоновый наполнитель. Дерек бездумно зарывается пальцем в образовавшуюся дыру. Зачем он вообще здесь? В этом баре, в этом городе, даже в Калифорнии. Боже, он чувствует себя таким потерянным. Стоит ли доверять Стайлзу? Инстинкты говорят ему – да, доверять можно, но Дерек слишком тяжелым путем выяснил, что в том, что касается людей, инстинкты его подводят. Как будто часть мозга, подобно кривому зеркалу, искажает и изменяет истинную сущность людей, и Дерек в итоге доверяет тем, от кого нужно бежать как можно дальше или с кем нужно сражаться.

Может быть, ему стоит прекратить терять близких. Допить залпом пиво и просто...

– Привет, – Дерек смаргивает и поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, который стоит прямо перед ним, и, несмотря на все опасения, запах Стайлза приносит долгожданное облегчение после убийственной для обоняния Дерека затхлости бара. Он едва заметно тянется вперед, глубоко вдыхая, и с задержкой отвечает:

– Привет.

– Я сомневался, что ты придешь.

– Почему?

– Думал, что отпугнул тебя, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.

– А ты такой ужасающий для альфы-оборотня, – бормочет вполголоса Дерек, смущенный тем, как близок он был к тому, чтобы действительно сбежать.

– Эй, я могу быть чертовски ужасающим, если захочу, – отвечает ему Стайлз, жестом показывая бармену, что будет пиво. – Разве я не заставил тебя понервничать тогда в лесу?

– Совсем нет.

– Кроме этого, – продолжает Стайлз, игнорируя его замечание, – Думаю, ты один из тех людей, кто беспокоится о социальных связях больше, чем оно того стоит. Ты скорее не моргнув глазом сразишься лицом к лицу с кучей зомби, а потом спрячешься под кроватью, потому что кто-то пригласил тебя на вечеринку.

– Это не... – Дерек сглатывает комок в горле, – я не...

Стайлз садится за барную стойку рядом с Дереком и придвигает стул еще немного ближе. Так, что их колени соприкасаются.

– Не обижайся. У меня нет фильтров. Рот всегда бежит впереди мозгов, я ничего плохого не хотел сказать. Тебе просто стоит научиться отсеивать добрые процентов тридцать от того, что я говорю. По крайней мере, так Скотт всегда говорил.

– Скотт?

– Мой лучший друг.

– Он живет где-то здесь?

– Жил раньше.

 

Есть что-то в том, как Стайлз произносит это, и Дерек уточняет:

– Он переехал?

– Никто не задерживается навечно, – Стайлз натянуто улыбается, сцепив руки, а затем тянется к серебряной цепочке, которая выглядывает из-под воротника. – Кстати об этом. Что ты тут делаешь, Мигель?

– Ммм... Ты пригласил меня?

– Я имею ввиду, тут, в Бикон АдХиллз*.

– АдХиллз?

– Шучу. Забей. Что привело тебя в удивительный город Бикон Хиллз? Жемчужину Северной Калифорнии и всем известный туристический центр региона, – Стайлз раскрывает руки, словно охватывая ими весь зашарпанный бар.

Дерек пожимает плечами, не уверенный в том, что следует ответить. Но сказать что-то в любом случае нужно.

– Вроде как проездом тут, – отвечает он в итоге.

– Ты тут уже месяц.

– И что?

– Еще немного и это уже не будет оправданием, – Стайлз делает большой глоток пива.

– Мне просто... нравится здесь.

Стайлз выглядит шокированным.

– Тебе нравится тут? – он сплевывает, подавившись пивом. Дерек стучит ему по спине, пока тот откашливается.

– Это так удивительно?

– Но это ведь дно мира.

Дерек побывал не на одном дне. Буквально.

– Тут пекарня отличная, – говорит он.

Стайлз дергает плечом, словно не убежден в его словах.

– А еще мне нравится Эрика. И леса отличные.

– Отличные? Серьезно?

– Ты их не любишь?

– Конечно люблю. Наверное. Ну, если ты считаешь, что деревья клевые или типа того, – Стайлз лениво ковыряет подставку под пиво, искоса наблюдая за Дереком. – Так что, это свидание или нет?

Теперь уже Дерек давится пивом. Он всё ещё кашляет, когда Стайлз продолжает:

– Ты вроде как оставил этот вопрос открытым, а когда дело доходит до этого дерьма, я предпочитаю выкладывать все карты на стол. Так что для моего спокойствия, я просто обязан был это спросить. Что скажешь, я пошел по ложному следу?

Едва Дерек откашливается, он нахмуривает лоб.

– Ложный след?

– Ну да, выбор сравнения не очень, – Стайлз машет рукой, – но ты же понимаешь, о чем я.

Дерек закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Этот вопрос его немного пугает, но он вполне закономерен. Так что, пусть и неохотно, но он признается:

– Я... У меня были связи с парнями.

– Ла-а-адно.

– И женщинами. Я не... У меня нет особых предпочтений в этом смысле.

– Так ты би?

– Я не... – Дерек опускает взгляд к липкой поверхности барной стойки и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы отковырять этикетку с бутылки. Секс и отношения – всё это запутано для него в такой сложный узел, что он не знает, как это объяснить даже для самого себя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать этому какое-то конкретное определение. – Я не знаю... Наверное? Я никогда раньше, ну, знаешь... 

_«Я не позволял себе думать об этом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чувствовать что-то. Даже на свидании последний раз был восемь лет назад, и я не знаю, что делать»_ , – вот что он пытается сказать. И либо Стайлз умеет читать мысли, либо у него есть какая-то никому не известная настольная книга, в которой говорится, как интерпретировать криво высказанные мысли Дерека, которые даже у него в голове оформлены едва ли наполовину. Стайлз кивает, будто действительно всё понимает.

– Хорошо, тогда давай начнем с основ. Ты считаешь меня привлекательным?

Дерек пожимает плечами и сидит, уставившись на холодные, отсыревшие кусочки этикетки, которые скатывает в шарики, зажав указательным и большим пальцами.

– Думаю, да.

– Спасибо, – сухо говорит Стайлз. – Твой энтузиазм просто с ног сшибает.

– Ты, эм...

 _«У тебя красивые глаза и мягкие на вид волосы, мне нравится изгиб твоих губ и твои сильные руки»_ , – не произносит он.

– Ты хорошо пахнешь, – выпаливает Дерек и роняет голову, отчаянно желая, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

– Хорошо типа: «Мммм, эта белка вкусно пахла, но я всё ещё голодный, и надо было съесть что-то побольше» или...

– Я имею в виду – вкусно, – прерывает его Дерек, поднимая голову и раздраженно сверкая глазами на Стайлза. – Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь. Но я не ем людей, боже.

– Ладно, ладно. Ну прости, – отвечает ему Стайлз, но совсем не звучит виновато, да и выглядит при этом довольным. – Мне нравятся твои глаза.

– Мои... м-мои глаза?

– Да. У тебя радужка разноцветная. Необычная. Кроме этого, светлые глаза и темные волосы всегда выглядят горячо.

– Эм, спасибо?

– Пожалуйста, – подмигивает Стайлз, обхватывая горлышко бутылки губами, и делает глоток.

Дерек неловко прочищает горло. Ради его собственного спокойствия, им нужно сменить тему.

– Так ты говорил, что наполовину эльф? На какую именно?

– На левую, – отвечает Стайлз и выглядит при этом смертельно серьезным. Дерек пристально смотрит на него, пока тот не взрывается смехом. – Я просто шучу. Моя мама. Папа был человеком.

Что-то есть в интонации, с которой Стайлз говорит об отце. Гордость и нежность. Дерек замечает это «был» и меняет тему.

– Так значит, эльф. У тебя есть волшебная палочка?

– Ха-ха. Конечно. На ее верхушке звезда, а сама она покрыта розовыми блестками и украшена лентами, – Стайлз закатывает глаза. – А еще я дружу с Динь-Динь.

– Вау, дружишь со знаменитостью. Я впечатлен.

– Всё не так здорово, как кажется. Она стала совсем другой после того, как Питер ушел. Начала очень много пить.

– Какой позор, – поддерживает разговор Дерек, после чего они оба усмехаются.

– Волшебная палочка, – Стайлз усмехается. – Грязный приемчик. Честно. Значит, вот как будем, да? Так получается, что ты провел почти половину жизни в форме настоящего волка. А ты когда-нибудь поднимал ногу, чтобы пописать на дерево?

Дерек открывает рот, а потом снова его закрывает.

– О боже, ты точно это делал. Да? – Стайлз ликует.

– Ты сам сказал, я превращаюсь в волка, – отмечает Дерек. – Когда я в такой форме, мне нужно… ну… 

– А как насчет остального? Ты когда-нибудь пытался, радуясь встрече, трахнуть чью-нибудь ногу? Нюхал задницу другого волка? – Дерек сердито смотрит в ответ. – Так что?

– Нет, – выдавливает он.

– Оу-у, ну не смущайся, – Стайлз хитро смотрит на него. – Я всё ещё считаю тебя горячим парнем. Веди себя хорошо, и позже я позволю тебе отвезти меня в свою конуру.

– Да что ты! И потом покажешь мне свое эльфийское колечко**?

Стайлз чуть не падает от смеха. 

– Мигель, – говорит он, наклонившись и прикоснувшись к руке Дерека, – может быть, я даже позволю тебе понюхать его.

И назло самому себе и тому факту, что он краснеет, как подросток, Дерек усмехается.

Разговор после этого протекает гораздо легче, и Дерек уже близок к тому, чтобы пригласить Стайлза куда-нибудь в ответ. Вся эта ситуация и они сами, сидящие рядом и болтающие обо всем подряд, – это самое нормальное взаимодействие с другим человеком за месяцы, годы, может быть, за всё время с того дня, как умерла Лора.

Они выпивают еще по паре пива. Бар всё такой же практически пустой, и когда Дерек замечает это, Стайлз лишь пожимает плечами:

– Сегодня четверг, Мигель, – говорит так, будто это всё объясняет.

Единственное, что немного омрачает вечер, это те два мужчины в углу. Всё время, что они здесь, Дерек ощущал взгляд того, что покрупнее и плечистее, прожигающий в нем дыру. Или, если точнее, то смотрел тот на Стайлза.

– Кто эти двое такие? – в итоге спрашивает он, кивая головой в сторону незнакомцев.  
Оглядываясь через плечо, Стайлз кривится.

– Тот крупный парень – Эннис Джонсон, высокий и тощий – Кроуфорд Лейхи.

– Эннис весь вечер пялится на тебя. Как будто он Вилли И. Койот, а ты Дорожный Бегун***.

– Хах! Точно подмечено. К счастью для меня, все знают, что койот так никогда и не победил.

– Он доставляет тебе проблемы? – спрашивает Дерек, глядя за Стайлза и встречаясь взглядом с Эннисом.

– Ничего, с чем я бы не смог справится, – Стайлз даже не смотрит на них, словно они не стоят ни минуты его времени. – Давай еще по одной и всё, нужно уходить. Открываю завтра магазин. Снова.

– Хорошо, – Дерек отводит взгляд от по-прежнему пялящегося в их сторону Энниса и улыбается Стайлзу. – Было весело.

Стайлз кивает.

– Точно. Приятно быть собой хоть иногда.

– Ага, – соглашается Дерек, – я понимаю, о чем ты.

Позже этим вечером он провожает Стайлза до дома, они стоят на ступеньках и разговаривают, и это одновременно так знакомо и так странно. Последний раз он стоял на крыльце после свидания, когда встречался с Пейдж. Ему было пятнадцать. Тем вечером Дереку повезло получить поцелуй, а потом он улыбался как сумасшедший всю дорогу до дома.

Пока они стоят рядом на свежем ночном воздухе, Дерек думает о том, чтобы приблизиться и поцеловать Стайлза. Представляет, что они целуются напротив дома, словно пара подростков. В тот момент, когда они прощаются, Дереку кажется, что Стайлз тоже представляет что-то похожее. А суть в том, что, несмотря на весь флирт, несмотря на то, как сильно ему нравится Стайлз, у него есть правила. Правила, которые он установил для себя не просто так. И даже если эта связь технически не попирает ни одно из них, он знает, что мысленно сам же их и нарушит. Стайлз знает его. Знает о нем больше, чем кто бы то ни было за эти долгие годы. И Дерек не может рисковать. Он говорит себе, что это не было свиданием, не настоящим так точно. Просто два человека познакомились поближе. Вот и всё. Ему просто нужно установить какие-то границы и придерживаться их.

Дерек протягивает руку, и, немного задержавшись, Стайлз все-таки пожимает ее.

– Спасибо, – говорит Дерек грубее, чем хотел, – было весело.

– Ага, – Стайлз кивает, тряся его руку, – весело.

– Мне пора идти. Увидимся, Стайлз.

Дереку определенно не показалось разочарование во взгляде Стайлза.

– Конечно, – отвечает тот, – до встречи, Мигель.

Так будет лучше. Романтика – это роскошь, которую он не может себе позволить. По крайней мере, он убеждает себя в этом, когда в одиночестве возвращается в депо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бикон АдХиллз – в оригинале «Beacon Hell», Стайлз заменил Hills на Hell. Переводчик больше ничего не смог придумать :D  
> ** В оригинале «fairy ring», что может значить как эльфийское кольцо, так и определенное мышечное кольцо, иф ю ноу ват ай мин /с намеком бровками туда-сюда/  
> *** Хитрый койот (Вилли И.) и Дорожный бегун – персонажи одноимённой серии короткометражных мультсериалов.  
> _____________________________________________  
> простите. я долго:( Кроме этого фика еще много переводов, и как-то не получается быстрее. Теперь снова нужно впихнуть в очередь отдельный фик, а потом возьмусь за третью часть.  
> Ну... быстро я и не обещала, а все равно совесть шевелится))  
> спасибо, что читаете :3 (или ждёте хд)


	3. Часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _От автора: Много Дерека, постепенное развитие Берики. Эннис – мудло. А в общем и целом – мое любовное послание Дереку Хейлу продолжается, ахах._

***

Спустя еще одну ночь, наполненную беспокойными снами, Дерек просыпается с ощущением, что у него в животе всё скрутилось в жгуты. Взволнованный и раздраженный этим состоянием, он ничем не может отвлечься, бездумно нарезая круги по депо. Всё его тело словно натянутая струна. Когда он выходит на четырех лапах наружу, положение солнца на небе ясно дает понять, что он проспал. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы идти в пекарню – она уже будет открыта, пока он доберётся. Зато еще не поздно сходить к Эрике. И как только он думает об этом, то понимает, что именно так и должен поступить. Ему нужно к ней. Дерек уже не может избавиться от этой идеи.

Он бежит гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Странное напряжение так никуда и не уходит, оно только растет и становится всё хуже: по мере того, как он приближается к городу, его инстинкты уже буквально кричат ему «Эрика-Эрика-Эрика» и «плохо-плохо-неправильно-проблема». Пока он бежит, несется, сотрясая лапами асфальт, работая каждой мышцей на пределе, это чувство буквально распирает его, такое тяжелое, будто воздух перед грозой: это острая необходимость увидеть Эрику и убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.

На расстоянии квартала от нужного дома он вдруг слышит, как что-то разбивается, потом приглушенный шум, сердце, которое стучит очень быстро, словно от испуга, и, если бы кто-нибудь спросил, что Дерек ожидал там увидеть, он бы никогда не смог ответить. Но когда он заворачивает за угол и видит Эрику на земле, бьющуюся в судорогах, Дерек не удивлен. Чашка разбита, и мелкие кусочки разлетелись в разные стороны; в воздухе ощущается горький запах кофе, а на языке оседает резкий железный привкус крови. Чуть приблизившись, Дерек видит, как густая и липкая кровь сочится из виска Эрики. Наверное, она поранилась, когда упала.

Время словно замедляется, когда он подбегает к ней: все чувства на изготовке, он слушает ее пульс, осматривает кожу, бледную и покрытую пленкой пота, вдыхает кислый запах страха. Первым его порывом становится желание обернуться, но Дерек совершенно не знает, что делать, у него нет опыта, чтобы справиться с судорогами, у него ни одной идеи, как можно помочь Эрике. И нет даже телефона, чтобы позвонить кому-нибудь. Кроме этого, если он обернется, он будет просто голым мужиком, который топчется у тела бессознательной женщины. Вряд ли это может хорошо закончиться.

Нет, ему нужна помощь и прямо сейчас. Так что Дерек слушает свои инстинкты и делает единственное, что может, единственное, что он избегал делать, когда хоть одна живая душа могла услышать его. Он избегал этого на протяжении восьми лет, чтобы оставаться нераскрытым. Дерек задирает голову и воет так долго и громко, как только умеет. Звук разносится эхом, разрезает утреннюю тишину, отражается от зданий и заставляет взвиться в небо птиц, и они, встревоженные, еще кружат некоторое время над крышами. Дерек в отчаянии воет снова так сильно, что окна дребезжат в рамах.

Никто не приходит, но это не важно. Он снова задирает голову и воет. Снова и снова. И снова. Потому что ничего не имеет значения уже, ведь кто-нибудь где-нибудь должен услышать и прийти к ним, даже если только ради того, чтобы пожаловаться на шум.

Дереку кажется, что прошла вечность, пока Эрика содрогается в приступе, беспомощно лежа на земле около него. В реальности же проходит едва ли минута, прежде чем дверь в доме с шумом распахивается и оттуда практически вываливается Стайлз в наполовину застегнутой одежде и с мокрыми волосами. Почти в это же время из-за угла показываются Айзек и Бойд, они тяжело дышат, у обоих руки и лица перепачканы мукой, а глаза совершенно дикие.

Они здесь. Они все здесь.

В этот момент Дерек чувствует такое облегчение, что готов заплакать.

Бойд с Айзеком едва подбегают к ним, а Стайлз уже раздает команды.

– Быстро, помоги мне повернуть ее на бок, – говорит он, и Айзек поспешно бросается вперед, чтобы помочь ему, пока Бойд достает телефон, чтобы позвонить в 911.

– Нам нужно уложить Эрику в правильное положение и беречь ее голову от травм. Вот так! – Стайлз быстро стягивает свою криво застегнутую рубашку. – Вот это подложим. Ничего не засовывай ей в рот.

Бледный, но решительный, Айзек кивает ему. Бойд в это время разговаривает с диспетчером, стараясь по максимуму описать ситуацию. 

Отступая в сторону, Дерек прячется за большими мусорными баками. Теперь, когда первый всплеск адреналина утих, его трясет, а ноги так ослабли, что он едва держится, чтобы не упасть. Все три парня бдительно следят за состоянием Эрики, а вскоре Дерек может расслышать сирену машины скорой помощи. Она приезжает почти мгновенно, медики спешат к Эрике, и Дерек не может рассмотреть, что там происходит. Вокруг столько людей, так много шума, запахов, и всё это смешивается в невыносимую суету, приводя его почти в ужас.

Когда он был маленьким, то ненавидел толпу, ненавидел какофонию шума, смесь разных звуков и запахов, которые не мог распознать, и мама обычно надевала ему наушники, чтобы было легче. Он всё еще помнит ее, то, как она обнимала и, слегка покачивая его на руках, шептала на ухо: «Давай, выбери один. Только один запах или звук. Тот, который дает тебе чувство безопасности. Выбери его и сосредоточься только на нем».

Это всегда помогало.

И теперь, инстинктивно, он выделяет аромат, который совмещает в себе что-то теплое, пряное и обнадеживающее. Глубоко вдыхая, Дерек позволяет ему проникнуть в легкие, и это действительно успокаивает его, а потом он снова обращает внимание на тяжелое сердцебиение Эрики. Ее пульс всё еще слишком высокий, но он ровный и четкий. Она будет в порядке. Должна быть в порядке. Пожалуйста, думает Дерек, пожалуйста, пусть с ней всё будет хорошо. 

Дерек слышит, как Стайлз говорит, что поедет с Эрикой в машине скорой помощи. Ее погружают внутрь, и дверь захлопывается за ними обоими. Звук сердцебиения заглушается по мере того, как машина отъезжает от места происшествия, успокаивающий Дерека запах рассеивается, а потом всё заканчивается точно так же быстро, как и началось. На улице остаются Бойд и Айзек, они смотрят вслед удаляющейся скорой, огни которой уже почти не видны.

Они поворачиваются, глядя друг на друга, и Айзек говорит:

– Ну, это заставило меня порядком понервничать.

Бойд, медленно кивая, оглядывается, пока не находит взглядом Дерека, так и прячущегося за мусорными баками.

– Эй, иди сюда, мальчик, – зовет он низким, тихим голосом, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на его холке. – Ты молодчина.

– Точно, – соглашается с ним Айзек, глядя на них почти что с нежностью. А потом добавляет: – Нам нужно вернуться в магазин, кажется, я оставил кухню открытой. Мы же были во дворике с утра, ну, до того, как всё это случилось, я оставил медвежьи лапки в духовке, они сгорят, если мы не поторопимся. А еще миссис Мендес должна прийти, она заказывала на сегодня торт, а я так и не сделал сахарные розы.

Бойд закатывает глаза, в последний раз сжимает кожу на загривке Дерека, грубо почесывая его, и встает на ноги.

– Пойдем, мальчик. Думаю, ты заслужил сегодня немного бекона. Тем более, так случилось, что Айзек уже приготовил тебе порцию и ждал с утра, когда ты придешь.

– Болтай меньше, давай лучше шевели ногами, – ворчит Айзек, шагающий впереди них.

– Единственная причина, почему мы идем позади, – заговорщицки шепчет ему тем временем Бойд, – это то, что он волновался, когда ты так и не показался у нас утром. Так старался не выбежать наружу, чтобы проверить, нет ли тебя уже где-то рядом.

– Я тебя слышу вообще-то, – язвительно отмечает Айзек.

– Ага, – соглашается Бойд, а на его лице медленно появляется улыбка. – Я знаю.

***

После такой утренней встряски Дерек ещё долго слоняется рядом с Бойдом и Айзеком в пекарне. Для него ставят большую миску с водой рядом с задней дверью, так что он просто лежит во дворике, прячась в тени от жары. Целый день то Айзек, то Бойд приходят поболтать с ним, рассказывая о покупателях, или просто приносят что-нибудь перекусить. Всё здесь так успокаивает, что Дерек вряд ли смог бы выразить это простыми словами. Во время обеда Бойд выходит покурить и приносит ему то самое печенье, медвежью лапку. А потом просто садится рядом и запускает руку в шерсть Дерека, приглаживая ее ровными, ритмичными движениями.

– Всё еще не могу переварить, что ты сделал этим утром, – наконец тихо говорит он, передвигая руку к подбородку Дерека и почесывая его. – Или то, что мы услышали тебя. Это был такой отчетливый звук. И я просто знал, что это ты. Я знал, что мы нужны тебе. Почувствовал это.

Дерек льнет к его прикосновениям, прикрывает глаза и говорит себе, что он сделал достаточно, чтобы Эрика была в порядке. Но он потерял стольких людей за эти годы, что ничего не может поделать с собой, и его продолжают мучить сомнения.

У Бойда начинает пикать телефон, и тот, вытянув его из кармана, нажимает пальцем на экран, чтобы прочесть сообщение. Дерек приоткрывает глаз и косится в сторону написанного текста, но Бойд уже поднимается на ноги.

– Айзек, – зовет он тут же, – мне пришло сообщение от этого парня, Стайлза.

– Стайлз? – Айзек высовывает голову из-за двери, у него взъерошены волосы, а на щеке мука.

– Да, парень, который с утра там с нами был, он еще в больницу поехал с девушкой. Я дал ему свой номер, попросил, чтобы он написал, как она.

– О-о-о, точно. И что он сказал?

– Она будет в порядке. Они стабилизировали ее, пересмотрят назначенные лекарства или что, а потом отпустят домой.

– Отлично, – кивает Айзек, – это здорово.

– Как думаешь, мы должны… – Бойд замолкает, стряхивая пепел с сигареты на землю, – не знаю, может, навестить ее? Принести что-нибудь типа корзинки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления или вроде того?

– Эм, – Айзек пожимает плечами, – наверное? Не то чтобы мы были вообще с ней знакомы.

Кивая, Бойд заводит руку назад и задумчиво чешет шею.

– Я просто, подумал, – его голос срывается, и он прочищает горло. – Я, эм, замечал ее раньше то здесь, то там. Она работает в кофейне на улице Вязов. Ее Эрика зовут. Мы как-то разговаривали, ну и она… ну, клевая. 

Дерек, позабавленный этой речью, фыркает, и Бойд задумчиво снова начинает гладить его.

– Оу, – Айзек, смущенный, хмурит брови, – о-о-о-оу-у. Ладно, хорошо. Тогда конечно. Сделай это. Сходи к ней и принеси что-нибудь с собой, угощение или подарок.

– От нас обоих?

Айзек приподнимает бровь.

– Ну, если хочешь? Но достигнешь ли ты нужной цели?

– Ты о чем?

– Ну, ты ведь хочешь пригласить Эрику на свидание?

– Ха, не-е-ет. Нет. Ну, может быть. Это, – Бойд вздыхает, – это не будет как-то дико выглядеть?

– Не так уж и дико, если, как ты сказал, вы раньше общались с ней.

– Ну, это не то чтобы… Может она и не помнит меня.

Айзек вздыхает.

– Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не вытащишь себя из ракушки. Напиши этому парню, Стайлзу. Спроси у него, нравятся ли ей пироги. Сыграй на своих сильных сторонах.

– А ты не думаешь, что Стайлз, ну, знаешь, – Бойд посылает ему взгляды. Многозначительные взгляды.

Айзек смотрит непонимающе, и он снова вздыхает.

– Не думаешь, что он ее парень?

– Ой, я не подумал об этом. Напиши ему. И просто спроси.

– Нет!

– Не типа – спроси его в лоб, не встречаются ли они с Эрикой. Напиши ему ответ, подразумевающий, что они встречаются. Что-то вроде: «Если тебе и твоей девушке нужна будет какая-то помощь сегодня или вообще, дайте нам знать». Ну или похожее что-нибудь. Его ответ сразу даст тебе понять, какие у них отношения. И если они не встречаются, – Айзек закивал головой, – то ты сможешь двигаться вперед.

– Я, – Бойд наклонил голову в сторону, размышляя, – нет, не смогу это сделать.

– Но почему нет?

– Потому что, – рычит он, – это, блин, странно.

– Ты ошибаешься.

– Айзек, это чертовски странно. Забудь просто. Ничего я не буду делать, – Бойд в последний раз затягивается и бросает сигарету под ноги, растирая ее подошвой кроссовка.

– Смелость города берет, знаешь? – Айзек фыркает и скрывается внутри.

– Очень вдохновляет, – ворчит Бойд, закатывая глаза. Он наклоняется, одной рукой ероша шерсть у Дерека на загривке, и тот лижет ему ладонь, выражая свое сочувствие.

***

Кода Дерек наконец возвращается в депо, день уже почти заканчивается, сам же он всё еще на эмоциях от пережитого с утра. Он замирает на входе, глубоко вдыхая, когда улавливает в воздухе знакомый запах: теплый, манящий и такой неожиданный тут.

Стайлз.  
Стайлз пришел.  
Он здесь.  
Но зачем?

Сердце срывается вскачь, Дерек подходит с осторожностью, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Он замечает Стайлза сидящим на одном из вагонов и поглощенным чтением томика «Принцесса-невеста» Голдмана. Но он тут же вскидывает на него взгляд, хотя Дерек уверен, что двигался абсолютно бесшумно.

– Ага! Ты наконец вернулся. Я знал, что ты не станешь слоняться где-то вечность, – закрыв книгу, Стайлз легко спрыгивает с крыши вагона, а потом бросает томик на один из стульев, откуда тот соскальзывает и падает на пол, открываясь где-то на середине.

– Эрика в порядке, кстати, – говорит Стайлз.

Но Дерек не смотрит на него, он не отводит взгляд от книги, и из его горла вырывается рычание. Стайлз мгновение непонимающе оглядывается, а потом замечает книгу и краснеет.

– Упс, прости, – он наклоняется и поднимает ее. – Эй, почему бы тебе не пойти и не превратиться во что-нибудь менее меховое? Тогда сможем поговорить.

После недавнего вечера поговорить казалось неплохой идеей. Стайлз нравится Дереку, на самом деле, даже больше, чем следовало бы. Но он незваный гость здесь, в том месте, которое удалось найти Дереку для себя. Это его личное пространство. Тут его вещи. И та книга, которую Стайлз читал, а потом уронил, принадлежала Лоре. И она больше не пахнет ею, но Дерек не хочет, чтобы она пахла Стайлзом. Не должна им пахнуть. Он знает, что это глупо. Можно говорить себе снова и снова, что вещи не важны, что важны только люди. Но честно? У Дерека почти ничего не осталось. Одна пара джинсов, несколько футболок. Походная плита. Три книги. Потрепанная кожаная куртка, которую ему подарил отец на шестнадцатилетие, хоть она и была ему не по размеру, и даже сейчас рукава длиннее, чем нужно. У Дерека почти ничего нет, но всё, что есть – его. И он не готов этим делиться. Пока что. Может быть – никогда.

Вдруг по помещению разносится низкий рокочущий звук, и у Дерека не сразу получается сообразить, что этот звук издает он сам.

– Я не копался в твоих вещах, – неловко оправдывается Стайлз, – эта книга, она лежала на стуле, а мне было скучно просто сидеть и ждать.

Этого недостаточно. Совсем нет. Скучно. Скучно? Дерек смотрит на него, рычит всё громче и громче, и звук отражается эхом от стен.

– Ладно! Ладно. Я переступил черту. Мне следовало, не знаю… Понимаешь… Я понятия не имел, как связаться с тобой. Чувак, у тебя телефон вообще есть?

Дерек клацает зубами, и Стайлз поднимает руку, как будто сдается, второй он до сих пор сжимает книгу. – Не важно, я понял. Я… пойду, пожалуй.

Стайлз осторожно кладет книгу на стул и обходит его, направляясь к выходу.

Дерек, сжав челюсти, следит за ним. Неподвижный, он вслушивается в удаляющийся звук сердцебиения Стайлза, пока тот спускается по ступенькам, оставляя его в одиночестве в просторном пустом помещении, которое едва ли можно назвать комнатой, и где только призраки собственного прошлого могут успокоить его.

***

Проходит неделя, Дерек никак не пересекается со Стайлзом, избегая магазин, в котором тот работает, словно там чума.

Так будет лучше.

Что бы между ними ни было, оно ничего не значит. Это даже меньше, чем ничего. Они даже не знают настоящие имена друг друга. Сама вселенная говорит ему держаться подальше, и всякий раз, когда он испытывает малейшие угрызения совести, Дерек яростно отпихивает эти мысли подальше. Ничего хорошего не выйдет из отношений со Стайлзом, дружба это будет или что-то другое. Так что лучше пресечь это на корню. Лучше закончить на том, что есть, до того, как это даже началось. До того, как он начнет беспокоиться о ком-то, кто покинет его, предаст или разочарует его. Или, что еще хуже, – будет разочарован в нем самом.

Даже если Стайлз совсем другой человек, это ничего не меняет. Люди, которые близки Дереку, страдают, они погибают. Словно он проклят.

Самое правильное решение для него – держаться от Стайлза подальше.

Вот что повторяет себе Дерек.

***

– Хочешь этот? – Дерек отворачивает голову, отказываясь откусить кусочек. Это самая неприятная часть в волчьей форме: полная неспособность общаться с людьми.

Бойд вздыхает, держа одной рукой слоеную булочку, шарит другой в кармане, вытаскивает оттуда зажигалку и начинает крутить ее пальцами.

– Ладно, я просто на перерыв вышел, на самом деле.

Дерек смотрит на угощение, жалобно скуля. Бойд, выдувая воздух из щек, предлагает ему булочку, а Дерек снова отворачивает голову, отказываясь. У него есть план, черт побери. План!

– Так ты хочешь это съесть или нет? – спрашивает Бойд, не зная, как ему поступить. Он не понимает Дерека, ничего с этим не поделаешь. Так что Дерек проскальзывает мимо него на кухню.

– Стой, – зовет он, – тебе нельзя туда. Никаких собак на кухне.

Игнорируя замечание, Дерек ставит лапу на стопку из бумажных пакетов под прилавком и сморит на Бойда. Он толкает их носом, а потом долго смотрит на слоеные булочки, ожидая, что тот поймет его.

В итоге долгое время они просто смотрят друг на друга.

– Ты… Ты что, пытаешься сказать мне, что хочешь взять выпечку с собой? – Бойд щиплет себя за переносицу.

Дерек поскуливает от облегчения.

– Я схожу с ума, – бормочет Бойд себе под нос, – я, блин, схожу с ума.

Он кладет зажигалку на стол, тянется за бумажным пакетом и упаковывает в него булочки.

– Ну вот, – говорит он, становясь перед Дереком, – не знаю, на кой черт собаке это может быть нужно… Э-э-эй!

Слишком поздно. Дерек уже столкнул зажигалку со стола и схватил ее зубами.

– Эй! – кричит Бойд, – это мое вообще-то!

Они снова смотрят друг на друга, Бойд сжимая в руках пакет с булочками, Дерек аккуратно держа зажигалку в зубах.

– Ну ладно, – произносит Бойд, ступая ближе к нему, – хороший пес. Хороший. Просто брось зажигалку, – он делает еще один шаг. – Отдай ее мне, – упрашивает он, – хоро-о-о-оший пес.

Бойд медленно протягивает к нему руку, всё ближе и ближе с каждым шагом. Но Дерек отступает назад, так же медленно, всё дальше и дальше отходя в сторону двери. Пока не оказывается прямо в проходе. Они не отводят глаз друг от друга. Смотрят. Смотрят. И смотрят. У Дерека каждая мышца в теле напряжена.

– Про-о-сто бро-ось ее на пол, – выдыхает Бойд, и Дереку почти стыдно.

Почти.

Почти, но не достаточно.

Когда Бойд делает выпад вперед, то всё равно не успевает – Дерек, быстрый, как ветер, выбегает в дверь.

Это же недалеко. Всего несколько кварталов, но Дерек слышит, как Бойд ругается, пока преследует его, и чем дальше по улице они бегут, тем больше у того сбивается дыхание и нарастает злость. Дерек очень быстро заворачивает за угол и бросается к Эрике, которая вернулась на свое прежнее место на крыльце. Около линии роста волос у нее виднеется небольшой розовый шрам. Эрика чуть не роняет свой кофе от удивления, когда Дерек взлетает по ступенькам и прячется за ее спиной, а Бойд следует за ним почти по пятам.

Спотыкаясь, он тормозит и упирается руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Он… Он твой?

– А что? –спрашивает Эрика, широко распахнув глаза.

– Он спер мою зажигалку.

С тех пор, как две недели назад Эрика попала в больницу, она взяла Дерека под усиленную опеку. Принялась расчесывать его, приводя в порядок шерсть, пока та не начнет блестеть, выносила ему воду каждый день в новой сверкающей миске и даже купила ему сухой корм в магазине зоотоваров, который Дерек ел, потому что не хотел обидеть ее, хотя на вкус он был весьма дерьмовый. Она привязалась к нему. Привязалась до такой степени, что начала говорить о том, чтобы развесить объявления о найденном псе, и если никто не отзовется – забрать его себе. Как питомца.

Единственным облегчением во всём этом было то, что Стайлз не находился где-то рядом, чтобы услышать ее слова. Потому что шутки по поводу затрат на его содержание были бы суровыми и беспощадными.

Вот почему тот факт, что Бойд, признавшийся в своей эпичной влюбленности в Эрику, теперь так откровенно страдал. Каждый день всю эту неделю Дереку приходилось слушать его размышления на тему, стоит ли ему сказать что-то Эрике или нет. Должен ли он просто навестить ее, чтобы удостовериться, что с Эрикой всё в порядке. Будет ли это слишком странно или не слишком. Встречается ли она со Стайлзом. Есть ли у нее аллергия на торты. Аллергия. На торты.

Конечно, в теории это возможно. У людей всякие типы аллергий бывают. Например, непереносимость лактозы. Но всё-таки. Всё-таки. Это сводило Дерека с ума.

Он больше не мог это терпеть. Он не домашний питомец и не психотерапевт. Так что он разработал план. Коварный и хитрый план, который наверняка бы оценила Лора, фанатка дурацких романтических комедий и яростная поклонница канала Холлмарк. Она была бы в восторге. Дереку просто нужно было лишь дождаться, когда Бойд предложит ему абрикосовую слоеную булочку, и потом… Ну и вот.

Остальное оказалось на удивление легко сделать.

Поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, Эрика командует:

– Прекращай прятаться за моей спиной, Лохматик!

Дерек опускает хвост и спускается по ступенькам, останавливаясь между ней и Бойдом.

– Ну так что, у тебя его зажигалка? – спрашивает Эрика, и Дерек, поскуливая, прижимает уши и смотрит на нее большими, просящими глазами. Точно таким взглядом он заставлял Айзека всю неделю кормить себя дополнительными кусочками бекона.

Эрика улыбается уголком рта, ее взгляд смягчается.

– Брось ее, – говорит она уверенно, протягивая к нему руку. Дереку приходится выплюнуть зажигалку ей на ладонь, после чего он кладет голову на ее колени и глубоко вздыхает с видом полного раскаяния.

– Фу, она вся в собачей слюне, – говорит Эрика, протягивая Бойду его зажигалку.

– Эм… да… Ничего страшного, – Бойд прочищает горло. – Так что, он твой?

– Нет. Ну как, я бы хотела, чтобы стал моим. Он просто пришел однажды несколько месяцев назад.

– Да, та же история. Он приходит в пекарню каждое утро.

– Пекарню? Ту, что на Кленовой улице или…

– Да, на Кленовой.

– Ты работаешь там?

– Я владелец. Совладелец. Мы с другом, Айзеком, ее открыли.

– Это здорово. Мне всё было интересно, откуда он приносит всю выпечку, думала, что ворует у хозяина, кто бы это ни был. Совершает разбойные набеги на их буфет или вроде того. Я так ревновала. Типа – ну и где мои вкусняшки, Лохматик?

– Так тебе, ну, тебе нравится выпечка?

– А кому нет? – хмыкает она.

– Может… Хочешь булочек? Вот, – Бойд робко протягивает ей пакет.

– Правда?

Эрика шуршит бумажным пакетом, и Дерек поднимает голову, чтобы подсмотреть за ней.

– О боже! Абрикосовые? Мои любимые, – она счастливо улыбается Бойду.

Бойд смущенно улыбается ей в ответ и наблюдает, как она пробует кусочек.

– Я, – он в который раз прокашливается, – надеюсь, это не очень странно, но я правда рад видеть, что с тобой всё хорошо.

Эрика, медленно жуя угощение, поднимает на него ничего не понимающий взгляд.

– Я был тут тогда, ну, мы с Айзеком, когда… – он замолкает на секунду, – я вызвал скорую.

– О боже, – бормочет она с набитым ртом, – спасибо, спасибо тебе большое. А как ты тут оказался?

– Благодаря ему, – Бойд показывает на Дерека, – он так выл, что мы услышали его. Я… я с тех пор всё собирался зайти и узнать, как ты, но не хотел, чтобы это показалось странным, – он кивает головой, а Эрика усмехается.

– Это совсем не странно, – говорит она, прищуриваясь. – А мы ведь встречались раньше? Кофейня «Бин-Хауз». Мокко со льдом и взбитыми сливками.

– Точно! – Бойд выдыхает с облегчением.

Дерек укладывается между ними, пока они болтают.

Лора бы гордилась им.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней отношения Бойда и Эрики становятся всё лучше, она оба пахнут счастливее, и их запахи начинают смешиваться. Так приятно видеть хоть немного радости, чего-то обычного, нормального, а еще приятнее понимать, что сам Дерек сыграл тут немаловажную роль. Но с другой стороны, это только лишь усиливает его собственное чувство одиночества. Та тихая тупая боль в груди вдруг растет и усиливается. Потребность в семье. В стае. В паре. Может быть, именно поэтому в пятницу он обнаруживает себя идущим мимо уже знакомого магазина натуральных продуктов, когда направляется домой, проведя день в пекарне. Может быть поэтому он замедляет шаг, глубоко вдыхает и позволяет себе выделить из всех ароматов один. Тот запах, который стал таким близким ему по каким-то – совершенно неправильным – причинам. Дерек всматривается сквозь витринное окно и тут же замечает Стайлза. Тот небрежно облокотился на прилавок и разговаривает с высоким, крепким на вид мужчиной, покупающим молоко. У Стайлза поднята бровь, а губы растянуты в той самой чертовой бесячей полуулыбке.

В желудке Дерека вырастает, кажется, сразу несколько камней.

Окно немного приглушает разговор, но Дереку не составляет труда расслышать, что говорит Стайлз.

– Нет, спасибо.

– А что насчет воскресенья? – спрашивает мужчина. – Давай, Стайлз, не будь таким динамщиком.

Дерек напрягается, пристально разглядывая этого человека. Есть что-то в нем такое, в том, как он держит себя, в его неповоротливости – что-то знакомое. А потом Дерек вспоминает: это тот самый мужчина из бара, в котором они были со Стайлзом. Тот, который весь вечер провел, сверля взглядом Стайлза.

– Динамщиком? –подчеркнуто медленно произносит Стайлз. – Послушай, Эннис…

– Стайлз.

– Разве мама не учила тебя не называть имена людей?

– Ха! Забавно. Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты сам этого хочешь, разве нет? Я видел, как ты смотришь на меня. Так что зачем…

– О да-а-а-а-а. Я, пожалуй, прерву тебя на этом месте, пока ты не сказал что-то, о чем мы оба пожалеем. Бери свое молоко и иди домой.

Эннис бросает на него сердитый взгляд, а Дерек ждет, задержав дыхание, что же будет дальше. Его глаза мечутся от одного участника разговора к другому. Эннис просто громадина по сравнению со Стайлзом, он сантиметров на тридцать выше его и по объемам шире, наверное, даже Бойда. Однако Стайлз до сих пор выглядит всё таким же невозмутимым, даже скорее скучающим, как будто для него нет никакой угрозы. Дерек видит тот момент, когда и Эннис замечает это в нем, и то, как тот бледнеет и хмурит в бешенстве брови.

– Вот теперь, Стайлз, не думаю, что пойду домой, – произносит он почти по слогам. Резко приблизившись к нему, Эннис хватает своими толстыми пальцами Стайлза за запястье. – Сегодня тут довольно тихо, и если воскресенье тебя не устраивает, может быть, я тогда просто найду здесь угол поукромнее. Ты сможешь опуститься на колени и занять свой симпатичный рот более интересными…

Дерек забегает в дверь, даже не успев осознать это, из его груди вырывается рык, громкий, как груженый товарный поезд. Он замирает перед ними, оскалив зубы.

– Господи! – почти выплевывает Эннис, отбрасывая руку Стайлза, словно обжегшись ею, и в шоке отступает назад. – Что за нахрен?!

– Вот же блять, – произносит Стайлз.

– О боже мой, – бормочет Эннис. – Он же бешенный. Посмотри на это! Посмотри на его глаза! Они же красные! – Он отступает, спотыкаясь, назад и упирается в автомат с жевачкой. – Вот дерьмо! Я оставил свой дробовик в машине, – пошатываясь, он набирает полный кулак конфет и жвачек и бросает их в сторону Дерека. Упаковка красных тянучек попадает прямо ему в нос.

– Прекрати товар разбрасывать! – кричит ему Стайлз и смотрит куда-то в их сторону. – Бешенный, – бормочет он себе под нос, пока выбирается из-за прилавка, чтобы встать между ними.

Дерек тихо проходит вперед, шерсть на загривке стоит дыбом, а глаза не отводит от шепчущего что-то Энниса, который начинает вонять мочой.

– Эннис, – громко зовет его Стайлз, – успокойся и прекрати бросать товар в мою… мою собаку.

– Это… твоя собака?

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз, с непроницаемым выражением лица переводя взгляд на Дерека, – это мой пёс, его зовут… Пушистик.

Низкое грудное рычание эхом расходится по помещению, когда Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза. Хитрая улыбка ползет по его лицу. – А теперь, Пушистик, прекращай уже пугать Энниса, он, конечно, хулиган и мудак, но уже уходит. Правда, Эннис?

– Он т-твой? – глупо повторяет Эннис.

– Я что, неясно выразился? – Стайлз медленно приближается к Дереку, всё с той же раздражающей ухмылкой на лице. – Ты посмотри на него, – говорит он, приседая рядом, – какой он милый. Просто большой очаровашка. Как ты мог подумать, что он способен кого-то обидеть? – Стайлз протягивает руку и бормочет себе под нос, так что только Дерек может услышать:

– Чувак, попробуй только укусить меня, и я клянусь богом, ты об этом пожалеешь.

Но Стайлзу не о чем беспокоиться. Как только его пальцы зарываются в шерсть Дерека, что-то словно оседает внутри, его будто накрывает ощущением тепла, безопасности и абсолютной правильности происходящего. В этот же момент он чувствует такую сильную необходимость зарыться мордой в мягкий хлопок футболки Стайлза и просто вдыхать его запах, что сил сопротивляться почти нету. Но Дерек сопротивляется.

– Видишь, – говорит Стайлз тем временем, а в голосе всё-таки слышится облегчение, – он в порядке.

– Точно, – Эннис не спускает глаз с Дерека, стараясь идти как можно дальше от них мимо прилавка. – Точно, я сейчас просто…

– Не забудь молоко.

– Да… Да, конечно! – Эннис протягивает руку, хватает бутылку молока с прилавка и, прижимая ее к груди, осторожно проходит мимо них.

Дерек щелкает зубами, и тот, отбрасывая напускное равнодушие, бежит к выходу и вываливается наружу, громко хлопнув дверью.

Стайлз следит взглядом за его удаляющейся фигурой, и, на какой-то момент, Дереку кажется, что его зрачки расширяются до такой степени, что поглощают собой полностью и радужку, и склеры, но потом Стайлз моргает, и его глаза снова выглядят обычными.

– Наслаждайся своим скисшим молоком, придурок, – бормочет он, пока Эннис залазит в красный пикап и резко газует, так что шины с резким визгом шлифуют асфальт, выезжая с парковки.

Когда шум мотора стихает вдалеке, Дерек внезапно осознает, как близко они со Стайлзом находились друг к другу всё это время. Замерли, прислонившись боками, пока Стайлз продолжал ерошить его шерсть пальцами. Этот контакт такой близкий, а теплый, пряный запах одновременно успокаивает и ошеломляет Дерека.

– Ну что ж, – бормочет Стайлз, – тебе на будущее заметка. Я более, чем способен сам справиться с Эннисом, понял меня? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты мчался защищать мою честь или спасать меня, – говорит он, пока его длинные пальцы ласкают шелковую шерстку на ушах Дерека. И его даже раздражает то, насколько это приятно ощущается. Стайлз продолжает: – Хорошо? Ты меня понял, Пушистик?

Дерек недовольно рычит.

– Ой, тебе лучше не жаловаться на кличку, – ворчит Стайлз и поднимает на ноги, лишая Дерека контакта с ним. – Ты заслужил даже какую-нибудь похуже за эту выходку. Что если Эннис попытается вызвать службу контроля за животными? Что тогда, гений?

Сузив глаза, Дерек пытается придать себе надменный вид, но его хвост предательски опускается, выдавая его с головой. Стайлз прав. Он рискует, показываясь на людях. Это было глупо с его стороны. Но он действовал на каком-то природном, собственническом инстинкте защитить и совсем не подумал обо всём этом с рациональной стороны. 

– Вот именно. Ты сам прекрасно всё понимаешь, – уверенно произносит Стайлз. – А сейчас, не пойми меня неправильно, я действительно рад тебя видеть и ненавижу себя за то, что должен сделать, но в этот магазин запрещено заходить с собаками, и я не думаю, что Финсток будет вдаваться в детали, разграничивая собак и обращенных оборотней. В общем, если он застукает тебя здесь, то выйдет из себя. Так что тебе лучше обратиться в человека или уйти. Как поступишь?

Дереку не надо повторять дважды. Он и так уже чувствует себя достаточно смущенным. Не понимает, почему почувствовал необходимость пройти именно мимо магазина? Почему поспешил на помощь? Почему поддался этому примитивному порыву защитить, словно Стайлз его? Он ведь не его человек. Даже не близко.

Дерек идет к двери, которую ему придерживает Стайлз, и выходит на улицу. Он слышит вдогонку:

– И всё-таки, мне приятно знать, что тебе не всё равно. Я ценю это!

Подавленный, Дерек мчится обратно в депо, поджав хвост.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Счастливых праздников вам, встретимся в Новом году! Я обещаю в следующей главе обратить внимание на отношения Стайлза и Дерека. ВСЕ БУДЕТ НАЛАЖИВАТЬСЯ! Знаю, эта глава была практически полностью посвящена Берике (и я этим наслаждалась, кстати говоря, так что надеюсь, вам она тоже понравилась, хоть, вероятно, это не то, за чем вы пришли читать этот фик). Следующая глава будет посвящена Стереку, и она определенно одна из моих любимых 
> 
> От переводчика: серьезно, я не специально это подстроила. Примечание увидела, когда доделала перевод главы, оно же в конце!))) Чуть со стула не упала, надо же, как совпало :D  
> С наступающим Новым годом и с Рождеством! Будьте счастливы!  
> Оставайтесь со мной, я постараюсь не пропадать. А за новостями теперь можно следить в моем авторском паблике:  
> [тунц тунц](https://vk.com/club174495745)


	4. Часть 4

Из-за непроходящего чувства стыда Дерек не может сразу же вернуться в депо. Он знает, что в итоге будет сидеть там в тишине, снова и снова прокручивая эту стычку в магазине. Так что вместо этого он решает отправиться в заповедник. Дерек бежит по лесу, пока мышцы не начинают болеть, а дыхание не отдаётся жжением в лёгких, но так и не может избавиться от смущения.

Вечер только начинается, когда Дерек возвращается к депо и обнаруживает там Стайлза. Тот сидит у входа и читает что-то с телефона, но, когда Дерек приближается, поднимает взгляд и смущенно улыбается.

– Привет, – говорит он, – я не… не заходил внутрь. И если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушел, то я так и сделаю. Но мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

Есть в Стайлзе что-то такое, в глазах, мерцающих золотом в угасающем солнечном свете, взъерошенных волосах, которые выглядят мягкими на ощупь, в том, как футболка обтягивает его плечи, в его теплом пряном аромате. Всё это заставляет сердце Дерека предательски вздрогнуть.

Дерек проходит мимо него в темное депо, продолжая держать нос высоко поднятым.

– Так, эм, мне за тобой идти? – через мгновение подает голос Стайлз.

Дерек никак не отвечает, но как только оказывается вне зоны видимости, сразу же позволяет обращению изменить его тело, после чего заходит еще дальше, чтобы захватить одежду. Он слышит, как снаружи Стайлз говорит: «А может, мне стоит остаться здесь…», и опять замолкает.

– Или я могу войти, ну, если ты не против?

– Я иду, – хриплым голосом отвечает ему Дерек, аккуратно застегивая молнию на джинсах и засовывая голые ноги в ботинки, даже не удосужившись зашнуровать их. Он хватает более чистую из двух имеющихся футболок и натягивает ее, выходя к Стайлзу.

– Оу, – выдыхает тот, глядя на него с облегчением. – Так мы снова разговариваем?

– Мы никогда не играли в молчанку, – отвечает Дерек. Это ложь, и они оба знают об этом.

Стайлз бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, но очевидно решает не испытывать судьбу.

– Я принес тебе подарок. В качестве извинений, – говорит Стайлз и протягивает что-то плоское, черного цвета и прямоугольной формы. Дерек рефлекторно протягивает руку навстречу, чтобы забрать то, что принес ему Стайлз.

– Тебе не нужно передо мной извиня… подожди, ты что, телефон мне купил?

– Не-а, это мой старый, на нём просто есть предоплата. Но у меня подключен другой тариф на моем телефоне, а этот просто валяется за ненадобностью, – говорит Стайлз. Его пальцы теплые, он прикасается к его ладони чуть дольше, чем это необходимо, чтобы вложить телефон в раскрытую ладонь Дерека.

– Я… я не могу его взять.

– Я всё равно уже внёс немного денег на счёт.

– Но…

– Возьми его, – просит Стайлз. – Я записал туда свой номер. У тебя должен быть кто-то, с кем ты сможешь связаться в случае необходимости. Так что бери, – он замолкает, уставившись на свои потертые старые кеды, и поднимает руку, начиная перебирать пальцами цепочку на шее. Дерек начинает понимать этот жест, показывающий, что Стайлз нервничает.

– Спасибо, – ощущая себя неловко, отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув, поднимает голову с улыбкой, полной раскаяния.

– Я еще хотел сказать, что это было здорово. То, что ты сделал. Ну, когда с Эрикой случилась беда.

– Я ничего особенного не сделал. Это ты знал, что нужно делать в той ситуации.

– Ты позвал меня. Нас. Тех парней из пекарни и меня. Мы все это почувствовали.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что вы услышали, – поправляет его Дерек, на что Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Это ты ей помог, – уверенно продолжает он. – Даже будь я в человеческой форме, я бы не знал, как ей помочь и что делать. В отличие от тебя.

– И всё-таки, ты кое-что сделал, – отвечает Стайлз. – Так или иначе, это одна из причин, почему я даю тебе этот телефон. Если тебе что-то понадобится, если кто-то тебе понадобится, ты сможешь позвонить. Ну, я понимаю, что ты не сможешь таскать его с собой, когда ты весь такой оволчаренный, но у тебя должен быть человек, которому можно позвонить.

Дерек медленно кивает, сжимая пальцы на телефоне.

– Хорошо, – говорит он.

Стайлз с видимым облегчением улыбается ему.

– Я зарядку тоже привез, она в машине, – говорит он, кивая в сторону голубого джипа, припаркованного немного ниже по дороге, который Дерек сразу не заметил.

– Хорошо, – снова говорит он. Дерек не знает, что еще сказать, да и всё равно Стайлз уже разворачивается и идет к машине, так что он просто молча следует за ним, почти выскальзывая голыми ногами из незашнурованных ботинок.

Он переживает что-то вроде внутреннего кризиса, и это не потому, что ему подарили подарок как таковой. Не первый месяц Бойд, Айзек и Эрика в нём души не чают, но их отношение можно объяснить тем, что они считают его обычной собакой. Никто не делал ничего подобного для него как для человека с тех пор, как… Наверное, ни разу после пожара. Более того, у него и телефона не было уже года три. Последний сломался накануне гибели Лоры. После этого Дерек и не думал о том, чтобы купить новый, потому что ему попросту некому было звонить.

Подойдя к открытому окну джипа, Стайлз забирает с сиденья пакет.

– Там зарядка, – говорит он, протягивая пакет Дереку. – Звони мне, если я тебе буду нужен, ладно?

Дерек кивает, не отводя взгляда от зарядки и старого телефона. И дело даже не в том, что это мобильный. Дело в том, что он представляет собой. Это свидетельство того, что есть кто-то в этом мире, знающий, кто он, или – что он такое, кому это не важно, и кто, может быть, даже заботится о нём. Дерек не знает, что ему сказать и как реагировать на это. Он всё больше и больше стремится к тому, чтобы обрести друзей, стаю, но одновременно с этим он так долго был волком-одиночкой, что уже не уверен, помнит ли, как нужно вести себя.

– Спасибо, – отвечает в итоге Дерек, пусть он уже и говорил это.

– Не за что, – пожимает плечами Стайлз и отводит взгляд. – Я, эм… Я еще хотел сказать, – он прочищает горло, – тебе нужно быть осторожным. Эннис не тупой, и он мстительный. Ты многим рисковал, когда ворвался утром в магазин и сделал, ну, в общем, что сделал.

– Я могу о себе позаботиться, – бормочет Дерек, медленно покрываясь румянцем.

– Ага, – говорит Стайлз уже более уверенным голосом, – я тоже могу о себе позаботиться, тебе стоит это запомнить. Это не значит, что мы не можем прикрыть друг другу спины, просто нужно быть осмотрительнее. А то, что ты сделал, не было обдуманным поступком.

Дерек в ответ лишь угрюмо пожимает плечами.

– Я серьёзно, Мигель. Иначе мне придётся выгнать тебя из нашего клуба.

– И что, теперь будет просто Хмурый? Без Искры?

Стайлз, усмехаясь, качает головой.

– Или ты затыкаешься, или я даже в здание тебя не пущу.

Они улыбаются друг другу, а Стайлз, неловко закашлявшись, переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Ну, лучше я поеду уже. Ничего, если я тебе буду время от времени писать? Просто так, для проверки связи?

– Да, конечно, – кивает ему Дерек.

– Круто, – говорит Стайлз, открывает дверь и проскальзывает на сиденье. – Увидимся тогда?

Двигатель кашляет и пробуждается к жизни, джип явно нездоров, но по-прежнему любим хозяином. Тот тип машин, от которых никогда не избавляются, потому что они слишком много значат, а не потому что они очень круты на дороге. Или, думает Дерек, бросая внимательный взгляд на ржавый внешний вид, что они до сих пор пригодны для езды. У него когда-то тоже была своя машина. Пока Дерек наблюдает, Стайлз медленно разворачивает джип и выезжает по грязной дороге прочь.

Первое смс приходит на следующий день.

_Я только что прочёл, что для того, чтобы новорожденный волчонок смог пописать, маме нужно помассажировать его животик языком. Это правда?_

Дерек моргает и смотрит в телефон. Это вопрос. Нелепый вопрос, но всё же. Стайлз очевидно ждёт на него ответ. Он опускает пальцы на экран и зависает так на некоторое время, прежде чем ответить.

**Откуда мне знать?**

_Нууу, ты же волк_

**Да, волк-ОБОРОТЕНЬ.**

_Одно и то же_

А потом на следующий день:

_Эннис приходил сегодня в магазин, клянусь, я еще ни разу не видел этого парня в таком ужасе. Будто он так и ждал, что ты выпрыгнешь из-за прилавка и разорвёшь ему горло. Вот умора._

Дерек на это ничего не отвечает. С того дня он время от времени проигрывает у себя в голове тот случай в магазине, вспоминает отвратительное, похотливое выражение лица Энниса, когда тот схватил Стайлза на запястье. И чем больше Дерек думает об этом, тем больше приходит к выводу, что Эннис еще легко отделался. Дерек даже развлекается, придумывая, как разыщет этого парня и как-нибудь поугрожает ему, может даже снова немного напугает. Дерек проводит полдня, представляя различные сценарии, а позже Стайлз снова пишет ему, отвлекая от этих мыслей.

_Мигель, мне скучно. Приходи в магазин и помоги мне построить Тысячелетнего сокола* из баночек с содовой._

**Финсток платит тебе за это?**

_Финстоку не обязательно знать_  
_У него выходной_  
_И он зануда_

**Зануда?**

_Ага_  
_Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь оживить это место, он остается недоволен_  
_Он откинул идею с продовольственными каламбурами_  
_Караоке по вторникам_  
_Костюмированные тематические пятницы_  
_Я кст был гигантской свёклой_  
_Но Финстоку это не понравилось_  
_Вечно портит мне праздник_

Дерек смотрит в экран и моргает.

**Продовольственные каламбуры?**

_Большинству покупателей они понравились!!!_

**Большинству?**

_Одна маленькая жалоба, и Финсток заставил меня прекратить_

**Ааа**  
**Может, это тебя огорошит, но я готов тебя высушить**

_:D :D :D_  
_Не заморсачивайся. Я знаю, что тебе всё зерно._

**Неправда, я просто умею ставить себя на тесто других.**  
**Подумай об этом с почки зрения Финстока.**  
**Может, он просто боится, что ты переборщишь.**

_О боже. Тебе лучше притащить сюда свои булки, немедленно :D :D :D_

Всё дело в том, что часть Дерека хочет, действительно хочет пойти к Стайлзу. Но он провел так много времени, повторяя себе, что не может ничего хотеть от этой жизни, что у него ничего не должно быть, как у других людей, что он не заслуживает этого… И всё будто неправильно. Это чувство, эта потребность – она слишком сильная. Дереку слишком страшно. Ему бы хотелось быть готовым, протянуть руку навстречу и принять то, что ему предлагает Стайлз. Но Дерек просто не уверен ни в чём.

« **Не могу. Уже есть планы** », – отвечает он. Это ложь, и он знает, что Стайлз это поймет. Снова.

Он выключает звук в телефоне и собирается просто сидеть в вагоне и читать книгу.

Когда он всё-таки проверяет позже телефон, ответа от Стайлза нет. И Дерек понимает это, правда. Он знает, уже проходил через такое. В одну минуту ты горишь, в другую холоден, как лёд. Стайлз не сделал ничего плохого, вот в чём суть. Это просто Дерек сломанный. Это он слишком привык вести себя при малейших проявлениях доброты и дружбы так, как большинство людей повело бы себя рядом с неразорвавшейся бомбой. 

Следующие два дня проходят без общения со Стайлзом. Может быть, тот чем-то действительно занят, а может, его просто достало такое общение с Дереком. В любом случае, Дереку очень не хватает его. Время от времени он сидит и смотрит на телефон, удерживая палец над окошком с номером Стайлза, надеясь придумать что-то умное или смешное, чтобы написать смс.

Но ничего так и не приходит в голову.

У него нет в запасе анекдотов про работу, потому что он не работает. Он не может спросить у Стайлза, что тот думает о каком-нибудь сериале, или рассказать ему какую-нибудь забавную историю о прошедшем дне, потому что у него нет телевизора и рассказывать ему нечего.

Дерек как чистый лист бумаги.

На третий безстайлзовый день он как обычно проводит утро с Бойдом, Айзеком и Эрикой, потом возвращается в депо и проводит остаток дня с Куртом Воннегутом и его «Бойней номер пять, или Крестовым походом детей», держа книгу перед собой, но равнодушно смотря при этом словно вникуда.

«Хватит дуться, Дер».

Он почти может расслышать голос Лоры, которая произносит это, тихо поддразнивая его. Так она делала до пожара.

Посмотрев вниз, на книгу, которую он по-прежнему держит в руках, Дерек замечает, что та раскрыта на странице, где Лора аккуратно подчеркнула карандашом один из абзацев. Она читала ее уже после пожара.

«Как приятно – ничего не чувствовать и всё же считаться живым».

После пожара, годы спустя, это всё, что у них могло быть. Заглушенные, блекло-серые просторы существования без каких-либо чувств. Они просто покорно дрейфовали из одного дня в следующий.

А сейчас…

Сейчас всё по-другому, или – может быть по-другому.

«Ну, – Дерек снова слышит голос Лоры, – что ты собираешься делать с этим?»

Телефон пикает сообщением, Дерек хватает его дрожащими руками, книга соскальзывает на пол.

_По радио играла «Don't Stop Believing»**, теперь я не могу перестать её петь. Эта песня засела у меня в голове на вееееесь день_

Дерек грызет губу и с некоторым облегчением смотрит в телефон. Не давая себе шанса слишком задуматься над тем, что делает, он набирает ответ:

**Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с этим сделал?**

Стайлз отвечает сразу же.

_немного сочувствия – это слишком большая просьба?_

**жаль, что тебе пришлось послушать эту замечательную песню**

_Ты просто издеваешься над моей болью!***_

Эта отсылка заставляет Дерека улыбнуться. Его сердце колотится в груди, когда он набирает сообщение:

**Жизнь – это боль, принцесса. Тот, кто говорит иначе, просто пытается вам что-то продать***.**

_:D_

Вот так они начинают безостановочно переписываться друг с другом. На этот раз Дерек не выключает звук в телефоне.

***

Неделю спустя они всё еще пишут друг другу каждый день. Нет, на самом деле, и не по одному разу в день. Дереку даже пришлось положить еще денег на телефон, используя свою банковскую карточку. Деньги на этом счёте были получены по страховке после гибели семьи, и он с трудом мог заставить себя тратить их. Но… Дерек старается верить, что они были бы не против, что он пользуется этими деньгами.

Что может быть, возможно, он может себе это позволить.

***

В пятницу утром Дерек возвращается из пекарни и читает сообщение от Стайлза, которое пришло, пока его не было.

 _> :(_

**В чем дело**

_мой джип_  
_он сегодня сломался_  
_И мне кажется, на этот раз его уже не смогут починить_  
_Последний раз, когда я отдавал его на починку механику, он предупреждал меня_  
_А сегодня из него повалил дым, Мигель_  
_И еще там что-то громко стучало_  
_Теперь он не заводится_  
_И даже если его починят, в этом месяце я всё равно не смогу заплатить за работу_

Дерек смотрит на свой телефон, постукивая пальцем по корпусу. В детстве ему нравились машины и мотоциклы.

«Дерек обожает всё, что ездит, – любила повторять мама людям, гладя его по волосам, – и чем быстрее, тем лучше».

Когда он был подростком, то больше, чем что-либо на свете он хотел себе Камаро, черного цвета, обтекаемой формы, мощную. Но когда родители подарили ему на шестнадцатилетие потрёпанный жизнью понтиак Фиеро, он был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он годы провёл не просто сидя за рулем этой машины, а выучив назубок всё руководство пользователя, узнавая всё, что мог о машинах. И в итоге ему даже удалось устроиться в местную автомастерскую, где он работал по утрам в субботу, делая кофе и убираясь за Хербом, седым механиком и владельцем этого заведения. Поначалу ворчливый и раздражительный перед неуёмным энтузиазмом Дерека Херб вскоре сдался и начал обучать его тому, что сам знал. Дерек же впитывал информацию словно губка. Возвращаясь с работы домой, он весь оставшийся день проводил рядом со своей Фиеро, с любовью ухаживая за ней, копаясь в двигателе и устраняя там неполадки, а потом до блеска полировал колпаки.

– Сынок, должен признать, эта машинка стоит теперь дороже, чем когда мы ее купили для тебя, – сказал как-то его отец, с теплотой похлопывая его по спине.

Дерек чуть не лопнул от гордости.

После пожара, когда они с Лорой бесцельно передвигались из города в город, Дерек устраивался работать в очень разные места. У него всё отлично получалось, когда нужно было работать руками, Дерек находил физический труд успокаивающим, и всё, что ему хотелось – это чувствовать усталость к концу дня. Он поработал разнорабочим и в забегаловках, и на стройке, даже какое-то время был клоуном на родео. Но лучшим для него вариантом всегда была работа в местной автомастерской, и ему уже было неважно, насколько захудалый городишко при этом попадался у них на пути.

Синий комбинезон и запах моторного масла.

В другой жизни, в той, где не было Кейт и пожара, возможно именно такое место стало бы его работой. Может у него даже была бы к этому времени собственная автомастерская.

Но правда в том, что с тех пор, как Лора погибла, он даже не прикасался к автомобилям.

Не думал об этом.  
Ему этого не хотелось.

« **Я могу глянуть твой джип** », – печатает он в ответ дрожащими пальцами. Потом нажимает «отправить» и чувствует себя невероятно храбрым.

_Правда?_

**Немного разбираюсь в машинах, зависит от того, есть ли вообще шанс починить твою.**

_Теперь ты официально мой любимый оборотень_

**Ого. Спасибо. И много ты оборотней знаешь?**

_Не будь таким занудой, Искра. Приходи завтра ко мне, я приготовлю ужин, и ты сможешь глянуть на джип._  
_Договорились?_

**Хорошо. Я постараюсь втиснуть тебя в мой плотный график.**

Несколько часов спустя от Стайлза снова приходит сообщение.

_Кст, забудем пока про завтра, у тебя на сегодня еще есть какие-то особо важные дела?_  
_Повыть на луну?_  
_Поохотиться на несчастных белок?_  
_Или ты занят тем, что доводишь до совершенства задумчивое выражение лица, подолгу глядя на себя в зеркало в своей крепости одиноволчества?_  
  
**Всё перечисленное**

_Ха-ха_  
_В 7:30 у входа в мой дом. Будь на месте!!!!!_  
_И не ешь раньше времени слишком много лесных существ_

Дерек сидит, хмуро уставившись в телефон.  
Он едва решается всё-таки прийти.

***

Вечером, с некоторым волнением, Дерек подходит к дому Стайлза. Он надел свежевыстиранную майку и кожаную куртку, и теперь стоит, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, и сжав их в кулаки.

Это свидание? Предложение встретиться не звучало, как приглашение на свидание, но Дерек не специалист в таких вещах, так что он попытался привести в порядок даже свою прическу. Насколько смог.

Он пишет Стайлзу, что пришёл, и чувствует себя неловко, ожидая его на ступеньках.

Вечер тёплый, небо окрашивается в розовый по мере того, как заходит солнце. В некотором отдалении можно расслышать гудение машин, где-то напротив, в одном из домов открыто окно, оттуда доносится музыка, там вовсю готовят ужин, судя по запаху чили, который доносит до Дерека лёгкий ветерок.

Некоторое время спустя он слышит голос Стайлза, который что-то кому-то рассказывает, и два сердцебиения, приближающиеся к выходу. Одно из них принадлежит самому Стайлзу, а второе, хм... Дерек в замешательстве смотрит на входную дверь, которая открывается, и оттуда выходят Стайлз с Эрикой.

– Мигель! – восклицает Стайлз, раскрывая руки словно для объятия, – ты пришёл! Эрика, это Мигель. Он мой друг, побудет с нами сегодня вечером.

– Друг, да? – спрашивает Эрика, поглядывая с поднятой бровью то на одного, то на другого.

– Мигель, это Эрика, живет в моём блоке, а ее парень работает в пекарне на Кленовой улице, – Стайлз заговорщицки подмигивает.

– Эм, – Дерек открывает рот, а потом снова его закрывает. Он вообще не понимает, что сейчас происходит.

– Та пекарня, в которой мы скоро станем подопытными морскими свинками для испытания новых рецептов, которые ребята придумали.

– А-а-а-а, – тянет Дерек, стараясь изобразить не совсем нелепую улыбку. И, вспомнив, что он еще «не знаком» с Эрикой, поворачивается к ней и говорит: – Приятно познакомиться, Эрика.

– И мне, – отвечает она, а Стайлз тем временем берет их обоих под руки и, полный энтузиазма, ведёт их вниз по улице.

– О мой бог, – напевает он, – я предвкушаю, что этот вечер будет о-о-очень крутым.

– Я так есть хочу, – говорит Эрика, – с обеда ничего не ела, и случайно узнала, что Айзек приготовил печенье.

Дерек тихо улыбается, стараясь не нервничать. Или как минимум пытается не показать этого.

– Нужно побыстрее туда добраться, – отвечает Стайлз, таща их за собой, – мы идем слишком медленно. Я го-о-о-олоде-е-е-ен!

– Так ты был там когда-нибудь? – спрашивает Эрика, и Дерек не сразу понимает, что вопрос адресован ему.

– Эм, да, каждый... То есть нет. Я... хм, не знаю?

– То-о-очно, – Эрика странно смотрит на него, пока Стайлз прикрывает рукой рот, чтобы заглушить смех.

Дерек чувствует, что начинает краснеть от смущения.

Это плохо кончится.

***

Хотя Дерек порядочно отъелся на пирогах и другой выпечке, он никогда не входил в Пекарню Бикон Хиллз через парадную дверь, да еще и как человек. Совсем по-другому ощущаешь себя, когда открываешь синего цвета дверь и слышишь тихий звон колокольчика, который гостеприимно приветствует каждого входящего посетителя. В магазинчике стоит большой стеклянный прилавок, который в течение дня заполнен пирогами, хлебом разного вида и выпечкой всевозможных сортов. На расположенном тут же на прилавке большом латунном кассовом аппарате можно заметить несколько вмятин, но также очевидно, что его с любовью отполировали до блеска и восстановили, насколько это возможно. Стены пекарни светло-голубого оттенка, они украшены черными и белыми рамками с фотографиями пирогов и пирожных, которые удивительным образом одновременно выглядят и вычурно, и изысканно. В конце зала, на одной из стен, висит меловая доска с надписью «Специальное предложение», сделанной большими буквами. Больше на ней сейчас ничего не написано.

– Вот и вы! – приветствует их Бойд, выбегая из кухни с наброшенной на плечо тряпкой. – Привет, детка, – его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, когда он смотрит на Эрику, и они наклоняются навстречу друг другу через прилавок, чтобы поцеловаться. После чего Бойд поворачивается к Стайлзу и Дереку. – Стайлз, рад тебя видеть, парень. А это твой друг?

– Да, это Мигель, – отвечает Стайлз, похлопывая Дерека по руке. – Он поможет нам, тоже большой поклонник твоей работы.

– Правда? – спрашивает Бойд, бросая ошеломленный взгляд на Дерека. – О, дружище, я чувствую себя ужасно, потому что обычно узнаю всех наших завсегдатаев.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза с укором, а кончики его ушей краснеют.

– Он никогда не заходил к вам, это я как-то на прошлой неделе купил тут для него одну из медвежьих лапок, – говорит Стайлз, – так что не мучай себя.

– А-а-а, ну ладно, чем больше народа, тем лучше, – отвечает Бойд, поднимая крышку прилавка и пропуская их дальше в помещение. – Айзек вернулся, идите поздоровайтесь.

Эрика подхватывает его под руку, и они исчезают в глубине магазина. Стайлз тоже собирается пройти, но Дерек останавливает его и шипит на ухо:

– Что происходит?

– Ну, – Стайлз скользит взглядом вниз, где Дерек сжимает его руку в смертельной хватке, а потом, смущенный, поднимает взгляд на его лицо. – Мы сейчас будем есть вкусную выпечку. Что непонятного? – шёпотом говорит он.

– Это я понял, но почему я здесь?

– Потому что я пригласил тебя?

– Но... – Дерек отпускает руку Стайлза, но не прячет свои обратно в карманы, хоть и чувствует сейчас себя немного растерянным. – Они же не знают меня. Они не хотят, чтобы я тут был.

– Ой, – отвечает ему Стайлз, стуча себе пальцем по носу, – Но ведь они знают тебя. Просто не знают, что знают. А если бы они знали, что знают тебя? Они наверняка бы хотели, чтобы ты был тут.

Дерек хмурится, а Стайлз продолжает:

– Тебе самому следовало уже что-то сделать с этим, как думаешь?

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что я раскрою себя как оборотня прямо сейчас? – шипит Дерек.

– Ага, – Стайлз невозмутим, – это я и предлагаю, – он закатывает глаза. – Ну не тупи.

– Я не... 

– Знаешь, о чем я подумал? – произносит Стайлз задумчиво, постукивая по подбородку указательным пальцем. – Дай им узнать тебя немного вот так, человеком, и я готов поспорить, ты сможешь довериться им.

– Серьезно? – резко отвечает Дерек. – А ты собираешься сказать им, кто ты?

– Наши ситуации абсолютно несравнимы. Ты волк. А я эльф.

– И?

– И? Мне правда нужно произнести это для тебя вслух? Волки – стайные животные, Мигель.

Дерек дёргается, словно обжегся, и отходит на шаг назад.

– Ты не понимаешь, это не так просто, как...

– Я не говорю, что ты должен укусить их, боже. Я просто... Я знаю, что ты заботишься об этих ребятах. А они заботятся о тебе. Ты реагируешь так, будто я предлагаю что-то ужасное, но они уже стая, это...

– Ты не понимаешь. Это небезопасно, – бросает Дерек, перебивая его на полуслове. – Моя жизнь не безопасна. Я не в безопасности. И если они узнают, кто я такой, их жизни тоже будут подвергнуты опасности.

Стайлз насмешливо фыркает, а Дерек обходит его, зло шепча:

– Ты не знаешь меня. А ведь я бы мог быть серийным убийцей.

– Нет, – Стайлз уверенно качает головой. – Ты не мог бы.

– Но...

Стайлз подходит ближе к нему, упрямо выпячивая подбородок, и между ними едва ли остается пару сантиметров пространства. Он достаточно близко, чтобы его запах заполнил нос Дерека, заставил его хотеть притянуть в свои объятия и никогда не отпускать от себя. Дерек тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со Стайлзом. А тот продолжает, уже мягко:

– Я могу не знать всего, что случилось с тобой, Мигель, но я знаю тебя. Вижу, как ты ведешь себя с этими ребятами. Как сильно ты заботишься о них. Ты хороший человек, – он улыбается уголком рта и, прежде чем Дерек может что-то ответить ему, Стайлз наклоняется вперед, быстро целуя его в щеку.

Внезапно вся злость, вся бессильная ярость исчезает, оставляя Дерека с чувством, будто он избит и абсолютно пуст.

– А теперь, – говорит Стайлз, – окажи мне услугу. Попытайся насладиться этим вечером. Помни, ты грозный альфа-оборотень, а не драма-лама, слышишь меня?

– Но…

– Постарайся насладиться тем, что есть. И не забывай, это веселое социальное событие, никто не ожидает от тебя, что ты станешь кусать что-то кроме предложенных угощений.

– Может, я тебя хочу укусить, – бормочет мрачно Дерек.

– Обещания, одни пустые обещания, – отвечает Стайлз и подмигивает ему. Он сжимает руку Дерека последний раз и исчезает в кухне, оставляя Дерека глупо смотрящим ему вслед.

Дерек поднимает руку и прижимает пальцы к тому месту, куда Стайлз поцеловал его.

Мгновение спустя Бойд выглядывает в дверной проём.

– Эй, ты в порядке, дружище? – спрашивает он. – Заходи уже, Айзек только что достал первую партию печенья из духовки, и нам необходимо твоё мнение.

Судорожно вздохнув, Дерек следует за ним на кухню.

– В общем, для начала у нас тут печенье с солёной карамелью, слоёное пирожное с клубникой и белым шоколадом, ну и шоколадно-ореховые брауни, – объявляет Айзек, указывая на кухонную стойку, на которой полным-полно еды, больше, чем пять человек вообще смогут съесть. – Бойд еще поэкспериментировал с хлебом, так что нам понадобится ваша помощь и с этим тоже. Но пока хлеб в духовке.

Стайлз, Эрика и Бойд быстро принимаются за еду, накладывая себе печенье и пирожные, а Дерек продолжает стоять у двери, наблюдая за ними с плотно скрещёнными на груди руками. В другом конце кухни Стайлз берёт пирожное, кусает его, а потом улыбается ему, Дерек отводит взгляд, а кончики его ушей предательски краснеют.

У него всё еще покалывает щека, в которую его поцеловал Стайлз.

– Привет, – говорит Айзек, пододвигаясь боком к нему поближе, – меня Айзек зовут.

– Мигель.

Никто не должен есть слоёные пирожные, полностью изгваздавшись в них, думает Дерек. Это невозможно, по идее, эльфы – существа изящные и грациозные. Они не должны раскидывать крошки повсюду, пока ржут, как кони, над рассказанной Эрикой сортирной шуткой.

– Так ты друг Стайлза?

– Да.

У Стайлза на щеке размазано малиновое варенье.

Айзек прочищает горло и спрашивает:

– А как вы познакомились?

– Мы, эм… просто постоянно сталкивались друг с другом. Как-то так.

– И в итоге ты сдался, решив, что вселенная пытается тебе что-то сказать?

– В общем, да.

– Я покорил его своими отличными навыками обслуживания клиентов, когда он пришел в магазин! – отзывается на их разговор Стайлз.

Он облизывает малиновое варенье с пальцев, и Дереку нужно срочно отвести взгляд, очень нужно, но он просто не может это сделать. Так что он засовывает руки в карманы и глубоко вздыхает.

– Господи, – бормочет он.

Айзек, стоящий рядом, глубоко вздыхает.

– Не думал, что это будет вечер для парочек, – шепчет он, – а то бы тоже кого-нибудь позвал.

Дереку всё-таки приходится отвести взгляд от гипнотического вида Стайлза, поглощающего выпечку, чтобы запротестовать:

– Мы не... 

– Правда? Вы не сводите глаз друг с друга с тех пор как на кухню зашли, – уверенно произносит Айзек.

– Это не... мы не пара. – Это могло быть правдой. Возможно, это даже правда. – Мы не вместе, – в итоге говорит Дерек.

Айзек долго вглядывается в Дерека, потом удивленно вздыхает и хлопает его по руке:

– Ты просто обязан попробовать печенье. Я классно готовлю.

– Но я...

– Печенье, – говорит Айзек, – ты не пожалеешь, обещаю.

И это действительно так. Еда просто потрясающе вкусная. Всё, что есть. Впрочем, как и всегда. А как только Дерек преодолевает свой первоначальный дискомфорт, он обнаруживает, что ему еще и очень приятно наконец по-настоящему поговорить с этими ребятами. Они все легко принимают его присутствие, и вскоре Дерек чувствует себя с ними почти как дома. Точно так же он ощущает себя, когда находится с ними в форме волка.

Единственное, что доставляет неудобство, – прикидываться, что знает о них гораздо меньше, чем на самом деле. Естественно, несколько раз за вечер ему приходится прикусить себе язык, но когда Эрика начинает жаловаться на владельца квартиры, Дерек забывается и спрашивает:

– Кто-нибудь хотя бы починил тебе кондиционер?

– Да, слава богу, – отвечает она, а потом непонимающе смотрит на него. – Подожди, а ты откуда знаешь об этом?

– Это я ему рассказывал, – быстро отвечает за Дерека Стайлз, ощутимо толкая его в рёбра. – У наших квартир всё-таки один хозяин.

– Да, точно, – отвечает Эрика и возвращается к высказыванию недовольства бытом. Дерек внутренне с облегчением выдыхает.

Позже, когда всё съедено, Бойд и Айзек приглашают их наверх, в маленькую квартирку над пекарней, в которой они оба живут. И они проводят там еще какое-то время за игрой в карты, допивая бутылку Джека Дэниэлса. Дерек не пьянеет, даже не хмелеет ни капли, но чувствует себя словно под кайфом, обогретый и довольный, чего не случалось с ним уже очень долгое время. Он даже не думает о том, чтобы расстроиться, когда Айзек размазывает их всех в покере. В конце концов, он второй, это не так уж плохо. И кроме этого, Стайлз проводит половину игры, вытянув ноги и прижимаясь тёплыми ступнями к голеням Дерека, и мягко улыбается ему уголком рта. Если бы это так не отвлекало, думает Дерек, он сыграл бы значительно лучше.

После нескольких игр и закончившейся бутылки виски они решают посмотреть вместе фильм. Эрика и Стайлз занимают диван, Айзек растекается в кресле, а Дерек предлагает Бойду пойти вместе на кухню, чтобы вместе сделать что-нибудь попить.

Кажется, он раньше никогда не видел таких маленьких кухонь – там с трудом помещаются два шкафчика, раковина, холодильник и выглядящая очень старой духовка. Вокруг почти пусто, справа только висят старые часы, да пара выцветших фотографий прикреплено к холодильнику большими магнитами. Бойд подходит к плите и берет чайник. Он не из тех, кто любит поболтать, да и, по правде сказать, Дерек такой же, так что когда Бойд наполняет чайник и ставит его на плиту, они просто молча стоят рядом и ждут, пока вода закипит.

– Хорошая игра была, – говорит Дерек, наконец разрывая тишину.

– Ага, – Бойд почти незаметно улыбается. – Особенно хорошая для Айзека. Хотя, у тебя тоже всё шло неплохо.

Дерек может поблагодарить за эти навыки дядю Питера. Дождливыми днями тот любил подсаживаться к Дереку, Коре и Лоре и учить их игре в покер. Даже сейчас он может ясно представить ту старую упаковку карт фирмы «Bicycle» с рубашкой красного цвета, которая хранилась у них в глубине ящика в столе. Запах поп-корна с маслом. Дождь, барабанящий по окнам маленькой комнатки. И Питер, учивший их, как надо блефовать, считать карты и сохранять покер-фейс.

Прочистив пересохшее горло, Дерек тяжело сглатывает и спрашивает:

– Ты давно живешь в Бикон Хиллз?

– Всю жизнь.

– Понятно.

– А ты? Ты откуда-то неподалёку?

– Просто мимо проезжал.

– Как и многие другие.

– Ты о чём?

– Ну, – Бойд опирается на столешницу, – когда-то, я еще даже не родился тогда, Бикон Хиллз был, по всей видимости, значимым городом в округе. Ну или по крайней мере имел больше популярности, чем теперь. А сейчас, – он качает головой, – теперь это пустой город. Нет промышленности. Нет рабочих мест. Нет будущего. Люди больше не приезжают сюда жить. Это как... – он замолкает.

– Как что?

– Как медленная смерть, наверное. Закрывается всё больше и больше магазинов, здания разрушаются. Люди выглядят уставшими и апатичными. Как будто душа города болеет.

– Но твоя пекарня выглядит вполне успешной.

– Нам удается свести концы с концами, потому что мы заработали хорошую репутацию по всему округу, не только тут. Если бы в этом магазине не было наверху еще и квартиры, нам бы уже давно пришлось свернуться. Да и так, мы лишь стараемся удержаться на плаву. Мне кажется, Айзек сильно беспокоится о том, что если мы закроемся, то ему придется снова переехать к своему отцу.

– Это было бы настолько плохо?

– Его отец, Кроуфорд Лейхи, – Бойд кривит лицо, – засранец с большой буквы «з».

Это имя кажется Дереку знакомым, но он не может понять, откуда.

– Он живет где-то недалеко?

– Да. Наверное. Он не имеет привычки беспокоить нас здесь, но болтается где-то рядом. Работал тренером школьной команды по плаванию, потом его уволили, и сейчас он и его приятель, Эннис, развлекаются тем, что напиваются и создают проблемы другим.

И вот теперь всё сходится. Он видел Кроуфорда с Эннисом в баре, в тот вечер, когда они туда выбрались со Стайлзом.

– А что за проблемы от них?

Бойд пожимает плечами.

– Ввязываются в драки, ведут себя, как заносчивые мудаки. В общем, в основном, хулиганят.

Чайник закипает и начинает свистеть, Бойд выключает плиту и, указывая на шкаф над головой Дерека, добавляет:

– Там кружки стоят, не достанешь?

Дерек открывает шкафчик и видит несколько непохожих друг на друга кружек.

– Спасибо, – Бойд забирает протянутые ему кружки, ставит их на столешницу и достает коробку с чаем, который обычно пьют на ночь. – Так раз ты не местный, откуда ты приехал?

– Отовсюду, я много путешествую.

– По работе?

– Я пока без работы.

Бойд пожимает плечами.

– А семья?

– У меня... Их... Есть только я, – отвечает Дерек немного напряженно.

Бойд медленно кивает. Они довольно долго молчат, а потом он указывает на фотографию маленькой девочки, прицепленную к холодильнику. Ей на вид года три, она одета в яркое желтое платье и широко улыбается в камеру.

– Это моя младшая сестренка, Алисия, – с тоской в голосе говорит Бойд. – Она умерла, когда мне десять было. Так что теперь мы с мамой только вдвоём.

– Мне жаль, – произносит Дерек после небольшой паузы.

– Что было, то было, – вздыхает Бойд, – я безумно скучаю по ней, но мне нравится думать, что она даже сейчас присматривает за мной. 

До сих пор ничего в жизни Дерека так и не доказало ему, что мёртвые присматривают за теми, кто жив. Если он и верит во что-то теперь, так это в то, что мёртвые мертвы, а те, кто жив – одни в этом мире. Тем не менее, он отвечает:

– Уверен, она так и делает.

Они молча заканчивают готовить чай, но между ними нет никакой неловкости. У Бойда, наверное, есть особый дар наслаждаться любым мгновением без необходимости заполнять тишину бессмысленной болтовнёй. Это одна из тех вещей, которую Дерек за последние недели начинает особенно ценить в нём.

Когда они наконец приносят чай для всех, Эрика и Стайлз двигаются на диване, освобождая для них место, а Айзек так и сидит в кресле, уставившись в экран телевизора.

После минутного колебания Дерек усаживается на полу у ног Стайлза, прижимаясь спиной к дивану, а плечом упираясь ему в бедро.

Единственное, что освещает комнату – это тусклый свет от экрана телевизора; запахи, заполнившие воздух, насыщенные, знакомые Дереку, наполненные любовью. Глубоко вздыхая, он расслабляется, склоняет голову набок и укладывается на ногу Стайлза. Он слышит, как тот резко втягивает воздух, а его сердцебиение учащается. Мгновение спустя Стайлз нерешительно кладет руку ему на голову, и, когда чувствует, что Дерек не отстраняется от прикосновения, тихо и равномерно начинает гладить пальцами его по волосам.

Дерек дышит глубоко и ровно, ощущая, как последнее напряжение в нём буквально растворяется, исчезая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тысячелетний сокол – вымышленный космический корабль во вселенной «Звёздных войн», пилотировавшийся Ханом Соло и его помощником Чубаккой.  
> ** «Don't Stop Believing» Journey  
> *** Цитата из книги «Принцесса-невеста» Уильяма Голдмана  
> ________________________________________________  
> спасибо большое Vincenta за помощь с игрищем слов в продуктовых каламбурах, да и вообще – за всю помощь <3


	5. Часть 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Много Стерека. А под конец еще и сюжет подкрадывается. Держу пари, вы уже успели подумать, что я о нём забыла, да?  
> _____________________________________  
> От переводчика: Возможны косяки, потому что, кажется, что я прочла текст внимательно, но уверена - это мне только кажется :"D

На часах уже почти полночь, когда Дерек и Стайлз спускаются по шаткой лестнице из квартиры Бойда и Айзека. Они выходят в прохладный ночной воздух, над их головами растущая луна слабо освещает чернильное небо, усыпанное звездами.

– Ну что, не так уж плохо было, правда? – спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на него, когда они проходят переулок, чтобы затем попасть на главную улицу.

Дорога слабо освещена уличными фонарями, вокруг тишина, которая разрывается рокотом одинокого красного пикапа, да и тот медленно проползает мимо них и вскоре скрывается вдали.

Дерек чувствует себя расслабленно, свободно, и тяжелый давящий узел, который находится в его груди так долго, что он и не помнит уже, теперь ощущается значительно легче. Этот вечер останется в его памяти наполненным теплом и мягкостью, как поцелуй. Дерек время от времени бросает взгляд на Стайлза, пока они идут вниз по улице в направлении его дома, а тот поглядывает на него выжидающе и дружески толкает локтем.

– Да, – отвечает наконец Дерек с легкой улыбкой на лице, – было нормально.

– Нормально? – Стайлз замирает, а его глаза начинают сверкать. – Всего лишь «нормально»?

– Было… – в последние несколько дней Дерек начал осознавать, что возмущенный Стайлз – это то, чем он наслаждается. Так что он старается сохранять маску равнодушия на лице. – Было хорошо.

– Хорошо, – кривляется Стайлз, а потом, закатывает глаза и фыркает. – Так, ладно. Я всё понял. Ты просто один из тех людей.

– Из каких?

Они поворачивают за угол к дому Стайлза.

– Ну, знаешь. Типа те люди, которые никогда не признаются, что им что-то нравится или что они отлично провели время, те, которые никогда не показывают своего энтузиазма. Те люди, которые постоянно занижают свою оценку, будто если действительно признаются, что им что-то нравится, то они резко станут не такими крутыми.

– Это вообще-то серьезное обвинение.

– Еда была потрясающая, компания замечательная, а ты отлично провел время. Я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто признать это.

– Я же сказал, что было хорошо.

Стайлз останавливается посреди улицы и снова сверкает взглядом.

– А как бы ты описал «Мону Лизу» или «Давида» Микеланджело? Они тоже «нормальные»?

Глубоко вздыхая, Дерек тоже останавливается и поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу.

– Стайлз…

– Гранд каньон? Леонард Коэн? Губка Боб?

– Губка Боб?

– Не надо мне сейчас вот голову морочить, Губка Боб классный.

– Точно, – Дерек показательно медленно выдувает воздух из надутых щёк, а потом снова вздыхает. – Ладно, если от этого тебе будет легче.

Стайлз размахивает руками, показывая Дереку продолжать.

– Хорошо, – говорит Дерек, – ты готов? Этот вечер был… – он останавливается, чтобы сделать этот момент еще более драматично напряженным, Стайлз сердито смотрит на него и ждет. Дерек заканчивает: – Вечер был милым.

– О господи боже, – Стайлз машет руками в воздухе. – Я беру свои слова обратно. Потому что я ошибался. На самом деле, ты абсолютный засранец.

– Ага, – Дерек широко ухмыляется.

– Ненавижу тебя. Серьезно, ненавижу.

Хрипло смеясь, Дерек показательно склоняется вперед, глубоко вдыхает через нос, его ноздри раздуваются. Запах Стайлза насыщенный и густой, он полон симпатии и окрашен нотками возбуждения. Дерек изгибает бровь и спрашивает:

– Правда что ли?

– Господи, – Стайлз краснеет. – Прекрати это. Серьезно. Вот прямо сейчас я ненавижу тебя очень сильно.

– Ну, если ты так говоришь, – отвечает Дерек и, довольный собой, отворачивается. Победа, впрочем, недолговечна, и он вскрикивает, подскакивая на месте, когда Стайлз впивается в его ребра пальцами, а потом начинает щекотать.

– Ага! – радостно восклицает он. – Большой серый волк боится щекотки?

– Нет, – отвечает Дерек, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и складывая руки на груди. Он заставляет свой голос звучать ровно.

Стайлз снова тянется к нему, и Дерек пытается не реагировать, но всё равно дёргается.

– А я думаю, что да, – говорит ему Стайлз, улыбаясь при этом, словно безумный. – Я думаю, – его руки тянутся к Дереку, и он отступает на шаг назад.

– Стайлз, – рычит он.

– Но ты, конечно, не боишься щекотки, да? – с этими словами он бросается вперед.

– Именно, – говорит Дерек, слегка отстраняясь от него. – Так что не утруждайся. Зря время потратишь, – последние слова превращаются в едва различимый сиплый писк, потому что Стайлз снова начинает щекотать его ногтями.

Всё превращается в крайне неловкую возню между ними, в которой Стайлз старается достать любой незащищенный участок тела, чтобы пощекотать, а Дерек с переменным успехом уворачивается от его рук. Это как пытаться удержать воду, которая всё равно утекает сквозь пальцы. Каждый раз, когда Дерек думает, что ему удалось сдержать Стайлза, тот словно ускользает из его рук и, не теряя времени, щекочет своими длинными пальцами подмышки, рёбра, чувствительную кожу на животе. От этих, порой совсем лёгких прикосновений, внутри Дерека разгорается пожар. Они борются так еще некоторое время, но в итоге Дерек выигрывает за счёт большей массы и силы. Он обнаруживает, что прижал Стайлза к стене дома, железной хваткой пригвоздив его руки над головой, а их лбы почти соприкасаются, пока они оба пытаются восстановить дыхание.

– Миге-е-ель, – жалобно произносит Стайлз, выгибаясь всем телом, – отпусти-и-и.

– Не щекотаться, – говорит Дерек, не ослабляя хватки.

– Честное слово, – запыхавшись, отвечает ему Стайлз, посылая испепеляющий взгляд, – Ты худший человек в мире. Чёрт побери. Ненавижу тебя, – он краснеет от негодования, его глаза сверкают отблесками закончившейся борьбы. Их грудные клетки тяжело вздымаются. Дыхание Стайлза опаляет щёку Дерека, а их запахи смешиваются.

Всё это пробуждает что-то глубинное в Дереке.

– Почему для тебя это так важно? Чтобы я провёл хорошо время сегодня? – шепчет Дерек, чувствуя, как сердце тяжело колотится в груди.

– А почему тебе так важно занижать значимость своего удовольствия? – отбивает Стайлз, облизывая губы так, что Дерек не может ничего с собой поделать и следит за движением его языка. – Просто признай, что ты отлично провёл время.

– Но я же признал это!

– Нормально. Хорошо. Мило, – Стайлз чуть ли не выплёвывает последнее слово, будто это яд, и его бёдра подаются немного вперёд, когда он пытается вывернуться из дерековой хватки.

– Не надо, – бормочет Дерек, отводя взгляд.

– Тогда, – Стайлз льнёт еще ближе, – отпусти меня, – говорит он тихо, выдыхая Дереку прямо в ухо, что посылает сотни мурашек по его спине.

Да ведь это игра, вдруг осознаёт Дерек. Он ведь не удерживает Стайлза по-настоящему, и это словно подтверждается потрескиванием магии в воздухе. Стайлз играет, потому что, скорее всего, с лёгкостью мог бы освободиться, как только захотел бы это сделать. Что в свою очередь значит… что значит – он не хочет этого. Стайлз хочет, чтобы Дерек был здесь, рядом с ним. Настолько близко. Смешанный запах их возбуждения ошеломляет Дерека, и ему хочется зарыться лицом в изгиб шеи Стайлза и выдохнуть шёпотом все те слова, что он так боится сказать вслух.

– Я… – говорит он совершенно беспомощно. Стайлз просто смотрит на него, смотрит таким взглядом, который словно разбирает его душу на кусочки, оголяя все извивающиеся неприглядные стороны Дерека, словно разрезает его, вскрывает и оставляет оголённым.

– Ты мне нравишься, Мигель. Очень сильно нравишься, – Стайлз говорит это мягко, он говорит это так серьезно, будто это что-то весомое, важное. Что-то, имеющее большое значение. Словно Дерек действительно важен.

Дерек пристально смотрит на него и в итоге говорит:

– Я... Ты тоже мне нравишься.

В какой-то момент, он точно не уверен, когда именно, Дерек, видимо, ослабил хватку на руках Стайлза, потому что сейчас он понимает – они просто стоят рядом, не отводя друг от друга глаз.

– Ну, – Стайлз легко улыбается, – ладно, в общем. Это, эм, хорошо. – Он наклоняет голову набок, обнажая длинную, покрытую родинками шею, и Дерек сглатывает, отворачиваясь и сжимая кулаки. Он чувствует, как когти начинают впиваться в ладони. Его волк сейчас очень близко.

Стайлз поднимает руку, касается лица Дерека и заставляет его посмотреть на себя.

– Увидимся завтра, хорошо? Приходи к четырем. Посмотришь, что с джипом, скажешь мне, насколько там всё плохо. А я приготовлю ужин. На двоих.

Дерек глубоко вдыхает и нервно кивает.

– На двоих, – повторяет он слова Стайлза.

– Прекрасно, – отвечает тот и придвигается, чтобы оставить на щеке Дерека быстрый, скромный поцелуй, а потом отходит немного назад. – Хорошо, – добавляет Стайлз смущенно, но выглядит при этом счастливым. – Надеюсь, мы завтра встретимся, Мигель.

Дерек снова кивает, потрясенный, он смотрит, как Стайлз поднимается по ступенькам, а потом, дойдя до двери, оборачивается к нему с искренней, мягкой улыбкой. Дерек поднимает руку и неловко машет ему, от чего улыбка Стайлза становится шире.

– Ночи, – говорит он, открывая дверь. – Сладких снов!

Дерек не отвечает, просто стоит и слушает сердцебиение Стайлза, пока тот поднимается на свой этаж, открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру. Звук закрывающейся двери выводит Дерека из своеобразного ступора. Он ощущает лёгкое головокружение, мысли будто в тумане, его заполняет странное чувство эйфории. Словно он утратил связь с реальностью на какое-то время.

Вздохнув, Дерек разворачивается на пятках и шагает на другую сторону улицы. Он так погружен в себя, что чуть не выскакивает навстречу красному пикапу, едущему по дороге. Дерек спотыкается, поднимает руку в извиняющемся жесте, пока машина медленно проезжает дальше. Все мысли только о Стайлзе. Стайлз, Стайлз – только он, всё то время, пока Дерек добирается до депо.

Почти полная луна светит ярко на фоне темного неба.

***

После долгого душа и беспокойного ночного сна Дерек проводит следующий день в нервном ожидании.

Утром он как обычно идет в пекарню, потом проводит немного времени с Эрикой. И в итоге к половине десятого возвращается в депо, где ему нужно будет чем-то заполнить еще шесть часов ожидания до встречи со Стайлзом. Он стирает одежду и развешивает ее просушиться, потом решает попытаться успокоиться и почитать, но совершенно не может сосредоточиться. Так что всё заканчивается тем, что он взволнованно бродит туда-сюда по депо, стараясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, чем сможет себя занять и не нервничать. В итоге он находит несколько старых газет в ящике стола, которые он пропустил во время прошлых разведок, и тратит несколько бесполезных минут, пытаясь сосредоточиться на кроссворде. Это не хорошо. Кажется, ничего не может отвлечь, мозг так и возвращает его к мыслям о Стайлзе, словно там вдруг оказался встроен компас, неспособный указывать ни на что другое. Только вместо севера – Стайлз.

Разочарованный, он бросает кроссворд, как безнадежное дело, обращается в волка и бежит в заповедник. Хотя даже так он не получает того удовольствие, которое обычно наполняет его, так что вскоре Дерек возвращается обратно.

И как раз по пути в депо Дерек осознает: он будет у Стайлза дома, тот приготовит ужин, так что надо принести подарок, или бутылку вина, или что-нибудь, что обычно приносят, когда идут в гости. У него не так много опыта в этих делах, но он точно уверен, что люди именно так и поступают.

Взволнованный этим, Дерек бежит обратно, быстро одевается и выходит в город, в кармане звенит мелочь, на которую он планирует найти что-нибудь подходящее. Он находит магазин с алкоголем на одной из ранее неизученных небольших улиц, но всё, что там продается и выглядит приемлемым, стоит дороже, чем он рассчитывал, а то, что он может себе позволить, на вкус, наверное, как уксус.

У Дерека сердце не на месте, он пытается найти что-то в магазине «У Мартина», но спустя двадцать минут бесцельного блуждания мимо стеллажей с одеждой и, наверное, модной, но какой-то непонятной кухонной посудой с китайскими мотивами, он даже не приблизился к тому, что искал.

Дерек идет вниз по Кленовой улице, когда замечает в витрине праздничного салона вывеску со специальным предложением, которая заставляет его рассмеяться от удивления.

«Скидка на пластиковые волшебные палочки. Всего за 99 центов».

Повинуясь порыву, Дерек заходит и покупает одну, пряча ее в кармане. Он чувствует себя так, словно сделал что-то придурочное, но инстинкты подсказывают ему, что Стайлза это рассмешит. Дерек осознает, что ему очень нравится делать что-то, что может рассмешить Стайлза.

Конечно, он выходит из магазина и обнаруживает, что рядом с ним находится пекарня. Дерек близок к тому, чтобы от отчаяния изобразить фейспалм. Потому что естественно, это же очевидно, он бы мог купить что-то на десерт.

Дерек толкает дверь, и над головой раздается приветственный звон колокольчика. Айзек, находящийся за прилавком, поднимает взгляд, когда Дерек заходит и улыбается.

– Мигель, рад тебя видеть. Как твои дела?

– Эм, привет, – отвечает Дерек, сжимая руки в карманах и подходя ближе.

За стеклянной стойкой стоят аккуратные ряды разных пирожных, пирогов, брауни, выпечки и хлеба.

– Боже, мне кажется, что я всё еще не избавился от похмелья, – говорит Айзек, – клянусь, мне пришлось просто соскребать себя с кровати утром. Вспоминая вчерашний вечер, подозреваю, что бутылка Джека, скорее всего, была не очень хорошей идеей.

– Хах, точно, – Дерек тяжело сглатывает.

– Уверен, что ты в порядке? – Айзек наклоняет голову, проницательно глядя на него. – Выглядишь бледным и немного нервным.

– Да, я... всё нормально.

Айзек вздергивает бровь.

– Ну ладно, – наконец отвечает он, – так чем я могу помочь?

Сглатывая, Дерек краснеет и рассказывает:

– У меня, эм, свидание. Сегодня. То есть, не... это... Меня пригласили на ужин, что-то вроде того. Я подумал, может, стоит взять что-нибудь на десерт?

Наступает пауза, во время которой Айзек, видимо, переводит ломаную фразу Дерека во что-то, что будет иметь хоть какой-то смысл.

– Со Стайлзом? – спрашивает он, и Дерек пожимает плечами. Айзек продолжает:

– Тебе определенно нужно взять брауни «Тройной шоколад», это его любимые.

Дерек кивает с облегчением.

– Два, пожалуйста, – просит он, и Айзек упаковывает заказ.

На часах ровно четыре часа, когда Дерек нажимает на звонок в квартиру Стайлза, и, после короткой паузы, слышит сигнал открытия двери. 

Дерек поднимается три пролёта и направляется по плохо освещенному коридору, где его уже ждёт, выглядывая из двери, Стайлз.

– Мигель! Входи, – он машет Дереку, – вот, вешай сюда куртку.

Стайлз указывает на вешалку, и Дерек стряхивает с плеч куртку и оставляет ее рядом с ярко-красной толстовкой и серой ветровкой. Он с удивлением скользит взглядом по комнате, в которой сейчас находится. Чего бы он ни ожидал от квартиры Стайлза, этого в его мыслях точно не было.

Это просто длинная комната с мини-кухней на одном конце, где расположены пара шкафчиков и самое основное из кухонной техники, а также маленький стол и два стула, задвинутые в угол. Остальное пространство, вероятно, должно было быть гостиной, но это... Что ж, Дерек не совсем уверен, на что это похоже. Посреди комнаты стоит продавленный оранжевый диван. Квадратный телевизор выделяется в шкафу черным пятном, где также расположены диски с фильмами и игры. Дальняя стена вся скрыта за книжными полками, на которых кроме книг находится много безделушек: аляповатые украшения, фотографии, покрытый пятнышками значок Шерифа, кепка Метс и куча каких-то вещиц, которые Дерек мысленно обозначает как «оккультные принадлежности». А еще растения. Вот что действительно выделяется. Они повсюду. Цветы, кустики, суккуленты в маленьких горшочках – они занимают все доступные поверхности и даже втиснуты между книгами. Те, что побольше, стоят в специальных подставках на кофейном столике и по всей комнате. Но самой впечатляющей является виноградная лоза, которая цепляется за одну из стен, ползет по верху книжных полок и над окном, ее тонкие усики обвивают карниз так, что практически невозможно закрыть шторы. Вся комната при этом пахнет свежим цветочным ароматом. Дерек с удивлением осознает, что это тот запах, который он почувствовал в день, когда впервые встретил Эрику. Тот самый, который, в общем-то, и привел его к этому дому.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стайлз.

– Это... что-то впечатляющее, – наконец выговаривает Дерек.

– Что тут скажешь. У меня талант к садоводству.

И это явное преуменьшение. Это место словно смесь чего-то, даже трудно сказать, квартира ли это, благотворительный магазин или ботанический сад. Везде, куда Дерек ни посмотрит, появляется что-то новое, требующее его внимания.

– Это Сега Генезис? – удивленно спрашивает Дерек, оглядываясь на древнюю игровую приставку у телевизора.

Стайлз кивает.

– Иногда люблю встряхнуться с Голден Акс или Альтеред Бист, как в старые добрые времена, – Стайлз любовно смотрит на приставку. – У меня еще есть Супер Нинтендо, Геймбой, ПиЭс2 и Икс-бокс 360, Нинтендо Ви и даже последняя ПлейСтейшн. Они все где-то здесь.

– У моего дяди была Генезис, – признается Дерек, – но нам не разрешали играть на ней. Он говорил, что мы слишком маленькие.

Питер пристально следил за приставкой, говорил Дереку и его братьям и сестрам, что в будущем она станет раритетом. Конечно, в итоге она сгорела, как и всё остальное в доме.

– Ну, если ты хочешь узнать, что пропустил, мы можем включить ее после ужина, – предлагает Стайлз, тем самым напоминая Дереку о том, что он принес с собой.

И... да. Ужин. Точно. Ведь Стайлз готовил. Для него. Потому что он гость.

– Это тебе, – без каких-либо дополнительных объяснений Дерек протягивает бумажный пакет с брауни Стайлзу.

– Подарок? Мне? Серьезно? Но зачем, ты же и так собираешься починить мне машину!

– Ну да. Но я же не знаю, получится ли у меня это сделать, и кроме этого...

Стайлз качает головой, но выглядит довольным, когда открывает пакет.

– О боже, шоколадные брауни? Круто! – он идет на кухню и кладет пакет на столешницу. – Клянусь, дружба с Бойдом и Айзеком не идет мне на пользу. Мне кажется, что потребляемые мной калории утроились за последний месяц.

Он выглядит таким же гибким, как и всегда, стройным, с легко выраженными мускулами, у Стайлза нет ни грамма лишнего жира, а его задница... 

Стайлз поворачивается, ловит на себе взгляд Дерека и улыбается.

– Я... – быстро говорит Дерек, – у меня еще кое-что есть для тебя. Подожди минутку.

Он идет к вешалке и вытаскивает из кармана куртки еще один бумажный пакет, а потом протягивает его Стайлзу, который, оказывается, уже стоит у него за спиной.

– Ничего себе, – восклицает Стайлз, – еще один подарок? Это что, ты обхаживаешь меня? Что там такое... – то, что он собирался сказать, очевидно, теряется где-то в горле, когда он всё-таки открывает пакет. Он начинает смеяться так, что плечи дрожат. – Засранец! – говорит он и наставляет на Дерека пластиковую волшебную палочку, которую Дерек купил за девяносто девять центов в магазине со всякими принадлежностями для праздников. Она серебряного цвета, со звездой на верхушке, которая украшена ярко-малиновыми и фиолетовыми блестками. Стайлз мастерски крутит ее между пальцами, а затем показательно машет ею в сторону входной двери, и та немедленно захлопывается.

– Ты только посмотри, – нарочито медленно говорит Стайлз, – она работает.

– А ты как думал? – Дерек делает обиженный вид. – Я заплатил за нее целый доллар.

Широко улыбаясь, Стайлз удивленно качает головой, затем идет по комнате и осторожно кладет палочку на книжную полку рядом со значком шерифа, к которому он тянется, словно не может не сделать этого, и ненадолго касается пальцами отполированного металла. В запахе Стайлза читается тоска. Через мгновение он оборачивается, скользя взглядом по Дереку.

– Ну, так что теперь, Мигель? – говорит он. – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить или?..

Дерек сглатывает.

– Может... отведешь меня к джипу?

– Сразу к делу, да? – Стайлз с нежностью смотрит на него. – Хорошо, что ж, пойдем к моей детке, она припаркована за домом.

Стайлз сидит на бордюре и поддерживает постоянный поток разговоров, пока Дерек открывает капот джипа, и закрепляет его с нарастающим внутри ужасом. Только магия могла заставить эту машину быть на ходу так долго, как она пробыла, Дерек уверен в этом. Каждый раз, когда он с шумом вдыхает сквозь зубы или бормочет под нос: «Святое дерьмо», Стайлз заметно вздрагивает.

– Ну, – говорит он, когда Дерек наконец опускает капот на место с нечитаемым выражением на лице. – Каков твой вердикт? Ее еще можно спасти?

– Ну, клапан РВГ надо менять, – говорит Дерек, – прокладка ГБЦ пробита. Нужен новый генератор, и радиатор протекает. Что еще... Да, бампер у тебя буквально связан с проводкой, а заднее окно со стороны пассажира... Это и не окно, это же просто целлофан и скотч. Но уверен, ты знаешь про это.

– Да, понятно, – говорит Стайлз, кивая, – но всё вот это вот можно починить, да?

– Как тебе сказать, – Дерек сомневается, он точно знает, каково это – так сильно любить машину. – Думаю, что теоретически да. Хотя, дешевле будет просто купить новую...

– Тш-ш-ш, – шипит Стайлз, прижимаясь к боку джипа, как банный лист к мягкому месту, и смотрит на Дерека, выпучив глаза. – Роско не должен слышать такие слова.

– Стайлз…

– Я просто начну копить деньги. Как думаешь, сколько примерно это будет стоить?

Дерек с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

– Так много, да? – печально спрашивает он.

– Прости, – отвечает Дерек, и ему правда очень жаль.

Стайлз слабо улыбается.

– Спасибо, Мигель.

Возвращаясь в квартиру Стайлза, Дерек в смятении рассматривает свою футболку, которая вся изгваздана пятнами моторного масла и смазки.

– Хочешь, одолжу тебе свою? – спрашивает Стайлз, критически осматривая его.

– Да, давай.

Стайлз исчезает за дверью, которая, вероятно, ведет в спальню, и возвращается через минуту с майкой в сине-оранжевую полоску.

– Не знаю, подойдет ли, – говорит он, а потом добавляет: – Можешь для начала умыться в ванной, иначе ты просто перенесешь всю грязь и на нее тоже. Вот, иди сюда.

Дерек следует за ним через дверной проем возле книжных полок и дальше по узкому коридору. Они проходят мимо спальни Стайлза справа, дверь слегка приоткрыта, а напротив – еще одна дверь.

 

– Сюда заходи, – Стайлз указывает на дверь, – я оставлю майку здесь, – он вешает ее на дверной крючок. – Пойду, закончу с нашим ужином. Тебе пиво достать?

– Да, – отвечает Дерек. – Спасибо.

Ванная маленькая, белая, довольно чистая, и тут тоже повсюду растения. Дерек начинает проникаться этой цветочной темой.

Он отмывается, насколько это возможно сделать, используя лишь раковину; руки и предплечья с трудом, но отмываются от смазки при помощи мыла. Но вот его футболке не так повезло, она не поддается спасению, и ей, безусловно, потребуется стирка в настоящей стиральной машине.

Футболка Стайлза, ну, в общем, она в обтяжку, а если попытаться потянуть ее вниз, то становится еще хуже.

– Стайлз, – хмуро зовет его Дерек, останавливаясь в проходе в гостиную, – не думаю, что она подходит.

Поднимая взгляд от овощей, которые в этот момент нарезает, Стайлз окидывает взглядом Дерека и начинает смеяться.

– Да, действительно, протест засчитан. Моя спальня напротив ванной. Футболки во втором ящике снизу, в шкафу по правую сторону, как заходишь. Удачи! – и он, криво подведя руку к голове, салютует ему.

Две минуты спустя Дерек без особого энтузиазма появляется в ярко-синей майке с рисунком кекса и надписью «Красавчик» над ним. Это была самая свободная футболка, какую он смог найти, и даже та немного тесновата. Стайлз быстро оглядывает его и снова беспомощно хохочет.

– Ой, Мигель, ну она хотя бы идет тебе! – едва выговаривает он сквозь смех.

После этого Дерек остается в кухне, потягивая пиво и слушая рассказы Стайлза, пока тот готовит еду. Он предлагает свою помощь, но Стайлз отмахивается:

– Не нужно. Тут работы для одного. Пей свое пиво.

Дерек от нечего делать подходит к большому окну на противоположной стороне гостиной, он смотрит на крыши более низких зданий на противоположной стороне улицы. Внизу во всех направлениях разбросаны уличные фонари, и они начинают весело мигать, когда приближается вечер. Есть что-то теплое и душераздирающе знакомое в том, чтобы быть здесь, в настоящей квартире, наполненной всеми атрибутами реальной жизни и домашнего уюта. Дерек не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз находился внутри, глядя вот так на мир, и не может остановить это теплое волшебное чувство, которое распространяется внутри него. Если бы он мог остаться здесь навсегда, он бы так и сделал.

Со вздохом он отворачивается от окна и начинает рассматривать книжные полки. Они забиты так, что кажется, в любой момент могут сломаться: старые гримуары с потертыми корешками, книги по истории и магии, ботанике, научные издания, старая классика вроде «Моби Дика» стоит рядом с современными романами, как например «Бегущий за ветром» Халеда Хоссейни. Дерек переключает внимание на ряд старых фотографий, которые стоят вразброс на полках. И они очень странные. При ближайшем рассмотрении он понимает, что почти все они вырезаны из туристических брошюр. Это стоковые изображения гор, городских пейзажей, ярко освещенных на фоне ночного неба, или невероятно белые пески Карибских пляжей. Среди этих вырезок скрыты две настоящие фотографии в двойной рамке. Первая, очевидно, была снята на старую камеру Полароид несколько лет назад, это выцветшая фотография девушки с длинными рыжими волосами, одетой в платье с цветным принтом, в котором она напоминает картины кубистов. Девушка сфотографирована в профиль, словно в пол-оборота, а по центру свет падает так, что окрашивает все цвета в позолоту. Вторая фотография даже старше, это черно-белый снимок темноволосого парня примерно лет двадцати, он сидит на крыльце, на нём надет костюм в тонкую полоску и фетровая шляпа. Он выглядит, наверное, для всех окружающих так, словно только что вышел из одного из тех фильмов, которые так любила смотреть мама Дерека. Дин Мартин, Фрэнк Синатра – типаж примерно такой же. Парень криво улыбается в камеру, а его глаза блестят от смеха.

– Итак! – громко произносит Стайлз из кухни, – иди сюда, присаживайся, ужин почти готов.

– Какой стул я могу занять?

– Да любой. Любой выбирай, – отвечает ему Стайлз. Взяв прихватки, он открывает дверцу духовки, достает оттуда дымящуюся тарелку макарон с сыром и ставит ее на плиту. У Дерека начинает урчать желудок.

– Давай, занимай уже место, иди же, – Стайлз машет на него руками, Дерек отодвигает шаткий стул и садится, пока Стайлз едва ли не порхает по кухне, бормоча под нос: «Тарелки, ножи, вилки, где, блять, вилки?»

Дерек чувствует себя виноватым.

– Я бы мог накрыть на стол, если ты…

– Нет, я сам всё сделаю, – Стайлз настаивает, поднося тарелки со столовыми приборами, и ставит их на стол, затем приносит огромную миску салата, бутылку соуса и, наконец, макароны с сыром.

Паста выглядит превосходно, но Дерек тянется к салату. Он накладывает, наверное, половину содержимого салатницы в свою тарелку, прежде чем понимает, что Стайлз сидит напротив, наблюдая за ним и изогнув бровь от удовольствия.

– Ой, ты… хочешь? – Дерек протягивает ему миску.

– Нет! Нет, продолжай.

Дерек чувствует себя смущенно, он неловко ставит салат обратно на стол, и под пристальным наблюдением накладывает себе пасту, передавая ее затем Стайлзу.

– Ешь, – говорит Стайлз, а Дерек тянется за ложкой, – не жди меня.

Дерек слишком голоден, чтобы продолжать быть вежливым. В салате всё то, о чём он долгое время лишь мечтал: сочные помидоры, хрустящий салат-латук, мягкий авокадо, огурцы, тёртая морковь. Ему уже даже наплевать на то, как он одет, Дерек просто благодарен, что снова может поесть овощей.

– Ошнь фкусно, – бормочет он с благодарностью, – спасибо.

Стайлз смотрит на него, и его рот изгибается в усмешке, когда Дерек с блаженством на лице наслаждается вкусом помидора.

– Ну так, – говорит он, – ты откуда родом? Готов поспорить, что не из Калифорнии.

В этот момент Дерек очень рад, что его рот набит едой. Он медленно жует, обдумывая, что ответить.

– Нью-Йорк.

– Оу, Большое Яблоко?

На самом деле, семья Дерека жила в северной части штата, но он решает немного уйти от правды.

– Эй, а ты когда-нибудь ходил на игру Метс? – спрашивает Стайлз со страстной заинтересованностью.

Дерек качает головой.

– Прости, мой отец был родом из Чикаго, так что мы были фанатами Кабс. Он брал нас на Янки-стэдиум, так что мы видели пару их игр там.

Стайлз морщит лицо в отвращении.

– Янки? Фу.

Дерек усмехается.

– А ты? Всегда жил в Бикон Хиллз?

– Эм, что-то вроде того, – отвечает Стайлз и делает глоток напитка, отводя взгляд. – Отстой, правда?

– Нет. – По правде говоря, если бы его семью не уничтожили в огне, он думает, что никогда бы не стал жить где-то далеко от родных мест. – Хорошо иметь корни. У меня… У меня их больше нет. И мне не хватает этого. А что, куда бы ты хотел поехать?

– О боже, да хоть куда-нибудь. Я бы везде хотел побывать. Увидеть мир.

– Что тебя останавливает?

Стайлз раздраженно смеется.

– Ну не знаю, если ты не заметил, я – хранитель магического леса.

– И… что из этого? Ты привязан к земле?

Стайлз вздыхает.

– Это сложно.

– Сложно?

– Да, я… – Стайлз кривит лицо, а потом вздыхает, – скажем так, это как временная подработка. Ну или должна быть таковой. Предполагается, что есть кто-то, кому принадлежит эта земля… Они должны объявиться в итоге и заявить на нее права, так что я просто, – он размашисто жестикулирует, – забочусь об этом месте для них.

– А когда они появятся тут, ты?..

– Я, ну, вроде как буду свободен? – запах Стайлза становится кислым, а сердце бьется беспорядочно. – И я наконец смогу уехать и посмотреть мир, как всегда хотел, убраться из АдХиллз и никогда не оглядываться. По крайней мере, такой план.

Стайлз выдавливает слабую улыбку, и Дерек думает обо всех тех картинках в дешевых рамках, которые стоят на книжных полках, о тех городах и пляжах, горах и пустынях, некоторые картинки новые, другие поблекли от времени.

– А как ты узнаешь? – спрашивает он. – Как узнаешь, кому принадлежит земля?

– А-а-а, есть целый… – Стайлз поднимает руку, указательный палец вытянут, как будто он собирается что-то им написать. Он делает прерывистое маленькое движение, выводя что-то похожее на спираль, но затем останавливает себя: – Это неважно. Я буду знать. Поверь мне.

Кажется, он не склонен больше рассказывать что-то, и Дерек оставляет эту тему.

Они вместе убирают со стола и моют тарелки, после чего Стайлз слегка толкает его локтем и говорит:

– Ну что, настало время для ретро-игр? Нам нужно сыграть в Альтеред Бист. Тебе понравится. Подходит по тематике. И она как раз для двоих игроков, давай.

– Подходит по тематике? – уточняет Дерек, пристально глядя на Стайлза, но продолжая следовать за ним к дивану.

 

– Почему эти оборотни могут стрелять огненными шарами? – ворчит Дерек некоторое время спустя, уставившись в экран.

– Ты просто завидуешь, – говорит Стайлз, – тебе и самому хотелось бы стрелять огненными шарами.

– Ха-ха-ха. Оборотни сами по себе уже классные. Им не нужны дополнительные примочки.

– Ты сейчас серьезно недоволен тем, что разработчики игр недостаточно тщательно исследовали оборотней?

– Может быть.

– Ну, тогда подожди, пока не станешь оборотнем-драконом на втором уровне. Или дойди до третьего, там оборотень-медведь нападает на людей, атакуя их жвачкой.

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и перестает следить за игрой.

– Оборотень-дракон? Оборотень-медведь? Серьезно. Они даже не существуют.

– Всего лишь слова. Эй, внимательней. А то нас зомби достанут. И вообще, ты ошибаешься, когда-то, во времена славы Бикон Хиллз, у нас тут жил оборотень-медведь.

– И что, он нападал со жвачкой на людей?

– Она. И в основном она использовала когти, – отвечает Стайлз, дергая контроллер и нажимая на кнопки.

Они играют молча еще некоторое время. Это довольно быстрая игра, и как только Дерек улавливает, как в нее играть, они проходят ее почти молниеносно. После этого Стайлз настаивает на том, чтобы настроить Супер Нинтендо и сыграть в Супер Марио Карт.

– Эта мне больше нравится, – признается Дерек, когда они вместе ускоряются на Равнине пончика. – Альтеред Бист была культурно невежественная.

– Чувак, ты совсем недавно подарил мне волшебную палочку, которую купил за 99 центов в праздничном салоне, – напоминает Стайлз.

Дерек долгое время молчит.

– Хорошо, – уступает он, – ты прав.

Они играют в старые игры до поздней ночи, сидя на продавленном диване, тени вокруг них сгущаются, и единственный приглушенный свет исходит от экрана телевизора. Медленно, очень медленно они передвигаются ближе и ближе, пока не прижимаются плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру, порой задевая бока друг друга локтями, когда дёргают контроллерами. Когда они наконец выключают игровые консоли, Дерек думает, что ему, скорее всего, пора уходить, потому что уже почти одиннадцать. И ему правда нужно уже возвращаться, но потом Стайлз встает и спрашивает:

– Не хочешь посмотреть «Принцессу-невесту» со мной? У меня где-то тут был диск.

Он выглядит непривычно нервным, говоря это, сжимает руки в карманах и переступает с ноги на ногу, может быть, потому что догадывается – эта история что-то значит для Дерека. В конце концов, он ведь видел книгу тогда в депо. Дерек понимает, что не может ему отказать.

– Сколько ты сможешь процитировать по памяти? – спрашивает Стайлз, с пультом от DVD-проигрывателя в руке усаживаясь радом с Дереком. Прижимаясь к нему так же близко, как они сидели до этого.

– Думаю, не так уж и много.

Не так много, как он думал, если честно. Дерек читал книгу очень часто за последние восемь лет, но не смотрел фильм уже лет десять. Стайлз же, кажется, знает все слова, бормоча их под нос одновременно с персонажами. Дерек не может не смотреть на него. Он осознает в какой-то момент, что наблюдает за Стайлзом больше, чем следит за фильмом. Смотрит на его темные изогнутые ресницы, родинки, которыми усыпана бледная кожа, розовые губы, периодически изгибающиеся в яркой улыбке. Он красивый. Его черты острые и мягкие одновременно. Всё, что есть в Стайлзе, привлекает Дерека, заставляет хотеть его, и он… Он смотрит на Дерека. Стайлз стопроцентно ловит его за тем, как он пялится.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стайлз.

– Да. Да, конечно, – Дерек прочищает горло, пытаясь не покраснеть самым жутким образом. Он поспешно отворачивается к телевизору и пытается подумать о чем-то другом, о чем угодно. Нужно просто сконцентрироваться на фильме, да и всё.

«Истинная любовь, – произносит Иниго с экрана, – ты слышал его. Ты не можешь требовать более благородной причины, чем эта…»

Взгляд Дерека снова скользит к Стайлзу, словно он намагничен, но в этот раз Стайлз тоже смотрит на него, и у него на лице понимающая улыбка.

«Сынок, истинная любовь – величайшая вещь в мире, – отвечает тем временем Волшебник Макс. – Ну разве что кроме превосходного сэндвича с нежной говядиной, листьями салата и сочными зрелыми помидорами. Обожаю…»

Они беспомощно улыбаются друг другу, и когда Дерек делает вдох, то всё, что он ощущает, – это лишь их запахи, тепло, безопасность и дом. Судорожно вздохнув, он наклоняется и сокращает дистанцию между ними.

Последние несколько недель Дерек очень сильно старался не думать о том, на что это похоже – целовать Стайлза. Теперь, когда он делает это по-настоящему, ему кажется, что это ошибка. Словно если бы он дал себе еще немного времени подумать об этом, он был бы более подготовленным. Потому что сейчас они целуются, и для него это одновременно слишком много и слишком мало. Ничего уже не достаточно. Он слышит знакомое потрескивание магии в воздухе, которое всегда возникает рядом со Стайлзом, обжигающая сила, таящаяся под кожей, которая будто усиливает его собственные чувства до такой степени, что всё в Стайлзе, в них обоих ощущается намного острее. Мир сосредотачивается на них, и Дерек не может думать ни о чём, только прикасаться, пробовать на вкус, распознавать запахи – только они, они, они, обнимающиеся, притягивающие друг друга ближе, и ближе, словно это какая-то битва, в которой нужно определить, кто из них сможет сильнее вплавиться в кожу другого. И до того, как они выясняют это, Дерек толкает Стайлза на спину, прижимает его к дивану, заключая в свои объятия.

Что-то в Стайлзе тянет волка на поверхность так сильно, что Дерек не может этого объяснить или сдержать. Его зубы царапают шею Стайлза, оставляя отметины на белой коже, и это хорошо, красиво, но этого недостаточно. Всего мало. Дерек скользит рукой между их телами и останавливается над ширинкой на джинсах Стайлза.

– Всё хорошо? – судорожно дыша, спрашивает он.

– Да-а-а, – Стайлз стонет, и звук его голоса почти не похож на человеческий. Это напоминает Дереку их первую встречу в лесу, когда он не видел, как выглядит тот, кто говорит с ним.

Когда Дерек отстраняется, тяжело дыша, он видит Стайлза: его кожа почти сверкает в темноте комнаты, белые зубы заострены, глаза темные, зрачки настолько увеличились, что практически поглотили собой глаза. Стайлз сжимает Дерека, пальцы резко впиваются в мышцы его рук. Он красивый. Дикий. Захватывающий дух.

– Не останавливайся, – отчаянно просит он, притягивая Дерека ближе к себе. – Не смей останавливаться.

С недовольным рыком Дереку наконец удается справиться с молнией, опустить вниз джинсы и белье Стайлза и крепко сжать рукой его горячий, возбужденный член.

– Ты. Ты тоже, – бормочет Стайлз, выгибаясь от прикосновений, подстегивает его, обхватывая Дерека за спину, – вместе. Вместе.

Дерек слегка отстраняется, чтобы дрожащими пальцами расстегнуть пуговицу на собственных джинсах, он дергает молнию вниз, а потом одной рукой обхватывает оба члена. У него всё еще дрожат руки, когда делает первые движения, чувствует мягкость кожи и соприкосновение напряженной плоти. Дерек ощущает острую необходимость обратиться, это давит на него изнутри, пальцы сводит от желания отпустить себя, у него кружиться голова от этой потребности, от запаха, от всех навалившихся на него эмоций… Дерек опускается ниже, зарываясь лицом во влажную кожу стайлзовой шеи, и, продолжая водить рукой вдоль их членов, плотно зажатых в кулаке, он чуть ли не скулит, вынужденный еще и бороться с обращением.

– Нет. Не сдерживайся, – яростно произносит Стайлз, обхватывая руками его лицо и вынуждая посмотреть на себя. – Не прячься. Не сдерживайся. Тебе не нужно сдерживать себя. Я хочу видеть. Хочу посмотреть на настоящего тебя.

Дерек сверкает красными глазами, выпуская клыки. Стайлз тут же выгибается навстречу, и именно так им хватает пары толчков, нескольких беспорядочных движений, чтобы прийти к оргазму.

Долгое время они цепляются друг за друга, тяжело дыша. Дерек опускает голову на плечо Стайлза и пытается снова взять волка под контроль. У Стайлза трясутся плечи, и Дерек понимает, что тот смеется.

– Что смешного? – поднимая голову, шепчет он.

– Мне кажется, тебе придется переодеться. Снова, – говорит Стайлз, с улыбкой указывая на футболку с красавчиком-кексом.

Они по очереди освежаются в ванной. Пока Стайлз там, Дерек надевает новую футболку, в этот раз серую. И определенно, совершенно точно слишком тесную.

Дерек уже натягивает ботинки и куртку, когда Стайлз возвращается в гостиную, одетый в клетчатые пижамные штаны, с обнаженным торсом, за исключением тонкой, длинной серебряной цепочки на шее, которую у него раньше не было возможности рассмотреть как следует. На ней серебряный кулон в форме желудя, и Стайлз с волнением вертит его, поглядывая на Дерека.

– Ты не останешься? – погрустнев, спрашивает в итоге он.

– Я… – Дерек сомневается, не зная, что сказать. – Не сегодня? У меня нет ничего с собой, и…

– Ты можешь использовать мою зубную щетку. И взять моё бельё тоже.

– Дело не в этом. – У Дерека такое чувство, что, если он останется здесь, то больше никогда не захочет уходить. Часть его уже не хочет этого. Ему нужно пространство, чтобы очистить голову, подумать, осознать то, что только что произошло. Но в то же время он отчаянно не хочет обидеть Стайлза. – Я приду завтра, если ты хочешь.

– Правда? – Стайлз улыбается, мягко и немного грустно.

– Определенно, – отвечает Дерек и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. – Я хотел бы.

***

Дерек спит, свернувшись калачиком под сиденьем вагона и прикрыв хвостом нос, когда знакомый рокот двигателя будит его примерно часа в три ночи. И в какой-то момент, наполовину проснувшийся, он с надеждой думает, что это может быть джип Стайлза. А потом он понимает, что джип сломан, и кроме этого, снаружи слышны два сердцебиения. Он слышит тяжелое неровное дыхание и шипящие маты, когда двери машины открываются, и у Дерека сердце в пятки уходит.

– Говорю тебе, я видел, как он выходил отсюда недавно! – шипит Эннис себе под нос, видимо считая, что так его не услышит никто лишний. Может, так бы и получилось, если бы Дерек не был оборотнем. Он вскакивает на ноги, обращается в человека и наощупь начинает искать одежду.

– Вот прям отсюда? – говорит другой голос, но он его не узнает. – Где нет воды. И еды?

Дерек застегивает ширинку и в панике натягивает футболку.

– Нет еды? Не будь идиотом, Кроуфорд, тут целый заповедник еды. Олени. Кролики. Этот волк тут до отвала нажраться может.

Звуки открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей не прекращаются. Скрежет металла о металл. Что бы они ни делали, это не звучит многообещающе.

– Но я думал, что пацан, Стайлз, сказал, что это его собака.

– Это он так сказал, – Эннис издает отвратительный звук, отхаркиваясь, и сплевывает.

Порой волчий слух – это сущее наказание, потому что Дерек может слышать это всё в подробностях: хрип мокроты в лёгких, влажный шлепок, когда жидкость ударяется о землю.

– Он соврал. Это не собака. Я-то видел собак.

– Да, но…

– Говорю тебе, Кроуфорд. Это что-то другое. Я видел…

– Я знаю, – ворчит Кроуфорд. – Горящие красные глаза. Ты уже рассказывал. Я просто… хотел бы, чтобы ты обождал тогда с выпивкой до вечера.

– Я не был пьян! Хорошо. Просто. Пойдем со мной. Осмотримся тут.

Раздается до ужаса знакомый щелчок взведенного курка. В один из тех моментов, когда Дерек слышал его, погибла Лора. На мгновение его парализует от страха, но потом ему удается сдвинуться с места и дрожащими руками начать собирать книги и одежду обратно в сумку. Дерек оглядывает всё вокруг, стараясь убрать следы и любые признаки его присутствия настолько быстро, насколько может.

– Готов? – спрашивает Эннис, и Дерек четко слышит шорох шагов по гравию.

Надев куртку и натянув сумку через плечо, он тихо проскальзывает в темные ниши склада, потом идет через офисы в заднюю часть здания, где расположена задняя дверь.

– Как никогда, – доносится до него голос Кроуфорда.

– Хорошо. Думаю, если волк был где-то неподалеку, мы заметим какие-нибудь следы.

Кроуфорд особо не болтает, только бормочет проклятия под нос и, видимо, очень тихо, потому что Эннис его не слышит.

Дерек наконец добирается до заднего выхода. Перед ним старая дверь, которую он никогда раньше не пытался открыть. Он медленно толкает ее, проверяя, не закрыта ли она. Та поддается с жутким скрипом, и Дерек тут же останавливается. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное. Ничего, они ничего не слышали. Они слишком заняты, болтая друг с другом и обшаривая главный офис и, уже не скрываясь, рыская в полках.

– Не знаю, Эннис, – говорит Кроуфорд со вздохом, – я не вижу тут ничего.

– Думаешь? А как же собачья шерсть под сиденьем в том вагоне? И глянь-ка, что я нашел в ванной.

Дерек слышит триумф в голосе Энниса и стук от чего-то, что он положил на стол.

– Одноразовые станки?

Сердце пропускает удар.

– Ага. Они были спрятаны. И недавно ими пользовались.

– Так и что получается, парень тут с волком живет? Или ты хочешь сказать, что мы охотимся на волка, который любит бриться? – Кроуфорд давится от смеха над собственной шуткой.

– Шути, шути, – говорит ему Эннис. – Но может так и есть.

– Серьезно? Ты о чем сейчас толкуешь?

– Я гуглил, изучал кое-что. Поговорил с парочкой людей. Последние несколько дней я наблюдал и выжидал, – он смеется, и смех его выходит из лёгких ужасным, хрипящим звуком. – Просто давай искать дальше. Посмотрим, что еще найдем.

– Но…

Дерек услышал достаточно. Он осторожно проскальзывает в дверь, стараясь больше не издать ни звука.

Пальцы трясутся, когда он достает телефон и набирает номер Стайлза. Дерек бежит позади здания, мимо побитого красного пикапа Энниса, вниз по пыльной дороге, которая ведет обратно в город.

Оглядываясь назад, он видит яркие лучи от фонариков, пробивающиеся сквозь темные окна депо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как всегда новости и вообще, много всякого интересного (надеюсь) можно найти в моем паблике [жамк тут](https://vk.com/club174495745)


	6. Часть 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: *стучит в микрофон* Эта глава посвящается тем, кто хотел, чтобы Дерек назвал Стайлзу своё настоящее имя.

– Я скоро буду, – голос Стайлза, хриплый, когда он только ответил на звонок, сейчас, пока Дерек пробирается через заброшенный промышленный парк, пронизан тревогой. – Где…

– Ты не можешь, – громко шепчет Дерек, обрывая Стайлза на полуслове. – Твой джип сломан, забыл? И даже если бы он был на ходу, они бы услышали тебя, как только бы ты выехал из города. Лучше я доберусь бегом по тёмным улицам, буду у тебя раньше, чем ты оглянуться успеешь.

– Да не нужен мне джип, дурень ты, – выплёвывает раздраженно Стайлз, – я могу…

Но Дерек не хочет спорить, у него нет на это ни времени, ни терпения.

– Оставайся на месте, – говорит он и завершает звонок, сразу же выключая звук в телефоне. 

Сердце колотится, как ненормальное, когда Дерек пробирается мимо заброшенных зданий на открытую дорогу в город. Пустая, безликая сельская местность простирается по обе стороны дороги, идущей от промышленного парка, тут нет ничего, кроме редких случайных деревьев да кустарников. В пользу Дерека играет то, что дороги почти не освещены, а он как раз и не нуждается в этом. Его глаза мерцают красным, он поправляет сумку, надежно закрепив ее через плечо, делает глубокий вдох и бежит.

Дерек уже почти на месте, огни Бикон Хиллз освещают перед ним долину на въезде в город, превращая местность в миниатюру настоящей вселенной, когда вдалеке становится слышен рёв мотора, приближающийся к нему. Звук еще негромкий, но быстро нарастает. Не медля ни секунды, Дерек сходит с главной дороги. Земля под его ногами мягкая, ноги скользят, попадая на камни, и он осторожно продвигается дальше, стараясь не свалиться на скалистом откосе. На мгновение потеряв равновесие, он бросается к остановке и низко приседает, оставаясь в пределах видимости с дороги, но Дерек надеется, что он всё-таки достаточно далеко отошёл, чтобы свет фар не достал до него.

Наступают мучительные минуты ожидания, которые по ощущениям растягиваются на целые часы, но наконец машина проезжает мимо него. Как Дерек и подозревал, это пикап Энниса. Оставаясь на месте, он задается вопросом, сколько раз этот пикап проезжал рядом, а он даже не обращал на него внимания. Подобных машин в стране навалом. И всё же, в последнее время Дерек слишком расслабился, позволил себе успокоиться, начать пускать корни. И поступая так, он перестал быть осторожным.

 

« _Я гуглил_ , – говорил тогда Эннис, – _изучал кое-что. Поговорил с парочкой людей_ ».

Как много он знает? С кем говорил? Дерек не может знать ответы на эти вопросы, и неизвестность давит на него. Это может быть ерунда, а может быть – уже завтра город будет кишеть охотниками.

Дерек ждет, пока шум пикапа Энниса не растворится вдалеке, а потом поднимается на ноги и направляется к сверкающим огням Бикон Хиллз. К Стайлзу. Домой.

Парадная дверь в доме Стайлза открыта, и он сам стоит в дверях, сложив руки на груди; серебряная цепочка на шее сверкает на свету, идущем из коридора. Когда он замечает Дерека, выражение его лица меняется, Стайлз хмурится всё сильнее по мере его приближения. Дерек замедляет темп, внезапно начиная сомневаться, что его здесь примут. Поднявшись по ступенькам на крыльцо, он останавливается на предпоследней, поэтому Стайлз оказывается чуть выше него. Тишина между ними просто убийственная.

– Я же сказал, что вернусь, – говорит Дерек.

Стайлз сердито смотрит на него.

– Ты, – он тыкает пальцем Дерека в грудь, – бросил трубку. Это неприемлемо.

– Стайлз…

– А потом не ответил ни на один мой звонок!

– Мне пришлось выключить звук в телефоне. Я не мог рисковать…

– Ты мог валяться мёртвым в канаве! Тебя могли напичкать аконитом! Мог быть связан где-то, тебя могли пытать! И я бы даже не узнал! – он со злостью размахивает руками.

– Стайлз, я…

– Да я понимаю. Это всего лишь Эннис, а ты альфа-оборотень. Но всё-таки! Мы же договорились прикрывать друг друга. Вот для чего нам телефоны.

– Но ведь всё так и получилось, – отвечает ему Дерек. – Я здесь! Позвонил тебе и пришёл за помощью.

– Пффф, – Стайлз снова складывает руки на груди и отворачивается, заметно смягчившись. – Ладно, – говорит он наконец, – не можешь же ты стоять тут всю ночь. Заходи лучше уже.

Дерек следует за Стайлзом, молча поднимающимся по лестнице в свою квартиру. Как только они заходят внутрь и за ними закрывается дверь, Стайлз толкает его к стене так, что сумка неудобно вонзается в спину, и тут же целует. Он вылизывает его рот с яростью, которую явно с трудом контролирует. Дерек беспомощен против этого напора, он без сопротивления приоткрывает губы, а руками скользит вдоль тела к бедрам Стайлза, притягивая его ближе к себе.

– Ты должен был остаться, – зло выдыхает Стайлз, когда наконец отстраняется от него. – Должен был остаться здесь, когда я предложил.

Дерек понимает, о чем он говорит, но не сожалеет о своем решении.

– Если бы я остался, они могли бы найти мои вещи, – давит он на свое, – мои книги…

– Ох, да боже мой, – Стайлз отходит дальше, настолько, что Дерек уже не может дотянуться до него. – Конечно, ведь никто не может трогать эти чертовы книги, да? Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты важнее их, а? Это же просто дурацкие книги!

Стайлз разворачивается, фыркнув с отвращением, и сжимает пальцы в волосах. Воздух заполняет густой запах гнева и разочарования, и он почти такой же тяжелый, как тишина.

– Это книги Лоры.

Стайлз напрягается, но не поворачивается к нему.

– Лоры?

– Моя сестра. Когда… – Дерек болезненно сглатывает. – Когда мне было шестнадцать, охотники подожгли мой дом. Там была почти вся моя семья. Они все умерли, остались только я и Лора. А эти книги были в её рюкзаке в день пожара. После этого она стала альфой, но нам некуда было идти. Долгое время мы просто ездили из города в город, устраивались на работу то там, то здесь. Старались держаться вне радаров, так сказать. Было трудно, но мы были друг у друга, понимаешь? А потом, три года назад… – Дерек не может заставить себя произнести нужные слова.

Стайлз медленно поворачивается и смотрит на него виновато.

– Три года назад?

– Это… Три года назад те же охотники снова нашли нас. И моя… эм, моя сестра… Она погибла, защищая меня, – Дерек не может сдержаться, его голос ломается, пока он договаривает эти слова. Слова, которые не говорил до этого никому, даже не произносил их вслух. Они так непривычны для него, что он даже не может заставить их прозвучать естественно или как-то иначе, чем в итоге получается: отчаянно, с грустью, наполненными чувством вины. Но Стайлз, он заслуживает объяснения, и Дерек очень хочет дать его. – Лора умерла, чтобы спасти меня… – повторяет он, и слова словно отталкиваются от него и повторяются эхом, становясь еще более значимыми и наполненными невероятной тоской. – Вот почему я так странно отношусь к этим книгам. Я… прости меня, – он чувствует себя выпотрошенным.

– Нет, – отвечает Стайлз и неловко шагает вперед, протягивая к нему руки, словно хочет обнять, но не уверен в том, стоит ли это делать и примет ли его объятия сейчас Дерек. – Нет-нет-нет, слышишь? Ты не должен извиняться. Я беспокоился, а иногда волнение выражается самым мудацким способом, но это… Ты не должен извиняться, не за что. Терять дорогих людей… – его взгляд скользит по книжным полкам на ближайшей к ним стене, и Стайлз судорожно вздыхает, – худшее, что может случиться, – произносит он, снова поворачиваясь к Дереку. – Самое, блять, худшее, что может случиться. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Мигель.

– Дерек, – говорит он наконец. Не то чтобы Дерек собирался это делать, но как только он произносит свое настоящее имя, понимает, что рад этому. Потому что, по правде сказать, он чертовски устал. Устал бежать и прятаться. Устал от игр. Устал быть не тем, кем он является. Притворяться даже перед собой, что он не увлечен Стайлзом, что ему это не важно, тогда как на самом деле, он буквально упал в него, уже давно. – Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

– Дерек, – Стайлз повторяет мягко, с таким благоговением, что у Дерека что-то сжимается в груди: прошли годы с тех пор, как кто-то называл его настоящее имя.

Стайлз делает медленный шаг вперед, потом еще один и снова, пока не становится вплотную. Он осторожно поднимает руки, давая ему возможность отступить, но Дерек не двигается, поэтому Стайлз крепко обхватывает его руками, втягивая в уютные объятия. Дерек наклоняется к нему, расслабляясь, словно он марионетка, чьи нити вдруг обрезали. Вздохнув, он прячет лицо, утыкаясь в плечо Стайлза, и просто дышит.

Дерек не уверен, как долго они так стоят, но, когда они размыкают объятия, через окно гостиной видно, что небо успевает окраситься розовым, означая наступление рассвета. Стайлз смотрит на него сверкающими глазами, его щёки покраснели, а волосы торчат во все стороны, и больше всего Дерек хочет поцеловать сейчас его, но не делает этого.

– Хочешь попить чего-нибудь? – спрашивает Стайлз, потирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. – У меня какао есть.

– Звучит хорошо, – говорит Дерек, следуя за ним на кухню, и старается держаться рядом, когда Стайлз готовит им какао, потому что пока не готов отказаться от этой физической близости, возникшей между ними.

Они садятся плечом к плечу за маленьким кухонным столом, тем же столом, за которым не так давно ужинали. Только на этот раз они молча потягивают горячий напиток. Может, это должно ощущаться странно или неловко – находиться здесь в тишине позолоченного солнцем раннего утра, но это не так. Дерек чувствует себя так, будто всё, как надо. Идеально.

Через какое-то время, проведенное в уютном молчании, Стайлз допивает одним глотком оставшийся какао, трёт лицо и широко зевает.

– Слава богу, мне не нужно сегодня на работу. Мы можем просто лечь спать. Пойдем, – Стайлз поднимается и нерешительно протягивает Дереку руку, которую тот принимает. А затем следует за ним к спальне, что тускло освещена прикроватной лампой. Отсюда видно, что кровать не заправлена, а одеяло отброшено в сторону, видимо, Стайлз торопился выбраться из постели, когда Дерек позвонил ему.

– Чувствуй себя, как дома, – говорит он, – а мне в туалет надо, – и он плетётся через коридор в ванную.

Посмотрев по сторонам, Дерек заходит в спальню Стайлза. Он был тут буквально вчера, но времени оглядеться ему тогда не хватило. Да и выглядело бы грубо, начни он изучать тут всё. Оказывается, спальня забита вещами, как и всё в квартире: вдоль стены наставлены коробки, книги на полках плотно утрамбованы. Повсюду растения. Из приоткрытых ящиков комода торчат вещи, а грязное бельё просто валяется на полу. И, несмотря на всё это, тут тепло и безопасно, а пахнет лучше, чем в любом другом месте, где Дереку за эти долгие годы приходилось спать. Быстро раздеваясь, он складывает свою одежду аккуратной стопкой и оставляет её на комоде. Затем он идет к кровати и осторожно ложится на неё. Одеяло оказывается слишком толстым, а матрас чересчур мягким и пружинистым, он тихо поскрипывает под его весом, и Дерек инстинктивно чувствует, что не сможет заснуть здесь. Он слишком привык к твёрдому полу, к тому, что для ночёвки сворачивается клубком в огороженном пространстве, а всё, что его согревает, – его собственная шерсть.

– Стайлз, – зовёт он, резко садясь на кровати. – У тебя есть аллергия на собак?

Он слышит звук спускаемой воды, а потом Стайлз отвечает:

– Нет, а что?

Дерек позволяет телу поддаться обращению, и через мгновение, когда Стайлз заходит в комнату, он уже стоит на четырех лапах, довольно высунув язык.

– Серьезно? – Стайлз смотрит на него сверху вниз, и он одновременно позабавлен и расстроен. – Ты это серьезно сейчас?

Дерек тихо тявкает и виляет хвостом.

– И что теперь? Будешь спать в моей постели… вот так?

Дерек просто смотрит на него большими глазами, прижав уши к голове, и Стайлз вздыхает. Он проходит мимо Дерека к кровати, залазит на неё и заворачивается в одеяла.

– Ну, давай, Мишка-Дер. Я теперь могу звать тебя Мишка-Дер?

Дерек скулит.

– Ладно, – говорит Стайлз, зевая так, что челюсть хрустит, – Не-Мишка-Дер. Понял.

Он поворачивается на бок, укладывает голову на руку и смотрит вниз на Дерека. – Так что, где ты спать собираешься?

Дерек осматривает комнату, выбирая подходящее место, а потом направляется ближе к кровати, к одному из тех небольших участков в комнате, который ничем не завален. Он ложится, свернувшись калачиком. Над ним шуршит покрывало, когда Стайлз тянется к лампе и выключает её. Затем тот опускает руку, чтобы погладить Дерека. Кровать поскрипывает, когда Стайлз ложится удобнее, не убирая при этом теплой руки от его спины. Эта тяжесть прикосновения действует на Дерека успокаивающе.

– Так тебе удобно? – бормочет Стайлз, но Дерек не отвечает. Убаюканный ровным биением его сердца и чувствуя себя комфортно в окружении запахов спальни, Дерек засыпает. 

 

Уже довольно поздно, когда Дерек медленно просыпается на следующий день. Первое, что он понимает, приходя в сознание, – это то, насколько ему сейчас тепло, теплее, чем было неделями, пока он спал в заброшенном депо. Едва приоткрывая один глаз, он замечает луч света, который пробивается через щёлку в шторах и нагревает ковёр, на котором он лежит. Дерек смотрит на часы – уже чуть больше трёх. Он спал. И спал очень хорошо. Лениво ведя одним ухом, он поднимает голову и зевает. Кровать Стайлза пуста, он сонно щурится, глядя на нее и всё еще пребывая в полусонном состоянии. Постепенно Дерек начинает различать звуки: кто-то передвигается по квартире, музыка играет в дребезжащих колонках. Если хорошо сконцентрироваться, то можно услышать, как Стайлз поёт себе под нос. У Дерека расширяются ноздри, когда он слегка склоняет голову и нюхает воздух. Из кухни доносится аромат бекона и блинчиков. Это всё, что нужно, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Через несколько минут он входит в гостиную на двух ногах, одетый во вчерашнюю одежду.

Стайлз не замечает его. Он стоит у плиты, спиной к Дереку, ворочает бекон на сковороде и трясет задницей в такт попсовой песни, которую слушает. Так что Дерек просто остается в дверном проёме, не обозначая себя, и наслаждается зрелищем.

Стайлз переворачивает блинчик, крутится на пятке, взмахивая лопаткой и громко подпевая на припеве, когда наконец замечает Дерека.

Он резко подпрыгивает, чуть не сбивает с плиты шипящую сковороду и прижимает руку к груди.

– Ёб твою мать! На тебя надо колокольчик повесить. Или, знаешь, ты мог бы объявить о своем присутствии, войдя в комнату, как обычные люди это делают.

– Но я-то не обычный человек, – отвечает Дерек с широкой улыбкой на лице. – И кроме этого, я бы тогда пропустил всё шоу.

– Ага-да, – ухмыляясь, говорит Стайлз и возвращает своё внимание готовке. – Ну и как, понравилось?

Дерек ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого, он пересекает комнату и прижимается к спине Стайлза, устраиваясь подбородком на его плече и слегка опираясь руками о его бёдра.

– Мне всё очень понравилось, – заверяет он, и Стайлз усмехается.

– Ещё бы, чёрт возьми. А теперь попробуй бекон, – он подхватывает тонкий кусочек пальцами и подносит его ко рту Дерека, который открывает рот и забирает угощение, прижимаясь губами к пальцам Стайлза.

– Вкусно, – произносит Дерек и в благодарность целует его в плечо.

– М-м-м, – Стайлз подхватывает готовый блинчик лопаткой и перекладывает его на тарелку. – Я бы мог сказать, что отлично готовлю, но это просто бекон. Не думаю, что вообще возможно облажаться с ним. Он всегда вкусный. Можешь сделать кофе, пока я тут вожусь?

Дерек может. И он сделает, конечно.

Позже, когда Дерек, опустошив тарелку, отодвигает её в сторону, Стайлз продолжает подкармливать его своей порцией и, размахивая руками, со ртом, набитым едой, он спрашивает:

– Так что мы будем делать?

– С Эннисом?

– Ага, – Стайлз облизывает жирные от бекона пальцы и откидывается на спинку стула.

– Ну, мне кажется, он знает... или как минимум подозревает.

– Что ты оборотень?

Дерек кивает.

– Он сказал, что гуглил и разговаривал с кем-то.

– Но это не значит, что он знает о том, что ты оборотень. Может, он гуглил, как вести себя рядом с большой собакой. Или что делать, если обоссался от ужаса. В общем, что-нибудь такое.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

– Да, но Кроуфорд говорил что-то о волке с красными глазами, и вообще, их разговор о волчьем бри... – он прерывает себя и задумывается, что сказать. – Неважно. Он просто знает.

– И что теперь? Думаешь, они попытаются как-то разобраться с тобой? – Стайлз наклоняется ближе, пристально глядя Дереку в глаза.

– Я могу справиться с Эннисом и Кроуфордом. Из того, что я слышал, никто тут их не любит. Так что если они начнут трепаться – люди просто не станут их слушать, не поверят. И это не то, что может как-то повредить мне. Но вот если Эннис наладил контакт с кем-то из охотников...

– У охотников есть кодекс, так ведь? Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

– Моя семья тоже ничего плохого никому не сделала. Кейт Арджент всё равно уничтожила их.

– Арджент? – Стайлз садится прямо, взгляд его стал острым. – Это же самая старая охотничья семья в стране?

– Слышал о них?

– Ага. Они известные. Думал, что Ардженты следуют кодексу.

– Не могу говорить за всех, но Кейт плевала на него.

Стайлз снова откидывается на спинку стула и закусывает губу.

– Хорошо, – говорит вдруг он, – это просто обдумывание вариантов, но какой у нас самый худший сценарий? Что Эннис как-то соединил два и два и сумел узнать об оборотнях в интернете. Может быть, поговорил с охотниками, может даже нашел Кейт…

– Невозможно, – обрывает его Дерек, – Кейт мертва.

Стайлз поднимает бровь.

– Уверен?

– Лора убила её. Разорвала горло. Я видел всё собственными глазами.

Лора разорвала ей горло, Кейт выстрелила прямо в сердце пулей с аконитом.

Стайлз сглатывает.

– А другие Ардженты, они не пришли за тобой? Ну, чтобы отомстить за Кейт или...

– Я был осторожен, – просто отвечает Дерек. Потому что правда в том, что месяцами после гибели Лоры, в каком бы городе он ни находился, он жил отчасти в страхе увидеть, как к нему приближается чёрный внедорожник, а отчасти – надеясь на это. Так что он провёл много времени, затаившись на самом дне. Ни телефона, ни друзей. Использовал карточку только в тех случаях, когда не было другого варианта. Чёрт, да половину времени он вообще даже не в зданиях жил. Он стал невидимым, Дерек был хорош в этом.

– Получается, – задумчиво говорит Стайлз, – вот что сейчас главное: если Эннису удалось как-то связаться с Арджентами – мы в заднице. Если это какая-то другая семья охотников, то...

– То это будет моё слово против их слов. И охотники не поверят оборотню.

Вздохнув, Стайлз опускает взгляд на свою тарелку, берет вилку и беспокойно крутит её между пальцами.

– Так что? Что ты будешь делать? Уйдешь?

То, как он говорит это, очевидно стараясь, чтобы слова звучали обыденно, не обманывает Дерека. Он слышит горький, болезненный надлом в его голосе, и это заставляет его задуматься на какой-то момент. Всё это время Дерек думал, что их отношения не на равных. Что Стайлзу он, безусловно, нравится, но еще – что Стайлз просто как бы присматривает за ним, взяв под крыло, потому что понимает, что Дереку нужна помощь. Видя его сейчас, вот так, с опущенными плечами, кислым запахом печали, исходящим от него волнами, Дереку приходит в голову, что, возможно, он не единственный здесь, кто одинок.

Стайлз неоднократно упоминал, что он страж этих территорий. Но как долго он здесь? В первый вечер, который они провели вместе, в баре, он говорил, что никто не задерживается в этом городе навечно. Его отец. Его друг Скотт. Сколько еще людей? Дерек скользит взглядом туда, где лежит значок шерифа, потом к двойной рамке на той полке, где фотографии только реальных людей. Фотографии, поблекшие от времени.

– Если я уйду, ты пойдешь со мной? – задает он вопрос, ответ на который он уже точно знает.

Стайлз сглатывает, всё еще вертя в руке вилку. Когда он наконец поднимает взгляд на Дерека, он выглядит разбитым.

– Если бы я мог. Я... я бы хотел.

– Да?

– О боже, как сильно я хотел бы этого. Есть так много того, что я хочу увидеть. Так много всего, чем я бы хотел заниматься, – он замолкает, задохнувшись. – А быть с тобой, это... – он широко взмахивает руками, неспособный выразить всё, что чувствует. – Но...

– Но ты не можешь.

– Я не могу оставить это место.

– Значит, я остаюсь, – говорит Дерек.

В конце концов, это оказывается так просто, и когда Дерек произносит эти слова, он чувствует облегчение, словно гора с плеч сваливается. И это не только потому, что он хочет быть со Стайлзом. На самом деле, ему правда нравится жить здесь. У него есть друзья. Он заботится о Бойде, Эрике и Айзеке. Это место так подходит ему, только трудно объяснить словами.

– Правда? – Стайлз смотрит на него с надеждой.

– Ага.

– А если приедут охотники?

– Тогда мы справимся с ними, вместе.

– Ты уверен? То есть, это же может быть опасно. Ты альфа-одиночка...

– Нет, это не так. Ты – моя стая, – говорит Дерек и, сказав это вслух, понимает, что это правда. Что это уже давно так и есть. – А еще Бойд, Айзек и Эрика. Вы можете не быть волками. Трое из вас даже не в курсе, что я оборотень, но вы в стае. И я не уеду.

Они могут никогда так и не узнать, кто он – что он такое – или что они его стая, это не важно. Они его близкие, он должен их защищать и присматривать за ними.

Стайлз издает короткий смешок.

– Так мы...

– Мы разберемся с этим дерьмом.

– Ты уверен?

– Да.

– Вот так просто? – по голосу Стайлза можно понять, что он еще сомневается, но при этом полон надежд.

– Вот так просто, – отвечает ему Дерек.

– Я... Ладно, – по сравнению с обретенной уверенностью Дерека, Стайлз не выглядит тем человеком, который знает, что сказать. Он какое-то время сидит, сдавливая челюсть так, что желваки ходят ходуном. А потом говорит:

– Ну, значит теперь в первую очередь нам нужно узнать, что именно успели разузнать Эннис и Кроуфорд.

– И как мы это сделаем?

Стайлз стучит пальцами по столу, глубоко задумавшись.

– Наверное, самым простым способом будет проникнуть в дом Энниса и поискать там.

– Звучит рискованно.

– Не очень, – улыбается Стайлз. – В этом преимущество маленьких городов типа Бикон Хиллз. Каждый знает, кто чем занимается. Сегодня суббота, и я в курсе, что по субботам Эннис и Кроуфорд ходят в бар, «У Палмера», ты уже знаешь это место. В общем, там они пьют и смотрят какую-нибудь игру. Уходят примерно в полночь, пьяные в дрова, по пути еще и на драки нарываются. Мы пойдем, пока они там. В доме будет пусто.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Дерек, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Это похоже на план. Где он живет?

– У Энниса дом в нескольких километрах от города. Довольно уединенное место, что для нас очень удобно, – Стайлз широко улыбается. – И до того, как ты начнешь еще что-то придумывать – не беспокойся о том, как мы туда доберемся. Я позабочусь об этом.


	7. Часть 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Кое-кому в этой части будет не очень хорошо (прим. переводчика: я бы даже сказала, что плохо. Но недолго хд). Квартира Энниса – чертова помойная яма, и он подонок, так что как есть. Также мы узнаём, что у Дерека очень выраженная форма синестезии. У моей подруги такое, в более лёгкой форме, и это странно, знаете, чипсы у нее белого вкуса. Не удивителен ли наш мир? Люди с синестезией чувствуют вкус белого цвета. А пока я изучала этот вопрос, узнала, что существует около 80 форм этого феномена. Ладно, я отвлеклась:)  
> **************  
> От переводчика: А Сти у нас ругается, как сапожник. Я не фильтровала, мне нравится ахаха  
> И еще: Эрика! Ну ЭРИКА! (вы поймете потом, ага)  
> **************

– Мы пойдем позже, нужно подождать до вечера, – решительно говорит Стайлз. – Как только игра начнется, мы должны быть уверенными, что в доме Энниса никого нет. Ну и к тому же, под покровом ночи меньше шансов быть замеченными, – он потирает ладони, и на его лице появляется улыбка. – Наденем тёмную одежду, типа, для маскировки, а еще, может...

– Я думал, что он живет в изолированном месте.

– Да, так и есть! Но это Бикон Хиллз, – Стайлз вздыхает, – тут ничего не происходило целую вечность, если нам нужно вломиться в его дом, то можно и повеселиться заодно. Понимаешь? Войти в роль.

– Войти в роль?

– Ладно, не в роль. Я не говорю о ролевых играх сейчас... хотя, – он улыбается с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах, – если только ты сам не хочешь этого?

– Стайлз...

– Мы будем как Перальта и Бойл из «Бруклин 9-9».

– Как кто? И что это...

– Или я буду Джейком МакКинли, друзья зовут меня «Мак». Скучающий плейбой-миллиардер и известный во всем мире вор драгоценностей. В прошлом году я проник в Лондонский Тауэр и украл королевские драгоценности только ради того, чтобы вернуть их на следующий день. Зачем? Потому что могу. Вот как я действую. Крутой человек-загадка, которого знают во всем мире...

Дерек фыркает, а Стайлз хмурится.

– Э-э-эй, я могу быть крутым и загадочным.

– Ага. Может, я так и думал в нашу первую встречу той ночью в заповеднике. Теперь? – Дерек втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

– М-м-м? Грубым?

– Конечно, когда мы разговаривали в тот раз, я решил, что ты мудак. Теперь, – Дерек показательно выдыхает, – а теперь я понимаю, что ты просто большой дурила, – он качает головой, изображая невероятное разочарование.

– Я дурила?

– Ты признался, что вводил в своем магазине тематические костюмы по пятницам, – напоминает Дерек. – Одевался в гигантскую свёклу!

– Чего! Я бы попросил! Свёкла – это наикрутейший овощ! – возмущенно отвечает Стайлз. – Прежде всего, она фиолетовая. Фиолетовый – самый классный цвет! Как много фиолетовых овощей существует, Дерек? – он размахивает руками. – Готов поспорить, ты не сможешь назвать ни одного!

– Баклажан.

– Внутри они не фиолетовые, – шипит Стайлз, сузив глаза. – А свёкла еще и источник калия и марганца... и витамина С, скорее всего!

– А еще, я читал, что изначально морковь тоже была фиолетовой, – продолжает Дерек с ухмылкой, – но голландские фермеры...

– Хватит! – машет руками Стайлз, приказывая ему прекратить, – за это твоя роль сегодня – Дуайт Динкл, фермер-неудачник, выращивающий морковь, ты – мелкий жулик и сумасшедший фанат песен Барри Манилоу!

– Меня устраивает, – Дерек скрещивает руки на груди таким образом, чтобы его бицепсы выигрышно вздулись. – Барри Манилоу – бог!

– Серьезно что ли? – Стайлз скрещивает руки за спиной и с вызовом приподнимает подбородок.

– Ага, – улыбаясь, Дерек разворачивается и идет в кухню, показательно насвистывая Копакабану.

– Тьфу ты, – вздыхает Стайлз, – невыносимо. В один момент ты такой «я остаюсь» и «мы разберемся со всем этим дерьмом». И через мгновение ты... И потом ты... – он замолкает.

Через какое-то время Дерек оглядывается и замечает, что Стайлз с интересом пялится на его задницу, высунув при этом кончик языка изо рта.

Дерек прочищает горло, и Стайлз дёргается всем телом, а щёки его становятся пунцово-красными. Он огромными глазами смотрит на Дерека, и тот не может винить сам себя в том, что выглядит немного самодовольно от чувства, наполняющего его.

– Ой, заткнись, – говорит Стайлз и шумно топает через гостиную к ноутбуку, который лежит на краю дивана. Он наклоняется, чтобы подхватить его, открывает крышку и тяжело шлёпается на диван, заставляя пружины натужно заскрипеть.

Дерек медленно передвигается по кухне и моет посуду, пока позади него Стайлз безжалостно колотит по кнопкам ноутбука. Закончив с уборкой, Дерек не знает, чем еще ему заняться.

– Хочешь кофе? – спрашивает он. Когда Стайлз не отзывается, он говорит уже громче: – Эй, Стайлз!

Он всё еще не поднимает взгляд от того, чем занят на компьютере, так что Дерек подходит к нему и стучит по плечу. Стайлз вздрагивает, поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

– Эй, – повторяет Дерек, – кофе будешь?

– О, – Стайлз моргает, – да, да. Буду, спасибо, – он трёт глаза и вздыхает. – Прости за это. Я просто... изучал кое-что.

– Что именно?

– Эм... семьи охотников? В частности – Арджентов. Знаешь, просто на всякий случай, нам нужно знать, против кого мы идем.

– Ясно, – Дерек не знает, что выражает его лицо, но Стайлз морщится.

– Это ничего? Прости, я...

– Нет, всё... Ты прав. Это хорошая идея. Нашёл что-нибудь?

– Не так много, но я продолжу искать, – он пожимает плечами. – Конечно, я не ждал, что найду аккаунт в Твиттере или блог с расписанием дел, но должно же быть хоть что-то о них. На данный момент складывается впечатление, что этих ребят вообще не существует.

– Что ж, – говорит Дерек, направляясь обратно на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, – Ардженты старейшая и очень могущественная семья, у которой большое количество ресурсов. Готов поспорить, в интернете есть только то, что они сами захотели там разместить.

– Да, согласен, – бормочет себе под нос Стайлз. – Чёртов вызов принят, ублюдки.

Больше он не поднимает головы от ноутбука, даже тогда, когда Дерек ставит его кофе на столик прямо перед ним.

Поскольку Стайлз погружен в свои исследования, Дерек оказывается совершенно свободен, так что он изучает книжные полки в поисках того, что можно почитать. Выбор на самом деле большой, но кое-что цепляет его взгляд: старое издание в кожаном переплёте с простым названием «Феи». Он практически ничего не знает о феях и эльфах, а следовательно, и о Стайлзе, так что Дерек решает, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы заняться самообразованием. Он вытаскивает книгу и устраивается на противоположном конце дивана, открывая в самом начале. Текст написан на древнеанглийском, поэтому в нём оказывается довольно много архаизмов. Дерек сразу же вспоминает, как ненавидел «Ромео и Джульетту», когда её нужно было читать в школе.

Глубоко вздыхая, он устраивает ноги, вытягивая их на диване и пряча ступни под бедром Стайлза. Тот, не отрываясь от своих дел, тянется рукой и начинает гладить его. Большим пальцем он касается свода стопы и аккуратно, но достаточно сильно нажимая, массажирует стопы, вызывая у Дерека ощущение тепла и комфорта.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает он.

– Немного замерз.

Это такая особенность биологии: у оборотней температура на несколько градусов выше обычной человеческой, поэтому они, привыкшие к такому внутреннему теплу, любой намёк на холодный воздух или сквозняк ощущают гораздо острее, а их кожа более восприимчива к перепаду температур. Это одна из причин, почему он проводит столько ночей в форме волка. И поэтому же Дерек почти всегда носит кожаную куртку.

Не поднимая взгляд, Стайлз убирает руку от его ноги и совершает ею какое-то сложное движение в воздухе. Дерек наблюдает, как лоза, минуту назад обматывавшая окно и карниз, начинает разматываться и спускается на пол. Судя по шороху, она скользит вдоль комнаты, но Дерек не видит её. Он в замешательстве заглядывает за Стайлза, но тот грызет губу и продолжает пристально следить за тем, что происходит у него на экране ноутбука. И тут Дерек замечает лозу, которая плавно поднимается по подлокотнику дивана вместе с одеялом, удерживаемым её ветвями.

– Эм-м-м…

– Возьми его, – говорит Стайлз, стуча по клавиатуре.

Дерек тянется к одеялу, и лоза легко отпускает его, тут же направляясь обратно через всю комнату. Она скользит вверх по занавеске, а затем обматывает карниз и замирает. Всё выглядит так, словно ничего и не было.

Пораженный, Дерек смотрит на одеяло, потом на лозу, а потом и на Стайлза.

– Я… Спасибо? – ему наконец удается что-то сказать, хотя он не уверен до конца, благодарен он или в шоке. – А это, эм, безопасно вообще… иметь такую штуку в квартире?

– Это всё я, – бормочет Стайлз, продолжая смотреть в ноутбук, и хмурит брови. – А это простая лоза. Она не опасна.

– Оу.

– Тебе нужно одеяло или нет? Я подумал, раз тебе холодно…

Моргая, Дерек отвечает:

– Да, я… прости. Спасибо.

Стайлз ничего не отвечает, он слишком поглощён тем, чем сейчас занят, и, немного посомневавшись, Дерек натягивает одеяло на себя. Оно пахнет Стайлзом: теплом, пряностями и, самое главное, – безопасностью.

Довольно вздохнув, Дерек устраивается поудобнее на диване и пытается разобраться в книге. Как он ни старается, это ему не удается. Слова слишком старые, незнакомые, и он снова возвращает внимание на Стайлза: на черты его лица, взмахи тёмных ресниц, крапинки родинок на щеках. Маленькая часть Дерека, та часть, которой он совсем не гордится, рада, что Стайлз не может уехать из Бикон Хиллз. Та часть, которая надеется, что когда они разберутся с Эннисом и Кроуфордом, то смогут тут обосноваться. Вместе. Дерек хочет, чтобы ленивые воскресные дни, подобные этому, стали обычным делом, он хочет, чтобы Бойд, Эрика и Айзек присоединились к ним. Может быть, со временем, Дерек даже сможет рассказать им, кто он, и сделать этот маленький намёк на стаю, которая получилась совершенно случайно, чем-то официальным. Может быть, Стайлз смог бы стать их эмиссаром…

Стайлз с шумом выдыхает воздух сквозь зубы.

– Нашёл что-то?

– Не так уж и много. Кусочек информации о родовом древе Арджентов. И ничего, что подсказало бы, где они живут или какие у них планы, – Стайлз трёт лицо, откидываясь назад. – Если честно, это, блять, выводит из себя. И чем больше я психую, тем выше вероятность, что я потеряю концентрацию и сожгу ноутбук. Магия и электроника плохо взаимодействуют, – он отводит взгляд от компьютера и наконец замечает книгу в руках Дерека. – Интересный выбор материала для чтения.

– Не уверен, что «интересный» – это то самое слово…

– Ага. Книга суховата и охватывает, эм, всех, кто может считаться феями. Ну, знаешь, гномы, лепреконы, банши, да вообще, какие угодно типы волшебных существ, или «фей», – он изображает в воздухе кавычки указательными пальцами. – Думаю, тут всё зависит от того, в чём ты на самом деле заинтересован.

– В тебе, – говорит Дерек. – Я заинтересован в тебе.

Стайлз долгое время смотрит на него, потом медленно поднимает бровь.

– Я думал, мы уже тут всё выяснили. Я дурила, очень редкий вид.

Дерек ухмыляется и елозит пальцами ног под бедром Стайлза.

– Хм-м-м, – тянет он, – дурила. Ладно, спасибо. Я поищу в оглавлении, посмотрю, что там рассказывается об этом.

Стайлз качает головой и с улыбкой снова смотрит на экран ноутбука.

Одной из глав о культуре фей удается привлечь внимание Дерека, и он погружается в чтение, не замечая, как проходит целый час, и читая обо всём подряд – от подменышей до «ведьминых колец», странных кругов, образованных грибами. Он на полпути к параграфу про ирландские письмена, которые можно прочесть только при свете полной луны – когда Стайлз стучит пальцами по его лодыжке.

– Эй, уже почти пора. Нам нужно подготовиться перед выходом.

Подняв голову от книги, Дерек замечает, что в комнате стало значительно темнее, чем было, и теперь она едва освещается экраном включенного ноутбука.

– Ладно, – говорит он и потягивается, как кот.

– Я переоденусь во что-нибудь менее приметное, – говорит Стайлз, показывая на свою белую майку и спортивные штаны. – Тебе одолжить что-нибудь из одежды?

– Нет, – Дерек качает головой. Они хоть и примерно одного роста, но по фигуре Стайлз гораздо более худой, а после фиаско с футболками прошлой ночью Дерек знает, что вряд ли тут найдутся вещи ему по размеру. – Я очень много размышлял об этом. Сомневаюсь, что Дуайт Динкл стал бы меняться одеждой.

Стайлз внезапно громко смеется, его глаза сверкают.

Дереку требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы натянуть куртку, найти ботинки и зашнуровать их. Вскоре они оба стоят в гостиной, готовые к действию. Дерек одет, как обычно, Стайлз – в тёмных скинни, футболке и худи чёрного цвета.

– Я тут всё думаю, – вдруг говорит Стайлз, – стоит ли брать флешку на случай, если понадобиться что-то скинуть с компьютера Энниса. Очень сомневаюсь, что она выживет в процессе нашего путешествия. Кстати о нём, стоит, наверное, оставить телефоны.

Дерек достает свой из кармана джинсов и кладет на диван.

– Это всё? – спрашивает он. – Мы пойдем так? Тебе не нужно захватить лом, или что-то вроде отмычек, или...

– Ой, блять, как смешно, Дерек, – говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Ты такой юморист. Иди сюда, встань рядом, – он подзывает его жестами, чтобы они вместе оказались в центре комнаты.

– Мне здесь встать? – уточняет Дерек, подходя к нему.

– Ага. Вот так, – отвечает Стайлз, двигая его так, как ему нужно. – Плечом к плечу. Вот. Теперь, возьми меня за руку, – его рука оказывается тёплой и сухой, Стайлз крепко переплетает их пальцы, смотрит на Дерека и улыбается, его глаза горят энтузиазмом.

– Хорошо, а что теперь? Мы три раза хлопнем, два раза топнем или..?

Стайлз снова закатывает глаза и ухмыляется.

– На счёт три сделай шаг вперед. Раз. Два. Три...

Они оба шагают вперед, но этот шаг не заканчивается ожидаемым соприкосновением с полом, потому что, как только они начинают своё движение, мир вокруг них блекнет, цвета, оттенки, запахи и звуки квартиры словно смешиваются между собой, превращаясь в неразделимое целое. Дерек открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но у него не получается издать ни звука. В этот момент он может чётко расслышать яркий зеленый цвет виноградной лозы, которая обвивает окно в комнате, может попробовать на вкус звук машины, проезжающей по улице, почувствовать запах того, как звучит сердцебиение Стайлза – сладко и спокойно.

Время замедляется, и замедляется, и замедляется, а потом замирает, словно пойманное и застывшее в янтаре насекомое – сбежать невозможно. Дерек чувствует, что его нога зависла в полушаге, так и не опустившись.

А потом... время полностью останавливается.

Мир поглощает тьма, и всё смолкает, исчезает, оставляя только звук его собственного сердца, громыхающего у него в ушах, и ощущение давления, словно всё тело, каждая его клеточка и атом обвивает и сжимает лоза. Дерек очень хочет закричать в тот момент, когда осознает, что больше не может вынести этого.

А потом, медленно, словно патока, время снова начинает свой ход и давление снижается. Постепенно к Дереку возвращается способность слышать звуки, но они всё еще искажены, словно доносятся до него через слой воды, а единственный запах, который он может различить – насыщенная озоном магия Стайлза. Время ускоряется, набирает скорость, и его нога наконец-то достигает земли. Именно так – не ковра. Под его ногами трава и мелкие камни, а вокруг пахнет не беконом, блинчиками и старыми книгами, а сосной, костром и чернозёмом. Дерек слышит ветер, который шевелит ветви деревьев и пение птиц где-то вдалеке.

Очевидно, что он уже не в квартире Стайлза. Он стоит на склоне холма, у опушки леса. У подножья холма находится ветхий дом и несколько хозяйственных построек, заброшенных и разваливающихся чуть ли не на глазах. Солнце уже спряталось за дальними холмами, и только самый краешек еще проглядывает на горизонте над верхушками деревьев.

Дерек опускает глаза, у него кружится голова, он дезориентирован. Они по-прежнему держатся со Стайлзом за руки, но сейчас это больше похоже на мёртвую хватку – он сжимает ладонь так сильно, что белеют костяшки.

– Ловкий трюк, да? – говорит Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему с тем выражением на лице, которое иначе как маниакальным не назовешь.

Дерек коротко кивает, отпускает его руку, падает на колени и оставляет в высокой траве весь свой завтрак.

– Иу-у, – произносит Стайлз, а потом наклоняется над ним, аккуратно гладит круговыми движениями по спине и добавляет: – Думаю, это может быть немного тяжеловато с непривычки. Чёрт, может, это ощущается еще хуже, если ты оборотень и все твои чувства острее?

– Думаешь? – Дерек слабо хрипит. – Обратно я иду пешком.

Стайлз, чтобы успокоить, хлопает его по плечу.

Когда Дерек более или менее приходит в себя, ему удается встать на ноги; он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь не обращать внимания на кислый привкус желчи на языке.

– Это дом Энниса?

– Ага, это он. Мы на заднем дворе. Главный вход и дорога с той стороны участка. Ты слышишь тут кого-нибудь или что-нибудь? – спрашивает Стайлз, – Типа сердцебиений или...

Дерек старается вслушаться, но вокруг ничего нет, слышно только пение птиц и стрекотание насекомых.

– Нет. Думаю, кроме нас тут никого.

Они вместе опускаются с холма и идут к дому.

– Никогда здесь не был, – говорит Стайлз, – ну, он подбивал ко мне клинья, знаешь. Так что неоднократно приглашал меня, но этот чувак, это... – он выпускает воздух сквозь зубы и содрогается. – От него такие флюиды исходят. Как будто он из тех людей, у которых, скорее всего, в доме есть комнатка для пыток и убийств. Или место, где он скрывает похищенных людей. Стрёмный, пиздец.

Дерек уже готов ответить что-то в знак согласия, как вдруг замечает неяркий отблеск красного света, моргающий из-под карниза одной из хозяйственных построек.

– Стой, – говорит он, хватая Стайлз за руку, когда они приближаются. – Смотри, там камера.

Они останавливаются на полпути с холма, между ними и домом Энниса еще примерно метров триста.

– Хм-м-м, – Стайлз, задумавшись, морщит нос, – интересно, сколько их тут всего? Дерьмо, если тут камеры, то и сигнализация тоже может быть.

– Нам нужно понять, какие области покрывают камеры, чтобы найти, есть ли у них слепые зоны. Может, если я обойду вокруг, то увижу какой-нибудь путь на крышу, чтобы вывести их из строя.

– Да, конечно, мы можем это сделать, – отвечает Стайлз, – или мы можем...

Когда Дерек поднимает взгляд, у Стайлза расширяются зрачки, а зубы заостряются. За их спинами раздается рокочущий шум, который каждую секунду приближается, пока не возникает ощущение, что он замирает прямо у их ног. Когда Дерек смотрит вниз, из земли вырывается корень какого-то дерева. Он извивается, как змея, и с молниеносной скоростью скользит по земле в сторону дома, где оборачивается вокруг камеры и ломает её. Раздается треск крошащегося пластика и металла, в воздухе чувствуется запах дыма.

– Теперь, думаю, нам можно уже не беспокоиться, узнает Эннис или нет о нашем присутствии, – ровным голосом произносит Дерек.

– Он вломился в твоё жильё, – отвечает ему Стайлз, его голос звучит точно так же странно и не по-человечески, как и в их первую встречу в заповеднике несколько недель назад. Похоже, будто металл скребется о металл. Стайлз продолжает: – Я просто возвращаю услугу. Кроме того, он не узнает, что это были мы.

Дерек думает, что по большей части всё так и есть.

– Интересно, есть ли тут другие камеры? – спрашивает он.

– Давай узнаем.

У них уходит минут десять на то, чтобы найти и уничтожить еще пять камер, которые Эннис установил снаружи дома и на прилежащих постройках. Когда они наконец открывают дверь дома, срабатывает охранная сигнализация. Стайлз подходит к панели, кладет на неё руку, его глаза всё так же сверкают словно ониксы. С оглушающими «бип-бип-бии-и-и-ип» всё вдруг начинает искриться, изнутри конструкции валит дым, а потом со скрипучим звуком, раздавшимся напоследок, всё затихает. Дерек подходит к Стайлзу и рассматривает то, что осталось от панели сигнализации, замирая от шока: на его обувь капает расплавленный пластик.

– Я же говорил, что магия и электроника плохо сочетаются, – говорит Стайлз, и в этот же момент его глаза снова становятся обычными, с карей радужкой.

– И сколько ноутбуков ты сломал вот так вот?

– Эм-м-м… один? – Стайлз краснеет. – Ладно, два, – Дерек поднимает бровь, и Стайлз вздыхает. – Три. В прошлом году.

– Значит, всего…

– О боже, не знаю я. Просто перестал считать. Теперь понимаешь, почему я не могу починить Роско?

– Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя есть еще кое-какой вариант перемещений.

– Да, только обычно непосвященные люди забавно таращатся на тебя, когда ты разрываешь пространственно-временную ткань и появляешься прямо перед ними. Намного легче не привлекать внимания, когда ты ездишь на машине, – говорит Стайлз, морща нос. – Ладно, идем, проверим тут всё.

Первое, что поражает Дерека, – это запах плесени, большое пятно которой растянулось по всей дальней стене. Гостиная пуста, за исключением гигантского телевизора и пары кресел, покрытых застарелыми пятнами и окруженных морем пустых пивных банок и грязных пластиковых лотков с остатками еды. На одном из подлокотников совершенно открыто лежит пистолет, который единственный в этом месте выглядит так, будто о его состоянии действительно заботятся. Краска на стенах потрескавшаяся и вздутая, на кухне из переполненной корзины мусор уже вываливается на пол. Из раковины воняет так, будто там что-то сдохло и начало гнить. Дерек закрывает ладонью нос и пытается дышать ртом.

– Господи, – стонет Стайлз, – это просто ужасно. Как вообще можно так жить?

– Нам нужно найти ноутбук, – сквозь ладонь проговаривает Дерек.

– Сюда, – говорит Стайлз, подзывая Дерека через дверь, ведущую в спальню. И если в гостиной было плохо, то тут еще хуже. Тут словно вечность не проветривали, затхлый воздух перенасыщен вонью застарелого пота и спермы. Простыни кажутся дубовыми, все поверхности выглядят липкими и жирными, как будто тут годами не делали уборку.

– Джекпот! – восклицает Стайлз, указывая на древний ноутбук серого цвета, шатко расположенный на комоде. Стайлз, скривившись, берет его в руки, открывает и нажимает кнопку включения. Ноутбук жужжит и оживает. Когда-то серые клавиши от налипшей грязи стали коричневого цвета.

– Боже, мне понадобится душ после этого, – бормочет Стайлз. – Вот же бля, у него тут пароль. Какой, нахрен, у него пароль?

– Может, стоит попробовать «мусорка»? – невозмутимо предлагает Дерек.

Стайлз, позабавленный, фыркает. Потом задумчиво оглядывает комнату и набирает что-то на клавиатуре, нажимая ввод. Что бы он там ни придумал, это не подходит.

– Может, тут где-нибудь есть записанный пароль, люди часто так делают, – предполагает Дерек.

Они вместе обыскивают комнату, насколько это возможно, пока Стайлз не вскрикивает от радости.

– Нашел! В ящике для белья.

Он с видом победителя поднимает листок со списком, и Дерек забирает его, чтобы прочесть. В этом списке есть всё – от различных паролей до кода безопасности для теперь уже уничтоженной охранной сигнализации.

– Хорошо, отлично, – бормочет Стайлз, набирая пароль. – Боже, мои пальцы буквально прилипают к кнопкам. Это самая мерзкая вещь, которая когда-либо случалась со мной.

Дерек в этом время изучает список с растущим ощущением тревоги. Ему не удалось хорошо рассмотреть охранную сигнализацию перед тем, как Стайлз уничтожил её, но Эннис написал на этом листе рядом с кодом марку и модель, всё кажется похожим, но…

– Эй, Стайлз, – говорит он, – нам лучше поторопиться. 

Стайлз скользит по нему взглядом, продолжая печатать на клавиатуре.

– Почему? Что не так?

– Мне кажется, я знаю эту систему безопасности. Почти уверен, что такую использовали в баре, где я работал несколько лет назад. И если это действительно такая система, то камеры и сигнализация связаны между собой. То есть в тот момент, когда что-то в связке перестает работать, Эннису приходит сообщение на телефон.

Стайлз перестает печатать и поднимает взгляд на Дерека.

– Ты уверен?

– Почти на сто процентов.

– Вот блять. Дерьмово, – он с шумом выдыхает. – Ладно, сколько времени, – он смотрит на ноутбук, – игра еще не закончилась, Эннис будет занят там, в баре, ну, насколько он может быть увлечен игрой. Если нам повезет, то он не заметит сообщение сразу. Боже, зачем ему вообще вся эта система безопасности? Это место настоящая помойка.

– Стайлз...

– Знаю, знаю. Хорошо. Мы разделимся. Я останусь тут и полажу по его почте и истории браузера. А ты пойди проверь те пристройки рядом с домом. Посмотрим, что нам удастся найти. Встречаемся у заднего выхода в десять.

Дерек кивает и уже выходит из комнаты, когда Стайлз договаривает план.

Хозяйственные постройки по большей части пустые. В одной из них видны следы от шин, видимо, это что-то вроде гаража для пикапа. В другой обнаруживаются ящики, старые банки скипидара и краски, ржавые инструменты и что-то вроде импровизированного стрельбища. По стене развешаны мишени, на каждой множество следов от пуль. Когда Дерек приподнимает крышку одного из ящиков, то находит там три или четыре автоматических ружья, все они заряжены, за ними очевидно хорошо смотрят. Рядом лежат коробки с дополнительными патронами и пара пистолетов.

Это еще ничего не значит, убеждает себя Дерек. Множество людей любит оружие просто так.

Закрыв крышку, он осторожно продвигается вглубь помещения, напрягая все органы чувств, прислушиваясь к далекому звуку автомобиля. В самом углу расположена старая деревянная лавка, и когда Дерек подходит к ней, его сердце замирает. На лавке стоит коробка, наполовину заполненная гильзами от патронов для ружей, рядом лежит пакет с герметичной застежкой, наполненный очень знакомым серовато-фиолетовым порошком. Аконит. Эннис совершенно точно пытался смешать порох в патронах с аконитом. Дерек забирает коробку с гильзами и пакет, немного дико оглядывается вокруг – тут только один такой пакет или есть еще? Есть ли другие коробки с аконитовыми пулями в ящиках у входа?

Дерек уже думает начать поиски, как слышит это: знакомый злой рёв машины, где-то далеко, но точно приближается. Он кладет пакет с аконитом в коробку, прижимает всё это к груди и выбегает наружу.

– Стайлз! – зовет он, оббегая постройки и направляясь к заднему выходу. – Он здесь, он...

Стайлз появляется из двери и сталкивается с ним, затаив дыхание. Взгляд у него довольно мрачный.

– Чёрт побери! – говорит он, глядя вниз, на то, что крепко сжимает в руках Дерек. – Аконит? Серьезно? Вот дерьмо! Это всё, что было?

– Не знаю, – отвечает ему Дерек, – мне не удалось обыскать все ящики.

– Блять! – Стайлз зло пинает стену. – Нам нужно попытаться найти остальное, забрать до того, как...

Его обрывает резкий шум гравия, видимо, пикап уже въезжает во двор.

– Нет времени, – тихо говорит Дерек, – нужно уходить.

Стайлз в отчаянии стискивает зубы, хватает Дерека за руку, и они становятся бок о бок. Он бормочет: «Раз»...

С той стороны дома стучит дверь машины, и до них доносится голос Энниса:

– ...тусуется с этим сукиным сыном, и лучше бы...

«Два»...

– Вот блядство! Только посмотри, как камеры убили. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько эти штуки...

«Три».

Сомкнув руки плотнее, они делают шаг вперед, и мир вокруг исчезает.

Они снова оказываются в квартире Стайлза, и Дерек тут же падает на колени, его трясёт. Коробка с аконитом и патронами выпадает из его рук на пол. Если честно, Дерек очень сомневается, что сможет когда-нибудь привыкнуть к такому типу путешествий.

– Блять, вот дерьмо, ёб его мать, блять. Вот же дерьмо! – Стайлз матерится себе под нос.

– Ты... – Дерек тяжело дышит, сглатывая желчь, – ты нашел что-нибудь?

– Ничего хорошего, – бормочет Стайлз и идет в сторону кухни. – Кажется, мне нужно выпить. Ты хочешь?

– Да, – Дерек делает глубокий вдох, смотрит за тем, как Стайлз тянется к верхней полке верхнего шкафчика и достает оттуда бутылку виски. Его начинает мутить. – Воды. Просто воды.

– Всё так же хреново, хм? 

Дерек кивает, голова сильно кружится. Напротив него Стайлз выпивает залпом виски и тут же наливает еще.

Отскребая себя от пола, Дерек, покачиваясь, идет к дивану и без сил валится на него.

– Что ты нашел у него в компьютере?

– Порно, – говорит Стайлз, с двумя стаканами в руках подходя к Дереку. Он дает ему тот, который с водой, и одним глотком осушает свой. – Не то чтобы я осуждал его, все мы любим то, что любим... Но там было много порно. Много бледных твинков с родинками, которых натягивают огромные агрессивные мужики. Так что... эм... Это меня не удивило, вроде бы, – он прочищает горло, слабо улыбаясь, и садится на столик лицом к Дереку.

– Что еще?

Облизывая верхнюю губу, Стайлз смотрит прямо Дереку в глаза.

– Ты был прав, конечно, он всё разнюхал. Ну, ты и так, наверное, догадался, когда нашел пакет с аконитом. Насколько я могу судить, после того инцидента в магазине, когда ты сверкнул красными глазами, он буквально прошерстил интернет, искал любые зацепки и даже самое абсурдное дерьмо от бешеных собак до зомби и биологических и генетических испытаний. У него не заняло много времени найти информацию про оборотней, – Стайлз замолкает, прикусывая губу, от него пахнет кислым.

– Стайлз...

– Эннис был на сайте, который называется «этовсёреально.ком», и это похоже на законспирированный сайт для посвященных. Форум ведется очень активно. Много информации по сверхъестественному, про всякие необъяснимые наукой вещи. Там раздел по оборотням и целая куча всякого дерьма, но кое-что из этого правда, понимаешь? Думаю, этим сайтом заведуют охотники. Понятное дело, они не верят во всё, что написано, больше похоже, что через него они вербуют людей. И используют эту платформу, чтобы отслеживать всякие необычные случаи. В общем, всё выглядит так, что Эннис начал там писать и рассказал обо всём, что видел. Он задавал много вопросов.

Сердце Дерека скачет, словно сумасшедшее. 

– И? – поторапливает он.

– Эти ребята начали переписываться с ним. Задавать ему уточняющие вопросы, чтобы, видимо, убедиться в чем-то. Он отправил... – Стайлз выглядит так, будто ему неловко, – Эннис отправил фотки. Твои, в форме волка. Наверное, сделал их на телефон. Он отослал их чуваку, с которым общался, и тот выглядел очень заинтересованным.

Дерек откидывается на диван.

– Так этот человек, вероятный охотник, там было его имя?

– Он никогда не называл его, почтовый адрес неинформативен, но... – Стайлз вздрагивает, – он подписывал каждое письмо. Там было написано «Дж.».

– Дж.? – Дерек расфокусированно моргает.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, неуютно ёжась.

– Из того немногого, что мне удалось выяснить раньше, думаю, что это может быть Джерард Арджент.

– Джерард?

– Отец Кейт.

– Чёрт, – Дерек опускает взгляд на свои руки.

– Ну, это не точно. Может, это какой-то другой охотник...

– Ты ведь так не думаешь, – Дерек смотрит на него.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю. Просто... это имеет смысл, наверное. Типа, может, он считает это незавершенным делом или...

– Тебе удалось что-то найти про него?

– Только то, что раньше нагуглил, – Стайлз качает головой, – так что только имя. Как я и сказал, Ардженты не особо делятся информацией о себе с миром. Единственные наши подсказки находятся на том сайте, ну еще те имейлы, переписка с Эннисом. Он много хвастался о том, как уничтожал альф раньше, травил их аконитом. Замучивал до смерти. Разрубал пополам мечом, – Стайлз содрогается. – Слушай, – говорит он спустя какое-то время. – Я знаю, ты говорил, что останешься тут. Но теперь, когда мы знаем, что происходит, если ты хочешь уехать... – его плечи опускаются, он словно сдается, и от него начинает сквозить одиночеством.

И может быть, Дереку стоило бы уехать. Некоторое время назад он бы не задумываясь запаковал свои вещи в сумку даже при меньшей угрозе, чем эта. Но сейчас он понимает: если убежит – это будет всей его жизнью, он никогда не перестанет убегать.

Кроме этого, ему нравится Бикон Хиллз, он хочет остаться рядом со Стайлзом, чтобы тут был его дом. С ним, с Бойдом, Эрикой и Айзеком. Он отчаянно хочет пустить корни. Мечтает о доме, стае, семье.

– Боже, – говорит Стайлз, – кого я обманываю? Тебе точно надо уезжать, Дерек. Это место – хренова дыра. Оно запустит в тебя свои когти, и ты никогда уже не сможешь покинуть его. Если бы я мог уехать, я бы сделал это сию же секунду и никогда в жизни не заскучал бы по этому городу.

Вот так Дерек и понимает, как ему следует поступить. Он не может сбежать, но и остаться не сможет, не в долгосрочной перспективе, во всяком случае, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Стайлз помогает ему снова и снова, Дерек давно уже готов отвечать взаимностью. Сжав челюсть, он спрашивает:

– Как давно ты живешь в Бикон Хиллз?

Стайлз поднимает голову, его губы сжаты в тонкую нить, он смотрит на Дерек долго, изучающе.

– Всю свою жизнь, – в итоге отвечает он.

– Это я понял, – говорит Дерек, оглядываясь на старинные книги, двойную рамку с поблекшими фотографиями людей из другого времени, старый потускневший значок шерифа, он даже бросает взгляд на обширную коллекцию игровых приставок, которые словно одним своим видом возвращают его в те времена, когда он был совсем ребенком. Бойд рассказывал о том, что Бикон Хиллз постепенно угасал в течение нескольких поколений, но иногда Стайлз говорит такие вещи, которые заставляют Дерека думать, что он знал этот город во времена его славы. Это вообще возможно?

– Сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает он.

– Это… – Стайлз проводит рукой по лицу и отворачивается. – Это действительно очень сложный вопрос.

– Всё в порядке, – говорит Дерек, – ты можешь не отвечать. Он наклоняется ближе. – Послушай меня. После того, как мы разберемся с Эннисом и этими охотниками, кем бы они ни были, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы найдем способ освободить тебя. Я обещаю.

Стайлз резко втягивает воздух полной грудью и смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза мягко, но в то же время грустно.

– Да? Ты это сделаешь для меня? – он не верит ему, это заметно. Не может поверить.

Дерек протягивает к нему руку и подталкивает его, заставляя слезть с кофейного столика и сесть к нему на колени. Стайлз легко поддается, беспомощно вздыхает и прислоняется ближе, словно его влечет к Дереку так же сильно, как и Дерека к нему.

– Да, – отвечает Дерек, проводя носом по линии его подбородка, – да, я сделаю это ради тебя.

– А что потом? – голос Стайлза непривычно тихий, ни счастливый, ни грустный, в нём слышны нотки мольбы, и Дерек обнимает его, крепче прижимая к себе.

– А потом будет так, как ты захочешь, – говорит он. И именно этого он бы и сам хотел. Хотя во многих отношениях мысль о том, чтобы проводить больше времени в дороге для Дерека звучит как проклятие. – Мы можем путешествовать вместе. Все те картинки у тебя на полках. Гранд Каньон. Нью-Йорк. Европа. Южная Америка. Куда бы ты ни захотел поехать, – Дерек устал от путешествий, его кости ноют от одной мысли об этом. Устал бежать. Устал не иметь за спиной то место, которое может назвать домом, устал жить без стаи и собственной территории. Может быть, когда у них получится освободить Стайлза, они смогут стать домом друг для друга. Может быть, этого будет достаточно.

– Ты серьезно? – Стайлз отклоняется немного назад, обхватывая ладонями его лицо.

– Куда угодно, – отвечает он. – Я пойду за тобой куда угодно.

– Это… Звучит как прекрасный сон, – шепчет он нежно, и Дерек целует его.

Поцелуй выходит легким и нежным, это просто целомудренные прикосновения губ, которые перерастают во что-то иное, во что-то большее. Дерек проводит пальцами вверх под футболкой Стайлза, прикасается руками к гладкой коже спины, а потом опускает их на его ягодицы, впиваясь сильнее, сжимая и притягивая ближе к себе, они сталкиваются бёдрами, и это словно срывает последние тормоза с них обоих. В скором времени они оказываются на том же этапе, на котором были вчера, только в этот раз Стайлз толкает Дерека спиной на диванные подушки и зависает над ним, опираясь локтями рядом с его лицом. Они тяжело дышат, не отрывая губ в бесконечном поцелуе, и трутся друг о друга через грубую ткань джинсов. У Дерека так крепко стоит, что это даже больно, а Стайлз издает просто потрясающие звуки, когда, задыхаясь, рвано дышит и зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи.

Дерек в полушаге от того, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны, как подросток, когда телефон Стайлза начинает звонить.

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит Стайлз и краснеет, роняя голову Дереку на грудь. – Дерьмо, – повторяет он и тянется к телефону, одним движением вскакивая на ноги. – Я отвечу на этот звонок, а ты иди в спальню, – громким шёпотом говорит он Дереку, широко размахивая при этом руками. – И, кстати, если я обнаружу в постели волка, когда приду, то очень, очень сильно расстроюсь.

Дерек откидывает голову назад и переводит дыхание.

– Алло, – отвечает на вызов Стайлз. – Эрика, это ты?

– Ты где? – доносится голос Эрики. – Я пыталась дозвониться раньше, стучала в дверь. Но ты не отвечал. А знаешь что, забудь. Наверное, ты голову потерял от Мигеля, и я даже не могу винить тебя в этом.

– Эрика…

Дерек встает и направляется в спальню, когда Эрика спрашивает:

– Слушай, а ты Пушистика не встречал сегодня? Он не пришёл сегодня утром, и ребята не видели его. Он не заходил к ним в пекарню.

Дерек расстегивает ремень, когда странное чувство обрушивается на него, словно тонна кирпичей. Он хмурится. Ребята никогда не использовали эту кличку в отношении его. Эрика называет его «приятель», Бойд – «мальчиком», а вот Пушистик…

Дерек матерится под нос – так его называл Стайлз в магазине, когда там был Эннис.

Гребанный ублюдок.

Стайлз рассказывал кому-то об этой кличке?

Дерек расстегивает джинсы, но замирает, уперевшись коленями в кровать. Из гостиной доносится голос Стайлза, который убеждает Эрику, что пёс мог пойти куда-то еще и что тот наверняка придет завтра.

– Думаешь? – сомневается Эрика. – Бойд сказал то же самое, но я волнуюсь за него. Плохое предчувствие какое-то.

– Я уверен, – отвечает ей Стайлз голосом, полным участия. – Это всего лишь один день. Если он не покажется завтра, мы поспрашиваем в округе, позвоним куда-нибудь, где смогут помочь.

– Не знаю... – Эрика замолкает, потом вздыхает. – Ладно, – она явно не убеждена. – Но если что – ты поможешь мне, да?

– Да! Конечно!

– Хорошо, – отвечает Эрика, но не звучит при этом счастливой.

– Ладно, спокойной ночи, Эрика, – говорит ей Стайлз, но она уже вешает трубку.

Дерек удивленно вздыхает, стягивает майку и аккуратно складывает, оставляя её на кровати. Через щель между шторами видно приоткрытое окно, из которого веет прохладой, она скользит по его голой спине, заставляя поёжится от озноба. Полнолуние совсем скоро, остался день или два, и Дерек уже чувствует зов в своих венах, который заставляет кровь кипеть.

– Клянусь, – заговаривает Стайлз, на полпути в спальню. – Однажды ты не придешь к ней, и она организует целый поисковый отряд. Если Эрике приходит что-то в голову, она действует очень решит... – Стайлз издает забавный полувздох-полувсхлип, и его сердце внезапно пускается вскачь, звучно колотясь о грудную клетку.

Дерек поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стайлз стоит на пороге, его глаза чёрные, они выглядят просто огромными на фоне бледной кожи, а рукой он тянется к серебряному желудю на его шее.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек, делая шаг вперед. – Стайлз?

– Мечислав, – отмирает Стайлз, но так и продолжает пристально смотреть на Дерека, словно перед ним привидение.

– Что?

Стайлз моргает, кажется, ему удается прийти в себя, но он всё еще дрожит.

– Это моё имя. Моё настоящее имя – Мечислав.


	8. Часть 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари к главе от автора:  
> Итааак. В этой главе будут как флешбеки в прошлое Стайлза (pov от лица шерифа), а также продолжение сюжета со Стайлзом и Дереком :D

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Над головой раздаются раскаты грома, деревья вокруг скрипят, стонут и изгибаются, когда их ветви пронзает очередной порыв ветра. Дождь идет такой плотной пеленой, что практически ничего не разглядеть, а грунтовая дорога, ведущая в лес, быстро превращается в скользкую грязь, которая, кажется, даже пузырится, когда дождь падает на неё. Джон Стилински заставляет своего коня по кличке Роско идти вперед, и тот слушается, низко наклонив голову навстречу шквалистому ветру.

Помощник шерифа Пэрриш держится немного позади, и когда Джон оглядывается, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке, он видит, что конь его спутника, Джерико, и так всегда нервный, изо всех сил дёргает головой, утопая копытами в топкой земле, пока сам Пэрриш тщетно пытается успокоить его. Джон натягивает повод, останавливая Роско под навесом из ветвей разлапистого дуба, и ждёт, пока Пэрриш справится с конём. Джон чувствует, как Роско дрожит, беспокойно перебирая ногами. Над головой небо рассекают молнии, и от их света деревья отбрасывают довольно жуткие тени. Это каждый раз заставляет Роско вздрагивать, поэтому Джон наклоняется ближе к его корпусу, чтобы успокоить, похлопывая по загривку и тихо проговаривая: «Всё хорошо, мальчик. Я здесь. Я рядом». 

– Бесполезно, – громко говорит Пэрриш, подъезжая к нему. Одной рукой он придерживает шляпу, прижимая её крепче при каждом порыве ветра. – Это какой-то сверхъестественный шторм, чересчур сильный и начался уж слишком внезапно. Нам нужно вернуться и найти убежище. Примерно в полутора километрах живет Пенелопа Мартин... – его слова практически теряются в завывании ветра, но Джон понимает, о чём речь.

Пэрриш прекрасный человек и отличный помощник шерифа. Его способности как цербера стали неоценимой поддержкой для Джона в течение последних пяти лет. А еще важнее, чем всё это, было то, что Пэрриш – стал ему хорошим другом. Они действительно ладят, и работать вместе очень комфортно. Джон уважает его, доверяет его суждениям, и в любой другой ситуации он бы поддержал Пэрриша. В любой другой день он бы без вопросов повернул обратно и подождал, пока закончится этот шторм.

Но на сегодня это не вариант. Не для Джона.

– Возвращайся, – перекрикивает шум дождя Джон и взмахивает руками. – Забери лошадей и иди к Мартинам. Пережди там грозу. А мне нужно идти дальше!

– Шериф...

– Как только погода наладится, найди Тару. Она может помочь отследить нас!

Тара Грэм работает в бакалейной лавке Бикон Хиллз, а еще она официально зарегистрированный в их округе оборотень-медведь. Тара хороший человек, хоть и немного резкая временами. В любом случае, она без сомнений поможет, и к тому же, у нее лучшее обоняние во всем городе, а дополнительная физическая сила лишней никогда не будет.

– Но... это ведь слишком опасно. Как ты их собираешься искать? И что ты будешь делать, если всё-таки удастся найти их? – серьезно спрашивает Пэрриш.

Дождь собирается на полях его шляпы и стекает ручейками на лицо, но он продолжает внимательно смотреть на Джона. Он не хочет оставлять его одного, Джон понимает это и действительно благодарен за заботу, но сейчас не время. На счету каждая минута.

– Не беспокойся обо мне, – говорит Джон, наклоняясь и хватая Пэрриша за руку. – Знаю, я всего лишь человек, но я бы не прожил так долго, работая шерифом в городе типа Бикон Хиллз, если бы у меня не было несколько козырей в рукаве.

Надо отдать должное, Пэрриш колеблется, на какой-то момент Джон сомневается, думая, что тот может остаться и начать спорить или, может, даже предложит идти дальше вместе – всё это читается в его мрачном выражении лица и в том, как он держит его за плечи.

– Ты знаешь, что я прав, Пэрриш.

– Я... Ладно... – сжав челюсти, с большой неохотой соглашается тот.

– Хорошо, – говорит Джон. Быстро спешившись, он хватает веревку, привязанную к седлу, и суетится вокруг Роско, надежно затягивая узлы на одном её конце прежде, чем отдать другой Пэрришу. – Позаботься, как следует, о Роско и Джерико. Мы в любом случае не можем дальше идти с ними.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Знаю. Я и не требую от тебя чего-то другого. Но мне нужно сделать это, Пэрриш. Это... это же Стайлз.

Пэрриш пристально смотрит на Джона, и что бы он ни увидел в его глазах, это, вероятно, убеждает его. Он неохотно протягивает руку и забирает веревку.

– Удачи, сэр, – с мрачной улыбкой говорит он. – Надеюсь, вы найдете их вовремя.

– Найду, не волнуйся об этом. Просто позаботься о том, чтобы вернуться за нами с подкреплением.

Пэрриш прикладывает пальцы к полям шляпы, поднимает воротник, чтобы хоть немного защитить себя от дождя, и подстёгивает Джерико, чтобы тот повернул назад на разбитую водой тропу. Роско тянется вслед за ними.

Джон смотрит им вслед, пока пелена дождя полностью не скрывает их из вида, а потом поворачивается лицом к лесу. Инстинктивно он протягивает руку и похлопывает по своему пистолету, закреплённому сбоку на кобуре. Джон чувствует холод металла, а его вес действует успокаивающе.

Прошло двадцать пять лет с тех пор, как он впервые прибыл в Бикон Хиллз. Двадцать – с тех пор, как он занял пост шерифа. Джон видел много странного дерьма за это время. Встречал людей, которых – как он думал всю жизнь до этого – не существует вне мифов или легенд; людей, которые могут делать удивительные вещи. Страшные вещи.

Большинство людей вокруг – это хорошие люди.

Люди, которых он поклялся защищать.

Большинство, но не все.

Сегодня своего рода час расплаты.

– Я не знаю, где ты, – бормочет он себе под нос, – и слышишь ли ты меня, но, Клаудия, наш сын в беде... Он в беде, и ему нужна наша помощь.

При звуке этого имени ветер усиливается, терзая ветви деревьев, а земля под ногами начинает дрожать.

***

– Я не понимаю, зачем ты мне рассказал это? – спрашивает Дерек, делая шаг вперед, к Стайлзу. – Зачем ты мне сказал, какое твое настоящее имя?

Он мало знает о феях, эльфах, но имена для них священны. Они обладают огромной силой. Это ведь что-то значит. Он не уверен, что именно заставило Стайлза назвать себя, но понимает, что произошедшее имеет какой-то смысл.

Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, глядя то вниз, то по сторонам, и впервые Дерек совсем не может прочесть его. Химические сигналы должны давать ему возможность почувствовать хоть что-то из того, что ощущает Стайлз, но от того буквально фонит эмоциями, и это сбивает с толку. Дерек не может выделить ни одной, чтобы хоть немного разобраться.

– Стайлз...

Глубоким вздохом Стайлз поднимает глаза и пожимает плечами, его челюсть упрямо сжата.

– Ты же сказал мне своё, – говорит он. И это совсем не тот ответ, которого ждал Дерек.

– Слушай, – Дерек подходит еще немного ближе, – ты не можешь просто открыть мне своё настоящее имя и потом отмахнуться, как будто это не значит ничего. Что происходит?

– Я...

– Расскажи мне, – делает еще один шаг вперед Дерек. – если что-то не так, я хочу помочь тебе. Мы прикрываем друг друга, помнишь? Ты поможешь мне с охотниками, а потом я помогу тебе освободиться. Мы будем вместе. Мы команда.

– Я знаю, да, – отвечает ему Стайлз, сгорбившись и скрестив руки на груди. – Слушай... Это просто... Думай об этом, как о моем подарке тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал его. Уже какое-то время хотел рассказать тебе.

Его сердцебиение быстрое, но удары идут один за другим, ровной чередой. Стайлз говорит правду, хоть и не всю.

Более чем очевидно, что за этим есть что-то большее.

– Стайлз...

– Ты можешь просто... Просто поверить мне? – спрашивает он, расстроено взмахивая руками.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, позволяя словам Стайлза будто повиснуть между ними. 

– Я думал, – тихо говорит Дерек, – что это и так понятно. Я тебе доверяю.

Стайлз резко будто сдувается и тяжело сглатывает.

– Не будь таким, ладно? Я тоже тебе доверяю, но это просто... – он задумчиво чешет щёку. – Может я психую, м? Может же такое быть. Ты будешь винить меня в этом? Я... я правда забочусь о тебе, и это всё... Довольно трудно для меня, – Стайлз начинает ходить туда-сюда между Дереком и дверью. – Все уходят, понимаешь? Все. Каждый человек, о котором я по-настоящему заботился, уже мёртв или просто уехал отсюда. И я всю жизнь провел, мечтая о том, чтобы тоже убраться из этого затхлого города. Годы. Долгие годы, Дерек. Я застрял здесь. А потом появился ты... – Стайлз размахивает руками. – И между нами что-то происходит, понимаешь? То есть, что-то настоящее. Ты мне нравишься, и я не хочу потерять тебя из-за...

Становится заметно, что он всё больше и больше волнуется, так что Дерек подходит ближе к нему и хватает за руку, притягивая к себе, поцелуем заставляя Стайлза замолчать. Тот сразу же поддается, лишь тихо вздыхает.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Дерек ласково гладит Стайлза подушечкой большого пальца по щеке и наблюдает, как тот прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

– Я никуда не исчезну, – говорит Дерек, – обещаю. Я останусь тут, пока мы не найдем способ, как тебе отсюда уехать.

– Но ведь тебе нравится это место, – грустно отвечает ему Стайлз. – Ты ведь чувствуешь с ним какую-то особую связь, правда?

Дереку на самом деле нравится этот город. Он чувствует себя здесь дома, больше, чем где-либо за долгие годы. Но, тем не менее... если стоит выбор между Бикон Хиллз и Стайлзом?

– Ты мне нравишься больше, – искренне говорит он.

– Но...

– Я сказал, как только разберемся с Эннисом, я найду способ освободить тебя, и тогда...

– Хорошо, – Стайлз кладет руки ему на грудь, прямо на сердце. Его голос звучит мягко, почти ранимо в тишине комнаты. – Хорошо.

– Ты не веришь мне?

Золотисто-карие глаза Стайлза становятся невозможно большими, когда он смотрит на Дерека.

– Нет, что ты. Совсем наоборот, вообще-то. Я тебе верю, – говорит он с лёгкой улыбкой. – Верю тебе. Если кто-то и может найти решение, то, думаю, это именно ты, – Стайлз не лжёт.

– Тогда...

– Наверное, мне просто нужно привести мысли в порядок. Понимаешь? Столько всего крутится в голове. Я начинаю нервничать, придумывать самые худшие сценарии, и это всё... – Стайлз машет руками, – закручивается...

Дерек понимает его, ну или думает, что понимает. У него было множество бессонных ночей, когда единственное, чего он хотел, – это чтобы его собственный мозг перестал кипеть. Даже если Стайлз не хочет сказать ему, что вызвало этот переломный момент, Дерек хочет помочь ему. Это важно, но это непривычная новая территория для него: так сильно привязаться к кому-то, заботиться, настолько безоговорочно доверять. И он доверяет Стайлзу – не только собственную жизнь, но и свое сердце тоже. Если Стайлз не готов рассказать ему, значит, Дерек подождет.

– Ладно, – говорит он, – чем я могу тебе помочь?

– Можем мы просто... Можешь... – Стайлз замолкает, делает глубокий вздох, а потом говорит: – Поцелуй меня.

Дерек не может отказать ему в этом. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и мягко, сдержанно целует. Это просто прикосновение губ, проявление нежности. Он чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит всем телом. Когда Дерек отстраняется, глаза Стайлза тёмные, и постепенно становятся всё темнее.

– Еще, – говорит он, – пожалуйста.

Дерек пытается сохранить неспешность, хочет предложить мягкость, комфорт, он не хочет подталкивать Стайлза к чему-то еще, когда того так сильно беспокоят мысли. Но Стайлз не хочет нежности, он вцепляется в Дерека, короткими ногтями впиваясь в его предплечья. Он принимает нежность и отдает в ответ более яркие эмоции, в которых больше глубины и сильнее отчаяние. Он толкает Дерека ладонью в грудь, заставляя его отойти назад, упереться ногами в край кровати.

– Стой, стой. Чего ты хочешь? – проговаривает Дерек ему в губы. – Скажи мне, чего ты сейчас хочешь.

– Я не хочу ни о чём думать, – отвечает Стайлз, – просто... Не хочу больше думать, вообще ни о чём. Хоть ненадолго...

– Хорошо, – шепчет Дерек, – я могу помочь с этим, – целуя Стайлза еще раз, он кладет руки на его плечи, отталкивая немного назад, а потом медленно опускается на колени.

– Блядский боже, – бормочет Стайлз, почти благоговейно глядя на него сверху вниз.

У Стайлза стоит, Дерек видит контур его члена, вжимающийся в джинсы, он может учуять возбуждение в воздухе. Подаваясь вперед, он расстегивает ширинку и медленно опускает джинсы с бёдер. У Стайлза трусы со значком Бэтмена, и Дерек смотрит на него, подняв бровь.

– Заткнись, – говорит Стайлз и ярко краснеет. – Бэтмен крутой.

– Никогда не говорил обратного, – отвечает Дерек, прижимаясь носом к тому месту, где мускусный аромат сильнее всего. – Хотя Росомаха определенно лучше.

– Не... – Стайлз резко втягивает воздух, когда Дерек обхватывает губами его через бельё. – Не... о господи... только не говори мне, что я был влюблён в фаната Марвела всё это... блять... время.

– Есть какая-то причина, почему мне не может одновременно нравиться и Марвел, и ДиСи? – спрашивает Дерек, снимая с него трусы так, чтобы не причинить дискомфорт твёрдо стоящему члену.

– Я не... о-о-о-ох, – что бы ни собирался сказать Стайлз, он забывает про это, когда Дерек наконец берет его в рот.

Он толстый и горячий на языке Дерека, кожа бархатная, мягкая и солоноватая. Ощущение Стайлза, его вкус – всё это ошеломляет, и, когда Дерек начинает двигаться, захватывая его глубже, то чувствует, как собственный член натирает джинсы. С приглушенным стоном он опускает руку между ног и вжимает ладонь в свой пах.

Стайлз аккуратно запускает пальцы в его волосы и тихо стонет, задыхаясь и бормоча ругательства. Он двигает бёдрами, подаваясь навстречу короткими толчками, но Дерек хочет больше, так что он отстраняется, звучно выпуская член изо рта.

– Не сдерживай себя, ладно? – просит он. – Я смогу сделать это, – говорит Дерек и снова обхватывает губами член Стайлза.

Другого ободрения Стайлзу не нужно. Он жёстче впивается пальцами в волосы Дерека, начиная толкаться ему в рот. Дерек позволяет себе потеряться в этом моменте, в звуках, стонах, в сладкой боли, которая пронзает его челюсть, когда он полностью отдает себя. Запах, исходящий от Стайлза, тёплый, пряный и насыщенный.

Когда темп Стайлза сбивается, он кончает Дереку в рот с беззвучным криком, и, кажется, это застаёт врасплох их обоих.

Стайлз отстраняется мгновением позже, и Дерек льнет к нему, упираясь лбом о его бедро и стараясь восстановить дыхание. Он продолжает сжимать рукой свой собственный член, Стайлз тяжело дышит над ним, а потом стучит его по плечу.

– Вставай, – он раскрасневшийся, его глаза сверкают. – Поднимайся, я хочу сделать то же самое для тебя... – Стайлз указывает на то, как Дерек прикасается к себе. 

Когда он встает на ноги, Стайлз немедленно втягивает его в долгий поцелуй.

– Спасибо, – бормочет он, одной рукой нетерпеливо терзая его ширинку и опуская джинсы вниз, а другой в этот же момент проникает под бельё и, обхватывая его член, быстрыми движениями доводит его до разрядки.

Дерек даже не смущается тем, как быстро он кончает, благодарный лишь, что в этот раз, по крайней мере, на нем нет майки.

После Стайлз нежно целует его и ведет за руку в ванную. Они вместе принимают душ, и это занимает в два раза больше времени, чем если бы они делали это по отдельности, но Дерек думает, что именно так лучше всего.

Позже, значительно позже, когда, голые и замотанные в одеяла, они вместе лежат на кровати лицом друг к другу, словно пара скобок, они почти не разговаривают, позволяя тишине дышать между ними. В этот момент Стайлз кажется спокойнее, лениво улыбаясь довольному и счастливому Дереку.

Дерек понимает, что сильно вымотан, он чувствует, как его глаза слипаются, но борется с сонливостью, заставляя себя не поддаваться сну, потому что хочет остаться в этом мгновении хоть немного дольше.

– Что самое плохое ты делал, когда был ребенком? – в конце концов спрашивает Стайлз.

– Не знаю даже, – хмурится Дерек. – Я вообще-то был довольно послушным.

– Готов поспорить, так и было, – говорит Стайлз, щурясь. – Маленький ангел, я прямо вижу это.

– Я как-то спрыгнул с крыши нашего дома, – признается Дерек. – Сломал обе ноги и пару рёбер. Мама тогда очень разозлилась на меня.

Стайлз фыркает от смеха.

– И зачем ты это сделал?

– Лора, – Дерек кивает сам себе. – Ей было шесть, может, семь, не помню. Она только что прочла Питера Пена и была абсолютно убеждена, что это всё реально, ну и вроде как заставила меня поверить, что знает, как сделать так, чтобы мы могли летать. Лора приготовила волшебную пыльцу из… эм, думаю, это был блеск и кайенский перец, но тогда я не знал об этом. Мы вылезли из окна её спальни и поднялись на крышу. Она насыпала этот порошок нам на головы. В тот момент мы должны были подумать о чем-то, что делает нас счастливыми, и прыгнуть...

Стайлз смотрит на него.

– И? – подталкивает он Дерека, чтобы тот продолжал.

– Ну, я и прыгнул. А она передумала в последний момент. Маме это не понравилось.

– Не сомневаюсь, – Стайлз улыбается едва заметной, но счастливой улыбкой.

– А что насчет тебя? – спрашивает Дерек, едва сдерживая зевок и чувствуя, как усталость распространяется по всему телу.

– Так много всего, что даже трудно выбрать что-то одно. Папа любил повторять, что у меня дар влипать в неприятности.

– Расскажи мне одну историю, – просит Дерек с сонной улыбкой на губах. – Всего одну.

– М-м-м, – Стайлз задумчиво хмурится. – Я часто пропускал школу, потому что мне не нравился учитель.

– Бунтарь.

Стайлз ухмыляется.

– Да не особо. Сейчас, дай подумать. О, вот она. Однажды я украл лошадь отца и попытался пересечь границу с Мексикой. Думаю, мне тогда было лет восемь-девять.

– И как далеко ты добрался?

– Недалеко. Доехал до города, и Тара... она жила недалеко, оборотень-медведь, помнишь, я говорил про неё? Так вот, она нашла меня и позвонила отцу.

– И...

– И я получил по полной.

– Не удивлен.

– Ага. Славный хулиган, уже тогда.

– Славный... – шепчет Дерек, наклоняясь ближе, и проводит пальцем по его скуле, а потом по каждой родинке, что украшает его лицо, словно связывая их между собой невидимой линией. Несмотря на достаточно напряженный день, на несомненную угрозу от Энниса и вероятность приезда охотников, сейчас Дерек чувствует себя хорошо, в безопасности. – Славный, – повторяет он, а потом добавляет еще тише: – Мечислав.

Стайлз вздрагивает, под рукой Дерек ощущает, как того слегка трясёт, а его зрачки быстро расширяются. Протянув руку, Стайлз нежно прижимает палец к его губам, мягко успокаивая, и Дерек чувствует, как глаза закрываются и сон зовет его.

В тот момент, когда он уже почти проваливается в сон, Стайлз медленно произносит:

– Это имя, оно только для тебя, но не сейчас. Это на тот случай, если я тебе буду нужен. Скажешь моё имя, и я услышу тебя. Я приду к тебе. Ты понял? 

Дерек уже слишком уставший, чтобы ответить. Ему кажется, что он кивает, но не может быть полностью уверенным в этом.

– Дерек? Ты понял меня?

– Хорошо, – бормочет Дерек, сквозь сонную пелену усталости. – Хорошо.

Ровное сердцебиение Стайлза убаюкивает его, словно колыбельная, и Дерек наконец засыпает.

***

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Одно дерево в лесу привлекает их всех к себе; оно большое, стоит поодаль от остальных, его ствол такой толстый, наверное, как целый вагон в диаметре, а ветви пышные и, усыпанные зелеными листьями, выглядят очень располагающе. Неметон. Так Клаудия назвала его. Как-то она пыталась объяснить ему. Рассказывала, что дерево взывает к магии внутри них: фей, эльфов, оборотней, ведьм и друидов, неважно, – все они слышат его, чувствуют, как его мощь пульсирует под землей, жужжит в воздухе вокруг них, подпитывает их собственные силы. Обнимает их.

Дерево и земля вокруг священны.

Джону известно, что на Божьей земле не так много мест, где можно встретить ведьму, оборотня-медведя и банши, живущих в одном городе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы они находились в одной компании в баре, выпивая и проводя вечер без каких-либо ссор.

Это благодаря Неметону они селятся в округе, он защищает их. Бикон Хиллз – безопасное райское место, как для всех видов сверхъестественных существ, так и для людей.

Ну или по крайней мере, так было раньше. Сейчас уже Джон в этом не так уверен.

Первое тело, отца Джеймса, молодого мужчины, священника в местной церкви, обнаружили полгода назад. Еще два тела появились в течение последующих дней. Последней жертве, совсем молодой девушке, было всего пятнадцать лет.

Весь город гудел, как улей.

Бикон Хиллз в целом был мирным городом. Конечно, тут случались временами происшествия, ведь даже со всем влиянием Неметона нужно учитывать тот факт, что иногда люди выпивают сверх меры и влезают в споры. Важным отличием Бикон Хиллз и его жителей было в том, что те могут попытаться уладить дело не только традиционными средствами вроде кулаков или оружия, но и с помощью когтей или метко направленного огненного шара.

И всё-таки, эти происшествия были действительно редкими, и уж точно никогда не случалось ничего подобного. Тела находили в странных позах, полностью обескровленными, а на коже были вырезаны странные метки. Это не было убийствами по случайности, в приступе гнева или в пьяной горячке. Это было что-то другое.

В течение двух или трёх недель Джон работал без устали, пытаясь выяснить, кто совершил эти убийства или хотя бы с какой целью. Но после третьего убийства новых улик и зацепок так и не появилось, след остыл, и Джон уже начал думать, что преступник покинул их края.

Да и убийств больше не было. Три происшествия за три дня, а потом – ничего…

Ну как ничего…

Атмосфера в городе стала иной, более напряженной. Люди были на грани. За эти три недели после убийств Джону пришлось разнимать больше драк и потасовок, чем за последние два года.

Это было плохим знаком. Джон чувствовал это интуитивно.

Через месяц после того, как было обнаружено первое тело, появляется новый труп. На следующий день – другой. И всё выглядит точно так же: странные позы, выкачанная кровь, изуродованная кожа. А этим утром его вызвали на третье место происшествия. Молодая женщина, Энжи Харрис, новенькая в городе. Он даже не разговаривал с ней ни разу, но все, с кем он успел побеседовать, отзывались о ней как о милом, скромном и бесконфликтном человеке. А теперь она смотрела на него навсегда застывшими глазами, её тело замерло в ломаной позе и уже остыло, а рот открыт в беззвучном крике.

Третье тело за три дня, итого их шесть. Люди будут требовать ответов, и всё больше и больше Джон осознаёт, что ему совершенно нечего сказать им.

– Слышал о драке у Палмера прошлой ночью? Там всё разнесли, – говорит Стайлз позже этим вечером. Он готовит ужин, пока Джон сидит за столом, склонившись над кучей документов. – Оуэн Нэш выбил дух из кицунэ, который только накануне приехал в город.

Джон не просто слышал об этом. Его вызвали на эту драку, чтобы он вмешался и успокоил всех.

– Оуэн Нэш – паскудный старый козёл, – бормочет он себе под нос. – Всегда чем-то недоволен.

– Думаю, ты понимаешь, что он скорее оборотень-волк, чем козёл. Хотя теперь я даже хотел бы, чтобы оборотни-козлы существовали, – говорит Стайлз и ставит тарелку на стол перед Джоном. – Ешь свой ужин.

Джон берёт ложку и с подозрением ковыряется в еде.

– Опять фасоль? – спрашивает он.

– Она полезна для тебя.

– Она не полезная ни для кого. В этом городе невозможно будет жить, если мы продолжим питаться так, как сейчас… только запах газов… – Стайлз поднимает бровь, и Джон замолкает. После нескольких минут тишины, он вздыхает: – Чёрт побери, Стайлз, у меня был длинный день, я бы хотел съесть немного мяса.

Но Стайлз уже давно привык к его жалобам. Он игнорирует их, ставит тарелку для себя и занимает стул напротив Джона.

– Плохи дела? – спрашивает он, указывая ложкой на бумаги. Вся информация, что есть у Джона по поводу убийств, записанная его корявым почерком.

– Да, именно так всё обстоит, – глубоко вздыхая, Джон набивает полный рот фасолью и жует. Потом проглатывает. Кажется, он совсем не в состоянии разобраться с тем, что сейчас происходит. Не может выяснить, что произошло, и чувствует, что так и не разберется в этом деле, если будет продолжать работать над ним обычными методами. Не то чтобы он хотел обсудить это со Стайлзом в деталях. У его сына большой опыт в том, чтобы совать свой нос в опасные дела, в который его никто даже не просил вникать. Чудо, что он дожил до двадцати трех, если быть совсем честным.

Напротив него Стайлз выбирает один из листков, на котором Пэрриш зарисовал раны, нанесенные на тело самой последней жертвы, Энджи Харрис, и хмурится, глядя на него.

– Это убитая из второй тройки, да? А двое других были оборотнем и...

Наклонившись ближе, Джон собирает все бумаги вместе с листком, который держит Стайлз.

– Как насчет того, что это не твое дело?

Стайлз предпочитает не обращать внимания на его слова и вместо этого говорит:

– Мне кажется, то, что их по трое, имеет определенное значение. Было что-то такое, что объединяло бы всех трех жертв?

– Священника, швею и искру? – Джон не удерживается и хмыкает. – Если тебе что-то пришло на ум – скажи мне, потому что я не вижу тут ровным счётом ничего. Двое из троих люди. Двое из троих – женщины. Я не могу найти ничего, что бы связывало всех троих. Они приехали из разных округов, у них даже друзья не совпадают и совершенно разные интересы. Кроме того, что они жили в Бикон Хиллз, мало что вообще их связывает, но даже какие-то мелочи не объединяют сразу троих. Совпадает между двумя, но это не показатель, – он замолкает, понимая, что рассказал слишком много, и щурит глаза, глядя на Стайлза, который слушает с повышенным вниманием.

Чёрт подери.

Стайлз пристально смотрит куда-то в пространство кухни и задумчиво грызёт губы.

Пока он молчит, Джон решает переключить его внимание снова на еду, поэтому придумывает новую тему для разговора. С набитым ртом он говорит:

– Слышал разговоры в...

– Девственники, – выкрикивает Стайлз, с силой ударяя ложкой по столу. Джон чуть не давится фасолью.

– Что прости? – наконец удается сказать Джону после того, как Стайлз выбирается из-за стола и стучит ему по спине, помогая откашляться.

– Я сказал, – продолжает Стайлз, как только Джон облегченно выдыхает, – думаю, что все в первой тройке были девственниками.

– Да! Я слышал тебя... но почему ты так решил?

– Грейси Эндрюс, старая дева, швея, очень набожная, она жила с братом всю жизнь, никогда не была замужем, это весь город знает, – Стайлз зажимает пальцы на каждую характеристику. – Отец Джеймс был очень религиозным человеком, не женат, – он многозначительно смотрит на Джона.

– Ты такой наивный, сын, если думаешь, что только потому, что кто-то не замужем или является священником, то у них...

– И остается искра, Энни, ей всего пятнадцать, и она совершенно точно не гуляла ни с кем.

В этом есть что-то. Стайлз может быть прав. Может и притянуто за уши, но не выходит за рамки возможных вариантов.

– Ладно, – наконец говорит Джон, с шумом выдыхая. – Хорошо, давай предположим, что ты прав. Допустим, они все были девственниками, и это стало причиной, почему убили именно их. Но вторая тройка, они-то не подходят. Как минимум, у двоих из них остались дети.

– Тогда, эта тройка была выбрана по какой-то другой примете... Нам просто нужно найти эту связь, – Стайлз склоняется над столом и изучает так и не забранные Джоном бумаги. – Что насчет символов, которые были вырезаны на их коже? Кто-то знает, что они могут значить? – он снова поднимает лист с зарисовкой ран Энни и пристально рассматривает их. – У меня есть пара книг, я могу поискать там...

– Нет! – Джон выхватывает лист из его рук и раздраженно собирает бумаги, хмурясь на сына. – Доктор Дитон изучает этот вопрос для меня.

– Да, но...

– Ты, – Джон машет руками на Стайлза, – держись от этого подальше.

– А как насчет...

– Я серьезно, сын. Если только я обнаружу, что ты слоняешься вокруг и снова лезешь в дело, мы разругаемся так, что ты себе даже не представляешь. Всё это дело слишком опасно. Это проблема, а ты и так притягиваешь неприятности, как яркий свет мотыльков.

– Па...

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, сынок. Знаю и ценю это. Но давай будем честными, кто бы это ни сделал и зачем, на руках у нас в итоге трупы шести человек, включая оборотня и искру. А с учетом этого, какие у тебя шансы не вляпаться? – Жестоко говорить это, Джон понимает. У Стайлза есть некоторые способности к магии, которые достались ему от матери, но они их не развивали, поэтому те слишком сырые и непредсказуемые, чтобы применять их. Джон не хочет, чтобы Стайлз был поблизости с этим делом.

Стайлз хмурится, открывая рот, чтобы поспорить, но один взгляд на лицо отца, и он, кажется, решает промолчать.

– Знаешь, кому я не доверяю? – говорит он, быстро сменяя тактику. – Новой школьной учительнице. Она объявилась за несколько недель до первого убийства, и мне она совсем не нравится.

Джон фыркает.

– Я еще не встречал школьного учителя, к которому бы ты испытывал теплые чувства. Помнишь мистера Харриса?

– Ты никогда не доверяешь моим инстинктам, – продолжает Стайлз, игнорируя его, – но подумай обо всех тех случаях, когда я...

– Клянусь, ты довел его до пьянства.

– Ни до чего я его не доводил, – упрямо отвечает Стайлз. – Он был подлым, невежественным, тираном, который…

– Ладно, ладно, успокойся, – прерывает его Джон. – И я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты оставил Джулию Баккари в покое. Это милая молодая леди. Она хорошо образованна, приятна в общении, добра и кроме всего этого – она человек. А ты пытаешься доказать, что она справилась с оборотнем. Да даже с отцом Джеймсом. Как она вообще смогла бы разделаться с ними.

– Хорошо, – вяло отвечает Стайлз, при этом отворачиваясь и упрямо сжимая челюсть.

Джон вздыхает. Он понимает, этот вид не значит ничего хорошего.

Дело плохо закончится.

Он уже готов поспорить на это.

***

Когда Дерек просыпается, солнце уже высоко в небе, а постель рядом с ним пуста. Он ёжится от дискомфорта, его спина болит после ночи, проведенной на слишком мягком матрасе. Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, который час, и замечает записку, лежащую перед будильником.

Он садится и сразу же читает её.

_«Ушёл на работу. Напиши мне, когда проснёшься. Оставайся на месте и сам там разберись с едой и т.п. ОСТАВАЙСЯ У МЕНЯ.  
С. :*»_

Последняя фраза написана большими буквами и подчеркнута пять раз. Дерек падает обратно на постель, зажимая записку в руке, и смотрит на неё. Не то чтобы он планировал куда-то идти, но – и он неохотно признается себе в этом – ощущения от того, что Стайлз беспокоится о нём достаточно сильно, чтобы читать нотации об этом, очень приятные. Вслух Дерек об этом никогда не скажет.

Вздохнув, Дерек кладет записку на прикроватную тумбочку. На часах высвечивается три часа дня. Что-то в том факте, что он находится в комнате Стайлза, видимо, успокоило его достаточно, чтобы хорошо выспаться, даже с учетом надвигающейся угрозы от Энниса и охотников. Он зарывается лицом в подушку и глубоко вздыхает. Она всё еще хранит запахи прошлой ночи, Стайлза и их смешанный тоже. Если бы у него был выбор, он бы весь день бездельничал, но ему, вероятно, следует встать и хотя бы попробовать поесть. Дерек виновато вспоминает про Бойда и Айзека, которые, наверное, ждали его сегодня утром в пекарне. Острая боль пронизывает его, когда вспоминает об Эрике, которая сильно беспокоилась, позвонив прошлым вечером Стайлзу. Дерек скучает по ним. Он не видел их чуть больше суток, или около того, но такое чувство, что его грудь пронзает физическая боль от тоски.

Дерек никоим образом не может рисковать, подставляя их своим визитом в форме волка, и хотя Эннис во время переписки с охотником не посылал тому фотографий Дерека в виде человека, он уверен, что тот что-то подозревает. Он же следил за домом Стайлза, это очевидно. Эннис должно быть, понял, что Дерек бывал у Стайлза, и он должен знать, кто тут новичок в городе. Вполне вероятно, что он уже сложил два и два и смекнул, что к чему.

Дерек с отвращением выдыхает, соскребает себя с кровати, одевается и шарит по квартире, пытаясь найти свой телефон. В итоге он находит его завалившимся между подлокотником дивана и подушками. Экран не откликается – телефон полностью разрядился. Дерек достает из своей сумки зарядку и подключает к розетке. Теперь он может написать Стайлзу.

« **Проснулся** », – отправляет он смс.

Ответ приходит практически сразу:

_«Ленивая жопа. Не могу поверить, что ты только что проснулся, а мне нужно работать»._

Дерек только начинает набирать ответ, как тут же приходит еще одно сообщение.

_«Кстати. Я тут подумал»_  
_«Мне нужно будет вернуться в дом Энниса, когда закончу тут»_

**«Зачем?»**  
« **Ужасная идея»**

Дерек останавливается, обдумывает немного, а потом пишет:

**«Я иду с тобой»**

_«Нет»_  
_«НЕТ»_  
_«НИЗАЧТО»_  
_«Слишком опасно»_  
_«Ты остаешься»_  
_«Я смогу метнуться туда-обратно очень быстро»_

**«Если это опасно для меня, то и для тебя тоже»**  
**«Я думал, что мы прикрываем друг друга»**

_«Так и есть»_  
_«Ладно»_  
_«Буду честен с тобой»_  
_«Ночью я не мог заснуть, так что встал и проверил тот пакет с аконитом, который ты нашел. И патроны, которые тоже забрали у Энниса»_  
_«То, что он поместил в патроны, это аконит белый, аптечный. А вот в пакете – аконит северный, у которого цветки синие»_  
_«У него разные виды!!!»_  
_«А это значит, что найденный пакет там был не единственный»_  
_«Нужно попробовать найти остальное»_  
_«Чтобы быть готовыми»_

**«Как ты смог их определить?»**  
**«Где какой вид, я про это»**

_«Не знаю, заметил ли ты, чувак, но растения – моя тема;) »_

**«Позволь мне пойти с тобой»**

_«НЕТ»_  
_«ОСТАВАЙСЯ НА МЕСТЕ»_

**«Это сейчас собачья шутка была?»**

_«Как я мог»_

**«Думаю, мы оба знаем правду»**

_«Ладно. Ок. Серьезно теперь. Останься В КВАРТИРЕ. Позвони, если что-то понадобится»_

Дереку не нравится это всё, но что он может сделать? Глубоко вздыхая, он набирает ответ.

**«Ок»**  
**«Пойду завтрак приготовлю»**

_«Завтрак?»_  
_«Три часа!!!!!»_  
_«Ненавижу тебя»_

Дерек отправляет Стайлзу три эмодзи с глазами-сердечками, потому что знает, что это заставит его улыбнуться. Потом он кладет телефон на книжную полку между старинным гримуаром и горшком с цветком, чтобы тот заряжался, и идет на кухню в поисках того, чем можно перекусить. Ему довольно трудно собраться, хотя всё, что сейчас ему остается – ждать. Дерек не знает, каков будет следующий шаг Энниса. Не знает, когда объявятся охотники. Единственное, в чем он уверен, – что это обязательно произойдет. И раз уж он не собирается сбегать, то следует подготовиться к встрече с ними.

В четыре часа он где-то на середине своего завтрака бутербродами, когда раздается громкий стук в дверь. Дерек замирает с открытым ртом, потом медленно кладет бутерброд на тарелку, тихо проходит через гостиную и смотрит в глазок. В коридоре стоит Бойд, и пока Дерек смотрит на него, тот поднимает руку и снова стучит в дверь.

Медленно вздыхая, Дерек открывает дверь.

– Ста… оу, Мигель, привет, чувак. А Стайлз дома?

Дерек качает головой.

– Он на работе.

– Хреново.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – Бойд проводит рукой по бритой голове. – Нет. На самом деле, нет. Предполагаю, что ты не видел Эрику?

– Эрику? Нет. А что такое?

– Мы договаривались встретиться на обеде сегодня, но она так и не пришла. А еще она не отвечает на звонки, – Бойд проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает.

– А когда, эм, – Дерек чувствует себя так, будто кто-то ледяной рукой сжимает все его внутренности. – Когда ты с ней последний раз говорил?

– Она заходила в пекарню сегодня утром, может, около девяти. В девять тридцать? Принесла распечатки, которые сделала, и попросила нас приклеить объявление на витрину.

– Объявление?

– Потерялась собака, – Бойд пожимает плечами. – Долгая история.

– И больше никто её не видел после этого?

– Нет. Она должна была пойти на работу в кофейню днем, но там её тоже не было. Я беспокоюсь. У неё эпилепсия, что, если вдруг случился приступ или еще что?..

– Я помогу тебе поискать её, – говорит Дерек, тут же надевает куртку и засовывает ноги в ботинки, приседая и зашнуровывая их.

Если с Эрикой что-то случилось... Если она пострадала из-за него, Дерек никогда не простит себя.

– Спасибо, дружище, – говорит Бойд. – Я проверил её квартиру, там пусто. Может, нам стоит разделиться…

– Нет, – Дерек уверенно прерывает его. – Мы будем держаться рядом. Если вернемся в пекарню, я смогу отследить Эрику оттуда.

– Отследить? – с сомнением спрашивает Бойд. – Мы же в городе, это не лес, где могут быть видны следы.

– Это не… – Дерек делает глубокий вдох. Ему нужна правдоподобная ложь, но он не может придумать ничего подходящего. – Я просто прошу тебя довериться мне, – говорит в итоге он, – клянусь, я могу помочь тебе найти её.

Бойд колеблется, встречаясь глазами с умоляющим взглядом Дерека. Он смотрит на него пристально, словно оценивает. Взгляд человека, который создал вокруг Дерека столько комфорта за последние месяцы.

– Хорошо, – отвечает в конце концов Бойд. – Хорошо, я доверяю тебе.

– Спасибо, – Дерек застегивает куртку. – Пойдем.

Дверь в Стайлзову квартиру закрывается за ним с мягким щелчком, и Дерек следует за Бойдом по коридору к лестнице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Заметила, что были люди, которые беспокоились, что Дерек не взял с собой телефон. Конечно, вы правы, но вот пара слов от меня в защиту Дерека:  
> 1) У него слишком давно вообще телефона не было, так что он просто не привык думать о нём.  
> 2) Даже с учетом того, что телефон у него уже пару недель как, Дерек все равно не берет его с собой часто, потому что в основном перемещается в форме волка.  
> 3) Дерек с Бойдом, у которого, как мы знаем из предыдущих частей, ЕСТЬ ТЕЛЕФОН, а еще у него ЕСТЬ НОМЕР СТАЙЛЗА, если вдруг им понадобится позвонить ему.  
> 4) Стайлз совершенно точно взбесится, когда узнает, что сделал Дерек.  
> 5) Дерек ни о чем больше думать не мог, он же об Эрике беспокоился. Он инстинктивно чувствует ответственность за нее, потому что, ну конечно чувствует, это же Дерек! И он видит ответственность в том, чтобы найти её и убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.  
> 6) МУАХАХАХА
> 
> P.S. Если это порадует вас – в следующей главе нас ждет Дерек|Бойд взаимодействие, о чем я, кстати, очень люблю писать в этом фике. Не знаю, станет ли вам от этого лучше, но мне это знание точно помогает АХАХ


	9. Часть 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора: В этой части объявится отец Айзека, который и физически, и морально унижает его, но Дерек встанет на его защиту.  
> В этой AU Айзек рано съехал от отца, сам всего добился, начал довольно успешный бизнес, но всё еще живет под гнетом отцовского влияния на него. Может быть, его всегда будет сопровождать эта тень прошлого, но Айзек всё-таки прошел длинный путь, во многом благодаря дружбе с Бойдом. Это сильный человек, который сублимирует гнев и страх в сарказм. Так что, еще раз повторю: тут многое из канона, но я взяла на себя смелость привнести в Айзека что-то новое. Надеюсь, он остался узнаваемым.  
> PS от переводчика: а Дерек тут ащащащащ альфач *_*  
> И, как всегда, беты нет, я один одинокий одиночка, так что если что - простите :*  
> Мой паблик по-прежнему открыт[тутоньки:))](https://vk.com/club174495745)

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

При звуке её имени земля начинает дрожать под ногами, и ветер воет громче, но Джон не боится. Даже сейчас он уже видит крошечные огоньки, летящие к нему, они еще на приличном расстоянии от него, но с каждым мгновением становятся всё ближе. Они похожи на светлячков, но он знает, что это не так. Эти странные огоньки приближаются, мечась между деревьями, стремясь к нему с игривым любопытством и словно не обращая внимания на шторм. В конце концов, они пролетают мимо него, и Джон поворачивается, чтобы наблюдать за ними, суматошно, без определенного направления кружащимися в воздухе над его головой. Они так близко, что Джон может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от них, несмотря на бушующую грозу. В конце концов огоньки замедляются до полной остановки, зависая прямо перед ним, и Джон наблюдает, как они сливаются в одно яркое, светящееся солнце, маленькое, но идеально сформированное. И если бы он захотел, то мог бы протянуть руку и взять его в ладонь.

Джон резко выдыхает.

– Вот и ты, – шепчет он, улыбаясь. Джон медленно поднимает одну руку, и комочек света нежно ударяется о кончики его пальцев. Мягкое тепло начинает распространяться через его кожу, проходя от кончиков пальцев вниз по руке и выходя наружу, пока он не чувствует жар и покалывание во всем теле.

Всё еще идет дождь, но ни одна капля так и не касается его; ветер продолжает раскачивать деревья вокруг него, но у самого Джона он всего лишь треплет волосы; одежда, которая вся намокла и липла к нему, сейчас абсолютно сухая.

– Так много времени прошло, – говорит он с улыбкой, – а флиртуешь ты всё так же, как и раньше.

Огонёк начинает вибрировать и словно жужжать, прикасаясь к пальцам Джона.

– Знаю, знаю, но наш сын в беде. Он где-то тут, в этих лесах, и мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы найти его.

Огонёк, толкнувшись напоследок в его пальцы, направляется к лесу и останавливается в нескольких метрах впереди, словно говоря: «Ну, так что? Ты идешь или нет?»

– Да, – говорит Джон.

Всё это напоминает ему самый первый раз, когда он вот так же последовал за этим огоньком, идя через лес. Было это больше двадцати лет назад. В ту ночь он встретил любовь всей своей жизни, его закрутило в вихре романтической истории, а результатом тех отношений стал Стайлз, которого оставили в люльке на пороге его дома спустя месяцы после того, как Двор Фей покинул Калифорнию. В люльке была лишь короткая записка:

 _«Он наш._  
_К.»_  
И смайлик, обозначающий поцелуй.

Джон никогда не жалел о своем выборе, ни тогда, ни теперь. Конечно, временами ему было одиноко, временами наступали моменты, когда особенно остро ощущалось, как тяжело растить ребенка без матери. Но по большей части он смотрел на это с искренней радостью и счастьем, что знал эту женщину, и благодарностью за Стайлза, за тот день, когда он попал в Бикон Хиллз и узнал всех людей, которые есть сейчас в его жизни. Клаудия была... и остается его настоящей любовью. Да, ему не случилось знать её на протяжении длительного времени, но он Стилински, а Стилински все одинаковы: они однолюбы, но с половинками им не то чтобы не везет, просто никогда не бывает всё просто. И это уже можно назвать своего рода семейной чертой. Он полагает, что некоторые люди живут обычной жизнью, они встречают девушку по соседству, пускают корни и никогда не уезжают из того города, в котором выросли. Эти люди стареют рядом со своими половинками, а потом, когда приходит их время, умирают. Некоторые люди понимают это – а какие-то нет – и просто принимают вещи такими, какие они есть. Нет смысла жаловаться на судьбу.

Кроме того, всякий раз, когда ему действительно нужна была Клаудия, она никогда не подводила его.

– Хорошо, я иду, – говорит Джон. – Просто я уже не такой молодой, как раньше, ты же понимаешь.

Огонёк качается из стороны в сторону, словно признавая его слова правдивыми. А потом продолжает свой путь, но уже более медленно, освещая своим золотистым мягким светом путь.

***

– Подожди! – Дерек догоняет Бойда и хватает его за руку.

– Что?

Они стоят на лестничной площадке третьего этажа, где находятся квартиры Эрики и Стайлза. Находясь близко к окну, но не стоя прямо напротив него, Дерек рискует и выглядывает наружу, оглядывая окрестности. Чёрный внедорожник с затемненными стеклами припаркован немного ниже по улице. Он всем своим видом будто сигнализирует: «Охотники!» Эти люди ждут его, но как много они знают? Эннис отослал им фотографии его в форме волка, узнают ли они его в виде человека? Дерек не может быть в этом уверен. И рисковать нельзя.

Стоя рядом с ним, Бойд присматривается к тому месту, куда направлен взгляд Дерека.

– Ты знаешь этих людей? – спрашивает он.

– Долгая история.

– Мне следует знать о ней?

– Я... – Дерек колеблется. – Есть какой-нибудь способ добраться до пекарни, не проходя мимо них?

Сжимая губы, Бойд медленно выдыхает.

– Да, – в итоге отвечает он. – Мы можем пройти через квартиру Эрики и выбраться через окно и пожарную лестницу на задний двор. У меня есть ключ.

– Идем.

Бойд подходит ближе и удерживает его за руку.

– Но мне понадобятся объяснения, – говорит он нейтральным голосом. – Не прямо сейчас, конечно, – продолжает он, когда Дерек открывает рот, чтобы ответить. – Но чем раньше, тем лучше. Хорошо?

– Да, конечно, – соглашается Дерек, потому что ему больше нечего на это сказать.

Бойд ведёт его вниз по извилистой пожарной лестнице, подальше от охотников, проходя через переплетенные, словно паутина, улочки и грязные переулки, которые Дерек едва ли узнаёт, и направляется к пекарне. Бикон Хиллз ни за что не назовешь оживлённым городом, это достаточно тихое и спокойное место, но даже так Дерек дёргается каждый раз, слыша проезжающую мимо машину. Он идет быстро, опустив голову, чтобы избежать возможного зрительного контакта с немногочисленными людьми, направляющимися по своим делам.

Дерек чувствует облегчение, когда, завернув в очередной раз за угол, наконец начинает узнавать местность. Это переулок позади пекарни, но они приближаются к нему не с привычной стороны, а с противоположного конца.

Они находятся примерно в сорока метрах от чёрного входа на кухню, когда Дерек слышит голоса, доносящиеся изнутри, и высовывает руку, блокируя Бойда.

– Там кто-то есть, – шепчет он.

– Где?

– В пекарне.

Бойд бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

– И как ты можешь это знать отсюда?

– Я... у меня отличный слух.

Бойд выглядит так, что Дерек понимает – тот ждёт от него объяснений, и как можно скорее. Но когда он уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, Бойд говорит:

– Наверное, к Айзеку зашёл покупатель. Технически мы еще открыты, – с этими словами он пытается пройти вперед, но Дерек хватает его за майку, чтобы остановить.

– Не думаю, – говорит он и прикрывает глаза, стараясь настроиться на голоса и расслышать, что говорят люди внутри.

_«.. рядом даже не было. Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь...»_

Этот голос принадлежит Айзеку, он звучит непривычно высоко и нервно. Заполошное сердцебиение, почти такое же громкое, как и его голос, доносится до напряженного слуха Дерека. Что-то очевидно не так.

– Это не покупатель, – повторяет он, начиная медленно продвигаться вперед к пекарне. – Это кто-то другой.

– Хорошо, Мигель. Я думаю, тебе и мне стоит уже немного поговорить обо всём...

– Тш-ш-ш, – шипит на него Дерек, – я пытаюсь слушать.

_«После всего, что я сделал для тебя...»_

Этот второй голос, чужой, этот человек произносит слова нарочито медленно, звучит сурово и жёстко. Дерек раньше уже слышал этот голос и готов поклясться, что он принадлежит другу Энниса, так что ускоряет шаг.

_«...вот как ты со мной разговариваешь?»_

_«Лучше уходи,_ – отвечает ему Айзек. _– Тебе тут не рады»._

_«Прогоняешь? Кажется, ты слишком долго живешь вне дома. Чересчур дерзко и нагло стал разговаривать со своим стариком, м? Видимо, мне стоит преподать тебе урок уважения к старшим»._

Дерек оказывается у двери раньше, чем Кроуфорд успевает договорить.

– Давай быстрее! – подзывает он Бойда, который всё еще далеко позади и смотрит так, будто Дерек сошёл с ума. – Там Кроуфорд, нам нужно...

Внезапно раздается звук, будто что-то или кто-то с грохотом ударяется о какую-то поверхность, а потом всё стучит и лязгает, видимо, это вещи и утварь падают на пол. Такой шум даже Бойд слышит и тут же срывается на бег.

Дерек толкает дверь, но та плотно закрыта, и на ней нет ручки или чего-нибудь, что может помочь открыть её.

– Это пожарная дверь, – объясняет Бойд, оказываясь рядом с Дереком, – мы часто держим её открытой, но она открывается наружу, и нет…

Дерек не слышит, что тот говорит дальше; он замахивается кулаком и пробивает дыру прямо в двери. По поверхности расходятся большие трещины, и когда Дерек отводит назад руку, он чувствует в воздухе запах собственной крови. Не обращая внимания на осколки, застрявшие в руке, и боль, он доламывает проделанную в двери дыру, чтобы иметь возможность войти, пальцами вонзаясь в расщепленную древесину, и буквально вырывает её. Это довольно легко.

– Чёрт возьми, – бормочет Бойд, но слова застревают в его горле, когда он видит, что происходит внутри помещения.

Айзек лежит на полу, свернувшись в клубочек посреди кухни и обхватив лицо руками, повсюду разбросаны металлические подносы и кастрюли. Кроуфорд стоит над Айзеком, сжав кулаки, но лицо его обращено к двери, и он в шоке открывает рот, когда Дерек врывается в комнату, а следом за ним забегает Бойд.

– Что за... – у Кроуфорда получается взять себя в руки, но это всё, что ему удается, потому что в два прыжка Дерек пересекает разделяющее их пространство и хватает его за горло. Он поднимает его в воздух, плотно сжимая пальцы на тощей шее Кроуфорда. Дерек с трудом осознает, что где-то позади него Бойд приседает, чтобы осмотреть Айзека, что хорошо, это действительно необходимо, но на данный момент всё, что он сам может ощущать – это яростный гнев, распаляющий его кровь, разгоняющий этот огонь по венам и словно заклинающий _защити-защити-защити_. До него смутно доходит, что сегодня еще и полнолуние, волк сердито рыщет на периферии сознания, распаляя еще больше каждый нерв в его теле, требуя отмщения за стаю.

Потому что все они – стая.

Бойд. Айзек. Эрика. Стайлз. Они принадлежат ему, и точно так же он принадлежит им.

Последний раз, когда у Дерека была стая, он входил в нее как бета. Последний раз, когда у него была стая, он их всех потерял из-за сумасшедшей охотницы, и это было больно, практически невыносимо больно. Теперь он альфа со стаей, которую даже не собирался создавать, и все его инстинкты сильнее и острее, чем когда-либо. Желание защищать и оберегать людей, которых он любит, громким гулом проходит по его нервным окончаниям, напоминая гудок скоростного поезда. Он теперь понимает, почему Лора так легко отдала свою жизнь, чтобы защитить его три года назад. Дерек знает – он сделал бы то же самое для любого из них, и не задумался бы ни на секунду.

– Вот как ты относишься к своему сыну, чёртов трус? – Дерек рычит, глядя на Кроуфорда, который медленно багровеет. – Подлый кусок дерьма. Ты не заслуживаешь его.

– Мф-фм-м-м, – Кроуфорд мычит, безуспешно впиваясь пальцами в железную хватку Дерека, а его ноги беспомощно болтаются в воздухе.

– Мне стоит вырвать тебе горло...

– Мигель, – голос Бойда, спокойный и уравновешенный, звучит тихо, как и всегда. – Мигель, поставь его, – он опускает руку Дереку на плечо, прикосновение тёплое, успокаивающее. – Опусти его на пол, – повторяет Бойд. – Он не стоит того.

Дерек медленно поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Бойдом, внезапно осознавая, как тяжело дышит, как сильно бьётся сердце, но тот смотрит прямо на него, спокойный и терпеливый, как всегда, и его пальцы незаметно сжимают плечо Дерека.

– Он не стоит неприятностей, уж поверь мне, – повторяет Бойд, и Дерек оглядывается на Айзека, который сидит на полу напротив раковины. Он наблюдает за ними всеми широко распахнутыми глазами, а когда Дерек встречается с ним взглядом, судорожно кивает.

Дерек ослабляет хватку, и Кроуфорд сваливается на пол, задыхаясь. Он то хватается за воздух, то скребёт руками по шее, кашляя и хрипя.

– Ты, – скрипит он, в панике отползая от Дерека подальше, пока не упирается спиной в дверь холодильника. – Ты... Я знаю, кто ты! Не подходи ко мне, урод!

Дерек ведёт плечами, хрустит шеей, наклоняя голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую и медленно продвигается вперед, глядя вниз на хнычащую груду на полу.

– Мигель... – Бойд пытается остановить его.

– Я не собираюсь прикасаться к нему снова, – обрывает он Бойда. Потом, обращаясь к Кроуфорду, добавляет: – Я собираюсь задать тебе пару вопросов, а ты ответишь мне на них. Только правду. Я способен различать ложь, ты понял меня?

Дыхание Кроуфорда становится прерывистым, он снова начинает задыхаться и пытается, что, конечно, невозможно, зарыться еще глубже в закрытую дверь холодильника. Подальше от Дерека.

– Я спросил, ты меня понял?

Кроуфорд окидывает их всех скользким взглядом и кивает. От него несёт потом и страхом, его сердце грохочет словно отбойный молоток. Он выглядит жалко, но это не значит, что он не может быть им полезен.

– Ты знаешь, где Эрика?

– Эрика?

– Высокая блондинка, – Дерек взмахивает руками, – она наша подруга.

– Подожди, с чего бы ему... – спрашивает Бойд, делая шаг вперед.

Но Дерек жестом заставляет его замолчать, продолжая смотреть на Кроуфорда.

– Ну, так что?

– Я... – тот тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не смотреть на него.

Присаживаясь перед ним, Дерек видит, как вздрагивают у того ноздри. Сейчас только Кроуфорд может видеть его лицо, поэтому он позволяет своим глазам вспыхнуть красным, а клыкам вытянуться и заостриться.

– Я узнаю, если ты мне солжёшь, – шепчет он, – и меня это не обрадует.

– Эннис, – заикается Кроуфорд, – он разговаривал с какими-то людьми, привел нескольких из другого города сюда...

– Охотники?

Кроуфорд энергично кивает.

– Клянусь, – ноет он, – я ничего не знаю. Ну, практически. Эти ребята приехали прошлой ночью. Эннис думал, что они тут, чтобы нам помочь, но эти... Мне они не нравятся. Смотрят на нас, как на мух. Разговаривают, как будто мы тупые. Заставили рассказать, что мы узнали, а потом приказали убраться с их пути. Эннис уже и так был в ярости после взлома у него в доме, но после этого у него вообще клеммы сорвало.

– Ты знаешь их имена? Можешь описать, как они выглядели?

– Их было четверо, – морщится Кроуфорд, – три парня и девушка. Их лидер... Джеральд? Джерард? Не помню точно, но он старше их всех.

– И ты рассказал им про меня. А про Эрику говорил? Или об этих парнях?

– Да, – он кивает и начинает дрожать, – они говорили что-то про то, чтобы использовать кого-то как приманку.

– То есть, подожди-ка минутку, – прерывает свое молчание Бойд, в эту же секунду становясь сразу за Дерековой спиной. – Ты думаешь... О чём именно ты подумал? Что Эрику похитил тот, кто пытается добраться до тебя?

Когда глаза возвращаются к нормальному цвету, а клыки втягиваются, Дерек поворачивается к Бойду и Айзеку и кивает.

– Но почему? – спрашивает Айзек, наконец подавая голос, который звучит мягче, чем привык Дерек. – Мы ведь едва знаем тебя.

Это ранит сильнее, чем должно. Закрыв глаза, Дерек глубоко вздыхает. Когда он снова открывает их, то смотрит уже на Кроуфорда.

– Ты, – говорит он, – ты знаешь, где они сейчас? Куда они её отвезли?

– Нет, – Кроуфорд трясёт головой.

Он говорит правду.

– Убирайся, – бросает Дерек. – И держись подальше от Айзека. И от меня. Если я еще раз увижу тебя где-нибудь неподалеку, это плохо для тебя закончится.

Кроуфорд моргает, слепо глядя на него, а потом подхватывается на ноги и, поскальзываясь на кафельном полу, быстро улепётывает. Мгновением позже раздается веселый перезвон колокольчика, когда с треском распахивается дверь в пекарню, а затем Дерек слышит топот ног Кроуфорда, который бежит по тротуару, всё дальше и дальше от них.

Дерек вздыхает и поднимается, встречаясь взглядом с Бойдом и Айзеком. Они смотрят на него, не отрываясь. Долгое время никто из них ничего не говорит, а Дерек не знает, с чего начать. Столько всего происходит с ними в данный момент именно из-за него. Если бы Дерек не появился здесь несколько месяцев назад, они все были бы в безопасности прямо сейчас. Если бы он не...

– Итак, – твердо произносит Бойд, – ты помнишь, что задолжал мне объяснение. Кажется, сейчас самое время начать рассказывать.

– Поддерживаю, – говорит Айзек. Протянув руку, он хватает стойку, чтобы восстановить равновесие и, дрожа всем телом, начинает медленно подниматься на ноги, сопровождая это действие болезненным кряхтением. Дерек и Бойд тут же подскакивают к нему, чтобы помочь.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек. – Может нужно в больницу обратиться?

– Всё нормально, – кривится Айзек, хватаясь за живот. На его щеке синяк, над губой порез, он стоит, сгорбившись и прижимая руку к животу. Дерек чувствует, как гнев снова поднимается изнутри и разгорается в груди. – Ну, не совсем всё, – медленно признаёт Айзек. – Но бывало и хуже.

В том, что он сказал, нет ничего нормального. Дерек с Бойдом обмениваются быстрыми взглядами и сразу отворачиваются друг от друга. Дерек думает, что если еще раз увидит Кроуфорда... нет, он не может сейчас себе позволить эти мысли.

– Я согласен с Бойдом, – говорит тем временем Айзек, по-видимому, стараясь уйти от любой темы, которая как-нибудь связана с его прошлым. – Я ничего не понимаю из того, что услышал. Зачем кому-то из-за тебя похищать Эрику? Мы же видели тебя всего один раз до этого.

– Это не так, – мягко отвечает Дерек, – вы видели меня гораздо чаще.

Айзек недоверчиво вздыхает, а Бойд говорит:

– Мигель...

Вот. Именно с этого и стоит начать.

– Моё имя Дерек.

– Тогда почему...

– Дерек Хейл.

Бойд резко выдыхает.

– От этого не становится понятнее. Если никто из нас не знал даже твоего настоящего имени, то как...

Дерек не совсем уверен, как лучше всё сделать. Если он обернется в свою бета-форму, это не убедит их в том, что они уже хорошо знакомы. Нужно сделать так, чтобы для ребят стало очевидно, кто он. И это лучше сделать прямо сейчас, так, чтобы они наконец прекратили спорить и начали поиски Эрики.

– Я тот самый «пёс», – говорит он, изображая в воздухе кавычки. – Тот, объявления о пропаже которого повсюду развешивала Эрика. Я... – он сглатывает, хмурясь, – Пушистик.

– Да ладно, – выдыхает Айзек. Бойд рядом с ним поднимает бровь от удивления. Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом поворачиваются и с одинаковым выражением недоверия пристально разглядывают Дерека. 

– И вы, конечно, мне не верите, – говорит он. – Это можно понять. И я могу попробовать обсудить это всё словами, но на это нет времени.

Сняв кожаную куртку, он вручает её Бойду, который рефлекторно забирает её. Дерек делает пару шагов назад, освобождая себе немного места.

– Самый быстрый способ убедить вас – это показать вам всё, как есть, – он тянет свою футболку вверх и стаскивает через голову.

– Показать нам? – спрашивает Айзек, когда Дерек протягивает Бойду футболку, а затем снимает ботинки и начинает расстёгивать ремень. – Что ты... Господи, ты снимаешь штаны. – Айзек смотрит на Бойда. – Он что, снимает штаны? Да что за хрень здесь происходит?

Вторая бровь Бойда тоже вскидывается вверх, присоединяясь к первой, но сам Бойд продолжает молчать, только протягивает руку и в защитном жесте обхватывает Айзека за плечо, когда Дерек снимает джинсы и бросает их на стойку.

– Ладно, хорошо, – говорит Айзек, скрещивая руки на груди. – Мы можем просто договориться, чтобы по крайней мере белье осталось на тебе? Потому что это кухня, а не раздевалка, и мы уже нарушили санитарные требования примерно раз восемь…

Дерек немного разворачивается, стягивая трусы, больше ради них, чем от стеснения, но вряд ли этого достаточно, потому что Айзек шипит:

–...и это его член. Господи. Я не могу на это смотреть. Я не могу... да он же псих какой-то. В моей кухне находится голый псих и...

– Чёрт побери... – почти беззвучно выдыхает Бойд, когда Дерек начинает обращаться в волка.

Дерек никогда раньше не делал это вот так вот: перед теми, кто еще не знал, что он волк, но видел, как мама и Лора делали это сотни раз, так что он знает, что это довольно странно – смотреть за тем, как кто-то полностью обращается. Конечности укорачиваются, лицо вытягивается, и вместо него появляется морда, отрастает мех. Как человек и как волк он выглядит хорошо, но момент между обеими стадиями… Ну, если бы вы могли замедлить его и посмотреть, то это было бы похоже на ночные кошмары. Процесс не занимает много времени, а потом всё заканчивается, и Дерек стоит на четырех лапах посреди кухни с высунутым изо рта языком.

– Что за… – проговаривает Айзек и с шумом выдыхает воздух, его сердце громко колотится о грудную клетку. Бойд молчит, стоя с открытым ртом и глядя на Дерека.

Какое-то время они просто молчат и смотрят друг на друга, а потом Дерек с надеждой тявкает и виляет хвостом. Бойд, рассматривавший его так внимательно, будто каталогизировал каждую деталь в нём, наконец нарушает установившуюся тишину:

– Это ты, – тихо говорит он, а потом делает шаг вперед к Дереку, аккуратно протягивая к нему руку. Дерек облизывает его ладонь. Бойд удивленно смеется. – Точно ты, – он тянется рукой к голове Дерека и зарывается пальцами в шерсть, почёсывая местечко за ухом, которое всегда безошибочно находит, точно так, как всегда это делал с того самого первого дня много недель назад. Дерек, довольный, льнёт к его руке. – Айзек, глянь-ка.

Они оба смотрят на Айзека, который стоит с широко раскрытыми глазами, прижавшись к витрине.

– Это… – говорит он, потом замирает, моргая. – Серьезно? Это он… правда что ли?

Бойд кивает.

– Похоже на то. Не понимаю, как, но это точно он.

– Ага, – Айзек медленно кивает. – Хорошо. Ладно, – он вытирает ладони о джинсы. – Точно. Вижу.

– Айзек, – пытается отвлечь его Бойд, – я думаю…

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, слова теряются на полпути, потому что Айзек направляется к ним, а потом падает перед Дереком на колени, и его руки обвиваются вокруг него, словно Айзек осьминог, а пальцы глубоко зарываются в шерсть Дерека.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как мы тут волновались? – шепчет он. – Несколько ночей назад Эрика проснулась в три утра, убежденная в том, что ты попал в неприятности, а потом ты не пришёл, и она просто потеряла голову. Была уверена, что тебя машина сбила или ты попал в сети ловцов из контроля за беспризорными животными. Я был с ней до полуночи прошлой ночью, делая листовки о пропаже. И сегодня ты не показывался…

Дерек нюхает его мокрым носом и благодарно облизывает лицо, Айзек от неожиданности сдерживает смех и лишь крепче обнимает его.

– Не могу поверить в это. Все эти утренние часы. Весь тот бекон? Это был ты? О боже. Я же говорил тебе, – Айзек, смеясь, обращается к Бойду. – Я же говорил с самого начала, когда он только заявился сюда, что мы должны на него открыть счёт. Боже, чувствую себя чертовски довольным тем, что был прав.

Бойд фыркает от смеха и присаживается рядом с ними, сгребая руками их обоих в большие дружеские объятия.

Дерек понимает, что он дома.

***

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Это не всегда просто – быть одиноким, простым человеком, отцом полу-эльфа. На протяжении многих лет Джон старался изо всех сил идти в ногу с непоседливым характером своего сына, с его своенравием, со склонностью быть целиком поглощенным какой-нибудь странной вещью, появившейся в его воображении, с той магией в нём, которую Стайлз до сих пор старается научиться контролировать, а еще с необычной близостью с разного рода растениями и дикой природой (их небольшая усадьба заполнена кустарниками и растениями, которые Стайлз проносит из заповедника). Кроме этого, в его сыне много норова, упрямства, он не смотрит на мир так, как это делают обычные люди, и большую часть времени Джон считал это подарком. Конечно, Стайлз, возможно, не вписывался в рамки школьных правил, не пытался сохранить работу, чтобы сделать ее чем-то постоянным в своей жизни. Но он добрый, по-своему. Он хороший человек – это все видят в нём.

Но бывают дни, когда...

Вот, например, показательный пример, который вспоминает Джон.

Он сидит за столом в своем кабинете и разочарованно смотрит на сына. Стайлза поймали, когда тот вломился в дом к Джулии Баккари, и хоть она была очень добра и отнеслась с пониманием... Джон знал, что должен был попытаться поговорить со Стайлзом до того, как сын вляпается в неприятности. Эту одержимость надо было остановить.

– Я же говорил тебе держаться от этого всего подальше, – произносит наконец Джон.

Стайлз сидит напротив него со скрещенными руками, плотно сжатой челюстью и с вызовом смотрит на него.

– Ты не слушаешь меня. Никто не слушает. А я прав. Это всё она. Почему никто из вас не видит этого?

– Стайлз... – Джон вздыхает. Он склоняется вперед, успокаивающе протягивая руку к нему. – Эти убийства ужасны, они каждого вывели из состояния равновесия, так или иначе. Понимаешь? Но мы не можем сейчас просто повернуться друг против друга. Должны быть доказательства. Нельзя просто... – он пытается подобрать правильные слова, но не может, – нельзя превратить всё в охоту на ведьм. Глас закона...

– Но доказательства есть. Я тебе их приводил.

– Несколько теорий, основанных на случайных совпадениях, и старая палка, которую ты нашел в ее доме.

Теперь Джон чувствует, что злится, потому что это уже смешно. Джулия хорошая, очаровательная женщина, она умная и находчивая, веселая и добрая. Несмотря на всю напряженность, царящую в городе, ужас убийств и то, как люди, кажется, готовы вцепиться в глотку любому, кто попадется им под руку, все согласны с этим, все очарованы ею.

Все, кроме Стайлза. Он просто не хочет даже слушать ничего.

– Это не палка. Это посох. Она сделала это из Не... – Стайлз в отчаянии вскидывает руки. – Она портит сущность чёртова Неметона, папа! Я знаю, что ты не можешь чувствовать это так, как я, но ты должен видеть это. Посмотри, как меняется город! Посмотри на людей!

– Стайлз, – возникает ощущение, что они уже тысячу раз обсуждали это. Стайлз – создание, живущее инстинктами. Как шериф города, Джон не может позволить себе такой роскоши... И это всё еще не меняет того факта, что доказательств у него нет. – Никто больше не считает, что проблема в Неметоне. Доктор Дитон...

– Он ошибается, понятно? Я не знаю, почему все остальные не могут этого почувствовать, но... а знаешь что? Ладно, – говорит Стайлз, подскакивая на ноги. Он устремляется через кабинет к двери и замирает, открывая её. – Хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебе доказательства? Я их найду.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты...

Но уже поздно. Стайлз исчезает, хлопая дверью.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты искал доказательства. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты приближался к этому делу, – обессилено бормочет Джон себе под нос, не понимая, когда он успел так ошибиться.

Если всё так пойдет и дальше, что-то подсказывает ему, что в итоге это закончится тем, что ему придется арестовать своего собственного сына.

***

Как бы Дереку ни нравилась эта близость, нельзя тянуть дальше, так что он быстро трансформируется обратно и торопливо одевается, пока Бойд с Айзеком закрывают магазин и приводят в относительный порядок кухню.

– Не знаю, что нам делать с дверью, – говорит Айзек, уныло рассматривая её. – Она всё еще болтается на петлях, но нормально закрыть её, понятное дело, не получится.

– Простите, – отвечает Дерек, наклоняясь, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. – Это я виноват.

– Не надо извиняться, – уверенно останавливает его Айзек. – Если бы ты не вошёл тогда, когда вошёл… это…

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не может подобрать слов. Он хочет сказать, что если бы они со Стайлзом не вломились в дом Энниса, то Кроуфорд мог так и не показаться тут, и дверь тоже была бы цела. Что если бы он не объявился в Бикон Хиллз несколько месяцев назад… то Эрику никто не похитил бы. Все проблемы, что есть у них сейчас, – это ведь из-за него. Просто находясь здесь, будучи тем, кто он есть, Дерек подвергает их всех опасности. 

– Можем завтра арендодателю позвонить, – говорит Бойд, возвращаясь на кухню. – Пусть посмотрит, что можно сделать. А сейчас нам и вправду нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы найти Эрику.

– Согласен, – поддерживает его Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я могу с этим помочь.

– Так что эти охотники, – спрашивает Бойд, – они ловят таких людей, как ты?

– Оборотней, – поясняет Дерек, – и да. Хотя подразумевается, что у них есть кодекс.

– Что за кодекс?

– Они должны охотиться на тех оборотней, которые навредили людям. А этот Джерард, ну, мы думаем…

– Мы?

– Я и Стайлз, – поясняет Бойду он. – Чёрт. Стайлз. Который час? Нужно позвонить ему и сказать, где мы, – Дерек хлопает по карманам, но телефона там не оказывается. Потом проверяет куртку. – Дерьмо, – выругивается он, когда беглый осмотр ничего не даёт, – я телефон забыл в квартире. Стайлз убьёт меня.

– У меня есть его номер, – говорит Бойд.

– Набери его, расскажи, что произошло, – просит Дерек, и Бойд кивает ему, исчезая в передней части магазина, чтобы сделать звонок. Дерек, поворачиваясь к Айзеку, продолжает:

– Слушай… Я знаю, Бойд хочет помочь найти Эрику, но, может, тебе стоит остаться здесь, это будет безопаснее и…

– Нет. Я в порядке. Это просто несколько ушибов. Я хочу помочь, она и мой друг тоже. И кроме этого, только у меня есть машина. Я вам нужен, чтобы отвезти… куда бы там ни пришлось вас везти, – Айзек хмурится. – Кстати об этом. Как ты найдешь её?

– Начнем с того, что я отслежу её запах настолько далеко, насколько это возможно.

– А если они увезли Эрику на машине?

– Она же приманка, помнишь? Они хотят, чтобы я пришёл за ней.

– Хм-м-м, у меня наверху есть бейсбольная бита, – задумчиво говорит Айзек. – Пожалуй, стоит сходить за ней, – он чуть ли не выбегает из кухни и поднимается по лестнице в квартиру. Вскоре Дерек слышит, как тот роется наверху и ходит туда-сюда, тихо скрипя половицами.

– Стайлз не берёт трубку, – говорит Бойд, возвращаясь. – Я оставил ему сообщение.

Это необычно, но не то чтобы из ряда вон. Уже половина шестого, Стайлз наверняка уже закончил работу и, скорее всего, даже приехал к дому Энниса. Это в глуши, почти наверняка там плохо ловит сеть. Дерек старается не позволять себе волноваться. Стайлз может позаботиться о себе. Он уже доказал это, причём, не один раз.

– Хей, – зовёт его Бойд, – а Стайлз тоже оборотень?

– Нет.

– Но он ведь тоже не обычный человек? – проницательно замечает Бойд.

– Да, – с улыбкой отвечает Дерек, – он определенно не обычный человек.

Судя по поскрипывающим ступенькам на лестнице, Айзек уже нашёл то, что искал наверху, и возвращается к ним. Он входит в кухню с грудой разных вещей, которую едва удерживает в руках.

– Вот, – говорит он, выкладывая всё в беспорядке на прилавок, – бейсбольная бита. Электрошокер, – он поднимает штуку, которую обычно использует полиция для ловли преступников, и машет ею. – Достал такой себе, когда переехал от отца, всё равно же спросите об этом. Обычно беру с собой, когда ухожу куда-нибудь, но по глупости перестал держать при себе, пока работаю в пекарне. Тут еще кухонный нож, острый, ну и… вот, – он обводит руками случайный набор из кухонной утвари, который включает лопаточку, древнюю вилку для барбекю, в которой отсутствует один из зубцов, и половник для супа. Дерек смотрит на выложенные вещи сверху вниз, а затем поднимает взгляд на Айзека. Вздохнув, он поднимает половник, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцами, и красноречиво приподнимает одну бровь.

– Что? Не можем же мы отправиться, куда бы мы ни собрались, безоружными! – высказывает ему Айзек. – Думаю, что если ты ударишь кого-нибудь этой штукой достаточно сильно, это сможет нанести вполне себе приличный вред.

– Ага-а-а. А я, пожалуй, выберу биту, – говорит Бойд, вытягивая её из общей кучи.

– Возьми лучше электрошокер, – советует Дерек Айзеку.

– А что насчет тебя? – спрашивает тот.

– А я уже вооружен, – отвечает Дерек и показывает клыки, одновременно с этим поднимая руку и щёлкая когтями, чтобы окончательно убедить Айзека.

– Мило, – с одобрением говорит Бойд. – Так получается, ты можешь сделать это в любой момент?

Где-то у входа в магазин раздается стук и какой-то шум у двери, после чего до них доносится скрип окошка для корреспонденции. Все трое настороженно переглядываются.

– Не самое подходящее время для почты, – замечает Бойд, и у Дерека обрывается сердце.

Они направляются к входу, проходя мимо стеклянной витрины, из неё уже убраны все пирожные и выпечка, и Дерек видит помятый листок бумаги, сложенный пополам, который наполовину торчит из почтового отсека.

Он подходит и вытаскивает листок. Это оказывается листовка, с надписью крупным жирным шрифтом: _«Не видели ли вы этого пса?»_ Там же его фотография в форме волка, а под ней указан номер телефона. Когда Дерек разравнивает объявление, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, то оттуда на пол выпадает локон светлых волос.

Он передает листок Бойду, а сам приседает и поднимает локон, чтобы понюхать его. Хотя он и так знает, Дерек точно знает, чей он.

Эрика.

– Это её? – осипшим голосом спрашивает Бойд.

Пахнет Эрикой, страхом, злостью. Но там есть еще что-то, знакомый запах привлекает внимание Дерека, он словно въелся в каждый светлый волосок, что вложили в объявление для него. Это запах пыли, масла и ржавчины, запах плохо проветриваемого помещения, с которым Дерек очень близко знаком.

– Они держат её в старом железнодорожном депо, которое находится за городом, – говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Да, знаю, где это, – отвечает ему Бойд, рассматривая бумагу в руках. – Они даже написали адрес на обратной стороне.

Бойд протягивает Дереку листок, чтобы тот тоже посмотрел запись. 

На обратной стороне объявления нацарапан адрес депо и слова: _«Приди и забери её»_.


	10. Часть 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Продолжение эпичной истории о прошлом Стайлза, где мы наконец встретимся с Клаудией. А тем временем в современном Бикон Хиллз: Дерек и стая выходят на охотников.
> 
> От переводчика: некоторые описания в части флешбеков заставили моё сердечко сжаться и страдать. А вот «наши дни» сделали тепло и повеселили. Ноу спойлерз, в общем, приятного чтения ^^  
> PS легче не будет, сюжет накаляется, как заднички накануне дедлайна муахаха

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Огонёк ведет Джона вперед, всё глубже и глубже в лес.

А затем, как раз когда он уже начинает думать, что дальше уже и зайти невозможно, огонёк затухает, а Джон обнаруживает себя на знакомой поляне. За мгновение штормовые облака рассеиваются, и пространство освещается светом полной луны. Перед Джоном возвышается довольно крутой холм, на вершине которого стоит дерево.

То самое дерево.  
Неметон.

Это не то, что он ожидал увидеть и что помнит о нём, и внезапно Джон чувствует прилив вины. Он помнит узловатую, покрытую мхом кору и пушистую крону раскидистых ветвей, усыпанных зелеными листьями и окруженных поющими птицами. Он помнит любовь, жизнь и смех, будто переплетенные с Клаудией, устроившейся в изгибе его ветвей. Он помнит, как чувствовал нежную заботу под его тенью.

А сейчас всё изменилось.

Ствол пепельно-белый, кора словно сжимается волнами, Джону больно смотреть на Неметон, который скручивается и съёживается в безмолвном крике. Листья болезненного желтовато-серого цвета, а прямо по середине ствола проходит тонкая трещина, из которой вытекает чёрная, напоминающая смолу, субстанция. Как будто дерево кровоточит.

Джон успевает рассмотреть это всё буквально за какой-то момент, потому что видит на вершине холма, у корней Неметона, Стайлза, который его присутствия не замечает, а рядом с ним... Что ж, скорее всего, это Джулия Баккари. Одежда похожа на её, но лицо просто неузнаваемое. Ту милую женщину с тёмными волосами, сверкающими голубыми глазами и открытой улыбкой, словно заменили на кого-то другого. На что-то другое. Кожа на её лице пепельно-серого оттенка, похожая на восковую маску, покрытую глубокими шрамами, глаза будто воспалённые, а красный разрез рта открывает взгляду ряд острых зубов. В одной руке она держит опасного вида нож, другой обхватывает ветку дерева... нет, это не ветка, это посох, так его тогда назвал Стайлз. Теперь, когда Джон видит её с этим посохом в руках, всё обретает смысл: она орудует им, как волшебник из какой-нибудь сказки, и Джон знает, чувствует всем своим существом, что просто обязан остановить её. Он начинает взбираться на холм, ноги скользят по пучкам мокрой травы, скользкой грязи и камням, но он продолжает подниматься, не думая больше ни о чём.

– Ты опоздал! – за шумом ветра и потоком ливня он слышит, как Джулия кричит это Стайлзу. – Всё кончено. Его сила теперь моя, – над головой разносятся раскаты грома, которые заставляют Джона поёжиться.

– Тогда я лучше уничтожу его, чем позволю всему остаться, как есть, – выкрикивает в ответ Стайлз, и ветер дует с такой силой, что рубашка раздувается на нём, словно парус. Он выглядит таким маленьким на фоне всего вокруг, но в то же время полным злости и непокорности. Вокруг них молнии бьют разрядами, освещая всё вокруг и отбрасывая жуткие тени на холм. Кожа у Стайлза белая, как мел, но его глаза горят, словно раскалённые угли. Он никогда еще не выглядел более нечеловеком, чем в эту минуту.

Джулия рассекает воздух своим посохом, но Стайлз уворачивается, делая какой-то сложный жест рукой, от которого она оступается назад, с воплем падает и роняет нож. На лице Стайлза мелькает выражение триумфа, но Джулия быстро встаёт на ноги и, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая, поднимает посох и нацеливает его на Стайлза. А потом она начинает петь.

Джон не может расслышать точные слова из-за шторма, но они не похожи ни на один язык, который он когда-либо раньше слышал, и пока она поет, Стайлз становится на носки, а потом и вовсе поднимается в воздух, тело его вытягивается в струнку, становится абсолютно неподвижным, ноги прямые, а руки явно против воли вытянуты по ширине плеч. Это словно издевка, потому что его поза сейчас напоминает распятие. Выражение лица Стайлза полно боли. Воздух на склоне холма словно наэлектризован, он сверкает магией, а Джулия всё продолжает петь. Это заставляет волоски на руках Джона встать дыбом. От посоха исходит тусклое, болезненно-желтое свечение, и при его свете Джон видит, как пальцы Стайлза дергаются, как он пытается пошевелиться, а его рот открывается, но оттуда не вылетает ни звука, и его глаза огромные, будто остекленевшие от смеси боли и страха. Джон не может сказать, идет ли дождь или это слёзы катятся по лицу Стайлза.

Дотягиваясь до своего пистолета, Джон поднимает его и с дрожащими руками прицеливается. Вода стекает с его шляпы, ветер дует прямо в глаза.

У меня ни за что не получится сделать этот выстрел, думает он, слепо вытирая предплечьем мокрое лицо. Не получится выстрелить метко, думает он, и Стайлз умрет. Его сын умрет, и это будет его собственная вина, потому что Джон его не слушал.

Его пальцы нажимают на курок, пуля пролетает мимо и попадает в Неметон. Джон поправляет прицел и стреляет снова. Второй выстрел едва ли задевает руку Джулии, но и этого оказывается достаточно. Она кричит от почти звериной ярости и разворачивается к нему лицом. Стайлз тут же падает на землю, словно он марионетка, которой обрезали нити.

– Ты! – кричит она и поднимает зажатый в белых руках посох над головой. – Я убью тебя!

Мучительная боль пронзает левую руку Джона, в ушах грохочет звук собственного сердцебиения, оно такое громкое, такое сильное, что, кажется, его сердце вот-вот взорвётся в груди. Смутно он замечает, как Стайлз зовёт его, перекрикивая шум грозы, и умоляет Джулию прекратить.

Вот и всё, думает Джон. Всё на этом. Они оба погибнут тут. Если только...

– Клаудия, – шепчет он сквозь сжатые зубы, – Клаудия, помоги.

Боль не прекращается, она терзает его, и Джон падает на колени, прямо в скользкую грязь, и слепо сжимает руки на груди. Он зажмуривает глаза, его грудь вздымается, когда он с трудом пытается дышать, отчаянно стараясь оставаться в сознании и продолжать сражаться. Джон поворачивает лицо к вершине холма, наблюдая, как Стайлз пытается напасть на Джулию, словно обезумев от ярости, как он пробует вырвать посох из её рук, но она готова к этому и легко сбивает его с ног.

А потом, в какую-то секунду, Джон замечает что-то боковым зрением.

Движение в лесу, чуть ниже от него. Он поворачивает голову и видит, как шар золотого цвета вырывается из лесной темноты и быстро, словно комета, оказывается на вершине холма, оставляя за собой едва заметное свечение. Это происходит так быстро и неожиданно, что ни Стайлз, ни Джулия не успевают среагировать. Шар ударяет Джулию прямо в живот и исчезает.

Стайлз, пошатываясь, отходит назад, с удивлением глядя, как Джулия сгибается пополам и в забытьи роняет свой посох на землю.

На какое-то время всё вокруг них замирает. Стихает ветер. Ливень превращается в лёгкую морось. Трясясь от шока и холода и судорожно дыша, Джон пытается подняться, но ноги не держат его, и он снова падает на колени.

А потом, так же внезапно, Джулия начинает кричать.

Её крик долгий, громкий и не ослабевает ни на секунду. Словно пытка, этот звук тянется на одной ноте, и кажется, что он вырывается прямо из её души. Проходит минута, другая, а потом она замолкает. И наступает тишина.

Джулия дрожит, трясётся, буквально трясётся, как осиновый лист, и Джон понимает, почему: даже с того места, где он стоит, видно, как её восковая кожа будто раскалывается, образуя глубокие трещины, разрывы между которыми пылают, словно внутри разгорается лава, а сами они начинают двигаться по её коже, образуя своеобразную решётку на лице. Трещины становятся всё ярче, шире и глубже, пока не остаётся ничего кроме сверкающего шара из белого света, и Джону приходится прикрыть глаза, потому что вся поляна освещается, словно дневным светом. Раздаётся последний вскрик, скорее похожий на пронзительный, душераздирающий вой, который, кажется, длится целых несколько дней, а затем всё вокруг темнеет.

Джон открывает глаза, моргая, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, он может только предположить, где примерно находится Стайлз, а потом, когда луна выглядывает из-за облаков, наконец видит его фигуру. Стайлз в одиночестве стоит на вершине холма, а дождь снова усиливается.

– Сынок, – зовёт его Джон, вскакивает на ноги и хромает, взбираясь на холм. – Сынок, ты в порядке?

Тот снова выглядит, как обычный человек. Выглядит просто, как Стайлз, и Джон готов расплакаться от облегчения.

– Я… думаю, да, всё хорошо, – отвечает он, моргая и оглядываясь вокруг.

– Прости меня, сынок. Ты был прав, прости меня.

Стайлз вскидывает на него взгляд, его дыхание становится тяжелым, но на его лице медленно появляется счастливая улыбка, и он говорит:

– Думаю, мне понадобится это в письменном виде.

Джон сдерживает смех, который больше похож на всхлип, и втягивает Стайлза в крепкие, до хруста костей, объятия, наслаждаясь его теплом и ощущением счастья от того, что сын жив и в безопасности.

– Боже, кажется, всё кончено, – выдыхает Джон, с силой зажмуривая глаза. – Наконец-то всё закончилось.

– Точно, – говорит Стайлз, сильнее прижимаясь к нему, – наконец-то всё.

И в этот момент, словно им в ответ, раздаётся стон, длинный жуткий зов Неметона, улетающий во тьму ночи. Стайлз всё еще находится в объятиях Джона и медленно, синхронно, они оба смотрят вверх.

***

Под надвигающиеся сумерки Дерек, Бойд и Айзек продолжают свой путь по лесу, идя вдоль дороги, но стараясь держаться не слишком близко, чтобы их нельзя было увидеть. Айзек припарковал машину, маленький Форд Фиеста с названием и адресом пекарни, нанесённых на её бока, на грунтовой дороге около километра назад. Они надеются, что если подойдут к депо пешком, то у них будет хоть какой-то элемент неожиданности.

Поэтому они пробираются сквозь лес: Дерек впереди, потом идёт Бойд, закинув биту на плечо, а закрывает шествие Айзек, который крепко сжимает электрошокер в одной руке, а второй придерживает за лямку большой тяжелый рюкзак. Последние минуты перед выходом он провел, заполняя его всем, что смог найти подходящего для их дела. Вилка для барбекю, пара кухонных ножей, ножницы, фонарик, два рулона клейкой ленты и пара меховых розовых наручников с леопардовым принтом, которые он нашел в спальне Бойда.

– Мы не знаем наверняка, что нам может понадобиться, – сказал он, – поэтому, должны быть готовы.

Дерек уговорил его оставить половник, но всё равно эти приготовления выглядели совсем уж отчаянными.

Теперь, когда они бредут по лесу, в сумерках надвигающегося вечера, освещенные отблесками заходящего солнца, и с каждым шагом приближаются к охотникам, к Арджентам, Дерек никак не может побороть в себе чувство вины, которое давит на него всё сильнее. Ни Бойд, ни Айзек не должны были здесь оказаться. Это только его дело. Это его битва.

– Когда доберемся туда, – говорит Дерек, – я войду первым и разведаю обстановку. Посмотрим, удастся ли мне найти место, где они удерживают Эрику, и сколько точно там собралось охотников.

– А что так? Думаешь, их может быть больше четырех человек? – спрашивает Айзек.

– Может быть всё, что угодно.

Под их ногами хрустят ветки, а воздух насыщен запахами чернозёма и опавших листьев. 

– Хорошо, но как только ты осмотришь там всё, – отзывается идущий впереди Бойд, – ты вернёшься и расскажешь нам, как обстоят дела, и мы вместе составим план. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя подстрелили серебряными пулями, пока мы с Айзеком будем прохлаждаться в ожидании новостей.

– Серебро на меня не действует.

– Нет? Как тогда они планируют убить тебя? Ну, то есть, должен же быть у тебя какой-то криптонит.

– Рябиновый пепел, – признаётся Дерек, – охотники им наполняют пули. Иногда еще и белой омелой. А кроме этого у них в запасе есть надёжный метод: мечом разрубить пополам такого, как я.

– Так говоришь, как будто если ты разрубишь на две половинки меня, то я буду в порядке, – саркастично замечает Айзек, и Дерек не может сдержать улыбки.

– Если серьезно, – говорит он, – не рискуйте. Я не хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, пострадали из-за меня.

– Пф-ф-ф... мы здесь, потому что сами так решили, и идем на это, сделав выбор совершенно осознанно, – отвечает ему Айзек. – Если кто-то из нас пострадает, то уж точно не из-за тебя.

Это глупый аргумент. Единственная причина, почему Эрику похитили, в том, что охотники знали – это приведет их к Дереку. Всё потому что он перестал быть осторожным. Потому что на несколько недель он перестал бегать и действительно пытался это время жить.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что в этом нет твоей вины, – спрашивает Бойд, – так ведь? Ты же никому не причинил вреда. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты имеешь право жить, и то, что сейчас происходит – не твоя ошибка.

– Конечно, – лжёт Дерек. За этими словами следует оглушающая тишина. – Я просто... – начинает он, но обрывает сам себя. Лучше не вдаваться в это всё. Наверное.

– Просто что? – уточняет Айзек.

– Не понимаю, как вы, парни, смогли так просто принять это всё. Я оборотень. Самый что ни на есть настоящий оборотень. Вы ведь раньше даже не подозревали о том, что оборотни существуют? Я прав?

– Не знали, – подтверждает его слова Бойд. И Дерек оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Айзек качает головой.

– Так почему это вас даже не беспокоит? Оборотни опасны. Мы высшее звено в цепи хищников. Я мог бы разорвать вас обоих на части голыми руками. Я мог бы вырвать вам горло зубами. Я мог бы… – Дерек хочет, чтобы они поняли его. Ему нужно, чтобы они понимали, во что ввязываются. Чтобы они испугались. Осознали. Чтобы они были в безопасности.

– Да, – говорит Айзек, – но ты же не...

– Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? – спрашивает его Дерек. – Как ты можешь верить, что я не сделаю этого? Я не понимаю, почему вы тут. Ты же был прав тогда в пекарне, когда сказал, что вы едва знакомы со мной...

– Нет, – прерывает его Бойд. – Это ты был прав. Мы знаем тебя.

– Но...

– Кто подтолкнул меня сделать наконец первый шаг с Эрикой? Тебе ведь пришлось, наверное, неделю сидеть и слушать, как я жалуюсь и страдаю. И как ты поступил?

– Это...

– Кто ворвался в кухню, сломав дверь, и спас меня от моего мудака-папаши? – задает тут же вопрос Айзек. – Кто пришел в пекарню два дня назад, так мило нервничая из-за ужина со своим новым парнем, и купил брауни с тройным шоколадом?

– Кто нашел Эрику, когда у неё случился приступ, и она лежала, истекая кровью? Кто позвал тогда на помощь? Благодаря кому приехала скорая и не случилось ничего серьезного?

– Ладно, но...

Бойд кладет руку на запястье Дерека, чтобы остановить его. Дерек неохотно поворачивается к нему лицом.

– Когда ты сделал это, когда завыл, – продолжает Бойд, – я не просто услышал тебя. Я почувствовал твой зов, вот здесь, – он кладет руку на грудь. – Так что да... может быть, тебе кажется, что мы должны быть более удивлены, или расстроены, или что-то там еще. Я не знаю. Но я с уверенностью могу сказать, что ты был прав. Мы знаем тебя. А ты знаешь нас. С того момента, как мы встретились, мы присматривали и заботились друг о друге. И это, черт побери, не может просто прекратиться.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы пострадали? – спрашивает Айзек, подходя к ним и становясь плечом к плечу с Бойдом. – Но и мы тоже не хотим, чтобы ты пострадал.

– Мы заодно, – подтверждает Бойд. – Тебе следует это просто принять.

Дело в том, что даже когда Дерек принял тот факт, что он непреднамеренно создал здесь своего рода прототип стаи, в которую вошли Бойд, Эрика, Айзек и Стайлз, он решил, что – за исключением Стайлза – это было чем-то односторонним. Что он будет думать о них, как о стае, а они, в конце концов – он надеялся на это – смогут подумать о нем, как о немного странном, но близком друге. Стая для него – это инстинкт, но не для них, ну, по крайней мере, он не ожидал этого.

И всё-таки.

Они здесь.

Альфа нуждается в стае. Это делает их всех сильнее. Это дает им то, за что стоит бороться. Надежду и будущее. Бойд и Айзек не волки, но они храбрые и справедливые, и Дерек... Он доверяет им.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, смягчаясь, – мы заодно.

***

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Неметон возвышается над ними со Стайлзом, та чёрная смолистая субстанция продолжает вытекать из раскола в стволе, кора извивается и скручивается. На него больно смотреть.

– Не думаю, что всё уже закончилось, – глухо говорит Стайлз, отстраняясь от отца с мрачным выражением лица.

Раздается звук, похожий на раскат грома, но исходит не с неба, а словно резонирует под их ногами. Земля сотрясается, и в ней появляется борозда, которая раскалывает надвое почву у подножия холма, повсюду разлетаются куски земли и разбрызгивается грязь, когда раскол, увеличиваясь, движется к ним с молниеносной скоростью. Прежде чем кто-либо из них успевает отреагировать, из-под земли вырывается корень, искривленный и просто ужасающий на вид, он оборачивается вокруг ноги Джона и отрывает его от земли, поднимая в воздух.

– Папа! – зовёт его Стайлз, но в этот момент второй корень вырывается из-под земли и оборачивается уже вокруг талии Джона, плотно обвивая кольцами, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Джон не может произнести ни слова, у него едва получается дышать, и кажется, его грудь сжимают огромные тиски. Стайлз кричит Неметону:

– Прекрати это! – и отскакивает в сторону, избегая захвата еще одним появившимся из-под ног корнем. – Ты что делаешь? Ты же убьёшь его. Ты его убиваешь!

Джон чувствует, как его лёгкие горят огнем от необходимости сделать хоть один чёртов вздох, паника и боль разрастаются в нём, доводя до головокружения, но он видит, что происходит около него. Видит, как Стайлз уворачивается от корней деревьев, которые вырываются из-под земли, подобно извивающимся змеям. Видит, как тот бросается к ножу, который Джулия уронила ранее, и пытается что-то резать у основания корней, но даже когда у Стайлза получается уничтожить один корень, на его месте, словно головы у гидры, появляется два новых, вырываясь из-под земли и оборачиваясь вокруг рук Джона, с каждым мгновением всё сильнее и сильнее сжимаясь вокруг его запястий и лодыжек.

– Остановись! – снова кричит Стайлз. – Прекрати это немедленно! – Стайлз всегда находил общий язык с растениями, уживался с ними так, что Джон каждый раз видел в этом его удивительную магию. Но никогда раньше не случалось, чтобы растение не подчинилось Стайлзу и не выполнило его приказ. А это именно так и делает.

Джон видит, как внизу Стайлз поворачивается к искривлённому, измученному стволу Неметона, в панике бросая нож. Он тут же наклоняется, чтобы снова поднять его, но затем, кажется, замирает на какое-то время, а когда выпрямляется, то больше не держит нож – у него посох Джулии. Стайлз покачивает его в ладонях и словно проверяет вес. Потом еще раз смотрит на Джона, выглядя так, будто его загнали в ловушку. Стайлз тяжело дышит, его глаза становятся тёмными, кожа бледнеет. Создается впечатление, что он нашёл в себе смелость сделать что-то. Стайлз поднимает посох над плечом, шепчет несколько слов, и посох внезапно начинает светиться тускло-зелёным цветом. Он с силой размахивается, держа посох, словно топор, которым собирается срубить дерево перед собой, и кричит от напряжения.

А суть в чём. Это же не топор.

И он даже не касается посохом Неметона.

Джон уверен, что не касается – Стайлз стоит слишком далеко от него. Никаким образом он не мог достать до дерева, а даже если бы смог – это же посох... Тупой предмет... Какой от него может быть вред...

И всё же.

Раздаётся громкий, словно раскат грома, треск. Этот звук от дерева, в стволе которого, прямо посередине, появляется огромная выемка, будто её кто-то вырубил. Оттуда, бурля, начинает сочиться чёрная смола, она прорывается теперь из каждой трещины, из всех узлов и надломов, что есть в Неметоне. Корень, который держит Джона за торс, ослабляет свою хватку, и ему наконец удается сделать судорожный вздох, после чего его зрение мутнеет.

Под своими ногами он видит, как Стайлз поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, его глаза сверкают, как полированный оникс в лунном свете, а губы растянуты в мрачной усмешке. Стайлз снова рассекает воздух посохом, повторяя это рубящее движение снова, снова и снова, и каждый раз, когда он делает это, за ним следует ужасный стон, у основания дерева раздаётся треск, будто оно кричит от боли. Спустя какое-то время Стайлз тяжело дышит, пот покрывает его лоб, а он не прекращает поднимать посох, и при каждом его ударе хватка корня, сдавливающего грудь Джона, немного ослабевает. В последний раз Стайлз замахивается посохом, поднимая его для еще одного удара. Неметон с протяжным стоном медленно, но неумолимо опрокидывается. Он падает на противоположной стороне холма, ударяясь о землю с шумом, подобным новому раскату грома, а на его месте не остается ничего, кроме зазубренного и словно выжженного пня.

На какой-то момент, когда Джон всё еще находится в воздухе, корни обвивают его грудь, ноги, руки и даже лицо, а затем он чувствует, что их хватка ослабевает, полностью исчезая, и Джону едва хватает времени, чтобы закричать: 

– Вот дерь...

Корни освобождают его, и он вместе с ними падает на землю.

Джон лежит на земле, крутя головой и слепо моргая, глядя на небо и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он старается осознать, что, чёрт подери, тут только что произошло.

– Пап? – Джон слышит хлюпающие по грязи шаги Стайлза, который бежит к нему по размытой дождем земле. Джон стонет, когда он мягко переворачивает его и осматривает. Лицо Стайлза мокрое от слёз. – Пап, ты как, нормально?

– Да, – хрипит Джон. Он пытается подняться, но резко останавливается, понимая, что просто не может этого сделать – боль огнём жжёт плечо. – Думаю, я всё-таки что-то сломал.

– Дерьмо... Прости. Где? Что болит? – Стайлз аккуратно ощупывает его.

– Нет. Нет, это ты меня прости, сынок, – говорит Джон, и хотя уже произносил эти слова совсем недавно, их стоит повторить еще раз. – Ты ведь был прав насчёт неё, и мне очень жаль, что я не прислушался.

– Всё в порядке, пап. Всё хорошо. Мы оба живы. Это ведь главное. Мне кажется, ей удалось околдовать половину города, так что не только ты не замечал, какая она была... – Стайлз перестает говорить, голос затихает, когда он поднимает голову, и Джон следит за его взглядом.

Шторм вокруг них исчезает. Ливень превращается в мелкий моросящий дождик. Небо ясное, освещено миллионами звезд. Крошечные огоньки над их головами, так похожие на светлячков, плывут вниз по воздуху, приближаются к ним, пока Джон и Стайлз наблюдают за тем, как они роятся облачком, словно металлические опилки, которые притягиваются к магниту. Потом они сливаются в шар, растягиваются в длину, изменяют очертание, становясь чем-то большим, чем просто свет.

Это фигура.

Женщина.

Она стоит рядом со Стайлзом.

Она так же прекрасна, как Джон помнит, и её вид захватывает дух.

– Я... мам? – хриплым голосом произносит Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги.

Клаудия протягивает руку, проводя кончиками пальцев по его заплаканному лицу, она выглядит такой серьёзной, какой Джон её никогда не видел. Клаудия поворачивается, чтобы осмотреть находящийся позади них пень, оставшийся от уничтоженного Неметона. Ствол могучего дерева лежит поодаль, на склоне холма. Он выглядит безжизненным, побеждённым.

– Сын мой, – говорит Клаудия, поворачиваясь обратно к Стайлзу, – ох, сынок. Что же ты наделал?

***

Бойд, Айзек и Дерек идут дальше вдоль кромки леса, который огибает промышленный парк, пока наконец вдали не показывается железнодорожное депо. Из своего укрытия Дерек может рассмотреть два внедорожника, припаркованных перед зданием. Недалеко от главного входа стоит женщина, она вооружена винтовкой, а другой охотник, мужчина, патрулирует периметр.

Депо представляет собой длинное здание, вдвое выше дома с небольшими окошками, который расположен в начале территории. Нет никакого способа подойти к депо спереди, оставшись незамеченным. Это одна из причин, почему Дерек выбрал это здание в качестве убежища. Хотя сзади есть офисы, которые выходят на заповедник, у них низкие крыши и окна, не говоря уже о запасном выходе, через который Дерек убежал недавно ночью. Это, вероятно, лучший вариант для того, чтобы войти незамеченными, поэтому они быстро и тихо пробираются через заповедник, пока не оказываются за зданием депо.

– Что-нибудь можешь расслышать? – спрашивает Бойд.

Дерек закрывает глаза и внимательно вслушивается. Там точно несколько сердцебиений, с такого расстояния трудно различить, сколько именно, но вряд ли их больше пяти. Трое из них, похоже, сгруппированы в одном месте в здании, их особенно тяжело разделить на отдельные звучащие ритмы сердца. Скорее всего, один из них принадлежит Эрике. Потом он слышит еще одно немного дальше от этих, похоже, что это той охотницы, которая охраняет главный вход, и еще одно, которое постоянно перемещается. Это, видимо, патрульный.

– Три человека в основном здании. Один у главной двери, еще один в патруле, – говорит Дерек.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Бойд, – что, если мы возьмем на себя сначала того, который охраняет периметр. Потом ту, что на входе. Так у нас на двоих человек меньше забот, и мы сможем, не беспокоясь о них, войти внутрь.

– Согласен.

– Как мы это сделаем? – спрашивает Айзек.

– Я заберусь на крышу одного из офисных помещений, а когда этот парень снова будет проходить мимо, я прыгну на него сверху. Вы должны держать наготове наручники и скотч.

– Окей, – Айзек сразу же снимает свой рюкзак с плеча и начинает в нём копаться, через мгновение доставая пушистые розовые наручники с принтом.

Дерек смотрит на них и, тяжело вздохнув, фыркает.

– Что? – говорит Бойд, ни капли не растерявшись. – Эрика действительно хороша в...

– Не хочу об этом знать, – тут же говорит Дерек. – Просто ждите и будьте готовы к моему сигналу.

С этими словами он выбирается из зарослей заповедника, добегает до здания и прыгает, цепляясь за покатый край низкой крыши и с лёгкостью взбираясь на неё. В последний раз окинув взглядом заповедник, он прижимается всем телом к черепице и замирает.

Ему не приходится ждать слишком долго. Через несколько минут Дерек слышит звук медленно приближающихся шагов и ровное сердцебиение. Это, как он и рассчитывал, оказывается один из охотников, который патрулирует периметр. Парень останавливается буквально в нескольких шагах от того места, где лежит, прижавшись к крыше, Дерек, так что он чувствует, как каждый мускул в его теле сжимается, как пружина, готовясь к прыжку. Так тихо, как только может, он продвигается к краю крыши, максимально аккуратно группируясь для атаки. Прямо под ним охотник подкуривает сигарету, бесшумно выдыхая вверх струи голубого дыма. Дерек бросает взгляд на заповедник, он не может разглядеть Бойда или Айзека, но знает, что они наверняка следят за ним, и чувствует, как сильно бьется собственное сердце.

Парень в последний раз затягивается сигаретой и бросает её на землю, раздавливая пяткой. Охотник начинает двигаться, его тяжелые шаги приближаются, и Дерек напрягается, задерживая дыхание.

Три.  
Два.  
Один.

Дерек прыгает на него, сбивая с ног. Парень издает болезненный стон, его оружие катится по камням, и прежде, чем тот успевает произнести что-то еще, Дерек наваливается, вдавливая его лицом в грязь и зажимая рукой рот.

– Скотч, – выпаливает Дерек, легко удерживая парня, пока тот пытается освободиться, – заклейте ему рот.

Айзек и Бойд появляются из укрытия, и Айзек полоской скотча заклеивает охотнику рот, в то время как Бойд защёлкивает у того за спиной наручники.

– Обыщите его, – подсказывает Дерек, всё еще держа парня в железной хватке.

Бойд проверяет карманы охотника и ощупывает ноги. Они находят пистолет в кобуре на щиколотке и два ножа. Айзек сует ножи в рюкзак, а пистолет оставляет себе.

– Ты умеешь им пользоваться? – скептически спрашивает Дерек.

– Нет, – признается Айзек, с интересом глядя на пистолет, – но и другие об этом вряд ли знают.

– Не снимай с предохранителя.

– Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

– Свяжи ему скотчем ноги. Так плотно, как получится. Бойд, подними винтовку.

Айзек тщательно обматывает ноги охотника, а Бойд подбирает его оружие.

– Так, хорошо, – говорит Дерек, когда всё сделано, и заставляет парня встать на колени. – Бойд, останься тут и присмотри за ним. Если попытается бежать – пристрели его.

Бойд поднимает на это брови, но ничего не говорит и просто кивает в ответ.

– Айзек, – продолжает Дерек, – ты со мной.

– Ага, – отвечает тот, торопясь за Дереком, когда тот уходит прочь. – Да. Хорошо.

– Так, – говорит Дерек, заглядывая за угол здания, чтобы проверить охотницу, охраняющую вход. Она метрах в пятидесяти от них. – Нам нужно добраться до неё и сделать так, чтобы она не смогла подать какой-либо знак тем, кто внутри здания.

– И как нам это сделать?

– Не знаю, – отвечает Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Я бы предложил использовать пистолет, – размышляет Айзек, – но, вероятно, он слишком громкий. Мы же не хотим, чтобы остальные узнали о нашем присутствии.

– Да, кроме этого...

Дерек думает, что если он не собирается стрелять так, чтобы убить её, то она так или иначе может подать сигнал остальным. А он не хочет кого-то убивать. Не в том случае, если у него есть выбор. Он просто не хочет быть тем монстром, которым эти охотники хотят его выставить.

– Ладно, давай посмотрим, что у нас есть, – Айзек снимает с плеча рюкзак и рассматривает его содержимое.

– Жаль, что мы не можем подобраться так, чтобы остаться незамеченными, – сетует Дерек, – электрошокер подошел бы идеально.

– Я могу попытаться отвлечь её, а ты в этот момент подкрадешься с другой стороны и используешь его.

– Думаешь, что она не станет сразу стрелять в тебя или не предупредит остальных, как только увидит тебя? – спрашивает Дерек.

– М-да, точно. Значит, нам надо что-то не такое смертельно опасное, но ладно. Ла-а-адно, – Айзек достает что-то из рюкзака и пытается впихнуть это Дереку в руки.

Дерек машинально смотрит вниз.

– Мне казалось, я сказал тебе оставить половник дома, – произносит он.

– Как ты сам сказал, мы слишком далеко, чтобы можно было воспользоваться электрошокером.

– Ну, блять, черпак для супа не спасёт нас от...

– ...и никто из нас не хочет на самом деле стрелять в кого-нибудь, – продолжает Айзек.

– Да, но...

– И я бы дал тебе вилку для барбекю или один из ножей, но давай будем смотреть правде в глаза, это так же опасно, как и пистолет, а у меня такое чувство, что ты не хочешь на самом деле убивать людей. Как и я.

– Айзек...

– Просто брось его. Так далеко, как сможешь. Попробуй, и... не знаю, нокаутируй её им.

– Это глупо.

– Хорошо, – огрызается Айзек, – если у тебя есть хоть одна идея получше, то просто скажи о ней, потому что в любую минуту эта дамочка поймет, что её приятель не вернулся из патруля, и тогда тут начнётся пекло.

Он прав. Господи, помоги Дереку, но Айзек прав.

– Ладно, – Дерек рычит, но соглашается. Он хватает половник и вертит его в руках, проверяя, каков он на вес. Половник достаточно тяжелый, он из металла, такой, вероятно, используют на профессиональных кухнях. Если Дерек бросит его достаточно сильно, может быть, есть вероятность, что... – Я не могу, – шипит он. – Нет никакой гарантии, что...

Вдруг раздаётся потрескивание, как в радио-эфире. После этого охотница нажимает на кнопку и говорит:

– Кайл, ты здесь? У тебя всё в порядке?

– Давай же! – тихим голосом торопит его Айзек.

– Но... – шепчет Дерек.

– Кайл? – повторяет охотница.

Наступает неловкая пауза, слышно шипение рации, а потом мужской голос, который очень похож на голос Бойда, произносит:

– Я это... эм... скоро буду.

– Ну, давай! – шипит Айзек. – Бросай! Бросай прямо сейчас!

– Блять! Ладно! – Дерек выглядывает за угол, замахивается и бросает половник, целясь охотнице в голову, не так сильно, как мог бы, но достаточно, чтобы тот долетел. Половник выписывает дугу в воздухе и с безошибочной точностью ударяет охотницу в висок.

Дерек сразу же прячется за угол, чтобы его никто не заметил.

– Чёрт, – слышат они её голос. – Что за... О боже, что это за...

До них доносится звук шагов от её сапог, шуршащих по гравию, и Дерек рискует, выглядывая снова. Охотница немного наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, что именно ударило её.

– Что за нахрен? – шёпотом бормочет она, глядя вниз на половник и массируя висок той рукой, которой не сжимает пистолет. Когда она начинает приседать, чтобы поближе рассмотреть половник, Дерек выпрыгивает, с максимальной скоростью преодолевая последние разделяющие их метры, и толкает её на землю. Охотница пытается сопротивляться, но вскоре он уже удерживает её, прижав колено к спине, а рукой плотно зажимая ей рот. 

– Скотч! – сквозь зубы говорит он Айзеку, который как раз подбегает к ним.

– Да, сейчас.

Они быстро заклеивают ей рот и связывают. Дерек обыскивает охотницу на предмет другого оружия и находит электрошокер, несколько китайских кольцевых кинжалов и крошечный пистолет.

– Забери это, – говорит Дерек Айзеку, кивая на найденное оружие.

– Бог мой, – бормочет тот, складывая ножи и второй электрошокер в рюкзак. – Я себя ощущаю грёбаным боссом мафии или ассасином, или кем-то вроде того... Кто пользуется этим дерьмом? Серьёзно?

– Ладно, – успокаивает его Дерек. Он поднимает на ноги охотницу и с лёгкостью закидывает её на плечо. – Идём.

Они быстрым шагом обходят депо, возвращаясь к ждущему их Бойду и другому пленнику, вероятно, тому самому Кайлу.

У них всё вышло некрасиво, и это было ни разу не элегантно, думает Дерек, но это сработало, на их счету двое, и еще несколько охотников им только предстоит одолеть. Один из которых, кстати говоря, почти наверняка Джерард. И Дерек не обманывает себя – тот не сдастся без боя.


	11. Часть 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> напряжение не спадает, держитесь ;)

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

Плечо Джона пульсирует от боли, в рёбрах колет, а руки не перестают трястись. Гроза практически прекратилась, вся его одежда промокла и прилипла к телу, и Джон не может не дрожать. А кроме этого, в воздухе ощущается что-то гнетущее, напряжение, которое отдается покалыванием в ладонях, и кажется, что это нечто большее, чем пронизывающий ветер и холодный ночной воздух, от которого на руках образуется гусиная кожа, а зубы выстукивают чечётку. Но у Джона совсем нет времени обдумывать это сейчас, он с огромным усилием всё-таки поднимается на ноги и, упрямо выпятив подбородок, смотрит Клаудии в глаза.

– Это не вина Стайлза, – говорит он ей, – он спас мне жизнь.

– Я знаю... Знаю, – Клаудия снова поворачивает голову в сторону уничтоженного Неметона. – Я не это имела в виду, – выдыхает сквозь зубы она. – И я ни в чём не обвиняю Стайлза, просто... Ты должен понимать, что его действия будут иметь последствия. И это будет вне моей власти.

– По... последствия? – моргает Стайлз, глядя на неё. Он всё еще сидит на земле и трёт ладонью нос, размазывая грязь по щеке. – Какого рода?

Глубоко вздохнув, Клаудия оборачивается к нему.

– Это древние земли, магические, они служат неиссякаемым источником силы для всего сверхъестественного. Триста лет назад наш народ очень дорогой ценой осознал, как легко эта сила может быть испорчена и использована во имя зла человеком с плохими намерениями. Поэтому мы и сотворили мощное заклинание, чтобы земля всегда была под защитой, и посадили тут Неметон. При этом мы создали безопасное убежище для всех видов сверхъестественных существ. И даже после того, как наш народ покинул это место, магия продолжала действовать. А теперь дерево исчезло, и эта защита...

– Защита? – Стайлз подрывается на ноги, разрываемый гневом. – Ты серьёзно? Что за защита такая? Девять человек погибло. Дарак жил в Бикон Хиллз месяцами, ему удалось обмануть большую часть города и покорить силу дерева! Мне единственному удалось рассмотреть истинное лицо этой Джулии. Ты мне сейчас говоришь, будто вы всё исправили, но Неметон не выполнил свою работу! Где был твой народ, когда Джулия пошла на убийства? Где была ты? А?

Воздух, кажется, даже трещит от напряжения между ним и Клаудией, и у Джона возникает ощущение, что его горло что-то сжимает.

– Прости... – Клаудия тяжело сглатывает и поднимает к Стайлзу руку, но тот отступает от нее назад, и её рука бессильно падает.

Вокруг воцаряется неуютная тишина.

– Я не понимаю, – прочищая горло, говорит Джон, – и это то, что меня сейчас больше всего интересует: как Стайлз смог уничтожить Неметон? Всё, что у него было – лишь намёк на магические способности...

– За исключением того, что это не так, правда? – прерывает его Клаудия ответным вопросом. – В Стайлзе никогда не было недостатка магических способностей, он просто не умел настроиться так, чтобы сосредоточиться. Магия в нём была непредсказуемой, но она всегда была. Чего ему не хватало, так это цели, такой материальной точки...

– Цели? – уточняет Джон.

Стайлз стоит с поникшими плечами.

– Когда ты оказался в опасности, – говорит он. – Я бы сделал всё что угодно, чтобы тебя спасти. Что угодно. И я... – он сглатывает, сжимает челюсти и поворачивается к матери. – Я ни о чём не жалею. И, не сомневаясь ни минуты, сделал бы снова то же самое.

– Я знаю, – отвечает она ему нежно.

– И у меня нет злых намерений, – Стайлз опускает голову, глядя вниз, на свои руки. – Просто потому, что я использовал посох Дарака, и то, что я уничтожил Неметон... Это не делает меня таким, как она. Я...

– И это я тоже знаю, – в этот раз, когда Клаудия подходит ближе и поднимает руку, Стайлз не отстраняется. Она поднимает его подбородок так, что он вынужден посмотреть на неё, и проводит кончиком пальца вдоль линии его челюсти. – Но заклинание, произнесённое моими предками так много лет назад, требует, чтобы у этих земель был хранитель. Твоё сердце горело желанием защитить то, что ты любишь, и поскольку Неметон был уничтожен, сила этой земли перешла в тебя, подобно молнии, что бьёт в церковный шпиль.

Наконец к Джону начинает приходить истинное понимание того, что Клаудия пытается сказать.

– Но... подожди, что ты имеешь в виду?

– Эта земля выбрала Стайлза в качестве своего хранителя...

Стайлз дёргается так, будто её слова причинили ему физическую боль. А Клаудия продолжает:

– Теперь ты защитник, а сила этих земель течёт сквозь тебя.

– Но... – Стайлз в отчаянии мечется взглядом от отца к матери. – Я не хочу этого! Я не знал, что делаю. Это был просто инстинкт, вот и всё. Мне нет никакого дела ни до этого места, ни до его грёбаных сил. Я просто хотел спасти папу.

– Стайлз...

– Нет, – он качает головой, – я не могу этого сделать. Не стану. Я отказываюсь...

– Ты не можешь, – мягко говорит Клаудия. – Это уже произошло. Ты что, не чувствуешь? – она пристально изучает его лицо, Джон следует за её взглядом и, наконец, смотрит. По-настоящему смотрит на Стайлза. И он... другой. Худее, скулы острее, коже более бледная, а цвет глаз темнее, чем был. Он выглядит... сейчас он как будто стал выглядеть в меньшей степени человеком. И более того, когда Джон сосредотачивается, он осознаёт, что та щекочущая ладони энергия, что потрескивает между ними в воздухе, заставляя волоски на коже встать дыбом, – эта энергия исходит от Стайлза.

– Но, – Стайлз становится бледным, как мел, он не может закончить предложение и просто смотрит на них, безмолвно умоляя хоть кого-нибудь сказать, что это всё выдумка. – Это не может быть правдой. Не может ведь... Пап? – его голос срывается на последних словах, и сердце Джона разрывается от боли.

– Стайлз ведь сделал это, чтобы спасти меня, – говорит Джон. – Это я не слушал его, когда он говорил, что проблема была в Джулии, и это был твой народ, это они посадили магическое дерево, а после этого ни разу не вернулись, чтобы проверить, как оно тут, всё ли в порядке. Так почему Стайлз должен быть наказан за эти вещи? Почему?

– Джон, это же не наказание, а...

– Правда? Тогда скажи мне, что это будет значить для него? Я хочу всё знать, – Джон складывает руки на груди. – Как тот факт, что он теперь хранитель этой земли, повлияет на него? Я про то, что твои предки выбрали вариант с посадкой дерева, а не назначили кого-то из своего народа. И это же не просто так, верно?

Клаудия колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

– С этого момента он связан с этим местом. Не как человек, не как эльф, как что-то иное. Он, вероятнее всего, не будет стареть. Стайлз будет владеть силой этой земли, но никогда не сможет покинуть её границы, и пока у него всё будет благополучно, земля будет процветать вместе с ним…

– А если у меня не будет всё... благополучно? – уточняет Стайлз.

– Ты привязан к этой земле, буквально неразрывно связан с ней, вы целиком и полностью зависимы, и нужны друг другу, чтобы выжить.

Стайлз стоит совсем поникший, и Джон не выдерживает:

– То есть он будет вынужден жить тут вечно и никогда не сможет уехать? Это же дерьмо собачье! Должен быть другой путь, – Джон переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Клаудию. – Я... если это так важно, чтобы это место было под защитой, можем мы просто, не знаю – посадить другое дерево?

– Пап... – мрачно останавливает его Стайлз.

– Нет, сынок, – Джон поворачивается к Клаудии. – Твои люди однажды посадили чёртово дерево, смогут это сделать еще раз, да? Клаудия?

– Это не...

– Чёрт, – говорит он, обрывая её на полуслове. – Я сам посажу его. Насколько это трудно? На ветвях старого Неметона есть желуди. Я возьму один и закопаю его. Буду возвращаться и поливать каждый день, если придется.

– Так не выйдет...

Но Джон не хочет слушать никаких отговорок, вместо этого он подается вперёд и хватает Клаудию за руку.

– Он наш сын, – говорит он, и его голос с хрипом вырывается из горла, ломкий, словно готовый рассыпаться в пыль в холодном ночном воздухе. – Он наш сын, должно быть что-то еще, что мы можем сделать. Нельзя просто оставить всё, как есть, чтобы он целую вечность в одиночестве следил за магическим лесом, пока все вокруг него, все, кого он любит, стареют и умирают.

Клаудия встречает его отчаянный взгляд и наконец, наконец он видит печаль в её глазах.

– Джон, любовь моя...

– Должен быть способ.

– Пап...

– Должен быть какой-то способ справиться с этим. В каждой сказке, которую я когда-либо читал, когда кто-то попадал в ловушку, всегда был вариант, как выбраться оттуда. Или принц верхом на лошади, или добрая фея, или... Или хоть что-нибудь. Всё не может закончиться для Стайлза вот так. Это просто... не может быть вот так. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Клаудия. Я тебя умоляю. Ты должна дать нам какой-то шанс для надежды. Должен же быть хоть маленький шанс.

– Но это не сказки...

– Но должно быть.

Клаудия вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Когда она снова открывает их, то говорит:

– Легенды об этом, мягко говоря, довольно неясные, но, думаю, чтобы сработала посадка другого Неметона – что должно в свою очередь освободить Стайлза – земле придется призвать кого-то другого, кого-то, чьи намерения чисты, так же чисты и благородны, как и Стайлз, когда спасал тебя. Только в таком случае это может сработать так, как нужно. Ты теперь по собственному опыту знаешь, что лучше вообще без Неметона, чем с ним, испорченным чужими намерениями, притягивающим все виды зла к себе и отравляющим землю.

– Я отказываюсь верить, что не существует никого с чистым сердцем, кто смог бы сделать это, – отвечает ей Джон.

– Может быть, – уступает ему Клаудия, после чего в задумчивости склоняет голову набок, – есть небольшой шанс, что мы сможем выяснить это.

***

Задняя дверь скрипит, когда Дерек толкает её, чтобы войти в здание, но, видимо, недостаточно громко, чтобы их услышали другие охотники. Айзек держит её приоткрытой, пока Дерек вносит связанного охотника, Кайла, держа того на плече. За ним следует Бойд, который волочит за собой охотницу, взяв лишь половину её веса на себя.

– Надеюсь, мы где-то здесь оставим этих ребят? – спрашивает он. – Потому что я не уверен, что смогу тащить её через всё здание и не шуметь при этом.

– Да, давай сюда, – шепчет Дерек, кивая головой в направлении помещения, которое когда-то служило кладовой уборщику. Это небольшая комнатка, в которой сейчас нет ничего, кроме ржавого металлического ведра, швабры и нескольких пустых бутылок из-под чистящих средств, расположенных на узком и заросшем грязью подоконнике.

Они протаскивают двух охотников через дверной проем и оставляют их, связанными и с кляпами во рту, на полу, недалеко друг от друга. Те злобно смотрят на Дерека.

– Вот так, – говорит тем временем он и закрывает дверь. Следующая комната – бывший офис, Дерек заходит туда, берёт один из стульев и выносит наружу, чтобы подпереть им дверь кладовой. – Не знаю, правда, насколько это их задержит, – объясняет он, – нам лучше поторопиться.

Вместе они пробираются через пыльные коридоры депо, Дерек идет впереди, проводит их мимо кабинетов и ванной комнаты, через комнату с монотонно и низко жужжащим генератором, пока не доходят до очередной двери. Дерек знаком показывает остальным остановиться, а сам приближается, чтобы аккуратно заглянуть за неё. Главное помещение выглядит так же, как и несколько дней назад, но запах изменился: теперь в нём намешаны следы Энниса и Кроуфорда, а еще, и он более свежий и яркий, – Эрики и охотников. Последние отблески солнечного света проникают через высокие окна, и Дерек видит старый вагон, в котором он спал, и чуть дальше от него и ближе к главному входу, три офисных стула, расставленных по кругу. Эрика сидит на одном из стульев, лицом к остальным. Её руки связаны за спиной, ноги тоже замотаны веревкой, а светлые, почти золотые волосы выглядят сейчас сияющим ореолом на фоне заходящего солнца. Два других стула в кругу заняты мужчинами, один помоложе, крупного телосложения, другой значительно старше, с проглядывающей лысиной. Если Дерек двинется дальше, они сто процентов увидят его.

Он поворачивается к Айзеку и Бойду.

– Они все тут! – громким шёпотом говорит он.

Ребята тут же подходят ближе и тоже тихо заглядывают за дверь.

– ...разобраться с этим до того, как этот самоуверенный сукин сын доберется до нас, – говорит тот охотник, что старше. Дерек улавливает только конец фразы, но очевидно, что оба мужчины обеспокоены тем, что кто-то может преследовать их. Кто-то другой, не он, и это заставляет Дерека задуматься – они беспокоятся о еще одном волке? Если так, то кажется странным, что их всего четверо. Ардженты – это знаменитая охотничья семья, древняя и могущественная, с огромным количеством ресурсов и рабочей силы в своём распоряжении.

А потом тишину разрезает голос Эрики.

– Послушайте, не знаю, что здесь на самом деле происходит, но я еще раз повторяю: у меня эпилепсия, мне нужны мои чёртовы таблетки.

Оба охотника полностью игнорируют её.

– Я серьёзно, – продолжает она. – Стресс – это огромный спусковой крючок, а быть похищенной? Это точно, блять, очень большой стресс...

– Заткнись, – разозлённо выплёвывает старший мужчина, поднимаясь и подходя к ней, – или я позволю Конору снова заткнуть тебе рот.

Эрика бросает на него презрительный взгляд.

– Мудак, – бормочет она, и Дерек видит, как мужчина поднимает пистолет и смотрит на него, словно раздумывая – ударить её рукоятью или нет.

– Джерард, – зовёт его охотник помоложе, Конор, точно в тот момент, когда Дерек напрягается, делая невольный шаг вперед. Его ноздри раздуваются, когда он настраивается на сердцебиение Эрики, чтобы немного успокоиться. Она сильная, уверенная, и, как бы ни звучал её хриплый и надорванный голос, первостепенная эмоция, выделяющаяся из её аромата, – это гнев, а не страх.

– Когда я отсюда выберусь... – начинает говорить она.

Джерард хватает её лицо и сжимает щёки пальцами, заставляя замолчать.

– Ты отсюда не выберешься, милочка. Никто тебя не отпустит, пока твой альфа не придет за тобой.

Взгляд Эрики отчётливо говорит о том, что она хочет поджечь его одной только силой мысли.

– Ты, – шипит она, – ты хренов психопат!

– Может быть, – Джерард склоняется близко к её лицу, – но кроме этого, я тот, у кого пистолет.

– Что нам делать? – мрачно спрашивает Бойд у Дерека. Они с Айзеком смотрят на него, кипя от ярости. Осознание, что они верят в его силу, в то, что он присмотрит за ними, защитит Эрику, сносит его словно скоростной поезд. Они доверяют ему. Это новое чувство, тревожное, но совсем не неприятное. Он хочет быть тем, на кого они смогут положиться. Именно это и значит быть настоящим альфой, теперь Дерек начинает понимать, нет, он и раньше многое знал, подсознательно впитывая информацию, но наконец он ощущает всё именно так, как, должно быть, чувствовали это мама и Лора.

Когда он был один, он мог позволить себе бежать при малейшем признаке опасности, но теперь он больше не бежит. Альфа со стаей остается на месте. Он вступает в бой. Защищает. Дерек не думает, что смог бы сбежать сейчас, даже если бы захотел этого.

Но это не значит, что у него есть хоть какой-нибудь план.

– Интересно, сможем мы разделить их так, чтобы расправиться с ними по одному, – размышляет Дерек. – Или, может, у нас есть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь их...

– Как, например... – Айзеку, видимо, что-то приходит в голову.

– Если ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь про половник, – прерывает его Дерек, сузив глаза, – клянусь богом...

– В прошлый раз это сработало.

Бойд переводит взгляд с одного на другого и качает головой.

– Серьёзно, парни, – говорит он, – прекращайте пикировку и сфокусируйтесь на том, чтобы помочь Эрике.

– Ты прав, – отвечает Дерек. – Ладно, как насчёт такого... Я обойду вагон поезда и подберусь к ним как можно ближе, посмотрим, смогу ли я застать их врасплох. Вы двое останетесь здесь ждать.

В этом случае у них есть все шансы не подвергать себя опасности больше, чем они уже сделали. По мнению Дерека, это именно тот план, с которым совершенно точно можно дальше работать.

– Ну уж нет, – шипит Айзек, а Бойд добавляет: – Ты никуда один не пойдешь.

Вздохнув, Дерек смотрит на них обоих.

– У них есть оружие, заряженное пулями, которые могут тебя убить, – продолжает Бойд.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что эти пули так же легко могу убить и Айзека с Бойдом, но Айзек опережает его, говоря:

– Нам нужно просто подумать еще над идеей с отвлечением.

Дерек поджимает губы и снова вздыхает. На той стороне депо Джерард снова начинает говорить, и это заставляет их всех прислушаться.

– Кайл и Стеф давно не объявлялись, проверь их по рации, узнай, что там происходит.

– Вот дерьмо, – шепчет Айзек, – рации-то у нас. Они в рюкзаке. Те охотники не ответят, и эти поймут, что что-то произошло.

– Ладно... Ладно. Вот что мы сделаем. Дерек, ты проберёшься за вагоном как можно ближе к ним, – говорит Бойд.

– А вы оба останетесь тут? – с надеждой спрашивает Дерек.

– Нет, – отвечает Бойд. – Айзек, останешься здесь, держи наготове свой электрошокер. Если те охотники, которых мы оставили связанными, надумают сбежать – ты знаешь, что делать. А я придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь тех ребят.

– Мне это не нравится, – тут же реагирует Дерек. Бойд открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но он поднимает руку, делает глубокий вдох и продолжает: – Но я доверяю вам.

Бойд закрывает рот и улыбается.

– Они знают, что я человек, поэтому не станут в меня сразу же стрелять, так ведь? – спрашивает Бойд, и они все понимают, что это ложная бравада.

По меньшей мере три члена семьи Дерека были простыми людьми, но Кейт всё равно сожгла их всех заживо в собственных кроватях. Джерард – один из Арджентов, и этой семье он больше никогда не станет верить. Дерек не произносит этого вслух, вместо этого, он говорит:

– Я не позволю им причинить вам вред. Никому из вас. Обещаю.

– Бойд... – у Айзека от волнения дрожит подбородок, и Бойд приближается к нему, чтобы прижать одной рукой к себе в дружеском объятии, а потом второй рукой тянет к себе Дерека. На короткое мгновение они прижимаются друг к другу как можно ближе, а потом Дерек размыкает руки.

– Будь готов укрыться, если что, – говорит он Бойду.

– Хорошо, но...

– И не наделайте глупостей, – продолжает Дерек, глядя сурово сразу на них обоих, на что Айзек и Бойд закатывают глаза.

– Поздно пить боржоми, когда всё отвалилось, – бормочет Айзек, – но да, конечно.

Качая головой, Дерек отворачивается и окидывает взглядом происходящее за дверью. Джерард и Конор стоят спиной к ним, пытаясь вызвать по рации Стеф и Кайла, так что он тихо, словно мышь, проскальзывает в основное помещение.

– Стеф, приём! – Конор, говоря в рацию, почти касается её губами, но в ответ раздаётся лишь слабое шипение. Мёртвая тишина.

Будь у них чуть больше времени, думает Дерек, они бы придумали что-то получше, составили бы какой-нибудь более замысловатый или просто более продуманный план, который предполагал бы использование уже захваченных ими охотников в качестве рычага давления на других. Но на это просто не было времени.

Есть только этот вариант.  
Единственный.

Темнеющее небо, запах сырости на складе, ржавчины и запустения, насыщенный феромонами, страхом, гневом, отвращением и ненавистью. У Дерека от этого мурашки ползут по спине, и он напоминает себе, что главное не это. Главное – в том моменте, который случился буквально только что, перед тем, как он вышел сюда: момент, когда он стоял, прижав Бойда и Айзека к груди, и ощущал, как они так же крепко обнимают его в ответ. По-настоящему важны те моменты, когда он лежит у ног Эрики, пока та сидит на крыльце у своего дома и рассказывает ему, как прошел её день; важен покер по вечерам и ленивые утра в пекарне с поеданием вкусных угощений, которые приготовлены Айзеком, и то, как Бойд ерошит его шерсть, зарываясь в неё пальцами. Всё важное – в том, чтобы лежать, свернувшись калачиком, рядом со Стайлзом и разговаривать с ним, пока они не заснут. В том, чтобы по утрам просыпаться и чувствовать запах блинчиков, а потом поедать их, сидя со Стайлзом на кухне и переплетя под столом ноги, и ощущать тепло и безопасность рядом с тем, кого любишь. Главное в том, чтобы наконец принять то место, которое занимаешь в жизни и самого себя таким, каков ты есть. Солнце замирает в небе, полная луна поет в крови, бегущей по венам, и Дерек силен со стаей, с дружбой и с семьей. Это те вещи, за которые стоит бороться, и когда он вспоминает об этом, то больше не чувствует страха, злости или вины, нет, он чувствует себя самым храбрым, таким, каким не считал себя уже очень долгое время.

Дойдя до другого конца вагона, Дерек едва ли может увидеть край стула, на котором сидит Эрика, и немного её светлых волос. Он слышит шаги Джерарда – тот ходит кругами и бормочет:

– Где они подевались? Где они, чёрт побери? Почему не отвечают?

– Может, мне пойти проверить их? – спрашивает Конор.

– Нет, – огрызается Джерард, – нет. Он только этого и ждёт. Это именно то, на что он рассчитывает.

Когда Дерек подходит еще немного ближе, он почти может увидеть их обоих, но потом кто-то прочищает горло, и Дерек слышит, как Джерард и Конор тут же обращают на этого человека всё своё внимание и наводят на него оружие. Он слышит, как Эрика сдувает прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, и как она шипит:

– Бойд? А ты, блин, что тут делаешь?

– Я безоружен, – говорит Бойд.

Дерек не может его увидеть из своего укрытия, но он слышит, как тот потихоньку идет вперед. Дерек прижимается к корпусу вагона и подходит еще ближе, так, что теперь в зоне его видимости Эрика и стоящие перед ней спинами Конор и Джерард. Их плечи напряжены, они направляют на него винтовки, а в кобуре у обоих виднеются еще и пистолеты.

– Стой на месте. Держи руки поднятыми вверх, так, чтобы мы их видели, – зло произносит Джерард. – Где твой альфа?

Возникает пауза, после чего Бойд отвечает:

– Слушай, мужик, я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, – он поднимает руки чуть выше, держа их раскрытыми ладонями вперед, и старается как можно лучше изобразить на лице непонимание.

Дерек медленно приближается к краю, пытаясь поймать взгляд Эрики, но та, сильно побледнев, смотрит на Бойда, и впервые он чувствует неприятный запах страха, исходящий от неё потоками.

– Не надо играть со мной, мальчик, – говорит Джерард, и его палец опускается на курок.

– Эй, – отвечает Бойд, – вообще-то, это вы бросили мне под дверь письмо с локоном волос моей девушки и сказали прийти и забрать её. Я пришёл, как вы и просили. Мне не нужны неприятности, просто скажите, что вам нужно, ладно? Вам нужны деньги? У меня не так уж и много, но...

– Хорошая попытка, но я в курсе, что ты знаешь, о чём я тут говорю, – выплёвывает Джерард. – Он ведь здесь, да?

– Да о ком вы?

Дерек отчаянно жестикулирует, и наконец – наконец! – Эрика замечает его. Её глаза расширяются от удивления.

– Что за нахрен? – яростно произносит она одними губами, слегка наклонившись на стуле. На офисном стуле. На стуле с колёсиками, а значит... В голове Дерека начинает складываться хороший план.

Способ, которым они смогут выбить обоих охотников сразу. Он активно машет Эрике, пытаясь на пальцах объяснить, что ему нужно, и надеясь, что она поймет его. Эрика смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, но при этом чуть заметно кивает, так что он думает – очень надеется – что они поняли друг друга так, как нужно.

– Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю. Где альфа?

– Да не понимаю я, о чём вы, слышите? – отвечает ему Бойд низким и спокойным голосом. – Я просто пекарь. Я не знаю никаких альф. Я лишь хочу вернуть Эрику целой и невредимой. Вот и всё.

– Когда? – беззвучно спрашивает Эрика.

На счёт «три», показывает на пальцах Дерек, и она в ответ кивает, добавляя:

– Доверься мне, милый.

«Один», – отсчитывает Дерек.

– Эти ребята психи.

«Два».

– Нужно было оставаться дома и не лезть под пули, – говорит она в тот момент, когда Дерек показывает три пальца, и они оба начинают двигаться.

У Дерека возникает ощущение, что всё происходит словно в замедленной съёмке. Словно куча действий происходит в одно мгновение. То, как он рвётся вперед к Конору, как Эрика толкает себя на стуле прямо в Джерарда, заставляя его колени резко подогнуться.

Дерек целится низко, толкая Конора в бёдра так, что они оба падают на пол, а винтовка скользит по гладкому бетону. Мужчина переворачивается, оказываясь лицом к Дереку, и это оказывается совсем молодой парень, теперь-то, находясь так близко, Дерек понимает это. Конору вряд ли больше семнадцати, несмотря на его довольно мощное телосложение. Он пытается дотянуться до своего пистолета, но Дерек хватает его руку и удерживает на месте, после чего ему приходится ударить Конора по лицу. И Дереку удается сделать всё правильно, ведь его цель не убить парня, а просто оглушить. Конор от первого же удара обмякает, он без сознания, но дышит ровно и спокойно.

На некотором расстоянии от них Эрика, протаранив сзади Джерарда и ударив прямо под колени, падает вместе со стулом, но и Джерард тоже теряет равновесие. Он оступается, роняет свою винтовку, та отскакивает и раздается выстрел, но у Дерека нет времени задумываться о том, куда попала пуля, ему нужно действовать, он подрывается на ноги, а Джерард крутится на месте, оглядываясь, и кричит от ярости.

– Я так и знал! – орёт он, махая пистолетом в руке. – Я знал, что ты где-то здесь!

– Какой догадливый, – отвечает Дерек и бьёт его. Голова Джерарда болезненно откидывается назад, а из носа фонтаном хлещет кровь. Он отступает на шаг назад, прижимая одну руку к лицу и тряся головой так, словно пытается отряхнуться. Дерек следует за ним и наносит удар в живот, Джерард сгибается, надсадно дышит и отворачивается. Дерек хватает его поперек груди, сжимая словно в тисках, нащупывает пистолет, достаёт его из кобуры и прижимает дулом к рёбрам Джерарда.

– Даже не думай двигаться, – выпаливает он. – Только посмей.

– Я знал, – тяжело сипит Джерард, – знал, что ты...

– Знаешь, вообще-то никому нет дела до того, что ты там знал, козлина, – кричит Эрика с того места, где лежит на полу, всё еще привязанная к стулу. – Тебя только что обезоружили девчонка, привязанная к стулу, и Дэнни Зуко* во плоти.

Дерек поворачивает голову, и, изогнув брови в удивлении, смотрит на неё, Эрика в ответ улыбается.

– Не обижайся, Мигель.

– Ты, мелкая сучка, я тебя убью... – Джерарду не удается закончить фразу, потому что Дерек толкает его на пол, а потом с безошибочной точностью выбрасывает пистолет через одно высоких окон депо. Раздается звук бьющегося стекла и глухой стук где-то вдалеке.

– Застрелишь её? – рычит Дерек, и его глаза вспыхивают красным, когда он смотрит вниз на Джерарда. Тот хладнокровно встречает его взгляд, и Дерек продолжает: – Думаешь, я позволю тебе навредить ей?

Кровь проходит по его венам подобно электрическому разряду, солнце практически село, и даже в мрачной полутени он может ощутить, как луна взывает к нему. Что-то дикое и животное просыпается под кожей. Наклоняясь ниже, Дерек хватает руки Джерарда и сжимает их так сильно, что слышит хруст костей. Он продолжает до тех пор, пока не замечает, как выражение на хмуром, безэмоциональном лице Джерарда меняется, и пока не слышит его вой от боли. В этот момент Дерек больше всего хочет продолжить, хочет сломать каждую кость в этом невежественном потрёпанном теле.

– Мигель, – Дерек слышит голос Эрики, она зовет его. – Мигель? Мне кажется, он, эм... Думаю, уже достаточно.

Дерек смаргивает наваждение. Отпускает. Джерард падает на пол, глядя вниз, на изувеченные руки и жалобно хныкая.

– Что ты наделал? Что ты сделал со мной?

– Как что? – отвечает Дерек. – Думаю, у тебя не получится застрелить кого-нибудь в ближайшее время.

Дерек отворачивается и смотрит на Эрику, лежащую на полу. Она всё еще привязана к стулу. Наверное, упала, когда врезалась в Джерарда.

– Ты как, в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Да, – она осторожно смотрит на него снизу вверх. – А ты?

Дерек медленно кивает.

– Думаю, теперь да. – Он приседает рядом с ней и аккуратно поднимает стул, ставя его в вертикальное положение. После этого поднимает обе винтовки с пола. Бог знает, куда подевался пистолет Конора, может, залетел куда-нибудь под один из верстаков.

– А ты там как, милый? – кричит Эрика, повернув голову. – Тебя же не задела пуля, когда та винтовка выстрелила? Нет?

– Не-а, – отвечает Бойд, и Дерек оглядывается, находя его взглядом. Тот стоит за одним из верстаков. – Нашел укрытие. Спасибо за предупреждение, кстати.

– Не за что, детка, – отвечает Эрика. – И кстати, может, кто-нибудь развяжет меня наконец?

– Конечно, – Бойд подбегает к ним, и Дерек протягивает ему винтовки.

– Приглядывай за ними, – говорит он, кивая в сторону Джерарда и Конора, который всё еще находится без сознания. – А я освобожу Эрику.

Бойд кивает ему в ответ.

– Не могу поверить, что вы, ребята, примчались ко мне на помощь! – с сияющим видом говорит Эрика, глядя на них, пока Дерек разрывает узлы, связывающие её руки. У Эрики порез на виске, который слегка кровит, но в целом, к счастью, она в порядке. – Это было так круто, мы просто подчистую надрали им задницы! – она растирает покрасневшие от долгого сжатия запястья, чтобы вернуть им чувствительность.

– Правда? – Бойд улыбается, глядя на неё.

– Ты выглядел таким отважным, когда вошёл сюда. Когда я увидела тебя, то подумала, что мы умрём оба, а потом я заметила Мигеля...

– Знаете, нам правда стоит связать этих двоих чем-нибудь, – прерывает их разговор Дерек, а потом подхватывает пару кабельных стяжек, валяющихся около ног Эрики.

– У Айзека точно должно быть что-то в рюкзаке, – говорит Бойд. – Айзек?

– А он тоже здесь? – Эрика смотрит на них с радостью. – Чёрт побери!

– Да, он...

Бойд поднимает взгляд от того места, где находятся Конор и Джерард, выражение его лица резко меняется и он резко вздыхает. Его руки падают, и Бойд едва не роняет доверенное ему оружие.

– Айзек? – повторяет Бойд, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Дерека проследить за его взглядом.

Айзек стоит в дверном проёме, но он там не один. Позади него Кроуфорд Лейхи, который прижимает ствол пистолета к его виску.

– П-простите, ребят, – с трудом произносит Айзек, и вздрагивает словно от боли, когда его отец сильнее вжимает пистолет ему в лицо.

На лице Кроуфорда появляется жестокая усмешка.

– Ну-ну, – медленно произносит он, – почему бы вам не опустить оружие? Положи винтовки на пол, вон в тот вагон, – он кивает на Бойда, видя, что тот колеблется. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я застрелил его? – спрашивает он.

Бойд молча шагает вперёд и кладет винтовки на пол вагона.

– А теперь отойди со своими приятелями назад, – приказывает Кроуфорд. – Вот так.

– Слава богу, ты здесь, – подает голос Джерард, прижимая руки к груди и пытаясь встать на ноги. – Ты должен...

– Стой, где стоишь, старик, – обрывает его Кроуфорд, – или, клянусь, я выстрелю тебе прямо в голову.

– Но...

– Мы пришли не тебе помочь, – он проходит глубже в помещение, заставляя Айзека двигаться с ним рядом и всё так же прижимая дуло пистолета к его виску. Дерек сглатывает, и всё, что он может сейчас слышать, это гулкие сердцебиения, подобно барабанным дробям стучащие прямо по его ушам, и у Айзека самое громкое. Настолько, что кажется, его сердце сейчас разобьет грудину.

– Пап, пожалуйста, – шепчет он, – не надо...

– Я ж говорил тебе молчать, – рычит на него Кроуфорд.

– Что вы делаете? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Эрика. – Это же ваш сын! Вы же не станете стрелять в собственного сына!

– Ну, теперь-то мы не станем ни в кого стрелять, – говорит Кроуфорд, глядя на Дерека, и его рот растягивается в широкой улыбке, оголяя желтые зубы.

Это ложь. Он лжёт. Это у него на лице написано.

– Мы не хотим стрелять, так что оставайтесь на месте, и мы…

Дереку хватает секунды, чтобы заметить, что не так в его фразе. Но эта секунда – слишком долгая.

_«Мы»._  
_«Мы не хотим...»_

Что значит, где-то, каким-то образом во всей этой суматохе борьбы с Джерардом...

Дерек трясёт головой, стараясь различить все сердцебиения в помещении, он глубоко вздыхает, чтобы разложить запахи на составляющие. Чтобы найти запах, который ищет.

«Мы», лихорадочно соображает он и оглядывается вокруг, от наступающей паники уже наполовину обратившись.

Раздаётся выстрел, пуля летит Дереку прямо в живот, и он падает на землю, как подкошенный, от яркой, жгучей, невыносимо острой боли. Бойд сразу же бросается к нему, но раздается еще один выстрел, и он камнем падает на пол, в паре метров от Дерека.

Дерек слышит, как кричит Эрика.

– Он сказал, что мы не хотим стрелять, – раздаётся голос Энниса. – Но он не говорил, что мы не будем этого делать.

***

_Округ Бикон, 1876 год. Джон Стилински._

– Я облажался, да? – говорит Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом с Джоном, который расположился у корней того, что осталось от Неметона. Он грустно шмыгает носом, и Джону не нужно даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать.

Ночь выдалась откровенно хреновая.

Клаудия исчезла некоторое время назад где-то у подножия холма, чтобы собрать всё, что может понадобиться ей для заклинания, но Джон всё еще может разглядеть её, когда рассеиваются облака и лунный свет падает на поляну. Джон слушает, как его сидящий рядом сын шмыгает носом и не может не задаваться вопросами: как бы всё сложилось для Стайлза, расти он рядом с матерью? Попал бы он вообще в такую ситуацию? Может, был бы более счастливым? Или более здоровым? Наслаждался бы жизнью в каком-то другом месте?

– Ты когда-нибудь думал, что было бы лучше, если... – Джон обрывает сам себя, не заканчивая вопрос, но его глаза по-прежнему устремлены в сторону Клаудии, и Стайлз прослеживает его взгляд.

– Что? – он качает головой, поворачивается к Джону и говорит: – Нет.

– Но в тебе есть та часть, которую она поняла бы лучше, чем я когда-либо смог бы. Ну, понимаешь... Я старался изо всех сил, но...

– Слушай, – фыркает Стайлз, – ты вообще можешь представить меня как часть эльфийского двора? Правда? Куча элегантных, грациозных, прекрасных людей и я? Нет. Ни за что в жизни это бы не сработало. Кроме того, – Стайлз легонько толкает его локтем в бок, – кто бы присматривал за тобой и следил, чтобы ты правильно питался?

– Правильно питался? – сухо спрашивает Джон. – Это ты так называешь бобы четыре раза в неделю?

– Лучше, чем мясо на углях, – отвечает Стайлз. – Однажды я позволил тебе самому готовить, и ты чуть не сжёг весь дом.

– Эй, – восклицает Джон возмущенно, – я шериф вообще-то. Не моя вина, что меня вызвали на...

– Оправдания, сплошные оправдания, – Стайлз шутливо качает головой. – Просто признай, что я лучше готовлю.

– Ой, да иди ты, – бормочет Джон, делая вид, что хмурится, и Стайлз протягивает руку и сжимает его пальцы, чего он не делал с детства. – И всё же...

– Тебе лучше прекратить нести чушь, – прерывает его Стайлз, осторожно прижимаясь к неповрежденному боку. – У меня нет сил терпеть это. Очень странный был день.

– Вот уж правда, сынок. Вот уж правда.

Стайлз кладёт голову ему на плечо, он дышит ровно, словно уже почти засыпает, когда Клаудия наконец возвращается к ним. Джон мягко подталкивает Стайлза, и тот вздрагивает, сонно моргая и глядя на неё.

– Ты вернулась!

– Да, – отвечает она серьезно, почти торжественно.

– Итак, – Стайлз вскакивает на ноги, а затем протягивает руку Джону, который хватается за неё и, морщась, поднимается. Плечо отдаёт тупой болью. – Что будем делать?

– Идите сюда, – Клаудия жестом указывает на пень, оставшийся от Неметона, и Стайлз с Джоном следуют за ней. Она кладёт на пень всё, что с трудом удерживала в кулаке. Там цветы, название которых Джон не может вспомнить, высушенные листья, похожие на те, что росли на Неметоне, жёлудь и камень странной формы. Клаудия поднимает голову и говорит: – Мне нужен волос с твой головы, – кивает она на Стайлза, тот замирает на секунду, а потом вырывает один и протягивает ей. Клаудия кладёт его рядом с остальными вещами, потом закрывает глаза и совершает плавное движение рукой. На пне сразу же появляется маленькая резная деревянная чаша.

– Ого, – выдыхает Стайлз, и у Клаудии на лице появляется намёк на улыбку. Пока они наблюдают за ней, она отрывает несколько лепестков от цветка и бросает их ко всем остальным предметам. Затем она обхватывает чашу обеими руками и устремляет её к небу. Луна почти наглухо скрыта за облаками, но когда Клаудия поднимает чашу, облака смещаются, и луч серебра падает прямо в её центр. Клаудия закрывает глаза и начинает бормотать заклинание себе под нос. Мгновение спустя она опускает руки, всё еще осторожно держа чашу в ладонях, и Джон видит, что та теперь заполнена серебристой мерцающей жидкостью, которая сияет ярко, как луна в небе над ними.

– А сейчас мы займемся ясновидением, – говорит она.

– Ясновидением? – переспрашивает Джон.

– Это форма гадания. Если есть кто-то, тот, кого Стайлз встретит, и кто поможет ему освободиться, мы сможем увидеть подсказку, – Клаудия поворачивается к Стайлзу. – Возьми меня за руку. – Они соединяют руки над чашей. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сконцентрировался. Смотри прямиком в чашу, сфокусируй мысли.

Стайлз сглатывает, но кивает, глядя вниз, на чашу, в которой мерцает лунный свет, Клаудия делает то же самое. На какое-то время они оба замирают, спокойно и размеренно дыша, Стайлз нервно переминается с ноги на ногу и ерзает. Клаудия же стоит спокойно, словно статуя.

– Сконцентрируйся, – шепчет она.

Стайлз моргает, и Джон видит, как он пытается сосредоточиться. Потом они с Клаудией вместе продолжают смотреть на гладь серебристой жидкости, на поверхности которой плавают высушенный лист от Неметона и горстка лепестков.

Возникает ощущение, что совсем ничего не меняется, и Джон уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, как вдруг обстановка на вершине холма изменяется и их накрывает неестественная тишина. Не доносится ни единого звука, ни капель дождя или шелеста листьев, даже звук собственного дыхания исчезает, при этом Джон видит, как колышутся ветви деревьев и как вздымается и опускается его грудь. Подходя ближе к Клаудии и Стайлзу, он замечает, что у них обоих глаза стали чёрными и блестят, как ониксы, а за руки они держатся так крепко, что костяшки побелели.

– Стайлз? – пытается сказать Джон, но слово замирает где-то в глотке, так что он просто поднимает руку и тихонько касается Стайлза.

Тот не реагирует. Судя по всему, ни Стайлз, ни Клаудия сейчас не слышат и не видят его. Их тела, может, и находятся здесь, но разум где-то совсем в другом месте.

 _Наверное, всё в порядке,_ убеждает себя Джон, _это просто часть магического заклинания. Не надо паниковать. Не надо мешать им. Просто пусть они спокойно закончат это дело._

Долгие минуты спустя – хотя ему кажется, что проходят часы – Джон уже находится на грани того, чтобы подтолкнуть одного из них, преодолевая ноющий страх, что они могут потерять себя в этой магии и не смогут найти дорогу обратно к нему.

Джон уже готов ткнуть Стайлза в рёбра локтем, когда они разрывают хватку рук и, шатаясь, отходят назад, тяжело дыша.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джон, подбегая к Стайлзу и придерживая его. Тот сидит, скрутившись, будто ему плохо.

– Стайлз? – зовет его Клаудия, подходит к нему и, опускаясь на корточки перед ним, берёт его за руки. – Скажи мне, что ты видел?

– Я не... – Стайлз в смятении хмурится и прерывисто дышит. – Я, боже... Я думаю, что я буду... – Он вырывается из её рук и откидывается на траву.

Клаудия ждёт, пока он немного успокоится, а потом снова спрашивает: – Что ты видел, Стайлз?

– Я чувствовал. Неясные эмоции: грусть, одиночество, вина, горе. Не знаю. Очень смутные выражения эмоций и еще...

– Что?

– Символ.

Клаудия опускается рядом с ним на землю, подбирает палочку и рисует что-то в грязи. Три завитка или пружины, соединяющиеся в центре. Она смотрит на него вопросительно, ожидая подтверждения, и Стайлз кивает.

– Да, это он.

– Ты больше ничего не чувствовал? – настаивает она. – Никаких больше подсказок или ощущений, кто этот человек и кем он тебе приходится? – взгляд Клаудии блуждает по его лицу изучающе.

– Нет, – отвечает Стайлз.

Что-то в её выражении лица заставляет Джона спросить:

– А что? Ты что-то видела?

– Ничего определенного.

– Если ты знаешь еще что-то, что может помочь, тогда рассказывай.

– Если я скажу что-нибудь, что неправильно поняла, то могу отправить Стайлза по ложному пути, – отвечает Клаудия. – Кроме того, ничто не может изменить тот факт, что на данный момент именно Стайлз должен заботиться об этой земле.

– И мы не знаем, когда этот человек объявится? – спрашивает Джон.

Клаудия качает головой и поворачивается к Стайлзу.

– Я не стану утверждать, что этот путь будет лёгким, и мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что это не то, что ты выбрал, если бы...

– Я... попытаюсь сделать всё как можно лучше, – говорит Стайлз напряженно. – Это всё, что я могу сделать, верно? И, в конце концов, этот человек появится, а я буду свободен. Вот как я на это смотрю, и я просто буду держаться этой мысли. Буду хранить это место в безопасности, пока этот кто-то не доберется сюда. Да и кто знает, может быть, это займет не так много времени, да? Всё может закончиться уже на следующей неделе, никаких сроков нигде не указано, – уголок его рта приподнимается в нерешительной попытке улыбнуться.

– Мы можем на это надеяться, – отвечает ему Клаудия с грустной улыбкой, а Джону очень интересно, что она видела в чаше и почему не рассказала. На сколько лет надежды Стайлза опережают события? Клаудия кашляет, прочищая горло, и говорит:

– Ну а пока, нам нужно подготовиться к тому моменту, когда ты встретишь этого человека. – Она опускает палец в чашу с жидкостью, а когда поднимает обратно, он мерцает, и с него капает расплавленный лунный свет. Поворачиваясь к Стайлзу, она просит его поднять рубашку.

***

Боль огнём разгорается в теле Дерека. Он чувствует, как его кожа пытается срастись над ранками, полученными от крупной картечи, попавшей в него, а когда он наклоняется и разрывает когтями ткань рубашки и царапает живот, то уже видит черные паутинки, разрастающиеся по его телу от ранок, в которых сейчас находятся шарики картечи.

Дерек едва замечает приближающиеся к нему шаги, усиливающиеся звуки сердцебиений и запах страха и боли. Боковым зрением он видит, как Эрика сидит, склонившись над Бойдом, и слёзы стекают по её лицу. Это всё неправильно.

Что же они наделали?  
Такого не должно было случиться, это…

Коричневые ботинки останавливаются прямо перед Дереком.

– Эй, урод, – говорит Эннис, изогнув сжатые губы в ухмылку, а потом бьёт его в живот. – Не такой уж ты и крутой, да?

– Зачем? Почему вы это делаете? – кричит Эрика, но Эннис не обращает на неё внимание.

Вместо этого, зажимая своё двуствольное ружьё рукой, он присаживается напротив Дерека.

– Знаешь, когда я только понял, что именно ты такое, я решил, что найду способ расправиться с тобой. Как угодно. Нет, правда, – оборотни? – он смеётся, и это больше напоминает отвратительный хрипящий звук, чем смех. – Это ведь такое опасное дерьмо, правильно?

Эннис бьёт его в живот прикладом ружья, и Дерек думает, что может потерять сознание от боли. Он задыхается и хрипит, скребя когтями раны на животе, где кожа уже начинает регенерировать.

– Упс, – снова ухмыляется Эннис, – там у тебя всё совсем нехорошо, м? Да неважно. Так, на чём я остановился? Ах, да. Я думал, что мне нужно уничтожить тебя, но потом я стал читать обо всем этом, общался с этим вот ублюдком, – он указывает на Джерарда. – Выслеживал тебя везде, и заметил, что ты тусуешься с этими лузерами. И я понял. Ты просираешь всё это. Такая силища, а ты что делаешь с ней? Расслабляешься в пекарне? Живешь в заброшенном депо? Ты бы мог столького добиться. Но мы еще не знали наверняка, кем ты был, ну, я имею в виду в форме человека. Пока не послал своего приятеля этим утром в пекарню. Я-то думал, что мы просто там поугрожаем вам немного, посмотрим, сможем ли вытащить тебя, так сказать, – он сплёвывает, и капли попадают Дереку на лицо.

Дерек давится воздухом, его зрение становится всё более размытым, тело покрыто липким потом, Дерек чувствует, как обращение давит на него, глаза сверкают красным, потом снова становятся обычного цвета, словно неисправная лампочка. Его клыки самопроизвольно удлиняются. Наверное, это именно то, про что Стайлз говорил. Два разных сорта аконита. Может быть, там еще и омела. Наклонив голову в сторону, Дерек выплёвывает смолистую чёрную слюну, его тошнит, жидкость прилипает к подбородку и стекает лужей на пол. Такое чувство, что он больше не может нормально дышать, яд слишком быстро проникает в его организм, и Дерек корчится, с трудом делая глубокие вдохи, но тут же снова задыхаясь.

– Да, ты слаб. Вся сила, заключенная в тебе, тратится зря, – с пренебрежением говорит Эннис и закатывает рукав рубашки. – Но знаешь что? Во мне она не будет копиться напрасно.

С этими словами он силой вжимает запястье Дереку в рот и вдавливает руку, протыкая её острыми клыками. Дерек старается отстраниться или убрать клыки. Но он не может. Он бессилен, в его теле слишком много яда.

– Так это работает, да? – спрашивает Эннис, тяжело смотря на него. – Ты кусаешь меня. Я обращаюсь. А потом я убиваю тебя и становлюсь альфой, – он поднимает взгляд и кивает в сторону остальных присутствующих, которых Дерек едва может рассмотреть на периферии зрения. Эннис тут же продолжает говорить: – После я укушу их, и им придется стать частью моей стаи. Им придется делать то, что я прикажу. Всем людям этого города придется делать то, что я захочу.

Из глаз Дерека начинают течь слёзы, а в животе всё пульсирует.

– Нет…

– Нет? – повторяет за ним Эннис.

Сегодня полнолуние, и, возможно поэтому, рана на его запястье уже начала исцеляться. Дерек подавляет желание завыть.

Сейчас на небе полная луна, а Эннис понятия не имеет, что он сделал с собой, и не знает, как себя контролировать. Обращать людей? Да как только он убьет Дерека, Эннису повезет, если он не сорвется и не убьет следом всех остальных. Эннис хватает Дерека за воротник, притягивает ближе к себе и повторяет:

– Нет? Ну так скажи, как же ты собираешься остановить меня, а? Ты же не заявил права на них, как на свою стаю, так что теперь они будут моими. Это именно так и работает.

Расфокусировано глядя на Энниса, Дерек чувствует, как ритм его сердца тяжелыми и медленными ударами отдаёт прямо в ушах, голова кружится, так сильно кружится… Он умрёт. Прямо тут и умрёт. Он подвёл Эрику, Бойда и Айзека. Облажался. И в этот же момент его мысли обращаются к Стайлзу. Дерек думает, каким опустошенным тот будет себя чувствовать. Как ему будет одиноко. Вспоминает, как обещал Стайлзу, что освободит его и останется с ним рядом. Он вспоминает ту единственную, идеальную ночь, что они провели в постели, свернувшись калачиком друг напротив друга и шёпотом делясь секретами, пока Дерек не заснул, окутанный теплом и ощущением безопасности. Как Стайлз доверил ему свои сокровенные мысли и даже назвал своё настоящее…

Дерек задыхается от болезненного вдоха, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные точки, но он знает, во всей этой агонии он должен поторопиться, потому что теперь Дерек знает, что надо сделать.

– Так кто же остановит меня? – спрашивает Эннис, оголяя темные зубы в оскале. Его лицо выглядит неестественно серым в полумраке угасающего дня.

– М-м-м… – у Дерека закатываются глаза, он едва держится в сознании, его тело выгибается от боли. – Ммм…

Поднявшись на ноги, Эннис легко поднимает Дерека и швыряет его в вагон поезда, обшивка которого мнётся, как консервная банка.

– Вы? – он рычит, и все стёкла в здании дрожат от силы этого звука.

Это случилось. Полная луна поднимается в небе, и обращение происходит быстрее, чем Эннис может с этим справиться, он пока еще ликует, неистовый, будто пьяный от только что обретенной силы. Но уже теряет контроль. Подойдя к Дереку, Эннис снова пинает его.

– Ты думаешь, что вы сможете остановить меня?

– Нет… – выдыхает Дерек, хрипя.

– Тогда кто же?

– Мечислав, – шепчет Дерек, и сразу же чувствует это. Чувствует внезапное изменение в пространстве. Вокруг них начинает потрескивать магия. Дерек уже ощущает её на кончике языка, уже почти может различить её насыщенный озоном запах в воздухе. Его невозможно не заметить.

Сам воздух в помещении, кажется, темнеет, и Дерек поднимает голову, глядя через окна. Он видит облака, сгущающиеся в небе.

Это точно происходит.

– Кто? – рычит Эннис, и Дерек усмехается, глядя на него, словно чокнутый, он улыбается, а по его подбородку стекает чёрная капля.

– Мечислав, – повторяет Дерек и начинает смеяться.

Над их головами раздается раскат грома, а под ногами дрожит земля.

 

_____________________________  
*Дэнни Зуко – персонаж музыкального фильма «Бриоли́н» (англ. Grease).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор кое-что написала, но это будет спойлер, поэтому я вам не скажу ничего :D


	12. Часть 12

Как только Дерек шёпотом произносит истинное имя Стайлза, земля начинает дрожать, а окна в рамах громко дребезжат. Лампы над головами искрят и моргают, то включаясь, то выключаясь, то просто подрагивая, и свет постепенно становится всё ярче, пока, без всяких на то причин, все лампочки в помещении взрываются. Эрика, пытаясь защитить Бойда, падает ничком, чтобы прикрыть его собой от этого своеобразного душа из стекла. Рядом с ними Джерард ныряет под один из ближайших верстаков, поднимая покалеченные руки над головой. Даже Кроуфорд, хоть дуло его пистолета по-прежнему прижато к виску Айзека, делает несколько шагов назад, в ужасе оглядываясь вокруг себя. Только у Дерека нет ни единого шанса пошевелиться. Эннис сгребает его за ворот майки, его клыки вытягиваются, и Дереку на лицо попадают капли слюны, когда он рычит:

– Что ты сделал? Что происходит?

Единственное, что может Дерек, – это пытаться не задохнуться, мелко, прерывисто втягивая в себя воздух. Что бы ни было в тех пулях, что попали в него, оно с каждой секундой всё сильнее действует на него. Боль в животе такая, что, кажется, внутри разгорается настоящий пожар, и с каждым вздохом, с каждым биением сердца Дерек ощущает, как распространяется по телу яд. Он уже слаб, как щенок, а голова не перестает кружиться, но он должен держаться, должен, во что бы то ни стало, поддерживать свой разум в сознании. В этом случае ярость Энниса будет направлена только на него, а не на других, и это единственный вариант, как он может сейчас их всех защитить.

С рыком Эннис прижимает его к полу, и Дерек стонет, извиваясь от боли и раз за разом с усилием втягивая в лёгкие воздух. 

Снаружи уже опускаются сумерки, а внутри депо туманный сероватый полумрак заполняется тенями, которые с каждой секундой становятся всё чернее. Человеку было бы трудно что-то рассмотреть, но Дерек без проблем наблюдает за Эннисом, пока тот рыщет рядом: его движения дёрганные и словно ломанные, ноздри шевелятся, когда он втягивает воздух, а кожа выглядит совсем серой, с желтоватым оттенком, словно покрытая воском. Когтистые руки сжаты в кулаки, и кровь просачивается между его пальцев и медленно капает, стекаясь в яркие скользкие лужицы на бетонном полу.

Эннис борется за контроль.

Он борется и проигрывает.

_Давай, Стайлз,_ думает Дерек. Почти молится. _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._  
 _Пожалуйста._

Словно ему в ответ земля снова начинает дрожать. Магия трещит в воздухе, становится такой насыщенной, что Дерек, сжимая плотно зубы, может ощутить её резкий, металлический привкус на языке. Он чувствует щекотку на ладонях и как кожа покрывается мурашками. Дрожа, Дерек закрывает глаза, убирает одну руку с живота, поднимает её вверх и пытается прикрыть уши. Его органы чувств словно сходят с ума. Он может слышать каждый удар, биение всех сердец в помещении, они становятся всё громче и громче и с каждым ударом темп нарастает. Каждый вдох и выдох звучит так, словно у Дерека в ушах гремит гроза. Он слышит отрывистое стаккато дыхания Айзека, находящегося в панике, поверхностное дыхание Бойда, который едва справляется. Запах паники и страха оседает в ноздрях кислым. Дерек всё чувствует на вкус, и ему кажется, что он мог бы даже увидеть это.

Людям в помещении, вроде бы, сейчас ничего не угрожает, а вот Эннис в замешательстве воет от боли. Ярость в нём разгорается, он чуть ли не кипит от злобы, с трудом сдерживая бурю внутри себя, и царапает своё тело когтями, будто хочет выбраться из собственной кожи. Он раздирает себе лицо, оставляя рваные раны, кровоточащие и заживающие на глазах, а потом снова рвёт кожу.

– Что это? – кричит он, складываясь пополам от спазмов.

Дерек не отвечает ему. Боль пульсирует в животе, и он медленно приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, но тут же скручивается, потому что его снова начинает рвать густой чёрной жижей.

– Пожалуйста, – слышит он дрожащий и взволнованный голос Эрики, – пожалуйста, позвольте мне отвезти его в больницу. Мне... Кажется, он серьезно ранен.

Она говорит о Бойде, по крайней мере, Дерек так думает. Он поднимает взгляд, сквозь пелену боли, смотрит в сторону ребят и видит Эрику, которая сидит, сгорбившись, около тела Бойда. Она нежно, почти с отчаянием поглаживает его по плечам и лицу.

– Пожалуйста, – умоляет она, – пожалуйста.

Эннис оборачивается в её сторону и гортанно рычит.

– Заткнись! – кричит он, и стёкла вокруг дрожат и взрываются, осыпая всех их осколками, так что им снова приходится прятаться.

Через несколько секунд наступает тишина, а потом Эрика начинает тихо плакать. Эннис дышит через нос, делая быстрые глубокие вдохи и качая головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение. Его самоконтроль утекает сквозь пальцы. Солнце почти исчезло за горизонтом. На небе всё ярче разгорается луна, полная и круглая, яростная и неумолимая. Дерек не может видеть её, но он чувствует, как её сила разгоняет кровь в его венах. Даже сквозь боль он ощущает давящую на него необходимость обратиться. Ликование. Злость. Ему хочется выть, перекинуться в волка и бежать… он так сильно хочет поддаться этому желанию. Но Дерек не станет это делать. Он знает, как справиться с этим чувством – как использовать его – и как подчинить инстинкты своей воле, пока он контролирует их, а не наоборот. Но Дерек – врожденный волк с многолетним опытом. Эннис же... он стоит, повернувшись ко всем спиной, сгорбившись и дрожа всем телом, и громко рычит. В этом звуке не осталось ничего человеческого, он звериный и такой странный, что это вызывает замешательство даже у Дерека.

– Эм... Эннис? – в растерянности зовет его Кроуфорд. Он всё еще прижимает к себе Айзека, удерживая пистолет у его виска. – Ты это... ты чего?

Услышав его голос, Эннис делает глубокий судорожный вздох, потом еще один. Он медленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кроуфорда. Его глаза светятся тусклым, болезненно-желтым цветом, лицо искажено, и все черты лица изменены. Эннис обращен в бета-форму.

– Иди. Нахрен. – Слова звучат так, будто он с силой выдавливает их из горла. Похоже, Эннис с трудом помнит, как соединить слова в предложение.

Увидев его лицо, Кроуфорд в ужасе отступает на несколько шагов назад и отпускает Айзека, который тут же бросается в ту сторону, где находятся Эрика, Бойд и Джерард.

– Э... Эннис? – Голос Кроуфорда срывается от страха.

Эннис скалится, оголяя клыки, и из его груди вырывается низкий, рокочущий рёв.

Медленно, почти с неохотой, Кроуфорд снова поднимает свой пистолет, но на этот раз он целится не в Айзека. Его палец зависает на курке, но так дрожит, что соскальзывает с него.

– Эннис?.. – повторяет он.

Эннис рычит, его взгляд скользит по дулу пистолета и замирает на нём, рычание становится ниже, громче. Он молчит и тяжело дышит.

_Опусти. Пистолет._ Дерек мысленно приказывает Кроуфорду, но ничего не говорит вслух. Он просто не может превозмочь пульсирующую боль в горле, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Лоб Кроуфорда покрывается каплями пота, они стекают по лицу, попадая в глаза, но тот не может вытереть их, не может отвести взгляд от Энниса даже на одну секунду.

Эннис втягивает воздух так, что его ноздри дрожат, наклоняет голову и внимательно рассматривает Кроуфорда.

_Не беги. Не стреляй. Не делай резких движений,_ – мысленно приказывает Кроуфорду Дерек. – _Не превращайся в добычу и надейся, что в твоем друге еще осталось хоть что-то, что удержит его._

– Эннис? – почти шепчет Кроуфорд. От него воняет страхом и отчаянием. Воздух настолько насыщен этими эмоциями, что в этот момент ощущается, будто это единственный запах в помещении. – Это же я... – продолжает говорить он. – Это... я. Ты меня помнишь?

Ствол пистолета слегка сверкает, когда луч лунного света проникает сквозь высокие оконные рамы без стекла. Эннис размыкает губы и рычит.

– Мы же вместе, заодно, ты помнишь? – почти в отчаянии говорит Кроуфорд. – Мы же, – его пальцы трясутся, сжимая пистолет, – мы же друзья.

Эннис делает дерганый шаг вперед, потом еще один, он клацает челюстью, оголяя клыки, и Кроуфорд от страха нажимает на курок. Он мажет. Пуля пролетает рядом с плечом Энниса и пробивает обшивку вагона у того за спиной.

С яростным рыком, от которого, кажется, даже земля трясется, Эннис прыгает вперед.

Дерек скорее слышит, чем видит, как Кроуфорд крепче сжимает пистолет и стреляет еще раз, но опять промахивается. Уже слишком поздно. Пистолет Кроуфорда скользит по полу, когда тот падает, как подкошенный, от силы атаки Энниса и ударяется об пол с отвратительным глухим стуком. До Дерека доносится крик, полный боли, и он замечает брызги крови, которые стекают ручейками по стенке верстака и размазываются по полу, а затем всё повторяется снова, снова и снова, разве что с каждым разом звуки становятся слабее, а крови – меньше.

Артериальная, смутно отмечает про себя Дерек, когда густой запах железа наполняет воздух. Эннис продолжает ломать кости и рвать плоть с противным, хлюпающим звуком. Его тяжелое, надсадное дыхание перемежается с рычанием и ворчанием. Он шумно передвигается вокруг лежащего Кроуфорда, продолжая терзать его плоть в неконтролируемом приступе животной ярости.

С того места, где находится Дерек, всё, что он может видеть – это нога Кроуфорда, она дёргается, дёргается снова и снова, пока не замирает. Дерек слышит, как его неровное и сильное сердцебиение с каждой секундой становится тише, пока не угасает окончательно.

На расстоянии Дерек, кажется, слышит, как Айзек делает судорожный полувздох-полувсхлип. Так происходит, когда отчаянно стараешься не заплакать. И если не считать рычание и хрипящее дыхание Энниса, это единственный звук во всем помещении.

Спустя некоторое время Эннис медленно поднимается и поворачивается лицом к ним, весь покрытый кровью и с торжествующим выражением на лице, с руками, блестящими от липкой крови, и горящими глазами, он производит впечатление дикого и опасного существа. Эннис растягивает губы, в хищной усмешке оголяя клыки, а потом откидывает голову назад и воет.

– Ох... Кро... – в шоке тихо бормочет Айзек, – Кроуф... 

С болезненным стоном Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Блять. Па... – голос Айзека срывается, он не может даже договорить.

Эннис фыркает и поворачивается к нему, блестя желтыми глазами.

– Что ты наделал? – шепчет Айзек, не отводя глаз от того, что можно рассмотреть с места, где он сидит: от Кроуфорда только и видно, что лужа крови, растекающаяся по полу. Голосом, полным ужаса, Айзек повторяет: – Что ты наделал?

Оголяя клыки, Эннис напрягает пальцы с окровавленным когтями и шагает в сторону ребят.

– Нет! – кричит Дерек, и это заставляет рану на животе гореть и болеть еще сильнее. Он приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и каждое движение отдаётся пульсирующей болью такой силы, что, кажется, он может потерять от неё сознание. – Нет, нет, нет!

Эннис колеблется, поглядывая на Дерека, а потом снова обращает всё свое внимание на Айзека. И делает еще один рывок к нему.

У Дерека сердце в пятки уходит, он изо всех сил старается сесть, не обращая внимания на кружащуюся голову.

– Мечислав, – зовет он скрипучим голосом, с трудом выговаривая имя. Такое чувство, что он проглотил битое стекло, такая острая и яркая боль пронзает его, но Дерек упрямо повторяет: – Мечислав. Мечислав! – И на этот раз он чувствует разницу. Будто сейчас он действительно призывает Стайлза. Зовет его к себе всей душой, каждой клеточкой своего тела стремится к нему, требуя его присутствия рядом.

Словно в ответ, воздух будто становится более разреженным, а время замедляется. Дерек чувствует, как каждый волосок на затылке встает дыбом. Сама пульсация боли, каждый удар его сердца будто растягиваются, растягиваются и создается ощущение, что всё это длится минуты, часы, дни. Все его чувства перетекают и перемешиваются между собой: зрение, слух, тактильные ощущения, обоняние – всё обостряется до максимума, а потом переплетается между собой так сильно, что Дерек не может отличить одно от другого.

Время растягивается будто с трудом, напоминая тугую резину, которая сейчас или отскочит назад, или разорвется напрочь и оставит его стоять здесь, в этой самой точке времени на целую вечность. Находясь в полуобморочном состоянии, Дерек усилием воли фокусируется на людях, но с теми, вроде бы всё в порядке. Напротив него Эннис подаётся вперед, он шатается, сжимая руками лицо, и открывает рот в беззвучном крике, выглядя жалко от боли и растерянности.

А потом, точно тогда, когда Дерек начинает думать, что больше не выдержит ни секунды, всё напряжение спадает. По ощущениям это похоже на отдачу от дробовика после выстрела. И все его чувства, как и само время, возвращаются в норму.

Вдруг раздается разрезающий тишину звук, как будто тысяча липучек медленно разрывается на две части, и кажется, что они находятся в воздухе вокруг них. А потом, так же внезапно, рядом с Дереком появляется Стайлз. Он бледен, кажется более худым, чем обычно, и у него полностью чёрные глаза. Стайлз сейчас совсем не похож на себя человека, и он невероятно красив. Он оглядывается вокруг, бросает взгляд на стаю, на Энниса, Кроуфорда и Джерарда, а потом опускает глаза туда, где лежит Дерек, абсолютно белый от потери крови и в ней же измазанный. Стайлз поднимает бровь и голосом, больше похожим на скрежет металла, говорит:

– Мне казалось, я просил тебя сидеть дома.

Дерек не знает, чего ему хочется больше: рассмеяться или заплакать, поэтому он просто закатывает глаза. Стайлз может быть сколько угодно всемогущим эльфом, хранителем леса, но кроме этого, он из тех засранцев, которые никогда не упустят возможности для хорошей собачьей шутки. Наверное, это одна из тех вещей, которые Дерек больше всего любит в Стайлзе.

Напротив них Эннис громко и тяжело вздыхает и с трудом, но всё-таки выпрямляется в полный рост. Освещенный только луной, свет которой проникает через высокие окна, Стайлз выглядит таким маленьким по сравнению с Эннисом, что на какое-то мгновение Дерек чувствует резкий приступ страха за него.

– Ты, – Эннис будто выплёвывает рыком это слово из груди, продолжая хрипеть и морщиться.

– Я, – отвечает Стайлз, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке, в которой, впрочем, нет ни намёка на веселье. Он улыбается еще шире, оголяя тем самым ровный ряд заостренных зубов, которые мало походят на человеческие.

Эннис проводит рукой по рту, размазывая кровь по щеке, а затем вытягивает шею из стороны в сторону так, что слышится треск суставов.

– Я. Должен был. Догадаться. – Каждое произносимое низким хриплым голосом слово будто выцарапывает себе путь наружу. Эннис прикрывает глаза, и его ноздри шевелятся, пока он втягивает в себя воздух. – Вечно. Ты, – он выглядит почти довольным, а на его губах нечто очень похожее на улыбку. – Чёрт. Пахнет так хорошо. Я хочу… – Он вздрагивает, потягиваясь и шумно дыша. – Хочу попробовать тебя. – Эннис обнажает острые клыки, с которых капают кровь и слюна.

Взгляд Стайлза скользит мимо Энниса, туда, где в луже собственной крови лежит тело Кроуфорда.

– Так же, как ты только что попробовал Кроуфорда? – И, будто в насмешке, поднимает уже вторую бровь вверх. – Пожалуй, при всём моём уважении, мне придется отказаться.

Дерек чувствует ярость Энниса, его разочарование и бессильное возбуждение – опасная смесь, которая закипала в нём долгое время, а теперь готова в любую секунду взорваться.

– Ты думаешь, – цедит Эннис сквозь зубы, – думаешь, ты… сможешь… отказать мне? Думаешь… что у тебя… есть выбор? – Он приседает на корточки, готовясь прыгнуть, а его глаза вспыхивают болезненным оттенком желтого. Напротив него Стайлз жестами описывает в воздухе какие-то фигуры, всего пара быстрых движений кистью – и Дерек слышит рокот, словно вдалеке гремит гроза.

– Выбор есть всегда, – отвечает Стайлз с тенью улыбки на лице.

С диким воем Эннис бросается вперед.

Всё происходит так быстро, что Дерек едва успевает осознавать: в один момент Эннис, оскалившись и выставив перед собой руки с выпущенными когтями, несётся к Стайлзу и широко разевает рот, подобно змее, что собирается проглотить свою жертву целиком; а следующее, что происходит – земля начинает дрожать, а рокочущий гул, который Дерек слышит секундой позже, быстро приближается к ним. Когда он совсем уже рядом, Дерек усмехается, узнавая его. Это совсем не гроза и не землетрясение: корень дерева, изогнутый, узловатый, толщиной с человеческую руку, пробивает пол депо, рассыпая вокруг куски бетона. Корень плавно скользит вперед и молниеносным движением оборачивается вокруг лодыжки Энниса и тащит вверх, поднимая его над землей.

Эннис болтается наверху и выглядит довольно нелепо, огрызаясь и рыча, пока пытается дотянуться до корня и освободить себя.

– Отпусти. Меня, – рычит он, извиваясь в крепкой хватке.

– Нет. Я думаю, тебе нужно время остыть, – говорит Стайлз, задирая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Эннис рычит, и Стайлз снова рисует что-то в воздухе. Корень подается назад, будто замахиваясь, а потом бросает Энниса в дальнюю стену. Его тело падает на землю с глухим звуком, и тут же с шумом начинает осыпаться разломанный гипсокартон и разрушенная кирпичная кладка – от удара обваливается, наверное, добрая половина стены. Вокруг поднимается столп пыли.

Корень вяло падает на землю, абсолютно безжизненный. Он лежит там, не двигаясь.

Стайлз ждет какое-то время, чтобы удостовериться, что Эннис не шевелится, а потом поворачивается к Дереку. Они встречаются взглядом, черты лица Стайлза почти незаметно, медленно смягчаются, пока он не начинает выглядеть чуть менее сверхъестественно и чуть более по-человечески.

– Ты так беспокоился о том, чтобы подарить укус этим ребятам, – он кивает в сторону остальных, – но сделал это для него?

Дерек изгибается от очередной вспышки боли, пронзившей его тело.

– Не было выбора, – хрипит он.

Стайлз склоняется над ним, чтобы лучше рассмотреть раны.

– Чёрт. Вот тебе прям нужно было помчаться и словить пулю, да?

– И это... тоже не бы... ммм... не было выбора...

– Что, правда? Я попросил тебя всего об одном, – говорит Стайлз, – одну простую вещь: остаться в квартире. Господи, – он скользит взглядом по остальным, – стой. А это что за тип? – Стайлз кивает на Джерарда, до сих пор сидящего под верстаком.

– Джерард, – с трудом выговаривает Дерек, а потом добавляет: – Ар... Арджент, – и тут же поворачивается на бок, потому что его снова рвёт чёрной жижей.

– Но...

Дереку удается нахмуриться, но боль снова скручивает его.

– Ладно, меньше вопросов, больше попыток уничтожить аконит, отравляющий твое тело. Я понял.

– И Бойд, – отзывается почти в мольбе Эрика. Она, кажется, справилась с первым шоком после внезапного появления Стайлза. – Его тоже подстрелили. Мне кажется... Думаю, с ним всё очень плохо... Я едва могу прощупать пульс.

Взгляд Стайлза мечется от Бойда к Дереку, но тот сам решает:

– Сначала Бойд. Я... выживу...

Стайлз насмешливо фыркает на это заявление, но всё-таки направляется через помещение к ребятам.

– Хорошо, первым делом стоит добавить тут немного света, а то я ничего не могу рассмотреть.

Он поднимает руку, раскрывает ладонь и концентрируется, глядя на неё. Через мгновение на ней появляется шар света, который становится всё ярче. Когда он становится достаточно ярким, Стайлз подносит ладонь к губам и коротко, резко дует на шар, от чего тот взмывает в воздух и зависает над ними, словно маленькое солнце, освещающее пространство мягким желтым светом. После этого Стайлз приседает над Бойдом, чтобы понять, как ему помочь, и хмурится, глядя на рану.

– Чёрт. Блять, ладно, – он поворачивается к Эрике и спрашивает: – Не знаешь, Бойд носит с собой зажигалку или спички?

Она шмыгает носом и трет его ладонью.

– Думаю да, а что?

– Понадобятся.

– Для чего?

– Используем, чтобы спасти Дерека и Бойда. – Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы приблизиться и лучше рассмотреть рану, но тем самым он пододвигается к Джерарду, который всё еще прячется под верстаком. Когда Стайлз делает это, тот вздрагивает, словно его обожгли.

– Что ты, чёрт подери, такое? – шипит Джерард. – Не приближайся ко мне. Урод. – Глядя на них всех, он с отвращением говорит: – Всё это место забито проклятыми уродами. Все вы. Предаёте свою природу, водя дружбу с этими монстрами. Вы что, не видите, на что они способны?! Клянусь, как только выберусь, я приведу сюда чёртову армию. Я буду охотиться на них, пока не уничтожу всех, до последнего. Я буду...

– У меня нет времени на это дерьмо, – бормочет Стайлз. Он подходит к Джерарду и с силой закрывает ладонью его лицо. – Спи! – твердо говорит он. Безусловно, это звучит как приказ, и голос Джерарда стихает, тот начинает медленно моргать, глядя на Стайлза, а потом наклоняется вбок, оседает и падает на пол. Через секунду он уже тихо похрапывает.

Стайлз, поворачиваясь в Айзеку, продолжает:

– Чтобы их спасти, нам нужна пуля. Одна из тех, которыми стреляли в Дерека и Бойда. Можешь поискать мне оружие?

Айзек выглядит бледным от шока, но почти сразу кивает и вскакивает на ноги. Нетрудно заметить, что он старается избегать взглядом того места, где лежит его отец.

– Похоже, ты вот-вот создашь вторую бету за эту ночь. – Теперь он обращается уже к Дереку. – Будем надеяться, что у него с обращением дела пойдут лучше, чем у первого, – Стайлз поднимается и быстрым шагом подходит к нему. – Эрика, ты нашла зажигалку...

Она будто колеблется.

– Стой, ты что, хочешь сказать, что вы превратите Бойда в... – она бледнеет, бросая взгляд на дыру в стене, которая осталась после того, как Стайлз швырнул в неё Энниса.

Присаживаясь рядом с Дереком, Стайлз подхватывает его под мышки, помогая подняться.

– Эннис был мудаком, – констатирует он всем известный факт, – поэтому из него вышел мудацкий оборотень. А Бойд – хороший парень, и он станет хорошим волком. Кроме этого, с ним рядом будет Дерек, который поможет ему освоиться и справиться со всем.

Эрика тяжело сглатывает.

– Но...

– Эрика, – говорит Стайлз серьезно. – Поверь мне, если бы я мог спросить мнение Бойда, я бы это сделал. Но ты права. Он на волоске от смерти, и у него нет времени, чтобы получить медицинскую помощь. Если мы этого не сделаем, Бойд просто умрет.

– Но ... Всё, что ты можешь сделать... у тебя разве не получится?..

– Я не умею лечить людей. Я могу делать всё, что угодно, чтобы защитить это место, но я не могу вытащить его с того света. Прости. Только Дерек может помочь ему сейчас – при условии, что он хочет это сделать.

Дерек смотрит на Эрику.

– Я присмотрю за ним, – обещает он дрожащим голосом, прилагая все усилия, чтобы стоять ровно. – Я не позволю ему навредить кому-то, как сделал Эннис. Стайлз прав, Бойд станет хорошим волком.

Эрика, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, некоторое время молча изучает его лицо.

– Таким хорошим, как ты? – спрашивает она.

Дерек улыбается, не смотря на всё, что происходит вокруг, он улыбается ей, и Эрика посылает ему ответную улыбку.

Дерек мало способен сейчас передвигаться, он беспомощно цепляется за рубашку Стайлза, его ноги слабы и дрожат, будто у новорожденного олененка, и каждый шаг причиняет невыносимые муки. Закусывая губы и стараясь не закричать от боли в животе, он только лишь силой воли заставляет себя идти вперед.

– Знаешь, – пыхтит Стайлз, почти полностью перенося на себя вес Дерека и двигаясь с ним к остальным, – думаю, тебе не помешало бы пройти какую-нибудь тренировку послушания. Ну, вроде выполнения базовых команд и всё такое... – он говорит это достаточно лёгким тоном, но Дерек чувствует, что Стайлз то ли зол, то ли расстроен тем, как всё тут обернулось. Хотя скорее всего, и то, и другое.

– Я дам тебе возможность записать меня на курсы, – хрипит он и видит, как уголок рта Стайлза приподнимается в улыбке.

Когда они доходят до Бойда и Эрики, Стайлз помогает Дереку лечь на пол. Айзек возвращается с целым набором оружия и кладет всю кучу на верстак.

– Лучше убедиться, что там есть нужные нам пули. Ладно, так кто из этих двоих стрелял и из какого оружия? – спрашивает он.

– Эннис стрелял в них, – отвечает Айзек, – но я не знаю...

Эрика указывает вниз на пару пистолетов.

– Эти были у охотников, – шмыгая носом, уверено говорит она, несмотря на переполняющие её эмоции. – А вот эти принадлежали Кроуфорду и Эннису.

Стайлз берет пистолет Энниса правой рукой, открывает барабан и ловит его левой рукой. Осмотрев содержимое, он с облегчением говорит:

– Тут еще есть пара неиспользованных патронов, отлично.

Дерек закрывает глаза и ждет; боль теперь превратилась почти в полное в онемение, которое, по его мнению, является плохим признаком. Понимая, что ему просто нужно перетерпеть еще несколько минут, Дерек пытается сосредоточиться на пульсе Стайлза, на каждом успокаивающем ударе его сердца. Это похоже на колыбельную, и он чувствует, что еще немного – и потеряет сознание. Дерек смещает свое внимание на рваное дыхание Бойда, тот все еще дышит, неглубоко, и всё-таки – дышит, а его пульс едва слышен, тихий, но ровный. Дерек должен попытаться продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы помочь Бойду. Он никогда не простит себя, если не сделает этого.

– Еще немного потерпите, ребят, – говорит Стайлз, и Дерек закрывает глаза, чтобы не так кружилась голова. – Держитесь.

Теперь, когда здесь Стайлз, Дерек понимает, что может наконец расслабиться, он чувствует, как словно выплывает из собственного тела, ощущает это плавное, неясное, будто сон, состояние. С закрытыми глазами Дерек сосредотачивается на звуках вокруг него, стараясь оставаться в сознании.

Он слышит, как другие разговаривают, как Эрика и Айзек тихо шепчут что-то друг другу, а Стайлз пытается успокоить их. Слышит звук высыпающихся из барабана патронов.

А потом, краем уха, он улавливает что-то еще. Какое-то движение. Камни, осыпающиеся на пол, и низкое, болезненное рычание. Тяжелое дыхание. Движение. Снова звук камней, шуршащих по полу. Мягкие шаги. Это должно быть сон. Наверное, это какой-то сон, но...

Дерек с усилием открывает глаза и моргает. Эрика и Айзек с сосредоточенными лицами сидят, склонившись над Бойдом. Стайлз стоит спиной к ним у верстака и вскрывает патрон, чтобы добраться до аконита внутри.

Шаги теперь совсем близко, они очень тихие, но ошибки быть не может. Дерек слышит зарождающееся в груди рычание. И кроме этого – очень знакомый запах, который теперь отчетливо чувствуется в воздухе.

– Стайлз, – его голос совсем слабый, но ему хватает сил придать звучанию предостерегающую интонацию, так что Стайлз замирает над тем, что делает, и оглядывается.

Это всё, что они успевают.

На ответ просто нет времени.

Слишком поздно.

Эннис хватает Стайлза за шею и бросает его через открытый дверной проём заброшенного вагона так, что он с жутким треском ударяется головой об одну из металлических опор и камнем падает на пол.

Айзек в шоке начинает кричать.

Не обращая на него внимания, Эннис бросается вслед, прыгает в дверной проём, останавливается над телом Стайлза, лежащим без единого движения, и смотрит на него, тяжело дыша.

– Нет, не надо, – просит Дерек.

Без каких-либо усилий Эннис с жутким скрежетом металла вырывает опору. Он покачивает трубу в руке, проверяя её вес, медленно, глубоко вдыхает через нос, потом еще и еще раз. Когда он оглядывается на Дерека и остальных ребят, его жёлтые глаза сверкают, а губы растягиваются в отвратительной ухмылке.

_Стайлз не двигается._ Это всё, о чём может думать Дерек. Только о том, как Стайлз лежит там, на полу, в своей клетчатой рубашке, и какая бледная кожа на его руке, – единственное, что он может рассмотреть через прорехи в обшивке вагона. Однако над их головами всё еще мерцает тот шар света, который Стайлз создал недавно. Он не гаснет. _Это должно что-то значить._ Дерек цепляется за эту мысль почти в отчаянии. _Просто обязано._

Недалеко от него, Дерек видит боковым зрением, Эрика медленно приподнимается, продвигается ближе к верстаку, тянется рукой к одному из пистолетов охотников, которые Айзек оставил там. Она аккуратно встает на ноги и выпрямляет плечи.

– Эрика, – беспомощно шепчет Дерек.

Она не обращает на него внимание.

Эннис, продолжающий нависать над Стайлзом, поднимает металлическую трубу высоко над головой, явно намереваясь изо всех своих сил ударить ею. Дерек готов поклясться, что он видит, как рука Стайлза слегка дёргается вверх, словно тот готовится к предстоящему удару.

– Эй, ублюдок, – кричит Эрика, и Эннис останавливается, замирает в полу-движении и оборачивается. Она без промедлений открывает огонь. Одна пуля попадает ему в руку, и Эннис воет от боли. С грохотом бросая трубу на пол, он отшатывается буквально на шаг назад, а затем с рычанием бросается к Эрике, и она снова нажимает на курок, попадая на этот раз в его плечо, а потом еще и в ногу. Эннис спотыкается и чуть не вываливается из вагона, с трудом устояв на ногах. Когда Эрика снова пытается выстрелить, раздается только глухой щелчок – пистолет полностью разряжен. У нее больше нет пуль.

– Ах ты мелкая сучка, – злобно выдыхает Эннис и, придерживая одной рукой себя за плечо, направляется прямо к ней. – Я сейчас тебя нахер…

Его прерывает внезапный хруст ломающихся костей и звук разрывающейся плоти.

Эннис замирает, как вкопанный.  
Моргает.  
Резко, коротко вздыхает.  
Потом еще раз.

На его губах пузырится кровь, Эннис открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но у него не выходит произнести ни слова, только ужасный булькающий хрип.

Из его горла вырывается пронзительный, болезненный стон.

Эннис в шоке смотрит вниз, на собственную грудь, где на белой футболке внезапно начинает проступать пятно. Оно такое яркое, рубиново-красное, и продолжает постепенно разрастаться.

Словно надувная игрушка, в которой медленно спускается воздух, Эннис сгибается, падает на колени, и теперь Дерек уже видит его – Стайлз стоит позади с безжалостным выражением на лице. Его голову пересекает глубокий порез, а рубашка вся изорвана, но он сжимает металлическую трубу, которой Эннис собирался ударить его и которой он, судя по всему, проткнул в итоге Энниса. Насквозь. Теперь Дерек понимает, откуда взялось это круглое кровавое пятно на его футболке.

Эннис, не издавая ни звука, падает прямо перед ним на пол, из его спины торчит труба.

Наконец наступает тишина. Пульс Энниса еще слышен, но он угасает. И всё равно это происходит довольно медленно, с учетом того, что Эннис изрешечён пулями, набитыми аконитом, и буквально нанизан на металлическую трубу.

– Надеюсь, ты не вздумаешь подняться, ублюдок, – выплевывает слова Стайлз, вытаскивая трубу и бросая её на пол. Он хромает, проходя мимо тела Энниса, и подходит к остальным. – Ну, так на чём мы остановились?

– Стайлз, – слабо зовёт его Дерек. Он чувствует, как сознание ускользает от него. – Пожалуйста… Бойд.

Дерек уже едва улавливает пульс Бойда. И он больше не может держаться в сознании.

Стайлз, ковыляя, подбегает к нему и бросается на колени.

– Дерек… Дерек, ты меня слышишь? У меня есть аконит, мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании. Нужно, чтобы ты укусил Бойда… Ты сможешь сделать это? Иначе его не спасти. Дерек? Ты сможешь это сделать?

– Д-да. – Дерек очень слаб, ему кажется, что он дрейфует на грани бессознательного состояния, что он плывет, парит высоко над своим телом, и его глаза закрываются.

– Дерек! – кричит Стайлз.

Последнее, что помнит Дерек, это прикосновение теплой кожи к его губам, запах пепла, насыщенный привкус железа из-за крови у него во рту и голос Стайлза, который повторяет снова и снова: «Оставайся со мной. Ну же. Останься со мной».


	13. Часть 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора:** О чем эта часть? Просто напевайте «Отношения в стае Хейла» на мотив рок-оперы «Иисус Христос – суперзвезда». Вот и всё. Вы уловили суть._
> 
>  
> 
> _**От переводчика:** Я плакала, умилялась, смеялась, а потом опять плакала, а потом… В общем, надеюсь, вы проведете приятные минуты за чтением. А если вы еще не прошли по ссылке на оригинал и не жамкнули внизу текста кнопочку «kudos» – бегите срочно ^^_

Дерек резко просыпается и глубоко дышит, чувствуя, как чистый, прохладный воздух проникает в его лёгкие. Он рывком садится, продолжая сонно моргать. На чернильно-чёрном небе сверкает, словно только что отчеканенная монета, круглая луна, бесконечное множество ярких мерцающих звезд рассыпано над головой, а лёгкий ветерок доносит до него аромат сосен и чернозёма. Дерек почти на вершине холма. Когда его глаза наконец привыкают к темноте вокруг, он смотрит вниз, скользя взглядом по склону – там, у подножия плотной стеной стоят густые леса, простирающиеся так далеко, что явно не заканчиваются даже на смутно очерченной линии горизонта. Ветер танцует на верхушках деревьев, шелестя листьями, где-то вдалеке глухо ухает сова.

– О, ты очнулся.

Дерек оборачивается на голос Айзека, который сидит на пне какого-то старого дерева и болтает ногами, отбивая ритм пятками о ствол. Рюкзак лежит рядом с ним. Этот пень кажется знакомым. Да и сам холм тоже. Дерек не видел его с той первой ночи, проведенной в заповеднике Бикон Хиллз.

– Привет, – говорит Дерек, проводя рукой по волосам и еще раз оглядываясь вокруг. – Как мы сюда попали? И где остальные?

– Стайлз нас сюда перенёс, сначала тебя и меня, потом Бойда с Эрикой. Он сказал, это... подходящее место? Не понимаю, правда, почему. Ну в общем, он с Эрикой присматривает за Бойдом, они просто чуть с другой стороны холма.

– Как Бойд?

– Он всё еще спит, но исцеляется. Стайлз говорит, что он еще побудет какое-то время без сознания. – Айзек спрыгивает с пня и останавливается около Дерека. – А ты сам, ну... тебе лучше?

Дерек какое-то время молчит, проверяя свое состояние. Он чувствует усталость, может быть, небольшую слабость, но боль от огнестрельных ранений в его животе прошла. Нет даже лёгкого намека на неё или небольшого головокружения, которое бы говорило о том, что его тело исцеляется.

– Я в порядке, – медленно произносит Дерек. – Думаю, всё хорошо.

– Они неплохо поработали над тобой и Бойдом, – Айзек присаживается рядом с ним на влажную траву, сгибает колени, почти упираясь в них подбородком, и опирается на них руками. – Эннис и Кро… кхм, – он неловко прочищает горло, – смешали целую кучу всякого дерьма в тех пулях, которыми подстрелили потом вас. Стайлзу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться со всем. Серьезно, даже он на какое-то время подумал, что может потерять вас обоих в один момент.

Дерек не знает, что сказать, но, по крайней мере, это объясняет, почему пули так серьезно и сильно повлияли на него.

Долгое время они сидят молча. Айзек подбирает тонкую палочку и ковыряет ею в земле около их ног, то и дело поддевая комочки земли и отбрасывая их в сторону.

– Слушай, так… эм… Кто он на самом деле? Ну, Стайлз. Какой-то вид лепрекона? Эльф или..?

– Да, – говорит Дерек, едва заметно улыбаясь.

– Ха! – ухмыляется Айзек. – Думаю, если назову его лепреконом, есть вероятность, что он заколдует меня.

– Не-е-ет. Зачем тебе вообще это говорить?

– А я скажу, что это ты назвал его лепреконом. А потом посмотрим, что и как.

Он тыкает палочкой в землю сильнее, выкапывая небольшие борозды. А Дерек начинает осознавать, что эта ночь для всех была нелёгкой, но вот для Айзека – особенно.

Дерек откашливается и говорит:

– Мне жаль. – Айзек прерывает своё ковыряние в земле и поднимает на него взгляд. – Насчёт твоего отца, – уточняет Дерек.

Айзек пожимает одним плечом.

– Я ненавидел его, – признаётся он. – Ненавидел его так сильно. Он был ублюдком. Просто… Боже, он был худшим человеком, чертовски хреновым человеком.

Он снова начинает тыкать палочкой в землю, со злостью, почти яростно разбрасывая вокруг комки и камешки. Когда один из них попадает Дереку по колену, он поднимает руку и обхватывает Айзека за запястье, чтобы тот остановился. Айзек судорожно вздыхает и, шмыгая носом, трёт глаза свободной рукой. Дерек ощущает, как воздух наполняется запахом соли, и отпускает его руку.

Айзек, тяжело вздыхает.

– Блять. Дерьмо. Я даже не знаю, почему так расстроился. Если бы всё произошло наоборот, я уверен, он бы ни слезинки не проронил по мне.

Дерек не знает, что ему ответить. Его семья была, по большей части, счастливой. Питер иногда вёл себя как мудак, но не из тех, которые заслуживали действительно чего-то плохого. Большинство его мудаческих выходок заключались в том, что он перегибал, когда поддразнивал насчет того, как ты сильно в кого-нибудь влюбился. Или как нелепо выглядел в двенадцать лет после того, как мама решила тебя сама подстричь. Иногда, даже теперь, бывают дни, когда Дереку так сильно этого не хватает, что становится больно дышать.

Дерек до побелевших костяшек сжимает ткань джинсов пальцами.

Когда он так ничего и не отвечает, Айзек продолжает:

– Я просто... Ведь не всегда было так плохо между нами с отцом, понимаешь? Не было так, как ты мог наблюдать сегодня. – Он снова возвращается к копанию земли, выворачивая палочкой из канавки всё больше грязи, и совсем не смотрит на Дерека. – Когда-то были времена, тогда мама еще была жива... И всё было в порядке, иногда даже очень хорошо. По крайней мере... – Айзек прекращает копаться на какое-то время и просто смотрит куда-то вдаль. – По крайней мере, мне кажется, что так было. Хотя, возможно, я просто уже не помню правды.

Дерек часто задумывается об этом. О том, как много из того, что он помнит о своей семье, было реальностью, а сколько из его воспоминаний лишь игры собственного разума, который будто разукрашивает некоторые вещи в розовый цвет, делая их проще. А ведь у него даже их фотографий нет. В последнее время – с тех пор, как умерла Лора – он всё больше и больше чувствует, будто воспоминания закрываются дымкой, размываются, лишаясь важных деталей. Дерек не уверен, сможет ли наверняка вспомнить цвет маминых глаз или запах Коры. Или звук папиного голоса и смеха Питера. Всё, что у него осталось – воспоминания. Одни лишь картинки в голове, в которой собственный разум лжёт тебе, обманывает тебя. Меняет многие вещи. Уж Дерек-то это понимает, как никто.

Переезжая с места на место по всей стране, проходя по улочкам захолустных городков, он иногда ловил краем глаза, в профиль или со спины, кого-то, кто напоминал ему Лору, родителей, его семью. На самом деле, это происходило довольно часто. И каждый раз он замирал, на какое-то безумное мгновение всё внутри переворачивалось от одной только мысли, что последние несколько лет он жил так просто из-за какой-то жуткой ошибки и что люди, которых он любит, на самом деле по-прежнему живы. Но потом – и это было неизбежно – человек шёл дальше или поворачивался так, что свет на него падал иначе, а Дерек оставался стоять, понимая, что это вовсе не кто-то из его родных. Одиночество снова накрывало его тяжелым покрывалом, еще более невыносимым, чем до этого момента.

Единственное, что у него всё-таки было, через что бы ему ни приходилось проходить, – это уверенность, что семья любила его. Они могли не быть с ним рядом, но когда они все были живы, это было так. Они были его семьёй, а он – их. Воспоминания о них почти все хорошие. И Дерек благодарен тому, что у него это есть. По крайней мере это. Для него странно, нереально даже подумать о том, что могло быть и хуже.

– Когда я был маленьким, мы ездили на пляж каждый год, на четвертое июля, – говорит вдруг Айзек. – Мой отец отвозил нас всех на пляж, мама готовила всё для пикника. Мы с братом, Кэмом, строили замки из песка, играли с волнами, наблюдали за тем, как садится солнце. У отца были такие старые раскладные стулья, мы брали их с собой. Он садился на одно из них рядом с нами, утягивал маму к себе на колени и зарывался лицом в её волосы. А она улыбалась. Иногда мы покупали мороженое... Я всё еще вижу эту картинку, так четко и ясно. Будто если захотеть, то я и солоноватый запах в воздухе почувствую, знаешь? Это то самое ощущение полного счастья и... – его голос срывается, – и безопасности. – Айзек проводит рукой по глазам. – Я не раз вспоминал эти дни после того как... После того, как умерли мама и Кэм, а отец начал пить. Когда всё полетело к чертям. Я часто сидел и думал о наших поездках. Просто чтобы напомнить себе, что это на самом деле было.

Айзек бросает палочку на землю, проводит рукой по носу, оставляя грязные следы на щеке, размазывая землю, сопли и слёзы по лицу. Он качает головой и когда снова начинает говорить, его голос совсем тихий:

– Думаю, это то, что сейчас смешалось нахрен у меня в голове, понимаешь? Каким-то странным образом я буду скучать по нему. Или может быть, я буду скучать по той версии отца, которой я хотел, чтобы он был. Что наверное еще хуже. Просто... Он – единственное от моей семьи, что оставалось, и, кажется, какая-то тупая часть меня продолжала надеяться, что он придет в норму, снова станет прежним, и что мы... Что он будет... – Айзек машет рукой. – Он даже не сомневался, когда приставил пистолет к моей голове, а я знал, что... Боже, я такой идиот.

Дерек думает о Кейт. О том, каково это – любить кого-то так сильно, что сердце разрывается. Любить кого-то больше, чем этот человек заслуживает. Чтобы потом он предал тебя, разрушив твою жизнь.

– Ты не идиот, – говорит он мягко. – Все хотят верить, что люди, которых они любят, действительно заслуживают этого. Что они любят в ответ. И что им можно доверять. Особенно, если речь идет о родителях.

Айзек горько кивает, его плечи совсем опускаются. Дерек молча поднимает руку в приглашающем жесте. Поколебавшись мгновение, Айзек прижимается к его боку, и Дерек крепко обнимает его.

– Мой брат, мама. А теперь отец. Я один остался, – говорит Айзек, и его плечи начинают трястись. Дерек чувствует, как ткань его футболки намокает от чужих слёз. – А я не... Последние несколько лет я ничего к нему не чувствовал. Не думаю, что всё еще любил его. Наверное, он выбил это из меня кулаками, и всё-таки. Боже. Я не хочу оставаться один. Не хочу быть одиноким.

Его эмоции проходят через Дерека, словно песчаная буря, напоминая ему о его собственной звенящей пустоте, которая возникает, когда от целой семьи остаешься ты один. Каждый момент безнадёжного одиночества, каждая ночь, проведенная в сырой комнате мотеля в попытке выжить, или свернувшись в клубок и дрожа всем телом под каким-нибудь мостом, усталость, измотанность и полное одиночество. Желание, чтобы всё было иначе. Мечты о том, чтобы вернуться обратно и изменить то, что растерзало твою жизнь на кусочки. Правда в том, что боль от потери семьи никогда не становится легче, не особенно. Не в том смысле, в котором люди привыкли говорить об этом. Дерек просто привык справляться с этой болью. А это совсем другое.

– Вся моя семья погибла в пожаре, в нашем доме. Мне было шестнадцать, – говорит он и чувствует, как Айзек напрягается в его объятии. Дерек тихо продолжает: – Не знаю, каково это было для тебя, когда ты потерял маму и брата, но... – Он вздыхает. – Люди говорят, что время лечит. Это не так. Не для меня во всяком случае. По крайней мере, не так, как другие об этом думают. Это больше похоже на то, как человек теряет конечность или что-то такое... Когда рана перестает в итоге кровоточить, но нога или рука, они не отрастают заново. Никогда. Понимаешь? Пришлось учиться жить с этой утратой. Получается, время не лечит, оно учит. – Дерек шумно вздыхает, передёргивая плечами. – Думаю, что это примерно так происходит. В конце концов мы принимаем, что это часть того, кто мы есть, и учимся, как с этим жить дальше. Даже если часть нас самих никогда не перестанет... – Его голос срывается, и Дерек прочищает горло, сглатывает и быстро моргает, прежде чем продолжить. – Даже если спустя столько времени _я_ так и не перестал скучать по ним. – Он сжимает плечо Айзека. – Твой отец был худшим из отцов. – Айзек хлюпает носом и издает смешок. – Серьезно, – продолжает Дерек, – он был тем еще ублюдком, и совсем не заслуживал тебя, но то, что ты рассказал... Получается, он не всегда был таким мудаком. Что бы ты ни чувствовал сейчас – это нормально. Всё в порядке, если ты ненавидишь его. Если вспоминаешь хорошие моменты из жизни. Нормально грустить о том, как могло бы всё сложиться при других обстоятельствах. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы чувствовать всё это. Такова реальная жизнь. Люди не должны все соответствовать каким-то красивым идеальным шаблонам.

Айзек кладет голову ему на плечо и снова хлюпает носом.

– Ладно, – говорит он и в итоге добавляет: – Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Не знаю... кажется, теперь мне легче.

Дерек прижимает его ближе и не отпускает.

Посидев так еще немного, они встают и идут на поиски остальных. Бойд лежит на земле у подножия холма, он всё еще без сознания. Рядом, по обе стороны от него, сидят Стайлз и Эрика. Они поднимают головы, когда Дерек и Айзек подходят ближе.

– Очнулся, – говорит Стайлз, поднимая бровь, на его лице появляется улыбка, и он вскакивает на ноги.

– Ты удивлен? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Доволен, – поправляет его Стайлз. – Я волновался.

– Эй, парни, – зовет их Эрика, наклоняясь ближе к Бойду. Волосы падают ей на лицо, пока она гладит его по щеке. – Бойд даже не двинулся ни разу.

– Это займет немного больше времени, потому что он бета, – отвечает ей Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы и раскачиваясь с пяток на носки. Потом он поворачивается к Дереку и говорит: – Кажется, Эннис и Кроуфорд начитались в интернете об охоте на оборотней, а потом решили разобраться со всем максимально быстро и с наибольшей выгодой.

– Да, Айзек говорил об этом. К слову об охотниках. Что там насчет Джерарда и его помощников?

– С этим разбираются. – Стайлз сверкает ухмылкой. – Пока вы, парни, рисковали жизнью и здоровьем в том депо, я был в доме Энниса, ты не забыл?

– И?

– И когда я там был, как думаете, кто искал Джерарда? Эллисон Арджент.

– Кто? – Эрика поднимает взгляд на него, от удивления даже прекращая гладить лицо Бойда.

– Его внучка и настоящий лидер Арджентов. С ней была целая команда, они давно пытались разыскать Джерарда, который устроил что-то вроде бунта, собрал небольшую группу охотников, таких же мятежников, и они совсем вышли из-под контроля.

– Ого, – выдыхает Дерек. Он смутно вспоминает, как Джерард упоминал кого-то, кто пытался разыскать его, когда они обнаружили его на складе, но тогда Дерек не придал этому значения. – Это объясняет, почему их было так мало.

– Точно! В общем, они объявились у дома Энниса, точно в тот момент, когда я туда вломился, и между нами какое-то время была весьма напряженная обстановка, пока они пытались угрожать арбалетами и пистолетами, а мне приходилось защищаться. – Стайлз дерзко улыбается. – Но потом мы все поняли, что находимся в одной команде «Пусть Джерард идет нахер». Так что, ну, знаете: «Вперед, ребята!» – бодро проговаривает он, изображая танец с помпонами.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но при этом нежно улыбается.

– И..?

– И-и-и, мы были в процессе обмена информацией, когда ты позвал меня по имени и мне пришлось поторопиться, чтобы спасти тебя. Но потом я отправил ей сообщение, указал, где забрать дедушку. Видимо, он чертов псих, который отказывается подчиняться кодексу, и вся семья вроде как махнула на него рукой. Я думаю, что они, вероятно, запрут его в карцере или где-нибудь вроде того, что там в таких случаях охотники делают.

– В карцере? – прерывает его Айзек. – Эти ребята что, пираты или капитаны космического корабля?

– Пф-ф-ф. Ты понял, о чём я, – Стайлз машет руками в воздухе. – В общем, он предстанет перед чем-то наподобие суда охотников. А познакомившись с Эллисон, могу сказать, что я не хотел бы оказаться на месте Джерарда. Эта женщина настоящая железная леди. Кстати, – он обращается к Дереку, – мне пришлось дать ей твой номер. Она хочет с тобой встретиться.

– Ну, я не знаю, – говорит на это Дерек. Но правда в том, что он знает. У него нет ни малейшего желания иметь что-то общее ни с кем из семьи Арджентов. Ему всё равно, даже если эта Эллисон – ангел, разъезжающая на единороге и рассыпающая вокруг себя пыльцу фей. Ардженты – зло, и доверять им нельзя.

– Слушай, – Стайлз не сдается. – Я понимаю твое нежелание. Но она в курсе того, кто ты и что Кейт сделала с твоей семьей. И ей за это стыдно. Эллисон перетормошила Арджентов изнутри, она старается сделать свою семью лучше. И мне кажется, она хочет исправить всё.

– Ну не знаю, – Дерек звучит неубежденным.

– Ой-ой-ой, – почти визжит Эрика. Она встает на колени и пристально смотрит на Бойда, который начинает шевелиться.

– Так, – Дерек делает шаг вперед, – наверное, лучше вам отойти немного. Происходящее может быть слишком трудным для него, чтобы сразу всё принять.

Айзек и Стайлз тут же отступают на пару шагов назад, а Эрика замирает в нерешительности.

– Но...

– Серьезно, Эрика, – успокаивает её Дерек, – он будет в порядке, клянусь. Но прямо сейчас тебе лучше держаться подальше, – и он указывает жестом на холм, в сторону пня на вершине.

– Пойдем, – зовет её Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши и потирая руки с почти маниакальной жизнерадостностью. – Дадим альфе место для работы. – Он берет Эрику за руку. – Всё будет хорошо, – говорит он уже значительно мягче, – я обещаю.

Они как раз доходят до самого пня, когда Бойд открывает глаза и с рычанием вскакивает на корточки. Он обращается в бета-форму, его брови исчезают, и выглядит он довольно впечатляюще с отрастающими постепенно бакенбардами. Приседая напротив Бойда, Дерек кладет руки ему на плечи и достаточно сильно сжимает их, удерживая на месте.

Бойд моргает и тихо рычит, глядя на него.

– Привет, – говорит Дерек, – хей, Бойд. Это я. Помнишь меня? Я Дерек.

– Что... – Бойд едва выговаривает слово из-за торчащих клыков, а потом сильно мотает головой, будто пытается избавиться от воды в ушах.

– Помнишь депо? Джерарда и охотников? Засаду? – На этом слове Бойд выравнивает спину, оставаясь в хватке Дерека, а его рык усиливается. – Так вот. Эннис, он выстрелил в тебя. И единственный способ спасти тебя был...

Бойд щелкает челюстью и рычит, вырываясь из рук Дерека, его когти удлиняются, и он пытается ударить так, что Дерек чуть не теряет равновесие.

– Нет-нет, нет! – продолжает уговаривать Дерек, уклоняясь от замаха руки, и его хватка ослабевает. Тут же Бойд бросается вперед, отправляя их обоих прямо в грязь. Они борются какое-то время, скаля клыки и угрожая друг другу когтями, но в итоге Дерек, обладающий большей силой и навыками, одерживает верх, прижимает Бойда лицом к земле и упирается коленом между его лопаток. Он удерживает руки Бойда за спиной, сжимая их в железной хватке, чтобы тот не смог больше вырваться.

– Послушай меня, Бойд. Ты должен попытаться, – говорит запыхавшийся Дерек, – постарайся. Тебе нужно найти якорь. – Бойд упирается, стараясь вырваться из захвата, но Дерек уверенно прижимает его обратно к земле. – Твой якорь даст тебе уверенность, успокоит тебя. Это может быть воспоминание или какое-то чувство, но когда ты сможешь сфокусироваться на нём, это поможет тебе совладать с контролем над собой и удержаться за твою человечность. Давай же.

Бойд ёрзает в грязи, откидывает голову назад и щёлкает клыками, яростно рыча. Дерек, поддаваясь инстинктам, рычит на него в ответ, звук резонирует у него в груди, и он чувствует, как сама земля под ними дрожит. Он знает – его глаза сейчас сверкают алым цветом. Бойд в тот же момент обмякает, становится податливым, и Дерек понимает: между ними установилась связь, яркая, светящаяся и прозрачная.

– Вот так, – низким голосом говорит Дерек. – Я твой альфа. И я присмотрю за тобой. Ты справишься. Мы справимся. Я не позволю тебе навредить кому-либо.

Повернув голову набок и вжимаясь щекой в землю, Бойд дышит мелкими, прерывистыми вздохами, а его глаза сверкают золотым, отчего напоминают поломанный уличный фонарь.

– Я не могу... не могу, – произносит он. – Так много всего. О боже.

– Ты сможешь, всё будет хорошо. Я в тебя верю, и не стану вредить тебе. Я хочу помочь, ладно?

Бойд вздыхает, но в итоге твердо кивает Дереку в ответ.

– Ты справишься, детка! – дрожащим голосом кричит Эрика. – Я знаю, что ты сможешь это сделать!

При звуке её голоса Бойд вскидывает голову.

– Эрика? – он звучит потерянно, но при этом немного более по-человечески, и Дерек вдруг осознает, что ему стоило догадаться, каким будет якорь Бойда. Или, скорее, _кто_ станет его якорем. Он разжимает руки и отпускает Бойда, который тут же поднимается на колени. – Эрика? – снова повторяет тот.

– Я здесь, здесь! – отзывается она. Айзек со Стайлзом стоят по обе стороны от Эрики, держа её за руки, иначе – Дерек в этом абсолютно уверен – она бы была уже на полпути сюда. – У тебя получится!

Бойд поднимается на ноги, у него снова появляются брови, а странные мохнатые бакенбарды исчезают прямо на глазах.

– Всё хорошо, – кричит Дерек ребятам, – можете возвращаться к нам.

– А ты уверен? – спрашивает Айзек.

– Да, я уверен, – говорит Дерек с улыбкой.

Эрика уже бежит со всех ног к ним, и Бойд встречает её на середине, подхватывает на руки и кружит, прежде чем наконец крепко обнять.

– Ха! – Стайлз выглядит довольным. – А у него немного времени заняло найти свой якорь.

– Да, – глухо отвечает ему Дерек. – Оглядываясь назад, мне кажется, я должен был догадаться.

Бойд зарывается носом в шею Эрики и глубоко дышит.

– О боже. – До Дерека доносится его бормотание. – А ты всегда так вкусно пахла?

Эрика смеется. Тепло, громко, счастливо.

Дерек смотрит на них и думает, что на смертном одре из всех его воспоминаний это будет самым лучшим. Стайлз создает несколько светящихся сфер около них, и те зависают в воздухе, подобно буйкам на море. Эти маленькие фонарики излучают вокруг мягкий свет и невероятное количество тепла, пока Дерек и его стая затевают беготню около холма, гоняясь друг за другом, крича и смеясь на всю округу.

Уже потом, когда их тела начинают ныть от усталости, они падают на землю на вершине холма, смотрят на заповедник, освещенный луной, а Айзек достает из рюкзака три шоколадных батончика, огромную бутылку энергетика с виноградным вкусом и три круассана.

– Что? – спрашивает он, когда замечает, что Дерек смотрит на него, подняв бровь. – Ты что, думал, что я взял с собой только оружие? Кто знал, сколько времени займет спасательная миссия. Я просто подготовился ко всему.

– Оружие, – фыркает Дерек, вспоминая половник, а Айзек наклоняет голову и усмехается.

Они сидят почти кружком, едят припасы Айзека, пачкая губы в шоколаде, набивая рты подсохшими круассанами и передавая бутылку из рук в руки, чтобы каждый мог попить.

Лицо Бойда искажается, когда он делает глоток энергетика.

– Чёрт побери, – бормочет он, – это совсем не похоже на тот вкус, к которому я привык.

– Химия, – соглашается Дерек, – все эти штуки никогда не бывают такими же вкусными для оборотней. Уж прости.

Бойд пожимает плечами.

– Уверен, есть вещи и похуже, чем это.

– Так, хорошо, – говорит Стайлз с набитым ртом, от чего крошки разлетаются во все стороны. – У меня идея. У меня есть идея! Сеанс налаживания стайной связи. Знаете, что нам нужно? Правда или действие.

– Я не… – начинает Дерек.

Но Эрика улыбается, как акула.

– О да! – беззвучно кричит она, ударяя кулаком в воздух, и все остальные с энтузиазмом кивают, поэтому Дерек сдается.

– Чур, я первый спрашиваю! – кричит Айзек, и остальные снова кивают. – Так, Бойд. Правда или действие?

– Правда, – Бойд дёргает плечом.

– Тогда... – Айзек хитро ухмыляется. – Когда в последний раз ты надевал те розовые пушистые наручники, которые мы использовали на охотниках? – Все взрываются смехом и поворачиваются в сторону Бойда.

– Не помню? – невозмутимо отвечает Бойд. – Думаю, что две, может, три ночи назад? У нас была ролевая игра, я был бухгалтером, а ты... – он бросает взгляд на Эрику, чтобы та подтвердила, и Эрика крякает от смеха.

– Бухгалтер? – выпаливает Дерек, давясь остатками батончика, который только что закинул в рот.

– Он проверял мою финансовую отчетноссссть, – медленно выговаривает Эрика, намеренно растягивая последнее слово и изображая неприличный жест.

– Как тебе удается произнести это так грязно? – с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз.

– Это дар, – Эрика подмигивает ему. – Кроме этого, я всегда считала бухгалтеров сексуальными. У них такой особый библиотекарский дух. Они как библиотекари математики. Всегда напряжены, собраны, а еще – очки. И ты просто берешь и снимаешь их с...

– Нет. Нет, нет! – прерывает её побледневший Айзек. – Я уже пожалел, что спросил. Давайте больше никогда не вспоминать об этом. Всё, закончили на этом. Бойд, твоя очередь спрашивать.

Наступает ночь, но никто даже не думает о том, чтобы уходить. Когда они заканчивают игру и съедают всё съестное, что захватил с собой Айзек, Дерек и Бойд снимают футболки и бегут по лесу, гоняясь за луной, которая зовёт их, пока остальные сидят на старом пне и просто смотрят вокруг.

Как же давно Дерек не проводил полнолуние с другим волком, рядом со стаей. И еще больше времени прошло с тех пор, как он делал это вот так: бегая через подлесок с полной отдачей, ни о чём не думая, прыгая по камням и клочьям травы, перелетая через ручьи и не ощущая ничего, кроме сладкой боли в мышцах, холодного воздуха, жгущего в лёгких, и ударов ног о землю. А еще – собрата, бегущего в ногу с ним. Дерек чувствует себя диким. Яростным. Свободным. И кроме этого, впервые с тех пор, как погибла его семья, он чувствует себя еще и в безопасности. Ощущает связь. С Бойдом и остальными. Уверенный в том, кто они для него.

Дерек не знает, сколько километров они пробегают с Бойдом к тому моменту, когда поворачивают, чтобы возвращаться обратно, или сколько времени их не было. Мог пройти час или три. По ощущениям – эта ночь растянулась на целую вечность. И точно так же кажется, что прошло всего несколько минут. Но небо всё еще темное, и луна сладко поет ему.

Они с Бойдом подходят к подножию холма, и Дерек чувствует, как его сердце горит в груди. Поэтому, когда достигает вершины он, откинув голову назад, воет в знак благодарности, и Бойд немедленно отзеркаливает его позу, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Через несколько секунд Эрика, Айзек и Стайлз поднимаются на ноги и подключаются к вою. Это продолжается и продолжается, их голоса поднимаются вверх и разносятся над верхушками деревьев в радостном унисоне, а Дерек не может вспомнить время, когда он был так счастлив.

В конце концов, уже охрипнув от усилий, они собираются рядом, чтобы согреться на ночном прохладном воздухе, обнимаясь друг с другом и превращая всё в гигантские объятия.

– Чёрт побери, – выдыхает Бойд. Одной рукой он обнимает Айзека, а второй – Эрику.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает у него Дерек.

– Более чем, – отвечает он. – Правда.

– На что это похоже? – Эрика кладет голову Бойду на плечо, а её глаза сверкают.

– Не могу описать, – через какое-то время отвечает он. – Чувствую... – он смотрит на Дерека, и его лицо расчерчивает улыбка. – Как будто стал тем, кто я есть на самом деле.

Дерек наклоняет голову. Он должен отвести взгляд, потому что в его горле образуется комок. Он чувствует, как Стайлз, стоящий рядом с ним, сжимает его плечо.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня укусил, – уверенно произносит Эрика, глядя на него. – Если ты не против.

– Если ты хочешь, – отвечает ей Дерек, – то мы присядем и обсудим, что это будет значить, но...

– Это поможет мне вылечиться от эпилепсии?

Дерек кивает, и лицо Эрики сияет.

– Продано, никаких, нахрен, сомнений.

Все тут же переводят взгляд на Айзека, и тот слегка краснеет, приоткрывая рот. Дерек думает, что догадывается, что происходит у того в голове, особенно учитывая произошедшее сегодня вечером с Эннисом и Кроуфордом. И не ошибается. Айзек даже начинает заикаться от волнения:

– Я-я н-не говорю, что н-не хочу... Думаю, что когда-нибудь, н-наверное... Но не сейчас? – Он прикусывает губу и смотрит на Дерека большими глазами. – Я хочу быть частью всего этого, ну, стаи... И проводить время вместе, и... Это будет считаться..? – Он использует слово «стая» так, словно не уверен, что имеет на это право. Словно думает, что не заслужил это.

– Всё хорошо, – тут же говорит Дерек. – Если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что хочешь получить укус – моё предложение всегда в силе. Но ты не обязан это делать. Ты и так в стае. А стая – это семья. Неважно, волк ты или нет.

Пока Дерек говорит это, на лице Айзека появляется улыбка, способная кого-нибудь ослепить.

– Ладно, ребят. – Бойд сжимает напоследок плечи Айзека и Эрики. – Хочу проверить, какие у меня теперь способности. Супер-сила, скорость и прочие бонусы. Кто со мной?

– Я! – отзывается Эрика, а Айзек с энтузиазмом кивает.

– Вниз по склону валун размером с небольшую машину, – говорит он. – Давай проверим, сможешь ли ты поднять его. Для науки!

Они втроем спускаются по склону холма, и Дерек смотрит, как они идут рядом друг с другом. Он чувствует, как Стайлз берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

– Ты счастлив? – шепчет он.

Дерек кивает.

– Да. Я правда счастлив.

Они молча смотрят, как Айзек указывает на валун, и Бойд подходит к нему, а потом, хоть и с большим усилием, но поднимает его над головой под аккомпанемент криков и подбадривания Эрики и Айзека.

– Никогда не думал, что у меня будет всё это, когда пришел сюда, – так же тихо говорит Дерек. – Думал, что никогда не найду свое место, чтобы осесть.

– Знаю, – мягко отвечает ему Стайлз. В его запахе появляются нотки грусти, и Дерек уже собирается спросить, в порядке ли он, но Стайлз громко фыркает и говорит: – Такое чувство, что тут всё постепенно превращается в вечеринку, скажи? Нужно бы добавить немного музыки. Что думаешь? Кто спустил собак?* – напевает он, широко улыбаясь.

– Стайлз…

Тот достает телефон и проводит по экрану пальцем.

– Вот дерьмо. Тебе повезло, что посреди заповедника хреново ловит сеть. Конечно… – Стайлз двигает бровями, – я всегда могу спеть тебе серенаду.

– Я…

– Но ведь ты гончий пёс**, – мурлычет он, покачивая бёдрами. – Нет? – он смотрит на Дерека, на лице которого не отражается ни одной эмоции. – Что насчет классики, типа «Сколько стоит та собачка, что на витрине?»***

– Ей-богу, я вырву тебе горло зубами, прямо сейчас.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и вытягивает шею, чтобы проверить, что делает остальная часть стаи. А потом начинает напевать.

– Это что, тема из «Лэсси»? – через мгновение спрашивает Дерек.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – отвечает Стайлз, но едва ему удается выговорить слова, как он заходится хохотом, да так, что плечи трясутся.

– Ну всё, – Дерек подходит к Стайлзу, хватает крепко, чтобы тот не вырвался, и, впиваясь пальцами в рёбра, безжалостно щекочет его.

– А-ха-ха-ха! – визжит Стайлз, ёрзая в его руках и стараясь выбраться из хватки. – А ведь моя месть может быть не менее жестокой, я ведь не один тут боюсь щекотки, не забыл?

Всё очень быстро превращается в нелепую и бесцельную возню, в процессе которой никому не удастся победить, но ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не считают это проблемой. Они продолжают эту борьбу, пока, наконец, оба не оказываются валяющимися в грязи, тяжело дыша и смеясь. Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, его глаза сверкают, словно жидкое золото, отражая сияние волшебных огоньков; а на лице появляется бесконечно счастливая улыбка. Глядя на него и слыша, как смех Эрики, Бойда и Айзека доносится от подножья холма, Дерек чувствует, как его сердце почти взрывается – настолько оно полно эмоций.

Он протягивает руку к Стайлзу и переплетает их пальцы. Возможно, впервые в жизни он говорит именно то, что думает:

– Я так чертовски сильно влюблен в тебя.

Стайлз моргает, приоткрывая от удивления рот, а потом улыбка пропадает с его лица и сменяется выражением гораздо более серьезным. Высвобождая руку, он садится, опираясь локтями о колени. Дерек слышит, как при этом бешено бьется его сердце.

– Правда? – спрашивает Стайлз, не выглядя при этом счастливым.

Дерек вздыхает и тоже садится.

– Это проблема? – осторожно спрашивает он.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю? – Дерек только открывает рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но Стайлз обрывает его: – Блять. Я так долго ждал… У меня было столько планов, о которых я думал все эти годы. Понимаешь? Куда бы я поехал, что бы я делал, если бы когда-нибудь… И я всё еще хочу этого. Ничего из этого не изменилось… кроме того, что изменилось абсолютно всё, потому что появился ты, и я…

– Это ведь я, да? – перебивает его Дерек. – Это меня ты ждал.

Это кажется довольно самонадеянным, когда он произносит эти слова вслух, но именно в этот момент, когда всё сказано, Дерек понимает, подсознательно понимает, что это правда. Это место хочет его, призывает его к себе, и ему это нравится. Понравилось, может быть, уже с самой первой ночи, проведенной тут, в заповеднике, когда он наткнулся на этот самый холм. Годами он не чувствовал себя счастливым. Потребность в своей территории, в стае, этот зуд под кожей, который приходилось игнорировать. И вот. За короткое время, что он провел тут, еще до встречи со Стайлзом, это бесконечное, казалось, чувство одиночества вдруг пропало. Находиться тут ощущалось как самая правильная вещь. Сначала Дерек пытался понять, почему, но потом просто отвлекся, нашел друзей, стаю. И влюбился.

Дрожащими руками Стайлз расстегивает замочек на цепочке с серебряным жёлудем, что висит у него на шее, снимает её и протягивает Дереку.

– Это принадлежит тебе, – говорит он.

Дерек не забирает цепочку, и она остается между ними, медленно раскачиваясь на ветру.

– Я хочу остаться здесь, – признаёт Дерек, – в этом месте, с этими людьми, с которыми я чувствую себя, как дома. И это ощущается правильно.

– Я знаю, – безнадежно соглашается Стайлз, – с тех пор, как увидел татуировку у тебя на спине. Я знал.

– Татуировку?

Свободной рукой Стайлз оттягивает расстегнутый воротник рубашки, оголяя грудь. Ровно над сердцем в свете луны Дерек видит идеальные завитки трикселя, сверкающие на его бледной коже. Он поднимает руку и обводит пальцем знак.

– Но… этого не было.

– Она видна только в свете полной луны, – говорит Стайлз. Дерек что-то смутно помнит об этом из груды прочтенных книг Стайлза о феях и эльфах. – Этот знак был на мне всё это время, мама его нарисовала в ту ночь, когда я уничтожил Неметон. В ту ночь я стал хранителем этой территории. А она сказала мне, что человек, который посадит новый Неметон и станет следующим хранителем, освободив тем самым меня, будет тоже носить этот знак.

– Но почему ты мне ничего об этом не сказал?

– К тому времени, как я понял, кто ты, я уже не хотел, чтобы этим человеком был ты. Я просто... Я влюбился в тебя. Мы уже успели построить планы, как уедем отсюда...

– Стайлз.

– Мне просто нужно время, ладно? Чтобы принять это, – он мрачно смеется. – Это _мне_ -то теперь нужна отсрочка. Годами всё, что у меня было, это время. А сейчас его оказывается недостаточно.

– Но мы могли бы... Я не обязан... – Дерек не может закончить фразу, потому что понимает – он должен. И у него теперь есть обязательства перед Бойдом и Эрикой с Айзеком. Кроме этого, если он откажется исполнить свою роль, тогда Стайлз никогда не станет свободным. Это просто идеальный замкнутый круг какой-то.

– Ты останешься здесь, – решительно говорит Стайлз, и его глаза наполняются слезами. – У тебя наконец-то будет дом и стая, как ты того заслуживаешь. Ты посадишь новый Неметон, и будешь присматривать за ним и защищать его по мере роста, а он, в свою очередь, будет охранять эту землю. Ты станешь первым альфой Хейл в длинной череде альф твоего рода, который будет процветать поколение за поколением. И ты прекрасно с этим справишься. Я знаю, так и будет. Ты знаешь, что это так. Это ведь то, чего ты хочешь...

Да, это то, чего хочет Дерек. Годами это было самым искренним, самым заветным желанием, таящимся в глубине его сердца. Словно мечта, плотно засевшая под кожу. Он хотел безопасности, стабильности. Семью. Настоящий дом. Стаю. Долгое время он нёс в себе бремя вины за это желание, душил в себе его в порыве эмоций. Не позволял себе даже мысли, потому что чувствовал, что предает таким образом семью, которую потерял. Теперь Дерек смог наконец принять тот факт, что это именно то, чего они хотели бы для него. Возможно, это лучший способ почтить память о них.

– А ты? – спрашивает Дерек, и его голос ломается, потому что он уже знает ответ.

– Я могу остаться на пару недель, помочь тебе с обустройством, – отвечает Стайлз, – но... Я просто... Мне нужно наконец вырваться отсюда. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня? Я никогда не выбирал эту роль, она сама меня выбрала. А я никогда не хотел этого. То есть, я старался, конечно, но годы шли, и я уже давно перерос какие бы то ни было обиды. И... – Стайлз пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд, – прямо сейчас мне нужна эта свобода. Я слишком долго нуждался в этом. Это то, что ты можешь дать мне, и я... – его голос затихает, а слова застревают где-то в горле.

– Стайлз...

– Я так благодарен. И я тоже люблю тебя. Никогда не мог и подумать, что так случится, но вот он я. Прости меня. И еще раз, спасибо тебе. – По его щекам катятся слёзы, и Дерек подходит ближе и нежно вытирает их подушечкой большого пальца.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться, – твёрдо говорит он, а потом добавляет еще тише и более ласково: – И куда бы ты ни уехал, и как далеко не завело тебя твоё путешествие, тут всегда будет место для тебя. И всегда будем все мы. И я.

Стайлз издает странный, задыхающийся звук, похожий то ли на фырканье, то ли на всхлип, а потом делает шаг вперед, и Дерек, немного наклоняясь, соединяет их губы, оставляя на них поцелуй, потом второй. А потом еще. Он со вздохом прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стайлза и вытягивает руку ладонью вверх. Стайлз кладет на неё цепочку, она тяжелая, необъяснимо тёплая на ощупь и постепенно становится еще теплее.

– Ох, – Дерек в замешательстве смотрит вниз, но цепочка исчезает, просто растворяется в воздухе: серебро вокруг кулона как будто сгорает, и это похоже на то, как пламя лижет края бумаги. Все завитки медленно сжимаются и высвобождают кулон, который оказывается совсем не кулоном. Это ярко-зеленый жёлудь. Он лежит на ладони Дерека. Молодой. Красивый. Наполненный жизнью.

Стайлз шмыгает носом.

– Ты... эм, – он трёт нос рукавом своей клетчатой рубашки. – Теперь ты должен посадить его.

– А где?

Стайлз мягко улыбается.

– Там, где захочешь.

Дерек склоняется к нему и целует еще раз медленно, мягко и нежно. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Стайлз продолжает стоять с закрытыми глазами, как будто если он откроет их, то этот момент исчезнет и всё будет кончено. Дерек обхватывает его лицо ладонями и указательными пальцами обводит острые скулы Стайлза.

– Только потому, что мы будем какое-то время в разных местах, – говорит он, – мои чувства к тебе не изменятся. Мы сделаем так, чтобы это сработало. Мы сможем всё это прожить. И всё будет хорошо. Всё у нас получится. Я обещаю.

Веки Стайлза дрожат, и он открывает глаза, ловя взгляд Дерека. На его лице появляется едва уловимая улыбка, когда он отвечает:

– Я верю тебе.

В конце концов Дерек выбирает место на вершине всё того же холма, где рос первый Неметон. Всё-таки ему нравится этот склон: тут отличный вид на весь заповедник, а еще с ним связаны хорошие воспоминания.

Вместе с окружившей его стаей и лунным светом, ярко сверкающим над их головами, Дерек выкапывает когтем небольшую ямку в земле, а потом в неуверенности замирает.

– Так, – он скользит взглядом в сторону Стайлза, – есть какие-то специальные слова, которые я должен сказать, или может, какой-то ритуал?..

– Имеет значение только твое намерение и мысли, – отвечает Стайлз. – Только то, что это значит для тебя, пока ты сажаешь его.

– Точно, – говорит Дерек, сжимая челюсть, – хорошо. – Правда, он не ощущает себя хорошо. Он нервничает.

Садясь около него на корточки, Стайлз берет его за руку.

– Просто думай о том, что это значит для тебя. О том, что у тебя в душе. О том, что ты хочешь сделать для этой земли. Для своей стаи. Держи всё это в своем сердце, пока садишь жёлудь.

Дерек закрывает глаза и старается сконцентрироваться. Позволить своему разуму отвлечься от ночи, которую они совсем недавно провели все вместе.

Он думает о Бойде и их первой встрече. О том, как легко тот принял Дерека, гладя его уверенными руками, не имея в сердце страха перед ним. Как сидел на ступеньках у входа в пекарню, и о том, как его руки пахли сигаретами и каким ощущался их вес, когда Бойд терпеливо и аккуратно гладил Дерека.

Он думает об Эрике, как ярко она вся светится, наполненная гневом и состраданием, как отчаянно борется против мира, яростно защищая людей, которых любит, как она никогда не сдаётся и никогда не отступает от намеченной цели.

Он думает об Айзеке, которого изрядно побила жизнь, о напуганном, но отказывающимся опускать руки Айзеке. О его мягкой доброте, упрямой настойчивости, о том, как тот не принимает на себя роль запуганного человека и продолжает стоять плечом к плечу рядом с Дереком, чтобы помочь своим друзьям даже тогда, когда ему страшно до чёртиков.

Дерек думает о своей семье. О том, как сильно скучает по ним. Как бы хотел, чтобы они все были сейчас рядом с ним. Он знает, что его близкие гордились бы им. Они показали ему пример того, какой может быть стая, и они хотели бы, чтобы он попытался. Они хотели бы, чтобы он продолжал жить, и Дерек наконец готов принять это, быть верным себе и почитать память о них.

Он думает о Стайлзе. О том, как ощущает себя в тепле и безопасности, когда лежит в его объятиях. Думает о его глазах цвета виски с отблесками золота, об улыбке, расцветающей на его лице. И о том, как меняется жизнь, когда ты любишь кого-то и этот человек любит тебя в ответ. Любви уже достаточно, чтобы позволить быть тем, кто ты есть.

Терпение. Смелость. Доброта. Целостность. Любовь. Любовь. Любовь. Вот что он хочет дать этой земле. Вот чем это место должно стать.

Дерек думает обо всём этом, сохраняет эти чувства в сердце, а потом отпускает жёлудь из своей руки.

Тот падает на землю с мягким стуком, и Дерек дрожащей рукой набирает немного земли и прикрывает ею жёлудь, защищая его.

В этот же момент он чувствует, как всё меняется, будто кто-то резко ударил его в живот. Его глаза мерцают красным, когда Дерек наклоняется вперед, опираясь руками о колени с болезненным «ох».

Ощущение рождается у него в груди, оно похоже на электрический шар, словно чистый свет льется по его венам и проходит через руки и ноги, с треском и шипением уходя глубоко в землю, а потом, так же внезапно всё возвращается, распространяясь по всей округе. Это похоже на маяк, на взрыв, который расходится волнами дальше, чем можно увидеть, на целые километры во всех направлениях. И проходя эти километры, оно освещает каждое дерево, каждый корень и листик, каждое насекомое и существо на своем пути, заставляя мерцать серебром, резко контрастируя на фоне ночного заповедника.

Дерек всё это видит.  
Чувствует всё это.  
Слышит каждое сердцебиение.  
Ощущает каждый запах.

И в этот момент он знает – всё получилось. Это его земля. Его территория. Она принадлежит ему, он теперь заботится о ней и защищает её.

Он её любит.

– Моя, – выдыхает он и задерживает дыхание от эмоций. И сразу же он чувствует доносящийся до него с ветерком ответ, опьяняющий и восхитительный. Он звучит в копошении насекомых, в скрипе старых ветвей, в листьях, шуршащих на деревьях, в журчании воды в чистом горном ручье, в миллионе голосов, отзывающихся в унисон как одно целое.

«Да, – слышится Дереку, – Да. Твоя. Твоё. Твои».

Дерек падает на колени, прямо на мокрую землю, поднимает голову к небу и воет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз напевает песни:  
> * «Who Let the Dogs Out» Baha Men.  
> ** «Hound Dog» Elvis Presley  
> *** «How Much Is That Doggie in the Window?» Patti Page  
> ______________  
> Что ж. Осталось две главы. Они больше других, так что ваши комментарии и сирца будут служить поддержкой. Я вижу огонечек финиша, но до него еще ууух сколько работы :"D
> 
> А в моем паблике, пока нет следующей главы, можно посмотреть, чем я живу (на что ору, в каких фандомах еще страдаю хд) *шаркает ножкой* [живу тутоньки](https://vk.com/club174495745)


	14. Часть 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Примечание от автора:_  
>  Рейтинг поднят. Снова. Потому что я подумала, что вы, ребята, уже давно смирились с такими вещами. Так что вас ждет кое-что захватывающее после чего-то чертовски захватывающего. А еще, я просто решила, что нам всем нужно что-то хорошее. Мы это заслужили. И когда я говорю о кое-чём хорошем, я имею в виду... Ну, вы должны были уже понять, о чём я тут;)

– Так значит, всё сработало, – говорит Эрика. Она стоит около Дерека и смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока тот лежит, растянувшись на земле и глядя в небо.

Дерек часто моргает, трясет головой и старается сфокусировать на ней взгляд. Он чувствует себя словно одурманенным, под кайфом, и это ощущение прочной связи со всем, что его окружает, всё еще гудит в его венах, уже не так громко, как раньше, но всё же. Дерек наклоняет голову в другую сторону и видит остальных ребят, расположившихся рядом с ним.

– Это было довольно круто, – признает Айзек, с интересом склонив голову набок. – На пару минут тут всё стало освещено, как Таймс-Сквер на Рождество.

Все согласно кивают, а Бойд делает шаг вперед и протягивает ему руку. Через мгновение Дерек принимает её и поднимается на ноги. Он не знает, как долго пролежал тут, но небо уже успело окраситься розовым, и темнота начала расползаться по укромным уголкам на горизонте. 

– Уже почти утро, – бормочет Дерек.

Рядом с ним Эрика широко зевает.

– Да, и мне срочно нужна моя кровать. У нас была долгая ночь.

– Это точно, – соглашается Бойд. – Наверное, пора возвращаться.

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу:

– Ты поможешь с этим?

– Конечно, – отвечает тот и делает уже знакомый жест рукой.

И ничего не происходит. 

– Ну же. Давай. Отправляй нас домой, – говорит Айзек, подталкивая его локтем. – Некоторые из нас не сверхъестественные крутые парни. Нам нужен сон.

– Ну... – Стайлз, не отрывая взгляд, смотрит на свои руки.

– Что-то случилось? – Дерек подходит ближе к Стайлзу.

– Ага. Я... эм... блин. – Голос у Стайлза странный, мрачный, неверящий. – Я не могу.

– Не можешь? – повторяет за ним Бойд, а Дерек в тот же момент спрашивает:

– Ты в порядке?

Наконец, Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит на них.

– Да, – говорит он, а потом добавляет немного громче: – Да, я в порядке. – Его лицо озаряет улыбка, яркая и лучистая, словно рассветное солнце.

– Ты не можешь что сделать? – уточняет Айзек.

– Не могу отправить нас домой.

– Как это?

Стайлз начинает смеяться, сначала тихо, но вскоре из него, словно вода из фонтана, вырывается хохот, и он хлопает рукой по рту, чтобы сдержать его, но плечи так и продолжают трястись.

– Подожди. Погоди-ка минуту. Ты, блять, прикалываешься сейчас над нами? – спрашивает Эрика, вытаращив на него глаза.

– Нет! Нет. – Стайлз сжимает себя за бока, стараясь успокоиться. – Нет, я не прикалываюсь. Я... Это просто исчезло.

– Но ты же наполовину эльф, – говорит Дерек, – то есть, магия в тебе должна быть, ты...

– Да, это так. И ничего в этом плане не изменилось. Но я думаю, что создавать пространственно-временные дыры, чтобы попасть куда-то, это было фишкой хранителя леса, – объясняет он, – а не эльфов и фей. А я уже не хранитель. Я – это просто я. Я... свободен, – его голос срывается на этих словах, а глаза начинают блестеть от влаги.

Дерек тянется к нему и берет за руку, крепко сжимая.

– Ладно, что ж. Не хотелось бы омрачать это событие или как это называется, потому что всё звучит довольно значимым, и, как сказать, важным для твоего эмоционального состояния и прочее, – говорит Эрика. – Но давайте проясним. Ты сейчас говоришь, что нам придется пойти домой пешком? Отсюда?

– Эм... Простите? Наверное? – Стайлз смущенно пожимает плечами. – Но тут, скорее всего, не больше километров десяти, – говорит он и указывает на верхушки деревьев. – Нужно просто идти в ту сторону, чтобы выйти к старому депо. А там уже где-то поблизости и ваша машина припаркована, так ведь?

– Всего километров десять? – Айзек с Эрикой выкрикивают это хором.

– Да ладно, мы сможем пройти это расстояние. – Пожимает плечами Бойд.

– Легко говорить такое, когда ты оборотень, – бормочет ему в ответ Эрика.

Улыбка Бойда больше напоминает улыбку чеширского кота, а не оборотня, так что она просто закатывает глаза.

– Но... так, подождите-ка, – вдруг говорит Айзек, задумчиво постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку. – Ты наполовину эльф? Типа, как феи? Серьезно? Феи существуют?

Стайлз кивает. 

– Наверное, не в том виде, в котором ты...

– А какой магией ты владеешь? – спрашивает Айзек. – Ну, например, можешь наколдовать что-нибудь с кофеином? Или, может, с беконом... и, чем-то, что поддержит нас в этом путешествии?

– Эм-м-м... – Стайлз делает извиняющееся лицо. – Нет?

– Тогда что ты умеешь? – Айзек не прекращает своих попыток. – Я могу увидеть что-нибудь вроде явления феи-крестной? Такая твоя фишка? Ты исполняешь желания? Потому что...

– Ну это же не сказка про Золушку, – прерывает его Стайлз. – Ты смотрел слишком много диснеевских мультфильмов.

– Ладно, но крылья-то у тебя есть? – Айзек продолжает, щурясь на спину Стайлза, словно тот прячет их под слоями клетчатых рубашек, а затем его глаза загораются. – Боже мой, ты можешь научить меня летать? Потому что тогда мы сможем вернуться домой. Мне просто нужно думать о чем-то хорошем?

– Айзек...

– Я думаю, что справлюсь с этим. Знаешь, я как-то проходил он-лайн тесты, так что знаю, что я в большей степени Иа, чем Тигра, но... Я достаточно трезво оцениваю себя и...

– Я не фея Динь-Динь, – отрезает Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в Айзека, у которого искреннее, любопытствующее выражение лица вдруг меняется, превращаясь в самую дурацкую усмешку, которую когда-либо видел Дерек. – О-о-о-о, – выдыхает Стайлз, – вот же засранец... – Он замахивается на Айзека, но тот уворачивается, смеясь и отступая на шаг назад.

– Ну всё, хватит уже. Достаточно. Мы сможем дойти пешком, – говорит Дерек, поднимая руки. Он отказывается, чтобы этот диалог продолжался дальше. – Я точно знаю, что у Стайлза в квартире есть кофе и бекон. И чем раньше мы выйдем, тем скорее придем на место. – Не то чтобы Дерек думал, что когда они доберутся наконец до дома, им захочется кофе. Скорее, всё, что им будет нужно – это кровать и сон, но вслух Дерек этого не говорит.

Тихо бормоча недовольства под нос, они все разворачиваются и начинают спускаться с холма, направляясь туда, куда ранее указал Стайлз. Трое идут впереди, тогда как Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, идет чуть позади, бок о бок с Дереком. Их локти приятно соприкасаются.

– Так значит, – говорит он, искоса глядя на Дерека, – мы достигли такого этапа отношений, когда ты предлагаешь мою квартиру и холодильник, приглашая стаю на завтрак?

– Эм... – Дерек чувствует, как у него краснеют кончики ушей, – прости. Не нужно было? Я могу... – После всего, что произошло, это просто казалось для него таким естественным. Дерек сжимает челюсть.

Впереди них ребята уже дошли до кромки леса у подножия холма, Эрика убедила Бойда нести её на спине, а Айзек начал размышлять вслух о том, водятся ли в этих лесах горные львы.

– Да всё в порядке, – усмехается Стайлз, сжалившись над Дереком. – Я всего лишь дразню тебя. Просто это забавно.

– Но я всё равно не должен был...

– Нет. Ты должен был. Ми касса эс ту каса, мой дом – твой дом, как говорят испанцы, – Стайлз прочищает горло. – Я просто хотел сказать, что тебе стоит переехать ко мне официально. Ну, знаешь, раз уж мы... – Стайлз машет руками в воздухе.

Дерек сглатывает комок в горле.

– Ты уверен?

Стайлз протягивает руку и, переплетая их пальцы, сжимает их.

– Уверенней даже некуда.

Впереди раздается раскат смеха, а потом кто-то начинает петь «На вершине спагетти-горы, покрытой сыром…»* Через мгновение к пению подключаются все остальные.

Примерно часа через три они наконец попадают в Бикон Хиллз, так что около девяти утра пятеро человек вваливаются в дверь Стайлзовой квартиры, голодные и вымотавшиеся, но счастливые.

Дерек и Бойд самые бодрые под влиянием полнолуния, так что их делегируют на кухню, чтобы они приготовили бекон с яйцами, пока остальные валяются морскими звездами кто на диване, кто прямо на полу, слишком уставшие, чтобы делать что-то кроме бездумного лежания со взглядом вникуда. В конце концов, они не спали почти сутки.

К тому времени, когда Дерек и Бойд заканчивают с завтраком и расставляют всё на кофейном столике, Айзек и Эрика уже спят, так что их приходится тихонько разбудить, чтобы они поели.

Дерек присаживается рядом со Стайлзом на диван и протягивает ему тарелку. Тот устало улыбается, но насаживает на вилку яйцо и лениво жуёт, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

– Ладно, стоит признать, это вкусно, – бормочет он. – Сначала еда, потом сон.

Так они и делают.

Эрика с Бойдом, умяв свои порции, поднимаются на ноги и исчезают за дверью, направляясь в квартиру Эрики. Остаются только Дерек, Стайлз и Айзек, который тихо сопит, сидя на полу у кофейного столика, скрестив ноги и уронив лицо в тарелку.

Через какое-то время он начинает похрапывать.

– Так. Ты берёшь его и укладываешь на диван, – говорит Стайлз, зевая, – а я найду еще пару одеял.

Как только Айзек устроен в тепле и безопасности на диване, Дерек следует за Стайлзом в спальню, где они раздеваются и укладываются на кровать. Стайлз отключается, наверное, как только его голова касается подушки, но Дерек еще не готов заснуть. Вместо этого он ложится ближе к Стайлзу, прижимается грудью к его спине, обнимает его рукой за живот и зарывается носом в шею, вдыхая его запах. Дерек понимает, что это не продлится долго, и каким бы он ни был уставшим, ему хочется насладиться этим моментом, пока еще может.

Дерек не уверен, как долго он так пролежал, но в итоге сон одолевает его. Хоть и ненадолго.

Когда он просыпается, солнце находится высоко в небе. Наверное, уже давно за полдень. Дерек мгновение борется с собой, раздумывая, хочет ли на самом деле вставать или нет, а потом переворачивается на спину и моргает, глядя в потолок.

Рядом с ним, раскинув руки и ноги, тихо посапывает Стайлз. Дерек долгое время смотрит на него, на подрагивающие во сне веки, тени от ресниц на щеках, даже на то, как двигается его грудь, когда он делает вдох и выдох. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и его сердце болит.

Он никогда не думал, что влюбится, никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах не мог себе представить, что ему будет позволено это.

За годы, проведенные в скорби, он погряз в чувстве вины. Дерек просто приучил себя к одиночеству, а его сердце было слишком изранено, чтобы снова впустить в себя кого-то. Так что он просто принял всю вину на себя и позволил ей раскрасить собой все воспоминания, чтобы она заполняла каждое принятое им решение, потому что Дерек верил, что не заслуживает быть счастливым и жить в комфорте тогда, когда его наивность лишила всего этого его семью.

Но получилось так, что со временем чувство вины ослабело, а он даже не заметил этого. Воспоминания, хорошие и плохие, тоже затерлись в памяти, с годами словно потускнели, рассыпались, как песок, который разносит ветер. Дерек по-прежнему скучает по своей семье и всегда будет любить их и хранить память о них, но постепенно, естественным образом, боль прекратилась в ноющее приглушенное чувство, как бывает со старым ранением, которое напоминает о себе в холодное время года или на смену погоды. Теперь с этим можно жить. Дерек просто научился этому.

Он достаточно наказывал себя.

И теперь рядом с ним Стайлз, ну или, по крайней мере, он здесь в данный момент.

Правда в том, что у Дерека была целая жизнь для того, чтобы попрактиковаться в потере людей, которых он любит, чтобы отпускать их туда, куда он сам за ними последовать не может.

Но на этот раз всё не так, напоминает он себе. Дерек не потеряет Стайлза. Он просто дает ему возможность уехать.

Между ними что-то определенно есть. Нечто, превосходящее время или пространство. Что такое расстояние в сто или сто тысяч километров, когда более сотни лет назад мать Стайлза нарисовала трискель на коже Стайлза и сказала ему, что именно Дерек спасет его. 

Теперь Дерек здесь, и сделает это. Он хочет этого. Он даст Стайлзу возможность уехать и сделает это с удовольствием.

Хоть однажды у него будет возможность сделать что-то правильно и не облажаться. Он не из тех, кто причиняет боль. Так что да, хоть один раз в жизни Дерек действительно может сделать что-то хорошее для человека, о котором заботится. Ему посчастливилось полюбить кого-то и знать, что его любимый будет жить счастливой полной жизнью, жить так, как мечтал, благодаря ему.

А это чего-то, да и стоит.

Это важно.

И ощущается, как будто Дерек сможет выдержать любое расстояние, потому что у него есть это осознание, чтобы не переживать.

Дерек поднимает руку и скользит пальцем по щеке Стайлза, тот тихо фыркает, что-то бормочет, кажется «никаких больше котов».

У Дерека перехватывает дыхание, и сердце разрывается. Ему внезапно приходит в голову, что есть еще одна вещь, которую он мог бы сделать для Стайлза, прежде чем тот уедет, так что он медленно поднимается с кровати и быстро одевается, а потом берет ключи Стайлза, проходит мимо уже свободного дивана и выходит из квартиры.

Краска на вывеске магазина запчастей облупилась, а ржавые петли подсказывают, что на ветру та еще и громко скрипит. Вокруг распространяется острый, тяжелый запах моторного масла. Когда Дерек открывает дверь магазина и входит внутрь – там, за маленьким прилавком, нет никого, кто бы поприветствовал его, только разбитая ваза с выцветшими пластиковыми цветами, старый телефон с трубкой на спиральным шнуре и табличка с надписью, что если в основном помещении никого нет, надо попробовать поискать в подсобном помещении.

Луис Кастильо, он как медведь гризли среди людей: ему может быть пятьдесят, а может – восемьдесят. Или сколько угодно между этими цифрами. Покатая грудь, жилистые мускулы, которые появляются спустя долгие годы тяжелого труда, и большие сильные руки. Его лицо покрыто морщинами, как грецкий орех, а улыбка широкая и белозубая. На нём ярко-синий комбинезон, опущенный до пояса, белая майка без рукавов, заляпанная серыми и черными пятнами, и зеленая бейсболка, из-под которой торчат редкие седые волосы. Он подкуривает свернутую одной рукой сигарету, пока Дерек рассказывает ему о той горе неполадок, которые обнаружил в джипе Стайлза и о том, какие запчасти ему нужны, чтобы починить его. 

– А ты новенький в этих местах? – спрашивает Луис, когда Дерек заканчивает свой рассказ.

– Да.

– Думаешь о том, чтобы остаться?

Дерек кивает.

– Планирую.

– Нашел уже где-нибудь работу? – Луис внимательно изучает его яркими карими глазами.

– Я, м, еще не...

Луис фыркает, делает долгую затяжку и медленно выдыхает сизый дым. Его глаза неотрывно следят за Дереком всё это время.

– Глянь на пикап на заднем дворе, – он указывает куда-то позади себя, – там, кажется, трансмиссия проскальзывает. – И, приподняв бровь, смотрит на него в ожидании.

– Я, эм... – Дерек мечется взглядом между Луисом и синим пикапом. – А уровень масла низкий?

Луис смотрит на Дерека с невозмутимым выражением лица.

– Утечка?

Луис пожимает плечами.

– Почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть на него? А потом скажешь, что думаешь.

Дерек уже собирается сказать, что всё, что ему нужно было, это починить джип Стайлза, но... Но это ведь машины. Запах масла и обожженного асфальта. Возможность потратить полчаса, провозившись с двигателем, пока на заднем плане по радио играет тихая мелодия. Он подходит к пикапу и открывает капот.

Может минут двадцать спустя, после оттого, как Дерек проводит целую серию проверок, он определяет, что изношены ремни трансмиссии. Когда он говорит об этом Луису, тот широко улыбается.

– Так что скажешь? Как насчет вернуться завтра, в восемь утра?

– В восемь?

Луис улыбается во все тридцать два.

– С восьми до пяти. Полчаса на обед. Воскресенье и понедельник выходные.

– Вы серьезно?

– Нет, это спланированный розыгрыш. Улыбнись, тебя снимает скрытая камера.

Дерек открывает рот, потом снова закрывает его, не уверенный в том, что ему на это ответить.

– Да шучу я. И да. Я серьезно насчет работы. Мне почти семьдесят лет. А это место многое значит для меня. И дополнительная помощь мне действительно нужна. Так ты ищешь работу или нет? 

Через какое-то время Дерек выяснит, что на самом деле Лукасу едва исполнилось шестьдесят три. И он волне активный мужчина. Но любит повторять «Мне почти семьдесят лет!» каждый раз, когда у него выдается такая возможность.

– Ну, – Дерек задумывается на мгновение, – да. Да, я ищу работу.

– Хорошо, – Луис доволен, и от его широкой улыбки морщин на лице становится еще больше.

– А что насчет джипа?

Луис в последний раз затягивается сигаретой, а затем бросает бычок на пол и тушит его ногой.

– Какая модель?

– Старый, Си-Джей-5, 19801, я думаю.

– Можешь завтра подъехать на эвакуаторе и забрать его.

– Сколько это будет…

– Ну, это от многого зависит... Мы можем заказать детали, и у тебя будет возможность чинить его в свое свободное время, сэкономишь своему приятелю немного денег. Будешь чинить его в рабочее время – выйдет дороже. Единственное моё требование – пока ты на работе, ты работаешь с тем, за что я плачу. Понял?

– Да, – всё еще удивленный, отвечает Дерек, почёсывая заднюю сторону шеи. – В смысле, всё в порядке. У меня есть деньги, я заплачу.

У него есть деньги от страховки. Дерек никогда ими не пользовался просто так, только в случае крайней необходимости. Но теперь у него есть стая. Есть ответственность перед ними. У него теперь целая жизнь. Будущее. И Стайлз.

Чуть позже, когда Дерек возвращается в квартиру, Стайлз стоит в гостиной у книжной полки и смотрит на что-то, лежащее у него в руках. На нём надеты клетчатые пижамные штаны, но торс голый, и Дерек замирает на минуту, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок мышц на его крепкой спине, изгибы мускул на руках и растрепанные, непричесанные после сна волосы.

– О, – Стайлз поднимает голову, когда Дерек заходит в комнату, – ты вернулся. Где ходил?

– На работу устроился. – Звучит странно, даже когда он сам это произносит вслух. Слово ощущается чужим, вылетая из его рта. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, когда он последний раз говорил такое.

– Работу?

– В магазине автозапчастей на улице Магнолий.

– У Луиса? Он клевый мужик, – Стайлз усмехается. – Поздравляю!

– Спасибо, – отвечает Дерек и, подходя ближе, видит, что в руках у Стайлза та двойная фоторамка. Единственная с настоящими фотографиями среди всех, что есть у него в доме.

– Айзек ушел раньше тебя?

– Ага. Ты в порядке? – Дерек подходит к Стайлзу и целует его в щёку, обнимая его одной рукой за талию.

– Да, – Стайлз опускает взгляд на фотографии. Потускневшее чёрно-белое фото парня со скошенной челюстью, одетого в костюм и шляпу, и полароидный снимок рыжеволосой девушки в платье в яркую клетку. – Просто думал о том, что буду теперь делать. Куда поеду. Знаешь, что-то вроде намёток плана.

– Да? – Дерек больше ничего не говорит, позволяя тишине захватить пространство. Когда он глубоко вдыхает, запах Стайлза окрашен оттенком грусти.

– Это Скотт, – говорит он с тоской, показывая на фото. – Он жил здесь лет десять, и мы просто… были связаны, понимаешь? С самого начала. Он был моим близким другом, одним из самых лучших людей, что я встречал за свою жизнь. Это был первый человек, с кем я по-настоящему сблизился после того, как мой отец умер. Я любил его, как брата. – Стайлз шмыгает носом. – Он, кстати, тоже был оборотнем, но не с рождения. Его укусили. Истинный альфа, первый на Восточном побережье за сотни лет. Сперва я думал, даже был уверен, что это Скотт будет, ну, тем самым, кто… – он замолкает и просто стучит по тому месту на груди, где нарисован трискель.

– Кажется, он был хорошим парнем. Что произошло потом?

Стайлз фыркает.

– Скотт влюбился в веркойота и переехал в Мичиган. У них родилась куча детей. Долгие годы мы писали друг другу. Он даже приезжал как-то, летом пятьдесят второго. Всего на пару дней, но всё-таки. У него были седые волосы и небольшой живот, но это всё еще был Скотт. Он умер в восемьдесят пять. Ничего трагичного, просто возраст. Скотт ушел в другой мир, окруженный женой, детьми и внуками. Мне, конечно, не удалось приехать на похороны. Так что я подумал, что сначала отправлюсь на восток. Посмотрим, может, мне удастся найти кого-то из его потомков или даже его стаю. Ну или, по крайней мере, посетить его могилу, почтить память о нём.

– Звучит как план, – мягко говорит Дерек.

– Прости. – Стайлз трёт нос. – Я навел тоску на тебя. – Он поворачивается к полке и ставит обратно фоторамку.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться. – Дерек кивает в сторону фотографий. – А что за девушка?

– А-а-а-а, Лидия? – Стайлз усмехается. – Мой партнер по преступлениям. Она родилась тут, где-то в пятидесятые. Но Бикон Хиллз слишком маленький город, чтобы удержать её надолго. Она была математическим гением и банши. Работала на НАСА какое-то время. Путешествовала по миру, читала лекции по предметам, которые я никогда не понимал. А теперь, ну… Представь Бланш Деверо из «Золотых девочек», Оливию Поуп и Гермиону Грейнджер. – Стайлз косо смотрит на Дерека. – Да ты ведь понятия не имеешь, о ком я тебе тут говорю, да? 

– Я знаю, кто такая Гермиона, и вроде бы помню что-то о «Золотых девочках»? – говорит Дерек, смущенно пожимая плечами.

– Я оставлю тебе список книг, телепередач и фильмов, которые ты должен будешь посмотреть в моё отсутствие. И я надеюсь, что ты будешь полностью просвещен к моему возвращению.

На этих словах Дерек резко вздыхает и смотрит прямо на Стайлза, замечая, как по его щеками расползается румянец, а глаза расширяются, когда он понимает, что именно сказал.

– Я… ох…

– Всё в порядке, – тут же говорит Дерек, дёргая плечом. – Я не спрашиваю ни о каких временных рамках. Я буду здесь. Так что оставляй мне список. Можешь приготовить викторину для проверки, – он старается улыбнуться искренне.

Стайлз поднимает руку, обхватывает ею Дерека за затылок и делает резкий короткий вздох, прежде чем начать говорить.

– Ты для меня всё, – произносит он, и его голос звучит мягко, серьезно. – Ты ведь знаешь это, верно? Ты для меня как… Ты мой герой. Когда я первый раз увидел тебя, подумал, что я стану тем, кто спасет тебя. Кто вытащит тебя из ракушки или вроде того, но оказалось…

– Что мы спасли друг друга?

Стайлз улыбается на эти слова, и издает смешок, полный самоиронии.

– Ну не знаю, что насчет…

– Ты стал первым человеком, с тех пор, как умерла моя семья, кто попытался узнать меня. Первым, в ком я почувствовал что-то, какой-то знак, что смогу позволить тебе сделать это. Единственным, кто выглядел по-настоящему заинтересованным в том, чтобы вообще попытаться. Благодаря тебе у меня есть стая. Территория. И я больше не одинок. – Дерек проводит пальцем по острой скуле Стайлза. – Если бы ты не появился прошлой ночью там, в депо, Эннис убил бы меня и всех остальных. Так что уж поверь. Мы спасли друг друга.

Стайлз прислоняется лбом к Дерекову лбу и вздыхает.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, – хорошо. – А потом добавляет яростно: – Но я хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь. Я могу уехать из Бикон Хиллз, но я не уезжаю от тебя.

– Я знаю, – отвечает ему Дерек, – не волнуйся, я это знаю. 

И это правда.

Стайлз, услышав эти слова, целует его.

Дерек не особенно много людей целовал за свою жизнь, но он никогда не встречал никого, кто целовался бы так, как Стайлз. Как будто это важно. Как будто Дерек – единственный, кто важен. Словно кислород.

У Стайлза теплые и настойчивые губы, его язык скользит во рту Дерека, нежно дразня даже тогда, когда сам он сильно и уверенно вжимается своим телом в его. Так надежно. Так по-настоящему.

Дерек притягивает его еще ближе к себе, легонько скользя пальцами по гладкой коже и крепким мышцам на груди Стайлза, пока не приближается к тому месту, где должен быть нарисован трискель. Он медленно обводит пальцем невидимый на коже рисунок, и Стайлз дрожит под прикосновениями и обрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

– Ты должен трахнуть меня, – шепчет он, выдыхая эти слова во влажную кожу у Дерека на шее, а потом толкается в него, прижимаясь, будто в обещании. У Дерека уже давно стало тесно в джинсах, Стайлз тоже возбужден, он так, чёрт побери, сильно возбужден. Дерек чувствует очертания его члена под мягкой тканью заношенных штанов.

Настал черед Дерека дрожать от силы эмоций.

Они не дойдут до спальни.

Стайлз просто толкает Дерека спиной вперед, к дивану, и всё время, пока они так перемещаются к цели, он не перестает целовать его, словно сумасшедший.

– Сними свои штаны и сядь, – командует он между поцелуями. Он почти не отрывается от Дерека даже тогда, когда сам, без какой-либо грации и элегантности, стягивает свои штаны. Член Стайлза шлёпает по его животу, он полностью возбужден и выглядит горячо, наполненный прилившей кровью и блестящий от выступившей смазки. И это единственное, что Дерек сейчас способен почувствовать из запахов: этот мускусный насыщенный аромат.

Он смотрит, не отрывая от Стайлза глаз, совершенно ошеломленный.

– А мы не должны, ну… подготовить тебя или..?

– Возможно, я кое-что предусмотрел заранее, – говорит Стайлз с улыбкой и подмигивает ему, пока своими длинными пальцами расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах Дерека и дёргает за молнию. Он безо всяких церемоний снимает с его бёдер джинсы, а потом и бельё. Дерек стаскивает их до конца, а потом тянет майку через голову. Стайлз же в это время продолжает говорить: – Я проснулся, пошёл в душ, вышел оттуда с двумя пальцами глубоко внутри себя и с твоим именем на губах. Я устроил настоящее шоу, а потом понял, что тебя даже нет дома.

Он наигранно дуется на Дерека в поддельном упреке, одной рукой обхватывая его член, и Дерек скулит: – Стайлз…

Стайлз толкает Дерека на диван, расставляя ноги по обе стороны от его бёдер, склоняется близко к его лицу и шепчет ему на ухо:

– Именно так. Я трахал себя пальцами, и всё это время я так хотел, чтобы это был ты. Чтобы это был твой восхитительный блядский член. Только посмотри на него. – Он снова обхватывает пальцами его у основания, лёгкими, дразнящими движениями проводит вдоль всей длины, вверх и вниз, одним медленным слитным движением, а Дерек толкается навстречу, жмурит глаза и хватается руками за Стайлза, за его плечи, вцепляясь в его спину, сжимая там, где удается достать. Стайлз бормочет: – Посмотри на себя. Ты только посмотри, какой ты.

Дерек задыхается, он с усилием открывает глаза, встречая горячий взгляд Стайлза.  
– Могу сказать то же самое.

Дерек проводит руками по его спине и сжимает пальцы на его ягодицах, сминая их и разводя в стороны, пока Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

– Блять, – выдыхает он, когда Дерек проникает пальцами между половинками, наконец прикасаясь к колечку мышц. – Блять, – снова стонет он, когда Дерек очерчивает сухим пальцем вход.

– Смазка есть? – спрашивает Дерек, целуя его.

Стайлз смотрит на него, моргая.

– Да, там… – он толкается в Дерека, зажимает между телами их члены, а рукой в это время делает какой-то сложный жест, и через две секунды рядом с ними появляется виноградная лоза, обвивающая маленькую бутылочку смазки одним из закрученных усиков.

– Хах, – выдыхает позабавленно Дерек и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать её. – Просто, чтобы ты знал, это никогда не перестанет быть странным.

– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я встал и сходил за смазкой сам? – спрашивает Стайлз, возобновляя движения рукой по возбужденному члену Дерека.

– Не-е-е-ет, – стонет Дерек, – Нет. Ты... всё правильно. Ты... ох, блять.

Ему удается без проблем открыть крышку бутылочки, но в итоге смазка всё равно оказывается размазанной по всему дивану, хотя и на пальцы с членом у него тоже получается попасть. Вдруг оказывается, что координация и рефлексы альфы ничего не значат, когда Стайлз извивается на бёдрах Дерека и шепчет грязные словечки ему на ухо.

Когда он без проблем вводит один смазанный палец в Стайлза, а потом и другой – это доказывает, что тот совсем не преувеличивал, когда говорил о подготовке. Стайлз действительно думал об этом и позаботился о себе заранее, точно, как и сказал. Одна мысль об этом заставляет всё внутри перевернуться. Дерек добавляет третий палец, скользит ими то внутрь, то наружу, скручивает, сгибает и оглаживает изнутри теплоту стеночек, срываясь на более грубые движения, когда слышит, как Стайлз стонет и матерится. Вокруг них витает теплый, пряный аромат, насыщенный возбуждением.

Когда Стайлз, сидя на Дереке, наконец опускается на его член до упора, они оба издают рваные стоны.

– Чёрт. Ох, блять. Блять. Блять, – Стайлз выстанывает, крепко зажмурившись. – Ты намного больше, чем твои пальцы.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек. Он борется. Разрывается между желанием узнать, нормально ли чувствует себя Стайлз, и пониманием, что если он продолжит смотреть на него, то не продержится так долго, как хотел бы.

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз, – да. Хорошо. Это... Просто дай мне...

Он начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, будто дразнится. Будто хочет дать себе привыкнуть к этим ощущениям. Но Дерек тянется к нему и придерживает руками, помогая, когда тот изменяет ритм, ускоряясь так, что Дереку приходится прикусить губу до крови. Он так сильно вжимает пальцы в бёдра Стайлза, что, скорее всего, на тех местах потом останутся синяки. Дерек чувствует, что волк прорывается наружу, и, вероятно, Стайлз тоже это ощущает, потому что он шепчет:

– Порядок. Всё хорошо. Ты можешь... можешь... сделай это...

Вот как Дерек всегда чувствовал себя рядом со Стайлзом: словно тот вытягивал из него его волка. Был рад его увидеть. Словно Дерек всегда мог быть целиком и полностью собой. И когда он в конце концов осмеливается открыть глаза и видит Стайлза, двигающего на нём, откинувшего голову назад и приоткрывшего яркие губы – Дерек беспомощно сверкает алой радужкой. Он отпускает бёдра Стайлза, когда чувствует, как растут его когти, и просто впивается ими в оранжевую обивку на диване, слыша, как разрывается от нажима ткань. Он изо всех сил старается продержаться и не кончить. Пока еще рано. Не сейчас...

– Я близко, – говорит Стайлз тем скрипящим, низким, нечеловеческим голосом, который появляется у него, когда его эльфийская часть выходит наружу. Дерек находит в себе силы снова взглянуть на него и видит, что у Стайлза глаза стали полностью чёрными, словно отполированные ониксы.

– Ты можешь...

Дерек усиливает над собой контроль, заставляя отступить обращение, и обхватывает рукой член Стайлза, надрачивая его в том же ритме, что они двигаются.

Ему хватает несколько движений. Стайлз кончает Дереку на живот, и почти сразу же Дерек следует за ним, совершенно беспомощный перед запахами, ощущениями, весом Стайлза на нём и его беспорядочными, мокрыми поцелуями в шею.

– Это было... было здорово, – невнятно бормочет Стайлз, слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы член Дерека выскользнул из него, а потом падая без сил обратно.

Дерек не уверен, что может сейчас вообще сформировать слова, но он кивает, подтягивая Стайлза так, чтобы они оба легли на диван, измотанные, потные и удовлетворенные. Он закрывает глаза и просто слушает звуки их сердцебиений, которые сошлись в идеально сочетающийся ритм.

– Как я могу уехать? – спрашивает через какое-то время Стайлз, подпирая голову рукой. – У нас может быть такой секс, как мне теперь уехать?

– Секс по телефону, – бормочет Дерек, так и не открывая глаз.

Стайлз кивает.

– А еще Скайп. Снэпчат. Фейстайм.

– Ты сейчас просто на ходу выдумываешь эти слова? – спрашивает Дерек, с подозрением щурясь на него.

Стайлз нежно улыбается и гладит его покрытую густой щетиной щёку.

– Иногда мне кажется, что старик здесь ты, – говорит он. – Ты и вправду понятия не имеешь, что такое Фейстайм?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

– Надо же. Это похоже на эпическую историю любви, в которой ты пещерный человек, которого я обнаружил в глыбе льда, а потом разморозил тебя и должен был рассказать тебе всё об окружающем мире. А потом мы потрахались.

Дерек поднимает на него впечатленный взгляд.

– Вау, это было прекрасно, ты должен написать роман об этом.

– Это точно, – говорит Стайлз, проводя пальцами вниз по груди Дерека и лениво обводя подсохшие следы спермы на его животе. Дерек смотрит за его движениями и чувствует, как его член тщетно напрягается, зажатый их телами. Стайлз продолжает: – Готов поспорить, что я бы возглавил с ним список бестселлеров. Может быть, по нему бы даже сняли фильм. Мы бы наняли Генри Кавилла на роль Грогга, пещерного человека**. Это ты, кстати говоря.

Если честно, Дерек думает, что Стайлз, скорее всего, мог бы сделать всё, что бы ни пришло ему в голову, а еще – что он понятия не имеет, кто такой Генри Кавилл, так что он просто говорит:

– Я научусь пользоваться Фейсчатом, если ты хочешь.

Стайлз смотрит на него с нежностью и улыбается.

– Правда? Ради меня? Я достоин этого?

– Конечно, – отвечает Дерек и немного выпячивает губы вперед. – Кроме этого, у нас настоящая любовь, не думаешь же ты, что такое случается каждый день?

Стайлз легко хлопает его ладонью по плечу.

– О боже, ты такой дурачина, – говорит он, но выглядит при этом очень довольным.

Так проходят дни. Одна неделя перетекает в другую. Две превращаются в три. Стайлз не уезжает. Он говорит об этом, как о чём-то неизбежном, и Дерек знает, что он планирует арендовать складское помещение в Бикон-Хейтс. Стайлз даже начал складывать вещи из спальни в коробки. Но похоже, что он не хочет обозначать какую-то конкретную дату, и через какое-то время Дерек просто перестает спрашивать. Нет, он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз уезжал. И это часть его. Большая часть, которая жаждет, чтобы Стайлз остался здесь, с ним, навсегда. И всё-таки. Случаются дни, когда он замечает, как Стайлз задумчив, как смотрит бездумно куда-то в даль с таким выражением на лице, будто его в угол зажали, и в такие моменты Дерек знает, он знает, что этот период не может длиться вечно. Стайлз уедет. Просто еще непонятно, когда.

Проходит время, Дерек налаживает рабочий процесс в автомагазине. Он любит эту работу и ему действительно нравится его начальник. У Луиса очень странное чувство юмора, и он безусловно любит пожаловаться на жизнь время от времени, но по большей части – это просто ради небольшой драмы. Самое главное – у него доброе сердце. Он взял Дерека под свое крыло, показывает ему всё, что знает сам, с лёгкостью делится своим опытом и тем, что можно узнать только после многолетней практики.

Бойд хорошо справляется с новой, оборотнической частью своей жизни. Он терпелив, надёжен, верен и просто... лёгок в общении. У него есть все хорошие черты характера для волка, и он превосходный первый бета для Дерека, у которого никогда раньше не было стаи для того, чтобы попрактиковаться в роли альфы. Через неделю Бойд спрашивает, не против ли Дерек того, чтобы познакомиться с его мамой. Он бы хотел посвятить её в их секрет, говоря: «Я хочу, чтобы она знала, Дер. Я – это всё, что у нее осталось, и она этого заслуживает». Конечно, Дерек не может отказать ему. Миссис Бойд, или Вероника, как она настаивает, чтобы её называли в стае, реагирует на новость достаточно спокойно, а потом быстро становится кем-то наподобие приемной матери для них всех. Вероника настаивает на том, чтобы провести обед для всей стаи, и в первое же воскресенье, когда они все собираются вместе, она наготавливает столько еды, что смогла бы накормить целую армию оборотней, не говоря уже о крошечной стае Дерека. Она угощает их горкой жареной курицы, макаронами с сыром и зеленью. А после того, как они съедают столько, что приходится расстегнуть свои штаны, чтобы не передавить животы, и помогают с посудой, все разваливаются беспорядочной кучей на диване, громко крича на телевизор, потому что звезды любого реалити-шоу принимают ужасные решения, и раз от раза всё только хуже.

После того первого раза они по очереди готовят еду и устраивают обеды у себя дома, так что это становится еженедельной традицией.

Айзек кажется более счастливым. Словно у него гора с плеч наконец упала. Он становится таким открытым и тактильным, каким Дерек никогда раньше не видел его. Теперь Айзек постоянно обнимает Дерека, дразнит Стайлза и играет в перебранки с Эрикой и Бойдом.

– Я чувствую себя свободным, – говорит он как-то Дереку, сидя на покосившемся офисном стуле, который Луис зачем-то держит в автомагазине, пока сам Дерек возится с джипом Стайлза. – Не знаю, как еще это описать.

Через три недели Эрика официально просит Дерека об укусе. И Дерек дарит ей это. Она более яростная, яркая и эмоциональная, чем Бойд, и это отражается на её волчице – она не так легко находит и фокусируется на якоре, но в конце концов у нее всё получается. В первое полнолуние после её обращения Дерек берёт их к Неметону, и волки проводят ночь, подзаряжаясь энергией и эмоциями в лесу и охотясь за луной, пока Айзек и Стайлз сидят на одеяле рядом с молодым ростком Неметона, который уверенно проталкивается из-под земли. Айзек приготовил еду для пикника. В этот раз он сделал всё, как нужно, взяв с собой угощения из пекарни – но не забыв при этом те самые шоколадные батончики и энергетик со вкусом химического винограда. Когда Дерек спросил об этом, он с пафосом в голосе сказал:

– Это традиция стаи, мой альфа!

Проходит почти пять недель блаженного счастья, когда однажды вечером Дерек приходит домой с работы и обнаруживает, что Стайлз стоит среди груды наполовину заполненных коробок, а одна из книжных полок почти очищена от всего содержимого. Стайлз поднимает взгляд, когда он входит, и почти виновато улыбается.

– Привет.

– Привет. – Дерек снимает куртку и стягивает кроссовки с тянущим ощущением в животе. А потом стоит на пороге гостиной и осматривает комнату, чувствуя себя немного потерянным.

– Я наконец арендовал склад для хранения своих вещей. Завтра Айзек отвезет меня туда на своем фургоне, так что я решил, что мне лучше, ну, понимаешь, – Стайлз делает широкий жест, указывая на кучу вещей. – Хочешь оставить какие-нибудь книги, или я должен...

– Да, наверное, – Дерек сглатывает комок, внезапно выросший у него в горле. – То есть... У меня самого только три штуки, так что мне пригодится что-нибудь, чем можно будет заполнить книжные полки.

Стайлз слабо улыбается, а когда Дерек подходит к нему ближе и ему удается получше рассмотреть его, то он видит, чувствует запах. Стайлз плакал.

– Эй, – говорит он, сокращая расстояние между ними и притягивая Стайлза в объятия. – Эй, ну что ты, всё хорошо.

Стайлз изо всех сил вжимается в него.

– Я не хочу оставлять тебя, – признаётся он. – Не хочу уезжать от тебя, но и оставаться тут тоже не хочу. Блять. – Его плечи начинают трястись, и Дерек чувствует, как тонкий хлопок его майки становится мокрым.

– Я знаю. Знаю, – бормочет он. – Я понимаю. И всё будет хорошо, помнишь? У тебя всегда будет это место. Будет, куда вернуться. Это ведь не навсегда.

– Знаю, – говорит Стайлз, шмыгая носом. – Я знаю.

Они стоят так долго, просто держат друг друга в объятиях, Стайлз прячет лицо у Дерека на плече, пока ему не удается успокоиться. Потом, рвано и громко вздохнув, он наконец отходит на шаг назад и трёт нос манжетой клетчатой рубашки.

– Клянусь, я не был таким эмоциональным до тех пор, пока не встретил тебя, – бормочет он. – Господи. Хорошо, хорошо, почему бы тебе не принести свои книги и не положить их на эту полку?

Дерек не трогал их больше месяца. Не было времени, так что они всё еще лежат на дне его старой сумки.

– Подожди, – зовет Стайлз, когда Дерек исчезает в спальне, чтобы достать их. – Ты сказал, что у тебя три книги? Но я только две видел. «Принцесса-невеста» и «Бойня номер пять». А какая третья?

Копаясь в шкафу, Дерек находит свою чёрную вещевую сумку и поднимает её на кровать. Он расстегивает молнию и аккуратно достает книги. Подносит их к носу и глубоко вдыхает. Если Дерек закроет глаза, то сможет представить, что последние остатки аромата Лоры всё еще цепляются за них. Это не просто воспоминание, это единственная материальная часть её, которую получилось сохранить; и теперь книги стали настолько большой частью его самого, что он не знает, где заканчиваются они, а где начинается он сам.

– Дерек, – зовет его Стайлз, заглядывая в дверь с блестящими от любопытства глазами, – какая третья книга?

Криво улыбаясь, Дерек берет её из небольшой стопки и протягивает Стайлзу.

– Это довольно сильно удивило меня – странным образом она оказалась подходящей тебе, – говорит он.

Стайлз берет книгу в руки и, увидев её обложку, усмехается.

– Питер Пен, – читает он название. – Серьезно?

– Думаю, я чувствовал, что у тебя может быть определенное сходство с мальчиком, который никогда не взрослел, – говорит Дерек, поднимая одну бровь.

– Хм-м-м, – говорит Стайлз, переворачивая книгу, чтобы посмотреть на заднюю обложку. – Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен, что ты не пытаешься настаивать, что я Динь-Динь.

– Я бы никогда не стал.

– Я, кстати, так никогда и не читал её, – признаётся Стайлз. Он проводит пальцем по треснувшему корешку, а потом открывает первую страницу и резко вздыхает. – Эта книга принадлежит Лоре Хейл, 12 лет. Дерек и Кора, отвалите, – читает он вслух. – Тут еще довольно впечатляющий череп со скрещенными костями, которые нарисовала твоя сестра.

– Это была её любимая книга в детстве, и она всегда носила её с собой, даже потом, когда повзрослела, – Дерек забирает книгу у Стайлза из рук, аккуратно закрывая её, и кладет на кровать. – Ты должен попробовать прочесть её, – говорит он, притягивая к себе Стайлза и целуя его в губы. – Она довольно интересная.

– М-м-м-м, – мычит тот, обнимая Дерека и прижимая к себе. – Это ты довольно интересный. Или что-то вроде того.

– Что-то вроде?

– Вроде остроумный, – бормочет Стайлз, – и это было бы остроумно, но ты такой горячий, что это ломает мой мозг. Короче, я просто притворюсь, что сказал что-то остроумное.

Дерек улыбается и снова целует его.

Три дня. Вот сколько у них осталось, как оказалось. Всего три дня. И для Дерека это время, кажется, проходит в мгновение ока. Прежде чем он может действительно осознать это, квартира становится наполовину пустой, многие вещи Стайлза теперь хранятся под замком в складском помещении, и, кажется, еще больше было просто выброшено.

– Ты же можешь оставить вещи в квартире, – неоднократно повторяет ему Дерек. – Это всё еще твой дом. А у меня ничего нет!

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз с грустной улыбкой, – но будет.

В то утро, когда Стайлз должен уехать, Дерек просыпается рано, ощущая комок в горле. У него внутри всё скручивается узлами, но он открывает глаза и оказывается, что Стайлз уже не спит, он лежит и смотрит на него тёмными и немного грустными в тусклом утреннем свете глазами.

– Дер, – говорит он, задыхаясь, и Дерек наклоняется и целует его, прежде чем Стайлз может сказать что-то еще. Целует его, пока они не забывают, какой сегодня день. Дерек опускается ниже, обхватывает его член губами и сосёт настолько хорошо, насколько может, ощущает вес Стайлза во рту, тупую боль в челюсти, немного замедляющую его, когда он движет головой. Ощущение длинных пальцев Стайлза, которыми тот зарывается в его волосы, и немного солоноватый вкус на языке, когда Стайлз кончает.

Потом, после того, как Дерек подготавливает Стайлза, он входит в него и двигается, стараясь продлить эти ощущения. Стараясь запечатлеть в памяти то, каким горячим ощущается тело Стайлза и как тесно внутри него, и это влажное скольжение кожи на коже, и его мускусный теплый запах. Так, чтобы позже, когда Стайлз окажется далеко, Дерек мог вспоминать всё это.

Ближе к обеду они приходят в пекарню, и Бойд с Айзеком закрывают её в середине дня на час специально, чтобы провести время вместе. Эрика и Вероника тоже присоединяются к ним, так что все сидят вокруг стола и обедают в последний раз полной компанией. Ребята приготовили всё, что любит Стайлз. Бойд испёк брауни с тройным шоколадом по такому случаю. Целый поднос для всех и еще пластиковый контейнер, чтобы Стайлз мог взять его с собой.

После того, как Стайлз попрощался со всеми, не скрывая слёз, Дерек провожает его обратно к дому. Они поднимаются по лестнице, собирают сумки, приготовленные заранее, а потом Дерек кладет в карман оставшийся подарок, который планирует отдать перед отъездом Стайлзу.

– Сюда, – говорит он, ведя Стайлза к месту, где припаркован фургон Айзека.

Они складывают сумки в фургон, а потом Дерек отвозит их вниз по улице к выезду из города, останавливая машину возле старого железнодорожного депо. Тут всё обмыто ветрами и выглядит пыльно и потрёпанно в золотом свете полуденного солнца.

– Так именно здесь мы попрощаемся, м? – спрашивает Стайлз и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Не совсем здесь, – отвечает Дерек. Он помогает Стайлзу выйти из фургона и ведет вокруг здания к тому месту, где припарковал...

– Я знал! – кричит Стайлз с сияющей улыбкой и бежит к Роско, окно которого больше не прикрыто мутной плёнкой на скотче, а бампер не привязан шнуром. Каждая деталь двигателя была тщательно осмотрена, изношенные части заменены, а сама машина покрыта воском, так что синяя краска почти блестит на солнце.

– Ты знал? – спрашивает Дерек, немного разочарованно.

– Что? Ты правда думал, что сможешь удержать это в секрете? – удивляется Стайлз, поднимая бровь. – Почему, ты думаешь, я не купил билет на автобус или и вовсе – другую машину? – он счастливо смеётся, когда Дерек бросает ему ключи, и, открыв дверь, забирается внутрь. – О боже, это что, новая акустика? Серьезно?

Дерек смущенно пожимает плечами, а Стайлз опускает стекло и высовывается из него.

– У меня самый лучший парень в мире, – говорит он с безумной улыбкой на лице.

– И только попробуй забыть об этом, – отвечает ему Дерек и подходит, чтобы поцеловать его.

Когда они разрывают поцелуй, щёки Стайлза красные, а губы блестят от слюны. Он смотрит на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Это правда круто. Спасибо. Это много значит для меня. И я… У меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя. – Стайлз лезет в задний карман и достает что-то оттуда.

Когда он передает эту вещь, Дерек чувствует, как его пальцев касается гладкий холодный металл. Он смотрит вниз, на свою ладонь, и сразу понимает, что это. Его пальцы плотно сжимают острые края значка шерифа.

– Это моего отца, – говорит Стайлз, и его голос немного дрожит. – Это, эм… Единственная вещь, которая осталась у меня от него. Я даю его тебе, чтобы ты сохранил его. Это самое ценное, что у меня есть, так что ты должен знать – я вернусь за ним. Ладно?

Кажется, комок в горле Дерека сегодня решил занять себе постоянное место, потому что внезапно он снова возвращается с мстительной горечью.

– У меня тоже что-то есть для тебя, – говорит наконец он, отчаянно желая, чтобы его голос не сорвался.

– Что-то кроме машины? – Одна из бровей Стайлза, кажется, уползает к чёлке, так что Дерек чувствует искреннее удовольствие, что ему всё-таки удается удивить его. Он засовывает руку в карман куртки, достает оттуда книгу и протягивает её Стайлзу. Тот с любопытством смотрит за его манёврами.

– Ты решил отдать мне «Питера Пена»? – тихо спрашивает он. – Дерек, ты уверен…

– Ты должен уже наконец прочесть её, – говорит Дерек, стараясь произнести это беспечно и легко. – И я хотел бы, чтобы эта книга была у тебя.

Стайлз смотрит на неё, громко сглатывает, а потом замечает что-то.

– Эй, тут еще закладка.

– Я знаю, это я её туда положил. Для тебя.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на Дерека, а потом открывает книгу на отмеченной странице, и вздох застревает у него в горле, когда он видит строку, которую Дерек накануне ночью аккуратно подчеркнул карандашом. А рядом – маленькая заметка, которую он оставил на полях.

_«Жизнь – это ужасно большое приключение»_ , – громко читает Стайлз, а потом его голос немного срывается, когда он зачитывает запись от Дерека: _«Живи полной жизнью. Раскрой объятия приключениям без всякой вины или сожалений. И я тоже буду жить, обещаю. Я люблю тебя. Дерек»_.

Просто дело в том, что сейчас большое приключение Стайлза где-то там, на горизонте, а Дерека – здесь, в Бикон Хиллз. В этот момент Дерек хочет поблагодарить его за последние несколько месяцев. Сказать ему, что до тех пор, пока Стайлз не вошел в его жизнь, он забыл, каково это – чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. Он забыл, каково это – смеяться, любить и быть любимым. Чувствовать безопасность рядом с семьей и стаей. И для него это самое большое в мире приключение. Он хочет сказать это всё и еще миллион других вещей, которые крутятся на кончике языка, но у него нет ни единой возможности, потому что Стайлз выскакивает из джипа, всё еще зажимая в руке книгу, и бросается к нему в объятия. Он обхватывает его руками и цепляется за него, как за соломинку. Стайлз целует его почти яростно.

– Запомни этот момент, – говорит он, тяжело дыша, – запомни меня. Не смей меня забывать, понял?

– Я и не смог бы, – спокойно отвечает Дерек. – Я не могу. И не хочу.

Они стоят так довольно долго, и ни один из них не способен подвести их к моменту, когда нужно будет прощаться, но в итоге они расцепляют руки. Дерек помогает Стайлзу погрузить в джип все его сумки. Они обнимаются еще раз напоследок, а потом Стайлз открывает дверь джипа и садится в него, на ходу вытирая глаза рукавом рубашки.

– Ладно, – говорит он, глядя прямо перед собой. Он вставляет ключи в замок зажигания и запускает двигатель. – Ладно, – повторяет он, а потом поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека своими яркими глазами, что блестят золотом, отражая солнечный свет.

Дереку кажется, что Стайлз всегда представлял собой странную дихотомию. Бывало, он вёл себя, как взрослый и мудрый человек, в соответствии со своим истинным возрастом. А временами он выглядел совершенно легкомысленным игривым мальчишкой, который так и не повзрослел, возможно, потому что у него не было возможности взрослеть и развиваться за пределами этого места. Но в этот момент Стайлз выдыхает, его плечи выравниваются, и он выглядит по-настоящему счастливым и таким умиротворенным, каким Дерек его ни разу не видел. Моложе своих лет. Сильным. Готовым. Ко всему, что вскоре может преподнести ему жизнь.

Дерек подходит вперед, скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к окну джипа.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он.

Стайлз медленно выдыхает.

– Я тоже люблю тебя.

– Позвони мне, когда остановишься на ночь, хорошо? Или раньше, если захочешь.

– Хорошо. – Стайлз дёргает бровями. – Скажи Эрике, чтобы она установила тебе на телефон Снэпчат. Я требую члено-фотки.

Дерек со вздохом качает головой и закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

– Ты всегда знал, как добавить изюминку в сентиментальный момент.

Стайлз на это громко смеётся, а потом нежно целует его в последний раз. Их губы размыкаются, и он пристёгивается, а когда Дерек отходит чуть назад, трогается с места и выезжает с парковки, направляя машину в сторону выезда из города.

Стайлз останавливается перед поворотом на главную дорогу, оглядывается ненадолго и машет еще один, последний раз, и Дерек отвечает ему. А потом стоит на месте, наблюдая, как джип едет по грунтовой дороге. Смотрит, пока машина не превращается в маленькое облачко пыли вдалеке.

После этого Дерек разворачивается, садится в фургон и направляется домой. На его сердце странным образом легко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «On Top of Spaghetti» Paul Brett Johnson  
> ** отсылка к комиксам Алехандро Кардона (Alejandro Cardona, Caveman Grogg).

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Беты у меня нет, прошу прощения, если все-таки где-то что-то пропустила *прячется под стол*


End file.
